<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Bounty by SheeNa25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336926">His Bounty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeNa25/pseuds/SheeNa25'>SheeNa25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeNa25/pseuds/SheeNa25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mando was no fool. He knew when he accepted the job from the client it was going to be different. His instincts told him to tread carefully. When he entered the hanger with the IG unit, he didn't realize how right he would be. Piercing blue eyes stared up at him. The girl was young, mistreated and frightened. the problem was, would he be able to let her go?</p><p>AU- Mando does not find baby Yoda in the hanger. Instead he finds something more powerful that would push him to his limits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure if baby Yoda will appear in this story.</p><p>Also, I'm not a massive fan of Star Wars so I apologize if there is anything wrong with my wording, names or characters.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The steel hanger door came down with a resounding thud. Dust flew up and lingered in the air. A moving shadow heighten the Mandalorian’s awareness. He drew his blaster. With one shot the body of another Nikto hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone else?” An invitation, yet a warning. He was close, and nothing would stand between him and his bounty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tracking fob is still active.” The IG-11 followed him inside. The Mandalorian raised the device to follow its signal. “My sensors indicate there is a life form present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beeping intensified near a large crate hidden with debris and blankets. He tucked the device away and lifted the debris and blankets from the crate. But it wasn’t a crate. It was a cage. Old and rusted. Bars surrounded all sides. With a small door on one side. It was locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” He said, stunned at the sight. “I thought they said 50-years-old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no chain code to this creature.” IG-11 stated. “It would be impossible to know for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small figure huddled in the farthest corner. Chains extended out from a single bolt located in the center floor of the cage. The chains ended at steel cuffs that wrapped around and covered the creature’s entire hand. It looked up at him. Its ice blue eyes widen in fear. Its skin was pale and light, but darken by the mud and dirt. It’s hair, brown and matted flowed all around it. It was small, petite. Malnourished and weak. It was a female. The Mandalorian wondered why a cage, the chains, and the steel gloves for such a small, lowly being.                                                                                                                                   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some species are different, perhaps it is. Or perhaps the intel is incorrect.” The IG-11 unit raised it’s weapon. “Sadly, we’ll never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” The Mandalorian ordered. “We’ll bring the girl in alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The commission was quite specific. The asset was to be terminated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small figure closed her eyes and lowered her head waiting for death. A shot from a blaster reverberated off the walls. His bounty jumped at the sound and the IG-11 droid hit the ground with a single shot to the head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took some time to get his bounty free from her prison. The lock on the barred door was easy. The steel gloved handcuffs covering her hands were another matter. He’d prefer his bounty to be without them. They were heavy, and took great effort to move them.  The journey back to the Razor Crest was going to be pain-stakingly slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl was not used to the outside elements. As they exited the hanger, frightened, she tried to retreat back inside. It took several long minutes to coerce her outside. She must have been in the cage for a long while. In the daylight her pale skin made the color of the scratches and bruises littering the length of her body stand out. Chains must have previously held her feet together, there were raw marks circling her ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the first verbal threat, he struggled to handle this bounty like the ones before. She didn’t seem to understand his words, The girl just blinked at him when he gave her a command. And flinch with every movement of his hand. It was clear she had been abused and was defenseless. She didn’t know anything of combat or weaponry. She was no match for her former hosts, and, certainly, no match for him. He doubted she could even take on a house droid if need be. He’s dealt with many bounties that tried to haggle, threaten, beg or buy their way free. He gave them a simple choice: life or death. Most choose life. They all had reason for being hunted. His instinct told him this was something different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They traveled through the dune craters. He didn’t like to sacrifice the high ground, but it seemed the logical choice considering the state of the girl. The sun was harsh, the caverns provided enough shade for his bounty to retreat to as she tried with the hanger.  He was aware of the local amphibians following them. He wasn’t too alarmed. They were small creatures, non-lethal, but their numbers were growing. The chains grew taunt, along with the magnetic tether he added for extra security. He had to stop every few minutes to thug the line as a reminder to keep moving. This time she was gazing at the cavern wall. He gave the chains and tether a gentle tug and his bounty stumbled forward. This time he was careful not to tug too hard, previously he had caused her to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they began again, a rustling sound came with the wind. The Mandalorian paused. A shadow seemed to cross his path. He placed an armored hand on his holstered Blaster. A hissing sound came from above, he raised his Blaster. Before he could get a shot off a Trandoshan pounced, knocking his Blaster to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately he pushed against the tether, knocking the girl back and out of the way. The weight of the chains, as he tossed them aside, jerked her to the ground, causing a small yelp to escape her lips. The Trandoshan charged him, a second and third appeared. An ambush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blocked their attacks, then went on the offense. From the corner of his visor he saw a fourth Trandoshan appear behind his bounty. Harshly jerking the girl to her feet. He landed a blow to one. Sent another flying with his Rifle’s shock emitter. He turned and landed a killing blow to the second Trandoshan. As he turned he saw the third running for his bounty, weapon raised. He took a moment, aimed and fired his rifle. The Trandoshan disintegrated. Now the fourth… still holding his bounty as a shield, began backing away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before the Mandalorian could make any moves, hundreds of the amphibians jumped the Trandoshan, as he fell back the bounty dropped to the ground. For a few seconds the screams pierced the air as the lizard-like creatures tore his flesh to pieces. The Mandalorian jerked the tether. She was pulled toward him. Sure it would cause a few more scrapes and bruises, but it was better than her flesh being torn apart. When it was quiet, he heard the tracking fob beeping. The Trandoshans were after the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoisted his bounty back to her feet, grabbed the chain and continued their journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun began setting in the distance, the Mandalorian was relieved he could take the high ground. He was disappointed they hadn’t reached the Crest. But he could see exhaustion settling on his bounty and he had a few wounds that needed attention. Unfortunately, they would have to find a place to settle for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found a small area that could withstand another ambush as well as keep them hidden. He didn’t know how many tracking fobs were active. There have already been two. The Mandalorian now understood what the Ugnaught meant about his valley being disturbed. He dropped the chain at his bounty’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit.” He commanded. Pointing to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bounty blinked at him. Her shimmering eyes flickered across his helmet with curiosity. When she didn’t obey, he grabbed both upper arms and pushed her down. It didn’t take much effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit.” he repeated. The girl watched as he made camp. After awhile of recaliberating his cuirass and stitching his arm, he switched the light off and settled in for a long night. She stared at him a moment longer, then settled back as well. As soon as her eyes saw the night sky she shot back up to a sitting position, gazing straight up. The Mandalorian’s hand just as quickly went to the hilt of his Blaster. Her eyes began darting to all angles as if she was trying to see everything simultaneously. The Mandalorian relaxed his grip and observed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had she never seen the night sky before?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought. After a few moments he was done and wanted to rest. It had been a long day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay back down.” He commanded. The girl didn’t comply, just gazed at the stars. He stood making his way over to the bounty. Her body tensed, and curled into herself. The girl’s eyes fell to the ground. The Mandalorian froze as he stood over the small figure before him. She was waiting for him to strike. He lowered to one knee, causing her to shudder from fright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if you stare at the sky all night, but you will stay down.” He explained, then rose and went back to his spot. She stayed down, but continued her exploration of the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning they continued the journey. The Razor Crest was close, but as they approached the Mandalorian heard commotion. He knew the sound immediately… Jawas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mandalorian immediately took offensive maneuvers. He aimed his Rifle and began shooting. After disintegrating several of them, he grabbed up the chains and began running, but was quickly halted at the sudden weight he carried. His bounty was in no condition to run, if he didn’t stop the Jawas they would be stranded here. He had no choice, he dropped the chains at the opening of the Razor Crest’s cargo bay door, quickly programmed the magnetic tether device to attach to the ship, then turned on his heel and ran as the Jawas were pulling away in their SandCrawler. The girl watched with curiosity as he jumped onto their ship and disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Mandalorian returned defeated he was relieved to see his bounty in the same place he left her. It was a risk to leave the girl, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He walked past her to assess his ship’s damage. Not good. Really not good. He sat in the empty torn apart hull and sighed. He couldn’t think of anything else to do other than seek out the Ugnaught.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys are reading and have any thoughts, let me know!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The journey to the Ugnaught’s dwelling took the rest of the day. By early nightfall they arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were dead.” The Ugnaught said, climbing down from the tower he had been fixing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ugnaught peered around the Mandalorian at the small silhouette behind him. It was a female.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have the ability to take off these handcuffs?” Asked the Mandalorian, the chains clanged together as he slightly raised the heavy load. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are unusual.” replied the Ugnaught. “Are you sure? They must be there for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mandalorian knew this to be true, he wasn’t one to underestimate his opponents, but facts are facts. “They’re too heavy, and slowing me down. Besides I’ll kill her if it tries anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you.” The Ugnaught declared. “This way.” He motioned to a table littered with a variety of tools. The Mandalorian sat the girl down and placed the heavy chains atop the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ugnaught gripped a tool in each hand and turned toward bounty. Suddenly the girl stood and backed a few feet away. Just as quickly the Mandalorian was there beside her, one hand on his blaster and the other gripped her arm. Startled, she gasped and tried to jerk away. It didn’t take much effort to keep her in place. Her feared-filled eyes flew up to meet the Madalorian’s visor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit.” He demanded in a monotone that seemed more threatening than if he held a knife to her throat. Tears welled up in the girl’s eyes. It seemed as if she wanted to protest but didn’t know how. “Sit.” He commanded again, tightening his grip. She gasped in pain and sank back down in the chair. The Mandalorian released his grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, relax.” the Ugnaught urged. “This shouldn’t hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Visibly shaking, the girl’s breath quickened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ugnaught fiddled with the steel cuffs and with a clang they popped open. His bounty slowly drew her hands free. Still shaking she brought them up for a closer inspection. She turned them over and over again. Bending and flexing her fingers. It must have been a long time since she’s seen them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the girl’s head still down in the direction of her hands, she slowly lifted her eyes, catching the Ugnaught in her sights. The Mandalorian, again, placed his hand at his Blaster, ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile formed across her face, barring all teeth. Then extended her arms and wrapped them around the Ugnaught, squeezing. An innocent hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ugnaught raised his oversized head toward the Mandalorian, “This is what was causing all the fuss?!” After a moment the girl released him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My ship has been destroyed. I’m trapped here.” The Mandalorian stated, with an irritated tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stripped. Not destroyed” The Ugnaught corrected. “The Jawas steal. They don’t destroy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stolen or destroyed. Makes no difference to me.” He explained as he fiddled with his gauntlet keeping an eye on his bounty, who was now gazing up at the night sky. “They’re protected by their crawling fortress. There’s no way to recover the parts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can trade.” Suggested the Ugnaught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With Jawas. Are you out of your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will take you to them.” A short pause. “I have spoken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night was long, just as the night before. Between keeping a lookout for any signs of other Bounty Hunters looking to steal his prize and keeping his eye on the girl he couldn’t rest properly. For the entire night she was mesmerized as she watched and observed the night sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and his bounty entered the territory of the Mudhorn. He assessed the area and saw a cave entrance a few hundred feet away, that must be the beast’s dwelling. If those Jawas wanted an egg, then an egg is what they’ll get. As they got a bit closer, he programmed the magnetic tether to anchor in their current position. He couldn’t risk the girl following him inside, possibly getting hurt or in his way. A quick weapons check, then unholstered his blaster as he headed inside. She watched as the Mandalorian disappeared in the dark cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl looked from side to side at her surroundings. Then down at her feet, which were now covered in mud. She brought her hands up and inspected them once more. Glad to be free of the shackles and have use of her fingers again. She massaged the raw areas around the wrists where the steel constantly rubbed. She took a deep breath and sighed as it looked around once more. With its eyes back on the cave it wondered what was happening inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it’s capture still alive? What would happen if he didn’t come back out?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly bright flashes from a Blaster came from inside the cave. A loud roar sounded out.The girls watched as the Mandalorian was tossed from the cave, his own roar sounded through the air. He landed, sliding many feet through the mud. Her eyes widened as a massive horned beast emerged from the cave, snarling. The Mandalorian brought about his Rifle, unfortunately the mud got to it first. The Mudhorn charged, landing a direct hit, sending him through the air once more. She gasped, thinking he must surely be dead. But that was forgotten once the beast turned its attention toward her direction. She began tugging and pulling on the tether, it wasn’t budging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beast charged, the girl screamed, the Mandalorian swiped his arm. Suddenly, the tether gave way and his bounty slid through the mud landing out of harm’s way. The Mudhorn crashed into the rock. A shared look between the two let his bounty know what had happened. The beast charged the Mandalorian again, pressing him further into the mud. Fire shot from his hand, and then his grappling hook. The beast dragged him away before knocking him through the air a third time. This time he stayed down, unmoving. His bounty’s breath quickened, as she watched the mangled mess of his armor crackle and give way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t going to make it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, the Mandalorian rolled to his knees. Took his blade from his boot and held it out in position. A last stand. As the Mudhorn charged, the wind began to blow, growing stronger and stronger until the Mandalorian couldn’t move. His cloak whirled around him and watched as the Mudhorn halted to a stop. The wind shifted, giving the Mandalorian room to move. It began twirling and twisting around the Mudhorn lifting it from the ground. The Mandalorian stood, confused and disoriented,then he looked around for an explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His attention fell to his bounty. She had both hands extended, pushing them toward the Mudhorn. After a moment her hands fell, exhausted. As the wind died down his bounty fell to the ground as well as the Mudhorn. The Mandalorian took his killing blow to the side of it’s massive head. He turned back to his bounty, not understanding what had just taken place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He emerged from the cave, with the egg. The scene before him was exactly the way he left it. The Mudhorn was still dead, and his bounty still unmoved. He hoped the girl would be standing ready to head back to the Jawas. He kneeled down over the small figure. Her chest rose and fell slightly. He programmed his visor to perform a bioscan. Nothing internally wrong. Whatever she did knocked her out, and wouldn’t be waking any time soon. He needed to get back. Retrieve his ship’s parts and get off the planet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could drag her back with the tether, considering she just helped him, possibly even saving his life, it didn’t seem right. He knelt to the ground and noticed a marking in her wrist. He turned it to get a better look. It must be a birthmark of some kind. There were four circles. They were paired together, one set on top of the other. Each circle featured a different design of wavy lines going in a different direction, except for one. One circle had straight lines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning he hoisted the bounty over his shoulder, tucked the egg under his arm and began the journey back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little while longer.” demanded the Ugnaught in the Jawas language. Standing next to his transport trailer. “Fine! Go without me.” He sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mando!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have it.” the Mandalorian declared. “I’ve got the egg.” He handed the egg over to the Jawas and watched as they broke it open and began eating. He shook his head and turned toward the Ugnaught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you waited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you took so long.” he eyes flicked to the body draped across his shoulder. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mandalorian released the body and lowered the girl into the Ugnaught’s speeder. He caught her head before it could bounce against the hard surface. Just like himself, she was caked in mud. “We ran into some trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun began to set and they headed back to the Razor Crest. “Is the girl still sleeping?” the Ugnaught asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mandalorian gazed at his bounty. He reached a hand out gently pulling her face toward him. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was she injured?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, not physically.” He said as he watched the girl’s chest rise and fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain it to me again. I still don’t understand what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither do I.” He said letting go, her head slowly falling back into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was well into the night before they reached the Razor Crest. The ugnaught was well prepared. His tables were laid out with all his tools. Two tents would serve as sleeping quarters took only minutes to set up. The Mandalorian lifted his unconscious bounty into his arms and placed her on a cot in one of the tents. Her breathing was steady, but still showed no signs of waking.  He turned to his ship and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way we’re gonna get this to work without a full maintenance facility. It’ll take days to fix.” He declared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you care to help, it might go faster.” The Ugnaught said as he pulled from the pile of ship parts. “There is much work to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lessons Learned (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>he Mandalorian was right, they were on their second day and still the ship remained unfinished. But to his surprise they had accomplished a great deal. He pulled the curtain back from his tent. His bounty still lay sleeping. Almost 48 hours with no change in her condition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando, come hold this.” The Ugnaught stood on a ladder welding another metal plate to the hull. He complied, one thing Mando hated more than anything was being idle. He pressed his weight against the plate to keep it in place. The Ugnaught began welding with the torch. Sparks flew from the metal as it melted together. Suddenly a hard pull on the tether knocked him off balance. His arm caught the ladder knocking the Ugnaught to the ground with a thud. The metal piece snapped from its position and came tumbling toward both. Mando took the majority of the hit, his Beskar armor protecting him. However, a corner of the metal caught the Ugnaught’s lower leg. He yelled in pain as it slashed his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando felt another tug, this one slightly weaker. He pushed the metal plate away from both of them and made his way toward his tent. He burst through the tent’s entrance expecting his bounty to be present. However, he saw no one, the cot was unoccupied. He turned his thermal scanner on. And slowly examined the room. A warm body was hidden under the small table covered with a cloth. He stepped quickly, grabbing the cloth and jerking it from the table revealing his bounty underneath. The girl yelped and jumped in fright rocking the table. Shaking and shivering all over it’s eyes darted around the room. She backed as far away from him as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come out of there.” He demanded. But it just cowered to the ground. He dropped to one knee and reached for its arm. The girl lashed out, screamed as she hit and kicked at him. “Come out, now.” His exasperated tone caused her to flinch and back up even further. He stood and began pulling at the tether between them, forcefully dragging her. She screamed and clawed against the dirt floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando!” The Ugnaught stood behind him, leg wrapped in a white bandage. “You must stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She could have killed you, and is attacking me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re frustrated at recent events.” He observed. “You shouldn’t take it out on your bounty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mandalorian sighed. “That’s not what I’m doing. She won’t come out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girl is frightened.” He walked past the armored warrior toward the cowering figure. “The last thing she remembers is the Mudhorn’s attack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando released the tether allowing his bounty to retreat back into hiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This creature is only doing what it knows best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I”. Declared Mando adjusting the gadgets on his forearm. “I don’t have time for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then make time. It’s not the girl’s fault for her lack of demeanor and decorum.” The Ugnaught bent one knee to the ground just in front of her. “Slavery has a way of stripping one of all humaity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slavery?” His monotone returned. “You think she’s been a slave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not been. Is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando knew the Ugnaught was correct. The way she flinched and cowered, the bruises and chain marks. The state of her clothes or lack thereof, no shoes. Slavery made sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ugnaught reached his hand under the table. “It’s alright now. You can come out.” He urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes darted between the two. “It’s alright, he won’t hurt you. Hand me the tea cup Mando” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando looked behind him and grabbed the tea. He lowered it down to the Ugnaught. And he reached the cup toward the girl. “Drink, you must be thirsty after a long sleep. Drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forcefully grabbed the cup from him. And downed the drink quickly. “There, now come out.” He reached his hand out again. His bounty’s eyes darted from the Ugnaught’s hand to his eyes, and then over to him. “It’s alright, no one will hurt you. Tell her so Mando.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What difference does it make? She doesn’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She understands your tone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly reached her hand out, pulled back a little, and then grabbed a hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” the Ugnaught said as she crouched behind him. “Come sit at the table, I shall get you more tea and something to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando watched as his bounty obeyed. The Ugnaught disappeared through the tent’s exit and they were left alone. He watched as she squirmed uncomfortably in his presence. He had frightened her, he knew the best thing to do. He stood causing her to flinch. Her breath quickened and eyes darted from the ground to his visor. He stepped through the exit as the Ugnaught, tray in hand, came back. “I’m going to get back to work.” He declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour passed before the Ugnaught emerged from the tent, with his bounty in tow. A scarf that had previously been wrapped around the Ugnaught’s belt was now intricately woven through his bounty’s hair. He could see her face more clearly now. Round eyes, petite,  slim nose curved down to a point, full and round lips colored in a light mauve. They walked to the table. “Take this.” he demanded placing a tool in her hand. “And this. Now come. There’s much work to be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They worked mostly in silence, placing piece after piece where it had been ripped away. It was like a puzzle. Mando took moment after moment observing his bounty helping the Ugnaught. She did what she was told, too easily he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ugnaught sat drinking his tea as Mando worked on one of the landing gears. His bounty crouched on the ground looking up at the night sky. Waiting for the Ugnaught’s next instruction. Being momentarily distracted his tool slipped and a heavy piece of metal came crashing down. Mando caught it before it could crush his hand, but struggled to hold it. A steel rod was shoved into the space and braced the heavy load which kept it from falling and crushing his hand. He turned to find his bounty standing there, it’s eyes flickering to his visor, then to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quick thinking!” said the Ugnaught as he inspected the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was.” Mando agreed, observing his bounty. “I’m going to rest. Keep an eye out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send in some food momentarily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was beginning to set as the Mandalorian nodded and disappeared into the tent. A few moments later the tent curtains opened as his bounty came through holding a tray with a sandwich. She stood still, waiting. After a moment of her unmoving he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can put that down over there.” he pointed to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bounty obeyed. Turned on her heel waiting again. “Go help the Ugnaught.” He demanded and she obeyed, exiting the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slave.” He said to himself. “Why does an Imperial want this slave? He could have hundreds for what he’s paying for that one.” It didn’t add up, especially after what he thinks he saw with the Mudhorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments the girl saw the drink it was supposed to take with the food tray into the tent. She had forgotten it. She stood and grabbed the cup and headed back. The girl slowly opened the cloth door to the tent. Before she could enter something hard knocked her back, as she fell to the ground the cup spilled soaking her clothing, she gasped and scurried back against the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go!” Mando grunted and screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened with fear, turned and began running. As she passed the Ugnaught, he called out for her to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” He said, “there are wolves!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she just kept running, disappearing in the darkness of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mandalorian threw open the tent door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” The Ugnaught asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My helmet was off when she tried to enter. I had to stop her.” He looked around. “Where is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She ran off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando jerked his head toward the Ugnaught. “Where’s the tether?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I deactivated it,” he confessed. “It was getting in the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando sighed, and hooked his rifle on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s dangerous here, especially at night.” The Ugnaught said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Mando said as he ran off after his bounty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando paused for a moment and punched in a code, turning on his thermo sensors. He scanned the area and saw small footsteps before him. He zoomed in and saw a body in the distance. Unfortunately, he saw several four legged creatures surrounding her and closing in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando ran, but feared he’d be too late.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lessons Learned (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A scream pierced his ears as he approached the girl, she was on the ground, arms outstretched toward the advancing beasts. He took a shot and disintegrated the creature that was moments from pouncing on her. Out of nowhere, it’s companion pounce on him biting his rifle and jerking it from his grip. Mando grabbed his blaster and shot it leaving a hole on its stomach. It was a desert wolf. Another, from the opposite side pounced on him biting his rib cage. Mando grunted and yelled out in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a quick glance at his bounty. Two more wolves were advancing on her. He removed his vibroblade and shoved it inside the wolf’s snout as it came in for another attack. Mando stood grunting, ignoring his pain as he ran for the other two, grabbing his rifle along the way. Mando sent a killing shock through one and disintegrated the other mid air as it tried jumping his direction. Mando fell to one knee, giving in to the pain at his side. He grunted, and used his rifle to steady himself. The girl stood, visibly shaking, and frightened, but unharmed. As he fell onto his back, no longer able to keep upright, he expected her to keep running. He grunted trying to assess the damage, but as he moved waves of pain paralyzed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl came into view of his visor, she knelt beside him, her eyes on his wound. He felt a cold fingers prodding him. He jerked his hand grabbing her wrist, and quickly ripped it from his bare flesh. It has been a long time since he felt another person’s touch. The girl yelped looking into his visor. The quick movement sent more pain throughout his body, he growled. After a moment he released her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando took a deep breath, grunted and growled at the pain when he rolled to his uninjured side, and sat up on his knees. He took more deep breaths as he shot out one foot and stabilized it on the ground. He tried lifting himself to get both feet on the ground, but failed. He tried again, and failed again. The girl gently took hold of his arm, lifted it and placed it over her shoulders. She moved closer to his injured ribs. Knowing he wasn’t likely to stand on his own any time soon, he didn’t protest her offer of help. Together they pushed up to their feet and began walking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun began to rise in the distance as the Razor Crest came into view. Mando kept fading in and out, his focus wearing down. Dizzy spells were coming and going. Blood trickled steadily from the bite marks throughout the night. The Ugnaught spotted them in the distance, dropped his tools and ran to meet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He inquired as he moved to Mando’s other side supporting his weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wolves.” Mando grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s hurt.” A faint melodic voice said. It was the girl, Mando realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get him to the tent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando’s feet stumbled as the blood loss and exhaustion took hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay him down here.” The Ugnaught commanded as they moved to the cot. Mando sat down, his breath heavy with pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay back.” The Ugnaught instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando wanted to protest but thought it best to obey. “His feet.” He heard the Ugnaught say. His feet lifted up and onto the cot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh” Mando grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold this here. Put pressure on it.” the Ugnaught instructed and Mando felt pressure causing him to grunt and flinch. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl sat on the desert floor, holding the cloth in place. Looking from Mando’s visor to his wound. He continued to breathe heavily and grunted. Blood began soaking through the cloth she held. She removed it and scooted to the table for another. Mando’s hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist, startling her. She turned to him. She saw him shaking his head. His chest was heaving. He was struggling to keep consciousness. She stretched to reach the table, grabbed a clean cloth, and sat back down. His fingers around her wrist went limp. She placed the clean cloth back over his wound and pressed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped, reawakening at the pain. He slid his leg out and his foot landed on the ground. The Ugnaught returned carrying a case, he set it down next to her and opened it. The Ugnaught worked for several minutes working to clean the wound. She watched and he instructed her on his actions. She helped him when he needed another hand. Mando continued to go in and out of consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everything was finished Mando was sleeping, his breath finally returning to normal. The Ugnaught instructed her to stay with him in case he woke and returned to repairing the ship. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep as well there on the floor next to his cot. When she woke she saw the sunset shining through the cracks in the tent door. She rose to assess the Mandalorian. He was in the same position, one arm and one leg dangling from the cot and his helmet tilted to the side as if watching her. She looked into the visor. It’s darkness seemed to go on and on. Checking the wound she realized it needed to be changed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began the process of changing the bandages just like the Ugnaught had taught her. She removed the old bandages. And began wiping away the left over blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was finished her curiosity took over. She gently traced his exposed rib cage lightly with her fingertips. She moved down his defined abdomen tracing the edge of small curls of hair that flowed from his chest, down his midsection and tapered off just above his pants. She traced the line back up toward his chest. Mando snatched her hand into his. The girl gasped looking into his visor. He released her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her attention back to his wound. She grabbed some clean cloths and soaked them in the oils the Ugnaught mixed together.  She pressed them on the bite marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh,” Mando grunted and flinched away. “That hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you hold still it might not hurt as much.” She shot back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be wounded if you hadn’t run away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you hadn’t scared me, maybe I wouldn’t have run away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando sucked in a breath, “Well… you… should learn to do what you’re told!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you should learn to control your temper!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh,” Mando grunted as he lifted himself too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see it’s going well here.” The Ugnaught interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two looked at him as he stood in the doorway. The girl finished his dressings and stood. She exited the tent with the old bandages. The Ugnaught sat down on the small stool. “I explained to the girl of the importance of a Mandalorian helmet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando lifted his head and grunted as he tried to raise up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to rest, let the medicine work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t have time, I need to get up and finish the ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “She’ll be up and running by morning. I’m sure of it. And so will you, the wounds are not bad.” The Ugnaught pushed Mando down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have spoken.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Client</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning couldn’t have come soon enough. Mando emerged from the tent. The Razor Crest was finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting in the cockpit, with the Ugnaught behind him, he flicked the necessary switches to turn the engines on. The first was a success, then the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t thank you enough.” He said to the Ugnaught standing at the ship’s entrance. “Please allow me to give you a portion of the reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot accept.” He said. “You are my guest and therefore I am in your service.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could use a crewmember of your ability, and I can pay handsomely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am honored, but I have worked a lifetime to finally be free of servitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” The Mandalorian accepted his decision. “Then all I can offer is my thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I offer mine.” He turned to look at the girl behind him and paused for a moment. She sat herself in the corner of his cargo bay. “Thank you for bringing peace to my valley. Though I think it may come at too high a cost for some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back toward the girl and kneeled. “Here.” He said wrapping an ornate blanket around her shoulders. “It can get cold riding on a ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook its head in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have spoken.” He exited the ship and mounted his Blurrg. “May you have a handsome reward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando closed the door and walked to the ladder, he turned toward the girl. She pressed herself into the corner walls and looked up at him. He paused for a moment, then climbed up to his pilot seat. One last nod to the Ugnaught and the Razor Crest lifted up and flew off world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl, now alone in the dark cargo bay, looked from wall to wall as the ship's hull groaned at the change in pressure. She decided to climb the ladder and follow the Mandalorian. The Cockpit door slid open, causing her to jump back with a gasp. Her eyes darted from each side of the door. Would it close, if she tried to pass through. She hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming or not?” Mando said, turning his head slightly. His bounty pounced through the door as quickly as it could. She turned to watch the door shut, and stepped back, startled when it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down.” he pointed to the chair on his right. She obeyed, still watching the door. Satisfied the door wouldn’t do anything more she turned. As she noticed the distant stars she gasped, sucking in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh from Mando caught her attention. He didn’t like putting up with a  bounty on his ship. He turned to her from his seat. “I freeze my bounty in Carbonite.” He explained, but mostly wanting to see her reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked at him and scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.  Most people fear it a great deal. That’s one reason he never told his bounty until it was too late. “Do you know what a bounty hunter is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again she blinked blankly at him, searching his helmet with her eyes for some kind of understanding. He sighed again. “Come with me.” He stood gesturing his hand out for her to go ahead of him. When she didn’t move he grabbed her arm, she winced as he pushed her in front of him. The cockpit door opened as they approached it. His bounty jumped back, only to hit Mando’s Beskar armor as he stood behind her. “Walk.” He instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took small steps as her breath quickened at the thoughts running through her mind. She was alone with him, defenseless, what would he do to her, to her? He mentioned something she didn’t understand. She stopped as the fear rose up in her chest. She’s never been on a ship. The walls rumbled and vibrated. They passed the ladder that led to the Cargo Bay and came to a small common area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the galley.” He explained. “You’ll find food here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He motioned forward to keep walking through a small opening. There  were two doors. “These are sleeping quarters.” he pushed a button on his vambrace and a door opened. He watched as his bounty inspected the slits where the door disappeared to. “You sleep here.” He pointed in the small room. It had a single bed and empty wall shelves. She followed his armored arm to the direction he was pointing and peered inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my quarters.” He pointed to the adjacent door and then toward his bounty. “Under no circumstances whatsoever do you enter my quarters” His tone lowered to a dangerous warning as he stepped toward her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have 3 rules…” He stated, “One, don’t mess with my ship. Two, don’t touch my weapons, And three, no droids! I expect these rules to be followed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed and nodded, he backed up a few steps giving her some distance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She retreated as far as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you understand that? Never open that door.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded again in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you try, I’ll freeze you in Carbonite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on his heel. But before he left through the small entrance he stopped and looked back in her direction. “We have two days, stay out of my way and away from my ship’s computers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the most part Mando stayed in the cockpit. The girl occupied herself in 3 ways: star gazing, sleeping, or making food. After the first 24 hours, and several broken plates and kicked over cups of tea, he learned to look down in case she left food or drink for him at the doorstep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the galley to make his way to his quarters. He needed some sleep before they landed. He paused when he saw the girl, yet again, sleeping on the galley floor. He sighed and walked over to her. Hoovering a moment, examining her current condition. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her cot. A small pang in his ribs let him know his wounds were still there, but the pain was dulling. For her safety and his piece of mind he locked the door as he exited the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando was jarred awake by the sound of screams and banging. He jumped up, slipped his helmet and gloves on and grabbed his Blaster. The screams were coming from inside the crew sleeping quarters where he left his bounty sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on now?” Mando growled. He pressed the code for the door and it flew open. The girl came tumbling toward him. Mando grabbed her arm and twirled her around, her back was against his chest, as they both collapsed to the ground. She wrapped her hands around his arm. Still screaming while trying to push herself as far under him as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, slow down.” He said as she squirmed, squeezing his arm and tears streaming down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down.” Mando placed his Blaster down beside him. She flinched as he placed his hand on her head, now resting on his shoulder. “It’s alright, calm down.” He said again as she shook and shivered from fright. Whatever happened must have frightened her more than him. Mando realized this is the second time she’s awoken like this. Perhaps nightmares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando could understand that. So they sat there, on the floor, in the small corridor. After a while the girl’s cries and whimpers quieted. It took another hour before her grip on his arm loosened and her breathing deepened and fell into a steady rhythm, telling Mando she had fallen back asleep. Not the most comfortable position to sleep, but he’s been in worse, he drifted off as well. Before he did, he placed his hand overtop his Blaster. Just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando’s eyes popped open as he felt movement against him. He looked down at the girl. Her arms were still wrapped around him, but she was still asleep. He slipped his arm from her grasp and laid her down. Stretching as he stood up. He grabbed the blanket the Ugnaught gave to her and covered her up. It was just hours left before they arrived, he had things to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando! I received your transmission. Wonderful news! Upon your return deliver the quarry directly to the client. I have no idea if he wants to eat it, sleep with it or hang it on his wall, but he’s very antsy. Safe passage! You know where to find me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Cockpit door slid open. The girl cautiously jumped through. She placed a cup of tea on the control panel in front of Mando then sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strap in” He commanded. “We’re landing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t hear the girl obey he swiveled around. “The Belt.” He pointed. She blinked at him. “I know you can speak, and you understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood and grabbed the belt and snapped it in. She pressed into the seat to put distance between them. She yelped as he pulled the strap tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cargo bay door touched down on Nevarro. He reactivated the magnetic tether between the two as they exited the ship. His bounty wrapped the blanket around her body. Probably for the best. Her attire didn’t cover much. The walk was slow, the girl  looked at everything, again stopping and inspecting everything. They finally reached the door and Mando shows the droid the identification transponder. A moment later a group of stormtroopers exited the building. As one stands at the door the other surrounds the Mandalorian and the bounty. Mando started to enter when the stormtrooper shot out his arm. Mando assessed several different ways he could use that arm to kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The asset first.” He insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stormtrooper from behind pushed the girl ahead of him. “Walk.” He demanded and the group entered the facility. The corridor was long and dark. Just as before, she looked side to side examining everything. The stormtrooper grabbed her elbow, and she winced in pain as he dragged her along more quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy with her.” Mando suggested, his tone hinting a warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take it easy.” The stormtrooper shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another door opened into a large room. An older man stood up and walked around the table, holding a tracking fob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes.” He said holding out the beeping device toward the bounty. A younger man with glasses joined him. Looking the asset over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incredible.” The younger one said. “It’s female and young. Perfect. Just absolute perfection” He opened his tool, a red flashing light scanned her body. His smile grew. “A bit malnourished, but healthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So long, I’ve looked for you.” The older one said.  “No wonder I’ve missed acquiring you. Misleading information, no doubt done on purpose.” He grabbed her arm, roughly, turning it over to expose the wrist adorned with the mark. She tried to pull away from him. He stroked the girl’s cheek with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flinched at his touch and looked away. He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh WOW!” Said the man with the glasses practically jumping for joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Control yourself Dr. Pershing.” Suggested the older gentleman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I've never encountered anything like it before...you see here” He pointed to the screen of his scanner. “Normal humanoids have 40 DNA gene coding groups...which is more than enough for any species to function normally...This one has 200,000!” Dr. Pershing looked down at his scanner and then at the girl. “And it’s a she. And she’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Begin the process.” The older man demanded and then turned to the Mandalorian. “Your reputation was not unwarranted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many fobs did you give out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This asset was of extreme importance to me. I had to ensure it’s delivery.” The Client turned back toward his table. “But to the winner go the spoils.” He lifted a large container from underneath and pressed the entry code. Doors fell open to reveal several large piles of Beskar. The Mandalorian picked one up to examine it. However, the scene ahead of him caught his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Pershing led the girl through a door into an adjacent room. Before she disappeared from the room she looked at him. Her eyes wide with fear and stopped. A stormtrooper from behind roughly pushed her forward and the door closed behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a large bounty for such a small package.” Suggested the Client.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are your plans for her?” He inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How uncharacteristic of one of your reputation. You have taken both commission and payment. Is it not the Code of the Guild that these events are now forgotten? That Beskar is enough to make a handsome replacement for your armor. Unfortunately finding a Mandalorian in these trying times is more difficult than finding the steel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando gripped the handle of the container. He paused before lifting it  from the table and left. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning:<br/>This chapter has some creepy old-guy and torture scenes, so if you can't handle that, skip it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The engines of the Razor Crest roared to life. He paused, then leaned forward and grasped the tea cup left behind from earlier. She had brought it for him. He hadn’t had time to drink it before they left, he had actually ignored it. He turned to adjust another control. Bright colors brought his attention to the co-pilot’s seat. He stood before it, then reached down and picked up the scarf that had been woven throughout the girl’s hair. He sighed and sat back in his chair, he reconfigured and made some adjustments to his control panel then hit the switch to shut the engines back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked down the alley next to the Imperial’s facility. As he passed by the trash dumpster he saw the ornate blanket the Ugnaught had given to the girl. It was torn and shredded. Next to it was the garment she wore, a blood stained the side. His blood, from the wolf bite. She could have run. He would have eventually found her, but instead she stayed and helped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed the roof of an adjacent building and laid flat on his stomach with his Pulse Rifle positioned toward the facility. He focused it and honed in on the inner happening of the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A body was laid out on a table. He could see straps holding it down at the ankles and wrists. Two others at the waist and neck. Two others were surrounding it and an armed trooper in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me!” The Client demanded. “I want to see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments of silence, then at the click of a control sent electric shock pulsed through the table and the body tensed and arched, pulling at the straps holding it down.. An ear bursting scream sounded out. It was the asset, the girl. The electric shock ended. The girl whimpers and cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me.” He said again. “Just a small display would do nicely.” When she stayed silent he reached out smacking her across the cheek. Her head whipped to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned and whimpered with heavy breath. Then another shock radiated her body letting out another scream. This time he let the shock linger for longer. Then stopped. Her body violently shudders. “We shouldn’t waste this.” He reached his hand out slowly and swiped his thumb across her lips, wiping the blood trickling down. She moaned in protest turning her head away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?.” Dr. Pershing interrupted. “This can’t go on much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” The Client spat in frustration and then paused “I order you to extract the necessary material and be done with it. I want the body on display.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has explicitly ordered us to bring it back alive.” He begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish your business quickly, as I can no longer guarantee your safety.” The Client turned and left the doctor alone with the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's many more chapters to come, I'm having to break them down. I failed to do that before I began writing. </p><p>If you made it this far I hope you are enjoying!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mando moved through the building easily. Taking down one stormtrooper after another. It didn’t take him long to reach the medical lab the girl was being held in. As the door slid open a blaster fire hit Mando’s Beskar and bounced off. He retaliated by returning fire and killing the guard. Dr. Pershing turned and Mando raised his gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No. No. Please.” He begged, raising his hand in protest. An </span>
  <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/IT-O_Interrogation_Unit">
    <span>IT-O Interrogation </span>
  </a>
  <span>Droid raises up, Mando shoots it down and turns his Blaster back to the doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Please don’t hurt her. She’s the last of her kind!” He stood blocking Mando from her. He moves forward grabbing the doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. No. No! Please. No. No, no.” He begged as Mando threw him aside. The girl was still strapped down, sleeping. Several tubes extending out from her arm leading to a bag filled with blood. She was clad in a white thin medical white dress. The neckline extended down exposing her navel and a slit on one side of the skirt that went all the way up to her hip leaving her leg bare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to her?” He cocked his gun and raised it up ready to fire at the doctor. “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - I protected her. I protected her. If it wasn’t for me she would already be dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean tortured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I - I never wanted that. Please.” He stood up. “I can help her, help you get her out of here. Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando stayed silent, taking a moment to weigh his options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I don’t want to see her die. If she stays here, they’ll kill her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando lowered his weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can give her an adrenaline boost.” He stepped forward slowly. Mando raised his weapon again. “I - It’ll wake her up, possibly giving you enough time to get her out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I let you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t make it very far if you’re carrying her. Please.” Dr. Pershing stepped toward his med cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando kept his blaster trained on the doctor. He began fiddling with some instruments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this kills her, I’ll be coming back for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want that.” He urged. Mando hesitated then nodded for the doctor to proceed. He stuck her arm with a needle and injected the serum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is she?” Mando asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An Elemental.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elementals are myth, bedtime stories for children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Myths come from somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s taking so long.” Mando inquired watching her breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s lost a lot of blood, she’s very weak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s eyes shot open, whimpers and tears immediately formed recognizing she was still strapped down. She tilted her head, eyes widen as she saw Mando standing over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the restraints off.” He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor obeyed, putting in a code that released the steel cuffs holding her down. He shot one arm under her, helping her to raise up while keeping his weapon ready. She wrapped her shaking arms around his neck and he pulled her off the table. It took a moment to steady her feet on the ground. Once she had her footing they exited the room. As they walked down the corridor Mando heard stormtroopers coming. He quickly halted and moved for cover against some large crates. He placed his arm over the girl and pushed her behind him. She gripped his cloak to steady herself, her body shaking. The stormtroopers walked past them. He moved out from the crates, with her in tow and they continued walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it into another room, but found stormtroopers coming in through the opposite door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look there!” A stormtrooper shouted, firing his weapon. Mando pushed the girl back and down as the blast hit his armor. He shoved her forward and ducked for cover behind more crates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.” He ordered the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Split up, we’ll flush him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stormtroopers moved through the room getting closer to their position. Mando moved toward one stormtrooper. “Give it up. There’s nowhere to…” Before he could finish Mando took him down with a few punches. The other stormtrooper panicked, moving to heistedly. Mando took him down as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” He demanded extending his hand. The girl grabbed him, she stood as he pulled her up and moved her behind him again. Just as they were walking through the door another stormtrooper emerged. Mando swung his Rifle around and sent a killing shock through it’s armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through another door and down  another corridor a stormtrooper entered from behind and fired his blaster. Mando swung around firing, hitting the Stormtrooper, but another shot rang out from the otherside barely missing the two. Mando knocked the girl to his feet and unleashed his flame thrower, the girl turned away as he scorched him. He grabbed the girl by the elbow and dragged her to her feet, and they walked on. Another room, this one looked familiar, it was the room he met the client. Good, he thought, they were almost out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly stormtroopers came from all directions surrounding them. Mando whipped the girl in front of him, she clung to his armored chest as it threw her off balance. He tightened his arm around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands up.” One of them demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drop the Blaster,” said another.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. What I’m holding is very valuable.” He held up his Blaster. And began lowering her to the ground as he dropped to one knee. “Here.” He said placing his weapon on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now turn and face me.” one from behind demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Mando squeezed the girl closer to him, readied the whistling birds and fired. The girl cried out and buried her face into him as sparkles lit the room. One by one the stormtroopers dropped to the ground. He grabbed his Blaster, pulled the girl to her feet and continued their exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The outside air was cool and quiet as the exited the facility. He checked the surroundings and deemed it safe enough to move forward. Once outside she halted and glanced up at the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. We don’t have time for that.” He pulled her along hastily. She obeyed but her footsteps were growing heavy. The energy boost the doctor gave her was beginning to wear off. He needed to get back to his ship. The street was mostly deserted besides a few stragglers in the alley ways. As they walked the girl halted. Sensing what was about to happen he reached out for her just as her legs gave way. He pulled her into him as she grabbed for his shoulders. She was fading fast. The street opened into a larger area. The ship was close, they were almost there. The street began filling as they continued their walk. Mando kept his hand at his blaster. His instincts told him to be ready. Mando halted as he realized more and more bounty hunters closed in on him, with guns raised, all with beeping fobs. Greef Karga appeared before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Mando! Now let go of the package.” Karga calmly demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step aside, I’m going to my ship.” Mando responded, just as calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put the bounty down and perhaps I’ll let you pass.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girl is coming with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you truly care about the girl, then you’ll put her on the speeder and we’ll discuss terms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know I can trust you?” Mando said as he felt the girl squeeze in closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m your only hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando took a moment to assess his situation. Not much of a choice here. He bent slightly, scooping the girl’s legs into his arms. She buried her face in the cloth guard draped around his neck. He moved slowly to the speeder, every eye trained on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a tremor move throughout her body, she nuzzled into him. It was a silent beg for him not to let her go. He might regret this decision, but he doesn’t like to be questioned any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to put her down, he let the majority of her weight rest on the speeder. Before letting go he drew his blaster and began shooting. He flipped himself over, into the speeder, landing just next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaster fire shot from all directions. He returned fire, Then turned to the droid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drive!” It beeped at him. “Drive!” He threatened, pointing his weapon. The droid obeyed and their speeder began moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shots continued to ring out. He returned fire hitting many, until the droid driver was hit, with sparks flying the speeder came to a crashing stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence as the bounty hunters moved in on their target. They had defeated him. Until they began disintegrating one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one impressive weapon.” Greef Karga exclaimed, hiding behind barrels for cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here what I’ll do.” Mando began. “I’m gonna walk to my ship with the girl and you’re gonna let it happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, How about this.” Karga responded. “We take the girl, and if you try to stop us, we kill you and strip your body for parts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando realized Karga was stalling when he felt an attack from behind. He knocks them back with his rifle only to realize they are converging on him. He sends out a blast from his flamethrower driving them back. But it only lasted a few seconds. He was out of options. As shots rang out he covered the girl best he could, peering into her eyes through his visor. The flashing lights reflected in their sky blue eyes as tears welled up. She tried pushing at him, she was too weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank..you.” A faint and raspy whisper escaped her lips. “G..g-go.” She pushed at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was mesmerized for a moment as blaster fire rained over them. Then high in the sky a bright streak flew across the sky, finding a bounty hunter perched on the roof. Mando looked up to see his covert brothers coming to his aide. Bodies began scattering as the Mandalorians blasted their way through the streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando joined the fire fight, taking out a few more bodies. To his right Paz Vizla lands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here!” He demands. “We’ll hold them off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando ceases his fire. “You’re going to have to relocate the covert.” he said turning to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the way.” Agreed Mando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As firing continued Mando scoops the girl up and rushed to his ship. The faster he leaves the faster his brothers can return to hiding. The Cargo bay doors were open and ready. As he made his way toward the back of his ship he heard a thud behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold it. Mando.” Greef Karga demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando turned with the girl still curled up in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want it to come to this. But then you broke the code.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando offered nothing but silence. He shot his grappling hook at one of the carbonite pods. A hissing mass of steam filled the ship blocking Karga’s view. He fired several shots from his blaster to no avail. One shot rang out from behind the steam, hitting Karga in the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando set the, now sleeping, girl at his feet, closed the bay doors and made for his flight deck. As the sun peeked through the clouds the Razor Crest shifted and began to make it’s way off world. From his side window Paz Vizla appeared, riding his jetpack, he waved farewell. Mando returned the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta get one of those.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sorgan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mando walked down the corridor heading toward his quarters. He stopped as a beeping sound radiated from his Vambrace. Once he got the girl to the crew’s sleeping quarters he placed a sensor to detect any movement she might make. He clicked a button on his keypad and peeked inside. He heard a soft groan escape the blankets. She’ll be waking soon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Mando. She’s been sleeping just over two days. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d better get my armor on, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought when the girl shifted under the blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was another two hours before the girl sat up on the cot. She looked around, breath was heavy. She curled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, and remained there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando closed his weapons cabinet and proceeded up the ladder to the galley. Another hour passed and the girl still did not emerge. He grabbed a cup from a lower cabinet, filled it with water and made his way toward the girl. The room was still dark as he entered. As he did so the girl jumped back, flailing her legs out and slamming her hands down on the cot. She looked as though she was ready to take flight if he attacked. Mando seized his advancement toward her. He realized he could have entered the room more delicately, he had frightened her with his sudden appearance. He raised his hand in submission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” he said. “I brought you some water.” The girl was thin, her ribs became more visible with each feared filled breath. Her white dress was new, but had dirt stains and rips from their escape. Her skin was still covered in scratches, bruises and mud, most likely from the mudhorn they encountered. Her hair remained dirt filled and matted. And Mando was in no doubt of the state of her back after witnessing a few moments of the torture she had endured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him, her eyes narrowing and focusing on him. She looked him up and down. Mando waited for a reply, but the silence was growing. He bent and placed the cup on the floor. She watched as he backed away out of the room without making another sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his way for a rest in his quarters he stopped to check on the girl. She was once again asleep, her chest rising and falling steadily and slowly. The cup he had brought her was tucked securely in her arms. Mando walked toward her. His shadow blocking the light from her face but he could see the cut on her lip from where the Client had hit her. He grabbed the cup, now empty, and placed it back on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Mando was performing some routines on the flight deck. The door slid open. He knew she was making her way toward his location. His motion sensors kept alerting him of her movements. The door slid closed. She moved to one side and sat down. As she did she picked the scarf that the Ugnaught had given her for her hair. She realized she’d forgotten it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stretched out an arm and grazed her fingers across some ship controls. A small button snapped forward. A rumble came from below the ship. Mando jumped up and switched the button to its previous position. The girl scooted away, making room for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop touching things.” he commanded sitting back down without sparing a second glance at her. She watched as he fiddled with his computers. “Let’s see,” he continued. “Sorgan. Looks like there’s no star port, no industrial centers, no population density. Real backwater skug hole. Which means it’s perfect for us,” he turned to face her. “You ready to lay low and stretch your legs for a couple of months…” He paused to take in her appearance once again. “You look like a womp rat.” he sighed, turning back to his control panel.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one will find us here.” He finished as he heard the door slide open and close behind him. He looked to the chair she occupied to find it empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship drew closer to the planet, he needed the girl on the flight deck for landing. He made his way through the ship toward her location. The sensors he placed told him where she was, unsurprisingly it in the crew’s quarters. He purposely made louder footsteps as he approached. As he appeared she sat cross legged on the cot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be landing soon,” he said. “You should come to the flight deck, strap in.” He motioned for her to come along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked at him. He could see her mentally curling away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, landings can sometimes be rough.” He explained, “you don’t wanna be back here, you could be tossed around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t move. He took a few steps towards her. Her eyes widen in fear. “It’s dangerous. And I’m not asking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He motioned her to walk ahead of him. She looked at the position of his hands as if she was assessing whether they were threatening her. She slowly stood. He waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment she walked past him. As they made their way toward the flight deck Mando could see her nerves working, she stole glances of him out of the corner of her eyes. And for the first time he could clearly assess the damage to her back. For torturing purposes the dress left it bare to maximize the pain. It wasn’t too bad, but something would have to be done soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His blood boiled as he thought about her being strapped down and electrocuted and threaten. He remembered what being helpless felt like as a child. The door slid open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down and strap in.” He said pointing to the co-pilot’s chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She grabbed the straps and clicked them into place as he did when she first rode with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he said, being satisfied he sat down in his chair. The girl noticed he did not strap himself in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Razor Crest zipped through Sorgan’s atmosphere and skidded to a stop, hovered and landed in a small clearing. Mando stood and made his way down the ladder to the side door. The girl quietly followed and watched Mando carefully as he worked. The door creaked and groaned as it opened. He stepped into the threshold of the bay door and took in the surroundings. She followed and stopped slightly behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen.” He began, “I’m going to go out there and I’m gonna look around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She listened intently looking him over, assessing his armor and odd looking tools he had strategically placed. “It shouldn’t take to long. Now don’t touch anything,” he continued. “I’ll find us some lodging, then I’ll come back…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could finish he sensed swift movement from behind. He turned as his vibroblade slid from the sheath located in his boot. Her small hand holding it swung it wildly scraping against his cuirass. He advanced toward her while simultaneously catching her wrist as she began swinging the blade back toward him. He trapped her opposite arm under his own to prevent her from attacking with that side. He pinned her against the wall of the Razor Crest. She kicked at him, but he positioned himself between her legs pressing down on her inner thighs. She gritted her teeth and struggled against him. Her chest heaved with heavy breath. Mando could see her heart was pounding through the thin material of the dress. She tried thrusting the blade at him again but he wouldn’t budge. She couldn’t move, she had no strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop it.” He demanded. She bucked her hips against him in defiance. In reply, he lifted her toward him and up, pinning her against the wall again, but at eye level this time. He used his hips to hold her weight. The girl winced in pain, it hurt with the bruising on her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing and kicking against him. He was an unmoving rock and she was defeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winced again when he squeezed her wrist. Mando knew if he squeezed any harder he might break her bones. She was malnourished, too thin and brittle to take much more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Drop it.” He demanded again keeping his calm demeanor. After a moment she opened her hand and the blade clattered to the ground. However, Mando didn’t release her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better have a good reason for your actions.” he said in a threatening tone. She swallowed hard at the terrifying calmness of his voice. She knew it was stupid. She knew there was never a chance she could defeat him. She knew he could kill her and very easily too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked into his visor then down at his armor and he saw it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be your prize you pass around to get more of that shiny armor.” She squirmed in his grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her eyes he had stolen her, sold her to a man that inflicted pain and tortured her. He was someone that led her to a place she thought she would die. In her eyes he benefited at her expense. She wasn’t going to let him take her again, not without a fight at least, and Mando could see it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, that’s a good reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought and sighed. He stepped back, releasing her. As she slid down the wall he grabbed her elbows to steady her, she accepted his offer by gripping his forearms. Once her feet were on the ground he let go, but didn’t distance himself. They stood in silence a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not…” he began. “I’m not taking you to another place like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him as he continued. “I didn’t know he… what he wanted to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her, her eyes darted to the ground. “Do you understand that?” He asked. “You don’t have to fear that from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” he groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped off the ship, she hesitated but followed. He stopped and looked back at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what the hell? Come on.” He punched a code into his vambrace and the magnetic tether reactivated between the two as the door closed behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wiped the tears that now smudged the dirt on her skin and walked after him down the path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The path was lush with bushes and tall green trees. The forest was filled with the sounds of nature. Particularly the birds, it seemed as though the further they walked the loader the birds became. It didn’t take long for Mando to realize they were growing in number. He paused remembering what happened with the lizards on Arvala-7.</span>
  <em>
    <span> That must, surely, be a coincidence</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. He turned around. The girl was looking toward the forest floor. Admiring her surroundings. It took her a moment to realize Mando had stopped and was staring at her. She stopped, returning the stare. She nervously fiddled with her hands in front of her. Mando looked toward the treetops on each side of her and behind her. Birds, hundreds of them, were flanking her. He turned and they walked a bit further. He turned looking to the tree tops again. They were following them. Mando corrected himself, they were following her. The birds stayed to the sides of her and behind her. They hopped from limb to limb never getting ahead of her position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked on, keeping a close eye on the birds and the girl. Soon they came to a common house. Mando paused just before the entrance, he noticed a few patrons outside eyeing them, mostly the girl. Not only did she look like a torture victum, which she was, her attire left little to the imagination. The girl stopped a couple steps behind him. Mando removed his cloak, and turned. He moved toward the girl to wrap it around her shoulders. She stumbled backwards, unsure of his intentions. He tossed the cloak around her, catching her fall. He tied it around her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax.” He said. “We are going inside, you need this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they passed the entrance the smell of food cooked on a grill. Lively conversation filled the air. The patrons quieted done and turned to look at the pair. The girl retreated into the cloak as she followed Mando to an empty table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit here.” He motioned toward a chair, and she obeyed. He sat opposite her noticing a familiar face at another table in the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome travelers!” A female proprietor said as she approached the table.”Can I interest you in anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some broth for the girl.” Mando replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, you’re in luck.” The middle aged woman said. “I just took down grinjer, so there’s plenty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman smiled and looked between the two. “Um, can I interest you porringer of broth as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the one,” replied Mando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” She said and began to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one over there…” Mando pointed at the familiar woman at the table. “When did she arrive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Proprietor looked behind her. “I’ve seen her here for the last week or so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s her business here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Business? Oh, well, there’s not much business in Sorgan, so I can’t say.” She relied a bit nervously. “She doesn’t strike me as a log runner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando threw some credits at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you, sir!” She said as a smile spread across her face. “I’ll get that broth to you as soon as possible, and I’ll throw in a flagon of Spotchka just for good measure.” She scooped up the credits. “I’ll be right back with that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the woman removed herself, Mando realized the female he had just been inquire about was gone. He stood from the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here, don’t move!” He commanded. As he passed the proprietor he tossed her more credits. “Keep an eye on the girl.” And made his way outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” The woman said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl watched as Mando disappeared from view. A moment later a bowl of steaming broth was set in front of her. She looked at the woman. Watching as she wiped her hands on her apron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, a Mandalorian” she inquired. “What’s that like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl just looked at her blinking, the aroma of the broth filled the air around her. Her stomach grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are the stories true? Is he a great warrior and all that?” She asked. “Have you seen his face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl looked to her again as she grabbed the bowl and brought it to her lips. She took a few sips and looked up at the woman waiting for her answers, who was smiling nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl stood, broth in hand, and exited the same way Mando did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” The woman called after her, “he said to stay here, I’m suppose to watch you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl ignored her calls. The cloak dragged the ground as she followed the sound of the commotion outside. Mando was going head to head with another. They landed opposite each other, rolled along the ground and drew weapons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to take a few more sips of broth as she realized this seems to be how he operates. They both turned and looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want some soup?” Mando asked to break the tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back inside, the group sat at their table. “So, Cara. What have you been doing?” Mando asked the girl was on her third bowl of broth as she listened to their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saw most of my action mopping up after Endor. Mostly Ex-Imperial Warlords...” Cara began explaining. “They wanted it fast and quiet…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl, now starting to fill full, looked up at the woman next to her. She noticed her strength and beauty. She reached up and lightly ran her fingers along the woman’s braid. She stilled and glanced at the girl, who was looking at Cara curiously. She tilted her head to get a better look at the small tattoo under her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, you ever heard of personal space.” Cara said turning to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl lowered her hand and went back to her broth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, It was not what I signed up for.” Cara finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you end up here?” Mando asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just call it early retirement.” Cara replied taking another sip of her drink. “Look, I knew you were guild. I figured you had a fob on me.” She shrugged. Feeling the girl poking at her armored belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re touching again.” Cara complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl jerked back to her position to take another mouth full of broth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I came at you so hard.” Cara said, looking curiously at the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s what I figured.” Mando said as he shifted in his seat, visor looking toward the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this has been a real treat, but unless you wanna go another round, one of us is going to have to move on, and I was here first. Cara said as she stood and made her exit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando turned to the girl, “Well, looks like this planet’s taken.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Plea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys have any suggestions let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mando, with the girl in tow, made their way back to the Razor Crest as night fell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back on the ship, I’m going to perform some maintenance to the outside.” Mando said and the ship’s bay door opened up for them. As the girl made her way up the ramp she paused. She untied the cloak and turned to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She said in a small whisper. She stretched her arm, with the cloak in hand, toward him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded in response. Her hand brushed against his as he took the cloak from her. Shivers ran through her. He watched as she turned and climbed up the ladder. He could feel the tether pulling away from him as she got further away. He disabled it and he switched his ship’s motion sensors on. He could keep track of her that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much later in the night, Mando heard a speeder approaching slowly. He did a scan of his surroundings. The two men looked to be no threat. They had no weapons and fumbled through the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” The taller male said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, sir.” The shorter one repeated holding a lantern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There something I can help you with.” Mando said focusing on his ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah.” The two men followed Mando around to the other side of the ship. “Raiders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have money!” The taller male quickly said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you think I’m some kind of Mercenary?” Mando said not really seeking a reply, he kept his attention on his ship. He was uninterested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter male looked at the other, unsure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a Mandalorian, right?” The taller asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or at least wearing Mandalorian armor. That is Mandalorian armor, right?” The shorter one asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” Mando replied walking past the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? I told him.” The shorter one said excited. “Sir, I’ve read a lot about your people...uh… Tribe.” He stuttered. “If half of what I read is true…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have money!” Stoke reiterated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much?” Mando asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything we have, sir.” The shorter male said. “Our whole harvest was stolen. My name is Caben, this is Stoke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Krill. We’re krill farmers.” Stoke explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We brew spotchka. Our whole village chipped in.” Caben added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando turned and took a moment to assess their small purse. “It’s not enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Caben asked, “you don’t even know what the job is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s not enough. Good luck.” Mando said walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two followed him. “This is everything we have.” Stoke pleaded. “We’ll give you more after the next harvest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cargo bay door hissed open. The two backed away startled at the sound. The two began talking as they walked away. Mando noticed the girl standing just inside, she stared at him as he walked on board. He paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “Where do you live?” He said turning back to the men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On a farm. Weren’t you listening?” Stoke said as they both turned toward Mando. “We’re farmers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the middle of nowhere?” Mando asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Stoke confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have lodging?” He asked as the girl appeared in the doorway just behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men looked at each other, mouths slightly open at the surprise of another. They looked again, tilting their heads slightly in curiouslity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah.” Stoke stuttered. “Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Come up and help.” Mando commanded. The two looked at each other, slightly confused, but obeyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando unhooked his cloak and wrapped it around the girl’s shoulders. He tied a knot at her neck to secure it. Caben and Stoke entered the ship in awe. They looked around and then at the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caben raised his hand and smiled. “Hello,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl gave him an unanswering blink, Stoke elbowed him in the side. “Dude.” Stoke said nodding toward Mando, who was now picking up some steel containers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they loaded the last of the containers aboard the speeder. The girl watched as Mando took something from Stoke. A small purse that jingled. She pulled the cloak tight around her as the Caben approached from behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think is the deal with all these birds?” He asked her, smiling. “We noticed there hadn’t been many around the farm. I guess this is where they all went, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stayed silent at his attempt at conversation. She lifted her gaze back to Mando who was now looking at her approaching the two. Caben looked up at him and swallowed nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to go.” Mando said motioning to the speeder. He allowed her to walk in front of him. Once they reached the speeder he grabbed her around the waist. It startled her and she gripped his hands as he lifted her up and placed her on to it. She sat down as he jumped and took a seat next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop right here.” Mando demanded. The speeder halted with a sudden jerk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll make my way on foot.” Mando explained. “Stay here on the speeder. I’ll return in a few moments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped from the side, grabbing his rifle and securing it on his back. “If you or the girl is not here when I return, I’ll kill you both… slowly.” He added. The two men’s eyes widened as they nodded their heads simultaneously. Mando knew the men wouldn’t try anything to hurt or take the girl. It was more for her benefit than theirs. He wanted her to know he would return and she was safe. She watched as his figure disappeared in the darkness under the trees. She didn’t take her eyes from the edge of the trees. It seemed like forever to her until she heard footsteps approaching. Then Mando appeared along with the warrior woman from the common house. The two were chatting as they approached and boarded the speeder. Mando took his position next to her, while Cara sat opposite them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we’re basically running off a band of Raiders for lunch money?” She questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re quartering us in the middle of nowhere.” Mando said. “Last I checked, that’s a pretty square deal for somebody in your position. Worst case scenario you tune up your blaster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara looked at him and pursed her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best case we’re a deterrent.” Mando finished, tilting his head to watch as the girl as she laid herself down next to him. She pulled his cloak over her, lightly brushing against his side. As usual, she watched the sky as they traveled down the path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine there’s anything living in these trees that an ex-shock trooper couldn’t handle.” Mando said, with an amused tone, looking back to Cara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” Cara agreed looking up at the sky above them and then to the tree line. “But what the hell is up with all these birds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando leaned back, stretching his arms out, Cara noticed the girl flinched at his movement, but both settled in for the journey. Cara settled herself down for a night’s sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following morning Mando and Cara woke as the speeder entered the village. Children were shouting as they ran up to them. Mando peered to his left, the girl was asleep beside him. She more than likely stayed up most of the night. Mando knew this to be true, he felt her shift positions many times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children waved and began unloading the cargo. Mando jumped off the speeder. I turned to the girl. She remained wrapped in his cloak. “It’s time to wake up.” He said, nudging her. She uttered a soft groan, but didn’t wake. “Wake up.” He said again, nudging her harder. Nothing. He gripped the cloak in both hands and pulled the girl toward him. Still nothing. Mando sighed and scooped the girl into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a heavy sleeper.” Cara observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Mando replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Mandalorian, sir.” Caben said. “It’s this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Dune --” Stoke began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa now, it’s Cara.” She clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cara… I’ll show you to your lodging.” Stoke said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando followed the young farmer down a path toward a barn. He led them inside. “This is Omera.” Caben said. “This is her barn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omera stood and faced Mando, “please, come in.” she said, as she looked down at the body in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here…” she motioned to the bed. “Lay her down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando obeyed, placing the girl on the bed. The children giggled as they set Mando’s things on the ground just inside the door. “Thank you.” He said as he covered her with a blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you were a couple. I can perhaps find--” Omera began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re not… like that.” Mando corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well I have a small shed next door.” She began, “I can make it up for you, if you prefer to let her stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Mando quickly replied. “No, I… uh, prefer to watch over her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omera nodded. “I’m sorry this is all we have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will do fine.” He replied kneeling next to his containers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stacked some blankets over here.” Omera motioned to a corner. “I’ll bring in another bed soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, that’s very kind.” Mando said as he sensed an unnatural movement behind him. He moved swiftly to a standing position, placing a hand on his blaster ready to fire. He saw a young child at the door jump back. Omera was also startled by his quick movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my daughter, Winta.” Omera took the young girl’s hand and led her into the barn. “We don’t get a lot of visitors around here, so she’s not used to strangers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando removed his hand from his blaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, have you seen all the birds outside?” Winta asked looking up to her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I want you to get a few friends a play outside.” Omera suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winta smiled at the Mandalorian standing before her, then her small gazed shifted to the bed behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she dead?” Winta asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winta!” Omera scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s not dead… just sleeping.” Mando replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go” Omera commanded Winta and the girl obeyed. “I’ll let you settle in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noon sun was high in the sky when the girl finally opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar place. She jumped to her feet finding Mando waiting. She lashed out at him with her fists, but he caught them before they made contact, a small yelp from the girl turned into hyperventilation breaths as she frantically looked around the room. He thought this might happen, so he prepared himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm yourself.” He commanded holding her wrists. “We’re in a small farming village.” he explained. “We came here to help them, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes finally settled on him, but her breath was still on the verge of hyperventilating. “Calm down, you’re alright. You are safe here.” He reassured. He slowly released her and she sat back on the bed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> A knock came to the  door. “I brought the cot and some food.” Omera said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando nodded at the girl, “Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned his nod with tears filling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” Mando answered. He stood turning his back to the girl to face Omera as she entered the barn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omera sat the folded cot next to the center post and the tray on the table. “I noticed you didn’t eat out there.” she said, “I’ll leave it here for when I go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very thoughtful of you.” Mando replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winta ran into the barn, noticing the girl was awake. Winta smiled from ear to ear at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake!” she said excitedly. “We’re excited you’re here.” She ran up to the girl and took her hand. “Come on. There’s lots to show you.” Winta pulled the girl from the bed and toward the outside, she looked to Mando unsure about the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think--” Mando moved to stop them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be fine.” Omera assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be fine.” Omera said again. This time taking a step in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando receded. He had the tether activated, if there was any trouble he could get to her quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once outside and seeing her surroundings put the girl at ease. The young child pulled her to one of the ponds just outside the barn she came from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Winta.” She said as she sat down, taking her shoes off. “I like to sit and put my feet in. Do you want to try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she watched Winta wave her feet from side to side, her smile faded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Winta asked. “It’s okay, you’re allowed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head no in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled again at the child and sat next to her avoiding the water. Some other children came running up and sat. They brought some sort of game with them. She watched as they laughed and played. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of watching the children play they ran off leaving her and Winta alone. “Is it true what they say about him… the Mandalorian?” she asked. After a moment of silence Winta turned to face her. “You don’t talk much do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shook her head no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can the three of you really help our village?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment the girl nodded her head yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, those mean men are very scary.” Winta confessed, looking toward the ground. The girl reached her hand out and placed it around Winta’s small shoulders. Winta lifted her chin. The girl could see the fear in her eyes. She scooted closer to Winta and they sat for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara walked up behind the two sitting by one of the ponds. Her and Mando had plans to scout out their surroundings this evening. As Mando’s companion moved closer to the child she noticed the markings on her back. It was only a quick glance as the cloak moved back to cover them, but it was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara stopped just outside of the barn. “Mando, you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment Mando emerged, “Give me a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara observed as Mando walked passed her toward the girl. She stood when she noticed his approach. In the background Omera called Winta in for the evening. The child said her goodbyes and ran off toward home, leaving Mando and the girl alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me.” Mando said as he turned and walked back. The pair passed Cara and disappeared into the barn. Mando removed the Magnetic tether from his belt and attached it to the center post. “I want you to stay here, Cara and I are gonna take a look around,” he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart dropped to her stomach. “The stars!” she pleaded in a soft cry. She reached out toward the door. Night was falling, the tether was shortened, she wouldn’t be able to see them from her position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon.” Mando replied. “Then you can see them.” He didn’t want her hanging out by the door or window, if a bounty hunter happened to come by, he didn’t want to make it easy for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl swallowed. Her fear rose as she watched Mando make his exit. A scream filled the air as she began pulling against the tether. Mando rushed back inside. “Stop,” he demanded. She continued pulling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Stop” He demanded again, wrapping his arms around her and trapping her arms at her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flung herself backwards knocking Mando off balance. They crashed into the table and the dishes clattered to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She said, trying to push him off. She kicked at the air trying to deter him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed against his grip. A strong gust of wind blew open the door. The bird’s around the village began squawking loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy.” He said. “Calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aright, enough.” Cara’s voice filled the small room. “Put her down Mando.” Cara had her blaster and knife raised and ready. “You two are causing a stir. These farmers will notice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando obeyed and slowly released the girl setting her down on her feet. He moved one arm in front of her pushing her behind him. “What are you doing Cara?” He asked, revealing his empty hands to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing...Mando.” Cara, very alert to the dangers of the moment, thought it was odd to see him protect something he’s been torturing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t take betrayal lightly.” He warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betrayal?” Cara laughed. “No, no. I don’t usually meddle in other people’s affairs. Except,” she paused. “I couldn’t help but notice the marks on her back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t what you think.” Mando said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know torture when I see it, Mando.” She clarified. “I didn’t figure you to be the type. By the looks of her, she won’t last much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like those who take advantage.” She clarified. “Step away from her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the wrong idea.” Mando suggested. “I didn’t do that to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara looked unconvinced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask the girl!” Mando demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara shifted her focus to the girl peering at her from behind Mando. “Well?” She asked. The girl looked up at Mando. When he didn’t hear her answer, he looked down at her and thought he saw a small smirk threatening to form across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he do that to you?” Cara’s voice sounded breaking their stare. The girl's eyes moved to Cara and gently shook her head no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara took another moment to study the girl’s response and holstered her weapons. “Well, I’m glad to hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando lowered his hands and turned to the girl. He took a moment to study her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He sighed, “by the window then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl offered a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you stay down, out of sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head in agreement. He grabbed the tether and placed it on the window seal. Before he secured the door, he took one more look at her and watched as she settled herself down for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara and Mando made their way through a thick patch of brush. “Are you going to tell me exactly what’s going on between the two of you?” Cara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando glanced in her direction. Cara stood waiting for his response. He stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a target, a high-priced bounty.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara looked surprised. “Her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Mando punched a code in his keypad. “A client hired me to bring her in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you hiding out on Sorgan?” She asked, “shouldn’t you be anxious to deliver and collect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already did, this way” He pointed and Cara followed, “I became aware of his plans for her, so I took her back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa…” Cara stopped, “you broke code?! You just walked in and </span>
  <em>
    <span>took </span>
  </em>
  <span>her back?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those marks on her back are from the client, he… had her strapped to an interrogation table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would he do that, she doesn’t look like much of anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m unsure.” Mando said, “About 15 or 20 of them came through here on foot. And something big sheared off those branches.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they cleared the tree line the village came into view. The villagers were not going to be happy with what they found, but Mando decided to wait until morning to deal with it. He unhooked his rifle as he entered the barn. He expected to see the girl wide awake watching the night sky as she’s been doing since the first day they met. Surprisingly, she was asleep just under the window, wrapped in his cloak. He decided to leave her be on the account if he moved her she might wake up. He would rather sleep than watch over her throughout the night. He took a moment to scan her, she was in deep sleep and her breathing steady. Mando lifted his helmet from his head and drew in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. PlanB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you agreed to train them!” Cara scolded. “They’re farmers!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have the right to defend their homes, Cara.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara paced the floor of the barn. Mando leaned against the wall, cloth in hand, cleaning his weapons. The girl sat by the window at the table eating from the tray of bread and fruit Omera had brought in earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mando, you and I both know what the AT-ST can do.” She stopped pacing. “If something goes wrong… they’re not soldiers.” She shook her head looking toward the girl and sighed. “Is that all she does is eat and sleep?” She pointed toward her as she sat in a small wicker chair and looked back toward Mando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head. “They’ll have a better chance if you help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara leaned back and drew in a breath. “Well, what’s your game plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Mando and Cara talked the girl listened to their plans. After some time of listening to their constant debating she began to tune them out. She stood and turned to the window. After a few moments of watching the children the wind blew and she heard a faint whisper. It raddled through the trees at the edge of the forest. She strained her ears, listening. It seemed to grow louder. She closed her eyes trying harder to focus on the sound. It was saying something, like a song of some kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando watched the girl as he listened to Cara detailing some strategies they could use. The sunlight filtered in and surrounded her. She swayed slowly from side to side as if listening to a rhythm. The wood burning stove in the corner crackled and sparked catching Mando’s attention. Flames shot out the small barred window in the door. He looked at the girl again. Her eyes were closed, still swaying. Mando placed his weapon down and stood upright. The flames grew, stretching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on there?” Cara asked standing up from her chair walking toward the stove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando moved behind the girl, gently placing one hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, accidentally elbowing him. She winced grabbing her elbow where she had hit his armor. Mando showed her his hands. She looked up into his visor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was weird.” Cara observed breaking their stare. Mando stepped to the side and turned to face Cara. She turned and noticed the two standing side by side. Her face twisted in suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like a womp rat.” Cara said looking at the girl. She walked toward them, extending her hand out. “Give me the tether.” She demanded. Mando’s head tilted to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Mando questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl’s eyes darted to Mando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, do you think I’m gonna run off with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did pull your weapons last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s when I thought you were torturing her.” Cara placed her hands on her hips. “Come on Mando, I’m ballsy, but not ballsy enough to steal your bounty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and tilted his helmet down at the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to take her somewhere you can’t go.” Cara extended her hand again pursing her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando stood silent, thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel better you can stand outside the door.” Cara smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando unhooked the device from his belt and handed it to Cara. She looked to the girl, “Well, come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the girl didn’t move, instead she looked to Mando. She shook her head no as she looked back to Cara. Cara could see fear filling the blue eyes of the young girl that began backing away from them. But there wasn’t anywhere for her to go, after a few steps she hit the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, we’re just going to the bath house.” Cara said, extending her hands out submissively. “It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go with Cara, she’s not going to hurt you.” Mando said. She looked at him. He gave her an urging nod. Cara reached her hand out. The girl looked to Mando again shrink into herself, shaking her head and swallowing hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. Nothing’s going to hurt you.” She urged. “We’ll have a girl’s day, and Mando can’t go. Unless there’s a woman under that armor… which I highly doubt.” She winked smiling at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando huffed. He nodded to the girl, urging her to go. She extended her arm and placed her hand in Cara’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There.” She said, “let’s get you cleaned up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked the girl kept looking back to Mando, who was following them. Cara realized she was afraid to lose sight of him. He had left her with the client and was subjected to a horrible experience, perhaps she was afraid it would happen again. They reached the small hut. The girl hesitated at the door looking behind her at Mando, who took a position on the steps and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Cara urged. “It’s safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls entered the hut. Steam rose up and hit the girl in the face, but it felt good. The oils and salts smelled good and lured her toward them. Candles lit the small space and were placed everywhere. Small pools of water were being heated by fire. Omera was helping an elderly woman into a bath. Cara began removing her gear, until she was only in her shirt and pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” She called. “Come on, let’s get you out of these clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl recoiled from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cara began. “Look, we can’t get you cleaned up unless you work with me here. You're going to have to trust me. Is there any reason why you don’t trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence as the girl just stared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara saw the girl look to her gear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? The weapons?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara grabbed her gear and opened the door. She sat them on the bench just outside the door. Cara noticed Mando was gone, but decided not to tell the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, there gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile formed on the girl’s lips. She reached up and unhooked the cloak. It fell to the ground. A gasp came from behind her. She turned to find Omera staring at her horrified. She had forgotten the sheer medical attire the doctor had dressed her in left most of her body exposed. It was torn and muddied, and the marks left behind by the horrific machine were visible. But that wasn’t all, her body was malnourished, her ribs poked out, and her cheeks were slightly sunken in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl turned ashamed and realized Mando wanted her covered to protect her from prying eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Cara called out. “She was in an accident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omera didn’t look convinced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Cara turned back to the girl. “It’s okay I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of coaching Cara finally got the girl in the bath. She seemed to relax once she felt the comfort of the hot water. Cara took a few deep breaths herself, relieved there weren't any major incidents so far. She didn’t quite know how to respond to the girl, it was no wonder she was eating all the time. It looked as though she had gone without food awhile. Cara felt sad for her, it was obvious she's been through an unspeakable ordeal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omera took the elderly woman home, but informed Cara she’d bring a plate of food for them. Her eye’s filled with sorrow as she looked at the girl. It was obvious she was thinking the same thing Cara was. She helped her with various things, as she did Cara noticed a marking on the inside of the girl’s wrist. She tried time and time again to see it clearly, but the girl moved too quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see?” Cara asked, pointing to her wrist. The girl held out her arm. Cara gently took it and turned it. The marking was strange, it wasn’t a tattoo, more like a birthmark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some time Omera returned as promised. The girl practically leaped at the tray of food she set down beside the bath. Cara tried not to laugh. But when she saw the girl offer a smile with a mouth full of bread, she returned it. Cara took a cloth and began scrubbing the dirt and mud away. Omera stayed and began fixing up a concoction in the corner with oils and herbs. Once all the dirt and mud was washed away Cara began on the girl’s hair. This time the girl didn’t flinch away. Instead, she closed her eyes and began humming. It wasn’t long before Cara noticed something odd happening. The girl’s skin started glowing, an illumination stretched outward. Cara’s eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. Omera turned and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need a brea--” Omera began but stopped when she noticed the girl. The same look Cara just had was now featured across Omera’s face. Omera looked at Cara. Cara shrugged her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he do this?” Omera whispered to Cara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Cara answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omera nodded her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” Cara stood and Omera nodded again and began working on the girl’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She poked her head outside and saw Mando back at his post on the steps. She took a glance back inside the bath house, with nothing changed she stepped outside on the porch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d you run off to?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to check how the barricades were coming along.” He replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara sat beside him. She nodded and looked at Mando. He felt her stare, so he returned it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drew in a breath, “How..uh… how long have you known this girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not long.” He replied, tilting his head at her. Cara nodded looking ahead toward some villagers farming the ponds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever notice anything... odd?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando said nothing and continued his stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara sighed, “there’s something you should come and see.” She stood heading back to the bath house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no interest in spying on bathing women, Cara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. Need. To. See. This.” She repeated. Mando complied, standing and following her. Cara cracked the door just enough for Mando to peer in. Before him was the girl sitting in a bath. The water came up to her collar bone. Her eyes were closed and her head was bowed and tilted toward her shoulder. She looked peaceful but her skin was illuminating a faint glow. As she waved her hand through the water she shimmered in the reflection of the candle light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen the tattoo on her wrist?” Cara asked. “Though it doesn’t look like something artificial.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando gently gripped the door with his fingertips and closed it slowly. Never taking his eyes from her until the door was completely shut. He lowered his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s in rough shape.” Cara observed. “Lost a lot of blood. I’ve seen that on the battlefield.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando turned and walked back to the steps and leaned against the post. “It was the client. He employed a doctor.” He explained. “When I went back, he was extracting her blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He tortured her, took her blood? For what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wanted to display her body… like some kind of trophy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara’s face twisted in horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know anything about Elementals?” He asked, finally turning to face her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Like the fairytales?” Cara asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My grandmother would tell me stories.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The doctor believed she might be one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara chuckled. The smile faded, “are you serious?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to do some scouting and then head back to the barn.” He said stepping off the porch his back toward Cara. “I’ll be waiting for her.... And Cara, I’d appreciate your discretion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Omera noticed as well.” She warned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t acknowledge her last statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando leaned against the exterior wall just next to the barn’s door. The sun was beginning to set. He heard men approaching and talking of the fight training they were undergoing. He turned and saw Caben and Stoke walking the path. Just before they past him, they suddenly frozen in place, their mouths dropped open simultaneously. Mando followed their gaze and found a girl coming down the path on the opposite end. Her creamy, pale skin shimmered the last bit of sunshine left. Her thick, plush hair glowed vibrated shades of auburn that flowed in loose waves to her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Mando a moment to realize it was  his cloak wrapped around her displaying her petite curves, Cara Dune walked just behind. The girl he was seeing before him was his bounty. They turned from the path and walked up the steps to the barn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close your mouth boys,” Cara smirked at the two. “It’s rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl stopped just beside Mando and looked up into his visor. Her bright, sky blue eyes shined. She offered a small smile and then walked into the barn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too, Mando.” Cara demanded walking past him, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando stood for a moment watching the two inside the barn. He turned and noticed Caben and Stoke hadn’t moved. He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah…we should...uh, go...yeah.” Caben stuttered becoming uncomfortably aware of the way Mando was glaring at them. He began walking away, but noticed Stoke didn’t follow. He walked back and shoved Stoke’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch, dude that hur--” He began to say but then Mando came into focus as he rubbed his shoulder. “Okay, yeah… we were going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando watched as the two began walking in the direction they had just come from. After several steps they stopped and turned, coming back down the path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we were going...uh, this way.” Caben said pointing as they passed Mando again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara exited the barn and halted beside him. “You’re welcome,” she whispered and then hopped off the porch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando watched as the day faded completely. The night creatures began to scurry once the bird’s began to settle. According to Omera it’s possible the raiders would be back soon. She informed him they like to hit every couple months. So far, they hadn’t come at night. He scanned the area just beyond the farms one more time, all seemed well. He stepped into the barn and closed the door behind him. The girl was sitting on her cot, watching him, as he walked past. He unhooked his rifle from his back and propped it on the opposite side of the bed. After a moment she laid herself down and covered up. She watched him fiddle with very tasks before drifting off to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was jarred awake by the loud rumble of thunder. She shot up on her cot. It was dark, her eyes were not adjusted. Another rumble of thunder sent her scuttling backwards against the wall. Rain pelted the tin roof. She stood frantic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a storm.” Mando said behind her. She gasped twirling around to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll find me.” She yelled over the sound of the rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one’s going to find you.” Mando’s head tilted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thunder rumbled, more loudly this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” the girl yelped, leaping for the exit. Mando reached for her, grabbing her elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t leave.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll find me, it’s coming for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve had a nightmare.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No--” She said. Just then their room lit up as lightning slithered across the ceiling heading for them. Mando pulled her into him and dived across the floor. He pulled her to the furthest corner. The lightning faded away. Thunder rumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to let go… I have to--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lightning moved across the ceiling again this time coming closer to the pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando pulled her into his arms, turning to move on top of her. “No--” she screamed. He paused allowing her to move in front, her back against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lightning came at them again. She raised her hand and extended it toward the lightning. She grunted and her breathing halted and slowed as she pushed against it. It halted just before it reached them and began withering away. She lowered her hand and her head fell back against Mando’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fayra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning light filtered through the window. Mando’s eyes slit open. He was reminded of the girl sleeping on his chest as he felt her weight shift against him. Her scent invaded his senses. He caught hints of it earlier, but it was covered up with a mixture of dried blood, mud and dirt. Now it was strong, a floral woodsy scent mixed with a sweetness he couldn’t place. He looked down. He couldn’t see her face. She tucked it on the inside of this neck between the pieces of his armor. Instead, he watched as her chest rose and fell, gently stretching the thin fabric covering her breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock sounded at the door. Mando removed his hand from her waist and placed it atop his blaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” Mando said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the door creaked open Cara’s image formed. She walked in looking around. Her face scrunched together when her eyes found the two propped up in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two realized you have cots to sleep on, right?” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl stirred and opened her eyes. She peeled herself away and moved to her cot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go. We got training to do.” Cara announced walking outside. Mando secured his weapons, before leaving he stopped and turned to look at the girl who was watching him. She looked down fidgeting nervously with her hands. He walked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the day passed by he watched as the villagers performed various tasks to ready themselves for the coming fight. He kept a close eye on the girl as she played with the children. Cara sat drinking Spotchka in between her training sessions. The day passed into evening, Mando was finishing up the gun training with a group when he noticed the girl going inside the barn. She must be ready to sleep. He too was more tired than usual because of last night's events. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omera entered the barn a while later with a tray of various food items and containers. As Mando packed away the weapons in the last light of the day  he felt a pull at the tether between him and the girl. He looked to the barn and heard something topple over break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish packing these up.” He commanded Cara and the others as he sprinted toward the barn. When he entered he saw Omera standing in front of the girl her arms extended. The girl was hiding behind a post that secured the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Mando asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omera turned, startled. “I’m trying to get her to let me put this ointment on her back.” She let out a frustrated breath. “She became afraid after I took the cloak. She doesn’t want me to touch her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked at Mando with her round blue eyes. He drew in a quick breath. He knew she needed this. “Okay.” He said and advanced toward the girl. “Omera is trying to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve tried that.” Omera said from behind. “She’s afraid it will hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it?” He asked, knowing some ointments can be painful, but are necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may sting a little.” Omera confessed. “I’ve done this to Winta, so it isn’t too bad. The bruising would be gone by tomorrow and there would be no scarring at the deeper lacerations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shook her head and began retreating at Mando’s advances. Her back hit the wall, when she became distracted with looking for an escape Mando lunged grabbing her wrist, being careful not to squeeze too hard. Her bones still felt so small and brittle in his grip. She kicked over some crates as she clawed at his armored hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… no” she protested. Mando pulled her toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Cara entered the room. “I hear commotion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to put this on her back, but she’s refusing.” Omera explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She needs something on it.” Cara agreed. She moved toward Mando and the girl. “It’s okay. We need to do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no!” She pleaded trying to pull away from Mando. As Cara drew closer, pinning her between the two warriors, she pushed against Mando. He allowed her to knock him off balance. They stumble back. Mando hit the wicker chair and sat while pulling her into him. He dodged her kicks by pushing her legs to each side of him, forcing her to sit atop him chest to chest. She tried pushing him away, but he trapped her arms underneath his and locked her into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. She kept pushing and trying to stand but he held her firmly. The two women advanced toward the girl’s exposed back. Omera opened the jar and a strong aroma filled the room. The girl squirmed and cried out as Cara moved her hair to the side. Mando heard the bird’s growing louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to remove this.” Omera said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a knife.” Cara suggested pulling it from its sheath. She cut the fabric from around the girl’s neck. Mando was all too aware of her now bare breasts heaving into him as the fabric fell to her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando felt the girl beginning to tremble. Wind blew open the door and whipped through the barn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Mando said, holding up his hand toward the two women without loosening his grip on the girl. “Stop.” He said again, more quietly. The two backed away slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me,” he whispered to the girl as she sobbed. “This is happening, you don’t have to like it, but you need it. And you need to let them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let anything or anyone harm you.” He promised. “You are safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her trembling continued, but the wind died down. Mando gave the two a nod for them to continue. As they worked to spread the ointment over her wounds she cried out. At every touch she arched her back trying to add distance, but she only met the hard Beskar steel of his armor as she pressed her hips and chest further into him.  She clawed his back and pressed her legs against either side of him, but he wouldn’t budge. The ointment did sting, but after the first coating it stopped. She began to grow tired and her body began aching from staying tense for so long. She placed her head on his shoulder and allowed her limbs to loosen. Her cries softened as they finished applying the last coat of the ointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will make her drowsy, let it dry for a few minutes before moving her.” Omera instructed. “I’ll return in the morning with some clothes she can have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women closed the door as they left, leaving the two alone. Mando let out a breath he realized he had been holding. The girl shifted on top of him. He loosened his grip on her, just enough to give her some space, but not enough for her to escape his grasp. He knew one thing for sure, he didn’t want to have to do this again, so he would keep her still long enough for the ointment to dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course if you give an inch, she’ll take a mile. She began pulling her arms free but he reapplied the pressure to keep her pinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” He said. She whimpered in response. After another minute of silence, Mando spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only responded with small cries and sniffles.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you can understand me,” he said. “And I know you can speak… so tell me your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her hesitation as she trembled. “Fayra,” she whispered through her whimpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra” he repeated, slowly rolling it off his tongue. “I’m going to let your arms go. Cover yourself so I can carry you to your cot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded in understanding. After a few more moments of silence he released her and she drew her arms to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her holding her against him as he stood. He slowly slid her down until her feet planted on the ground. He bent scooping her legs up, carried her to her cot and laid her down. He grabbed his cloak and covered her. After a few more minutes of sobs she fell silent and then sleep claimed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando took a deep breath. He walked to the door and secured the lock. He pulled his helmet off and took a few more deep breaths. As he grabbed a sandwich from the food tray the thought crossed his mind that she, Fayra, just might be the death of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mando was already out and about before sunrise. He finally got a decent sleep, the girl, Fayra, barely moved the rest of the night. The ointment did it’s job. As he left the barn he got a look at her. Her back, remarkably, looked better and was healing as Omera promised. He made a mental note to ask Omera her secret. It would come in handy in his line of work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando was inspecting the progress on the barricades when he noticed Omera heading to the barn with a large trunk in tow. It must have been the clothes she spoke of. He moved behind her and picked up the trunk at the other end. She turned startled. Mando nodded. They continued to walk. When they entered the barn the girl was sitting at the table eating from the food tray. She pulled the cloak tighter around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll continue my work.” Mando announced and made his exit. Omera turned and smiled at the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are some clothes you can have…” She said as she kneeled down and opened the locks. When the lid fell open Fayra jumped at the beautiful garments, her eyes wide with excitement. She ran her hand through the soft fabrics. “These are the clothes I wore as a young maiden, trying to catch a man’s eye... before Winta.” She laughed. “They’re old, but still have some life left.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra smiled at her then reached out and glided her hand down Omera’s long, dark braid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra nodded. “Perhaps after your dress we could do your hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra turned back to the clothes and dove in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re all so beautiful.” Fayra said. Holding up a blue dress to herself, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omera was a bit saddened by the excitement the girl was experiencing. Had no one been kind to her, she wondered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra’s skin brightened and glowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s get started.” Omera said, pulling some fabric out from underneath. “These go on underneath, so put this on first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra eyed the small garments and shook her head in disagreement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside Cara and Mando were sparring when Omera and Fayra emerged from the barn. Her attire, unexpectedly, caught his attention. The girl wore a pale blue dress that left her midsection bare. Her top was cropped just below her breasts and thin enough to see she wore nothing underneath. It flowed around her as they walked with bare feet in his direction. Suddenly a blow to the head sent Mando down to one knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Left yourself wide open for that.” Cara smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando swiveled to his left, knocking Cara to her back. He jumped to land a punch on her stomach but she rolled to escape his blow. Another glimpse of Fayra allowed for Cara to tackle him to the ground. She jumped on top, pinning him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something got you distracted, Mando?” Cara looked up as she heard footsteps approaching. She took in the girl’s appearance. And looked down at Mando. “Oh, I see.” She said, winking. Mando bucked her off and kicked up to land on his feet. Mando landed a few kicks to her chest and back, which Cara effectively blocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two breathed heavily and decided to call it a draw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” Omera called out. Mando turned to face the two. “I would like to take Fayra to my home, she would like to help with some cooking today. I would like to show her a few things… if that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando assessed the women before him, mostly Fayra as she looked into his visor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, I won’t be able to unless you deactivate that tether between the two of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando punched in a code on his keypad. The two smiled and  turned toward Omera’s hut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara grabbed Omera’s arm. “Um, Omera. She’s got some things missing underneath, it’s a bit notiable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried.” She shrugged and continued catching up to Fayra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando watched as they walked away aware of Cara approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How hard was it to let her go?” She teased. Mando turned to her and walked passed without a word. “Oh, come on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After more training and prep work Mando left the farmers with Cara. It had been a while since he had seen the girl out and about, he also wanted to scout out the grounds again before nightfall. Mando approached the small hut and gave a gentle knock on the door. It opened revealing Winta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom! It’s Mr. Mando.” She declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please come in.” Omera said, emerging from another room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to check if everything is well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, come.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the kitchen. Fayra was standing next to the table smiling. “We’ve made tea and muffins, some sandwiches…” Omera’s words were drowned out by the focus he placed on Fayra. It was the first time he saw her genuinely smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando realized Omera stopped talking and the room was filled with silence. “It looks… lovely.” He replied, keeping Fayra in his sights. “I’ll leave you to it then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando turned and left to scout the grounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mando spent the next couple weeks in weapons training with the farmers. He rotated small groups in and out. Cara worked with groups on hand to hand combat while supervising the dig to the trap. The girl spent time playing with the children, harvesting with the farmers or helping Omera with chores. In the evening Mando and Fayra fell into a comfortable routine, and there were no more incidents. He even allowed her to have more freedom to move about without the tether. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day finally came, everyone rushed to complete last minute preparations. Mando searched out Fayra who was sitting with Omera on her porch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sun is about to set. We’ll be leaving soon.” Mando said as he approached. “When we return, we’ll be coming in hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be ready.” Omera said, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want the children gathered in the farthest hut from the fighting as possible.” Mando commanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Omera agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to speak with you.” He motioned to Fayra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra nodded. Mando paused to allow her to walk ahead of him and he followed. Today she wore a dark green, tight fitting tank top that scooped her breasts and cut off just above her belly button. Her wide rimmed cargo pants sat low on her hips hugging her curves tightly all the way to her ankle. Again with her bare feet, no shoes. Her hair flowed around her grouping at her shoulders and falling down her back, her scent filled his senses as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached a clearing near the trees. She turned to face him, Mando halted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a dangerous mission. So when things start happening I need you to stay away.” He explained, “I want you to go with the children.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put the code in his keypad to deactivate the tether. She heard the familiar clicking sound turn off. Her brows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to give me your word.” He said, “you’ll stay put.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down toward the ground. Mando stepped closer which caught her attention and she jerked her head up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to be safe.” He said. After looking into his visor for a moment she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I need you to say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took another moment. “I’ll stay with the children.” She promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mando! Let’s go!” Cara called from the distance. He began to leave when Fayra reached for him. Instinctively he grabbed her wrist, but immediately loosened his grip when he realized she meant no harm. He let her hand slide into his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” he said quietly. “Just stay with the children.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He released her hand and turned on his heel. She watched him disappear into the forest alongside Cara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A while later Fayra and a few others were gathered with the children in a hut on the opposite end of the village. A few elders sat in the corner while Fayra and a pregnant woman sat with the children on the floor. They kept the children occupied by playing games and reading stories. Suddenly the commotion could be heard in the distance. Shouts rang out and gunfire echoed. The children began to scream. They shushed the children and laid them down on the floor, covering them with blankets. Winta wrapped her arms around Fayra and squeezed. The commotion seemed to begin to die down and they heard victory cries coming from the other farmers. Fayra looked down at Winta and smiled. Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the hut they occupied. And then the door crashed open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raiders filled the room and shots fired from a blaster hit one of the elders. Their body crumbled to the floor. The children began screaming, piercing Fayra’s ears. Another Raider pointed his weapon at the pregnant woman, while the others began grabbing for the children. Fayra panicked as she felt Winta being ripped from her arms. She flew to the ground as the Raider landed a kick to her chest, taking Winta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran from the hut. Her chest pounded with pain but Fayra stood and ran after them. The birds grew louder in her ears, she shut her eyes. Once Fayra got outside the scene hit hard. The children reached for her, screaming. Fayra heart leaped and she screamed!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thousands of bird’s whirled up into the sky, once they reached a certain altitude they turned in unison and made a swan dive for the ground. The bird’s moved through the raiders hitting them hard and with such velocity. The bird’s were specific, only attacking the raiders. Fayra stood and opened her eyes to see the bird’s whirling up, encircling her. They seemed to make the wind whisper to her. She extended her fingers downward, calling the wind, her wind. It came fast with a crashing boom, blowing through the village. She forced the wind up, pushing the bird’s as they rose higher and higher. They dove down again this time faster and stronger, landing killing blows. Still raiders attacked, She called the wind again, the bird's encircled her again. She pushed them up, much harder than before, as hard she thought possible. The black cloud of birds turned, this time she drew the wind to her. The birds flew so fast they blurred and took down the rest of the raiders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra’s ears rang and she felt herself weaken at the use of her power, then a shrill scream sounded out. Fayra turned to see Winta being dragged away by a raider. They disappeared into the forest. She didn’t hesitate and ran after them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Birds part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mando and Cara sat in the mud as the villagers cried out in victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that the plan?” Mando asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.” Cara said laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An explosion lit up the night at the opposite side of the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Cara yelled and the two immediately stood. The other villagers halted their cheers and stood stunned at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re attacking us from behind!” Someone screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omera looked at Mando, “They’ve never done that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The children!” Cara, Mando and Omera said in unison. They ran along with the other farmers toward the commotion, then a cloud of black exploded up into the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone halted, sliding in the mud. The blackness shifted and came hurtling back toward the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?!” Cara yelled. The sound of the bird’s filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Birds… It’s the birds!” Omera screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screams rang out in the distance. Everyone began running once more. As they made their way through the huts, a strong burst of wind blew through the runners knocking some of them down. Mando and Cara pulled ahead, dodging baskets and other debris flying in their path. Mando didn’t know what was happening, but he had a good idea of who was responsible. The black cloud shot up again as the wind tossed Mando and everyone around him threw the air. Mando landed with a thud against a wooden shed. He shook the pain off, images of Fayra and the mudhorn came back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell!” Cara groaned a few paces from him.  She was covered in mud. Mando looked for Omera, he found her about 15 feet behind him. She too was emerging from the mud bruised and bloodied, but alive. They made it back to their feet and kept running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to the clearing and stopped as they took in the scene. Raiders lay on the ground dead. Some had holes punched through their stomachs and chests. Others had limbs torn off. Hundreds of dead bird’s lay on the ground next to them. It looked as if a massive battle took place and both sides suffered many casualties. Children ran to their parents covered in dirt and grim. Mando searched the grounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Mando asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the birds” a child screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They came, and attacked the raiders.” an older one explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was her!” a pregnant woman shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winta!” Omera yelled. “Winta!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando searched through the bodies looking for Fayra. He couldn’t see her anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winta!” Omera yelled again. “Where’s Winta?” Panic filled her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over there!” The older child pointed to the forest. “A raider got away, he took Winta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omera eyes widen. Her worst fear come true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra went after her.” The older child finished explaining, still pointing in the direction they were last seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando didn’t hesitate and ran for the dark opening in the forest. Cara close behind him. Omera's sobs faded.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Not Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your Kudos and comments!</p><p>Also, as I'm separating out the story in chapters I'm trying to make sure I correct any spelling or grammar mistakes. Hopefully, there are too many by the time it makes it to posting. </p><p>Also, I really hope the action sequences are explained clearly and not confusing. Never really don't this before in such detail.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra heard Winta screaming and begging the raider to let her go, she wasn’t far behind them. She finally spotted them where the moonlight shone through a small opening in the treetops. She was fading and exhausted, but she wouldn’t let Winta be taken, not like she was when she was the same age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the light she saw a vine just above the raider’s head. She extended her hand up stretching. As soon as she felt the connection she yanked down hard. The vine shot out in front of the raider, tripping him as he ran. He and Winta skidded through the dirt. Fayra didn’t know what else to do other than jump on him, she didn’t hesitate. The raider was taken by surprise when Fayra landed on top of him and pinned him down. She knew it wouldn’t last long, she didn’t have the strength to hold him. But perhaps it was enough to give Winta time to run back to the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go!” She screamed at Winta. “Run!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winta stood on her feet, frantic with surprise and fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run!” Fayra screamed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winta obeyed and ran. The raider growled and bucked Fayra off him and she flew through the air and landed in the dirt on her back, just a few feet from the raider. She brought her head up and saw he was on his feet with an axe in his hand. She crawled backwards against the ground as he advanced on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra saw another vine, she extended her hand trying to make another connection, it seemed to sputter, upon another try it worked. She waved her hand to the side and the vine shot out and caught around his arm. The raider pulled and the vine snapped. They were too small, she thought, she needed bigger heavier vines. Fayra looked and found them spirling around the base of the trees. She waved her hand, but the larger vine only twitched, dirt falling as it cracked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raider brought his axe up and swung it down. Fayra rolled, barely dodging the blow. She stretched out her hand again and yanked hard. The vine snapped and wrapped itself around his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she crawled from him, and connected with another vine from the opposite side and sent it wrapping around his other arm. It halted his advance and he grunted his frustration. The raider swung his axe, easily cutting himself free. Then swung the axe down almost slicing her foot, she screamed barely moving it in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sent another and another at him. For a moment she thought she might escape when she had him wrapped and tangled in vines. As he struggled to free himself, Fayra weakened, her head began spinning, blackness threatened the edges of her sight. Seeing her struggle the raider looked at her and chuckled, snapping the vines holding him. He positioned himself above her and raised his axe. . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando heard footsteps running in his direction. He kneeled raising his weapon, but Winta came into view so he quickly lowered it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winta.” He shouted in a whisper. The girl was pale and terrified. When she saw Mando she ran for him, crying. Cara fell in line just behind Mando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Fayra?” He asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fighting that bad man.” She sobbed, turning to point in their direction. Mando stood tossing the girl to Cara and took off. He had his infrared vision on, following their footsteps. Mando could plainly tell which ones belonged to Fayra, hers were small, light and she wasn’t wearing shoes. The raider’s steps were large and heavy. Too big for her to take down on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard commotion, he was gaining on their position. He ran faster, as he came upon them he saw Fayra flat on her back, arms raised defensively toward the raider. The raider stood over her, his axe raised and ready to strike. At closer inspection Mando could see the raider was pushing down on his axe, but it wasn’t moving. The axe and his arms were entwined with vines that extended from the surrounding trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra was trying desperately to keep the vines from breaking as she pushed against the air between them. The raider pressed his axe down with more force. A few vines snapped at the weight and the axe lowered closed to Fayra. She cried out. Her strength was giving way. Mando took to running as hard as he could, fearing he’d be too late, he lunged forward tackling the raider to the ground, he heard the vines snapping and cracked as the two men hit the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando landed on his knees and slid through the mud. The raider tumbled head over heels. Mando popped to his feet, and ran for the raider again. He jumped, grabbing the axe and whirled it around himself and plunged it into the beast’s stomach. Mando stood upright, grabbed the hilt pushing it further in and pulled it upward. The raider howled in pain as his flesh was ripped apart. The body fell forward with a thud, splashing in the mud. Mando’s chest heaved in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra lay in the dirt where he last saw her, she wasn’t moving and her eyes were closed. He scanned her vitals. They were weak, but relief flooded his system. She was alive. He kneeled down and scooped her into his arms. There was no resistance in her, her body completely limp. The same thing happened with the mudhorn. When she did, whatever it was she did, it weakened her to the point of unconsciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando cleared the forest. The carnage from the bird’s looked worse in the morning light. Cara came running up, her face frozen with dread as she saw Fayra’s head, arms, and feet dangling loosely in Mando’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she…” Cara swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Mando replied as he kept walking, passing Cara. She fell in step behind him. The other farmers stopped and watched as Mando carried her down the path through the huts. As he approached the barn, Omera’s face fell with the same look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” She said, tears welling up, cupping her hand over her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not dead.” Mando clarified as he entered the barn. He slowly lowered her down on the cot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get a med kit.” Omera announced running out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando twisted on the ground sitting himself down next to her cot. He took a long breath and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Cara asked leaning against the center post. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando wasn’t sure how to answer. He just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Cara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A raider had her, I killed him, carried her back here.” He explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” She shook her head. “I’m talking about the wind, the birds, body parts scattered everywhere. The villagers are freaked… hell, I’m freaked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we do this later?” Mando asked as he leaned back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Cara said. “What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep everyone out, let her rest.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Cara said heading for the door. “Mando, you need a rest too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed the door as she left. Mando heard Omera approach, but heard Cara stop her. She explained that they just needed some time to rest and it would be best to leave them be for a while. Mando grunted to his feet. He pulled his cot closer to hers and laid down. He let the sound of her rhythmic breathing sing him to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Mando woke to the sound of children laughing as they ran past the barn's window. He listened as they giggled and called out to each other. He sat up and placed his boots on the ground. Fayra lay sleeping.p She hadn’t moved from the position he left her in. As he heard the children playing he was reminded they might not be alive if it weren't for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle knock sounded at the door. Mando crossed the room to answer it. Omera was standing at the door with a tray of food and the med kit. “I brought some breakfast.” She whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Mando said, letting her through the door. She sat the tray on the table and turned to Fayra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same.” Mando replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omera looked disappointed. “Is she hurt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She saved Winta’s life. I’m eternally grateful. If there’s anything, anything at all, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando nodded and Omera left. Mando secured the door again. He turned to Fayra and performed a bioscan. Her vitals were better, she was in a deep sleep. Mando removed his helmet and kneeled down beside her. He slipped each glove from his hand and stuffed them inside his helmet. He eyed her, up and down. He took her arm in his hand. Her bare skin was like silk against his rough hands. He ran a finger down the length of her forearm ending inside her palm. It had been so long since he felt another. Then he remembered how she traced his stomach with her fingertips. Her touch on his bare skin was tantalizing, but he allowed it, until he couldn’t take it anymore and snatched her hand from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another close look at her revealed some bruising underneath the collar of her shirt. He ran his finger along the hemline and gently pulled in lower. It uncovered a large bruise that had formed at one point during the battle. Using both hands he pulled the shirt collar lower. He ground his teeth together, clenching his jaw, as he inspected the site, the bruise was in the shape of a boot print. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the ointment Omera had made, moved her hair to the side and placed it on her. He rubbed it in doing his best not to move too far down her chest. Once he was satisfied he continued about his business, cleaning his weapons, armor and clothes as she slept. No one bothered them, which he was grateful for. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Price of Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two days later Fayra still had not awakened, but Mando could tell it was only a matter of time. She began stirring the night before. He decided to stay close to the barn, she had a track record of waking in a panic. As he set out on the porch he heard a soft moan. He stood, walked to her and kneeled down. She moved her head from one side to the other, letting out another moan. He cupped her cheek in his hand and gently slid his thumb across her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” He called quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered and slowly blinked open, revealing the brightest blue irises. She sucked in a sharp breath, gasping. Her eyes went wide, and clawed his hand at her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa” Mando said, placing his other hand over both of hers, calming her. “It’s alright. You are safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grip loosened. “Winta?” Her voice was raspy and cracked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fine,” Manda replied. “She’s with her mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra relaxed and Mando removed his hands from her, but she stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded in understanding. She was weak. Using her abilities to that point could have been how she was captured and put in that cage in the first place. Then weakened even further by the duration of being confined that she couldn’t defend herself against the Client. She was frightened and didn’t want that to happen again.  He couldn’t blame her for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere.” He assured her. She closed her eyes again and rested.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next couple of weeks Mando, Fayra and Cara helped the village clean up the aftermath of the battle. The village finally began looking normal again and daily routines fell back into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra played a game with the children. Mando stood leaning against the door frame with his ankles crossed. He watched as she laughed and chased the children through the grass. Cara sat at the other side in a wicker chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omera emerged from the barn, handing a cup to Cara. “Thank you.” Cara said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I set you something in the house?” Omera asked, turning to Mando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, thank you. Maybe later.” Mando replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s finally getting some meat on her bones.” Omera said observing Fayra as she tagged a child and ran from them. “Her color’s coming back too. She looks happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is.” Mando agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fits right in.” Omera smiled and left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cara smiled. “So what happens if you take that thing off? They come after you and kill you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You just can’t ever put it back on again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it?” She eyed him. “So you can slip off the helmet and settle down with that beautiful bounty of yours and raise your kids sitting here, sipping Spotchka?" She smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando titled his helmet at her, a bit surprised by her boldness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you might be hidden by that helmet, but I can tell you enjoy her one way or the other.” Cara said, taking another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, we raised some hell here a few weeks back. It’s too much action for a backwater town like this," Manda began, effectively changing the subject. "Word travels fast. Might wanna cycle the charts and move on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would not wanna be the one who's gotta tell her." Cara replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm leaving her here." Mando confessed, "Traveling with me, that's no life for her. I did my job, she's safe. Better chance at a life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's gonna break her heart." Cara said, "I'm pretty sure she enjoys you too… one way or the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She'll get over it. We all do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayre and Winta came running up to Mando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to go down to the water, Can Fayra come?” Winta asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando looked from the girl to Fayra. A smile swept across her face, her skin glowing as it had that day in the bath house. He reached down and deactivated the tether. Her smile grew wider as she looked into his visor. The two ran off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando looked at Cara who’s eyebrows were raised and had a massive smile. Mando walked away shaking his head. He needed to speak with Omera. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra sat by the water playing with the ripples that formed as they threw pebbles in. Winta ran her fingers through Fayra’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fayra, can I make you hair like momma makes mine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra turned to eye the girl suspiciously, her lips a thin line. She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to let one so young play with her hair, but if it made her happy she’d oblige. Winta’s face lit up. Fayra knew she’d pobably let Winta get away with murder if that made her happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, now hold still.” Winta instructed, mimicking her mother’s voice. Fayra giggled. But the smiles quickly turned to grunts of pain and Winta worked. Pulling and weaving Fayra’s hair into knots. After a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity, the pulling stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay now, don’t move.” Winta moved to the edge of the water and began picking some brightly colored flowers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are perfect!. I picked momma some too.” She placed flowers, very strategically, according to Winta, throughout Fayra’s hair leading all the way to the ends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you’re all ready to face the day!” Winta stepped around to face Fayra. “Well, that’s what momma says anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra smiled at her, “Thank you. It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she knew it was gonna take a lot of pulling, and perhaps a small miracle, to brush all the tangles from her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Winta, Fayra found herself being grateful she had the strength to hold off that raider long enough. Winta took a seat, Fayra threw another rock and watched the water ripple. Winta placed her bouquet down and began throwing in her own rocks. And then she gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Fayra asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look!” She said reaching down into a thicket of grass. Fayra peered over Winta’s shoulder and saw a beautiful butterfly sputtering around. Winta scooped it up in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s wing is broken.” Fayra observed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, it’s going to die?” She asked. But Fayra didn’t have to answer her. She already knew as tears streamed down her cheeks. “I don’t want it to die.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra, saddened, reached out and wiped a tear from the child’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you keep a secret?” Fayra asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winta nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra cupped her hands over Winta’s enclosing the butterfly. Fayra closed her eyes. Winta watched as a bright light sparkled between their fingers and then disappeared. Fayra removed her hands. Winta’s mouth fell open. The butterfly’s broken wing was healed. Winta looked up at Fayra in shock. Fayra placed a single finger over her lips, shushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show mother, but I won’t say anything… I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra smiled as the girl ran off. But her smile faded as a drip of blood escaped her nose. She knew she shouldn’t have done it, but she wanted the girl to be happy. She wiped the blood away and a gunshot sounded from inside the tree line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra ran toward the gathering crowd. Mando and Cara exited the forest walking toward them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright…” Cara began to explain, but Fayra could feel something wrong. Mando didn’t stop, he walked past the farmer’s straight for her. As he approached he grabbed her elbow, turning her around. She didn’t have much choice but to walk alongside him. As they entered the barn Mando released her, she turned to him confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to leave.” He said bluntly as Cara and Omera entered. Fayra sat on the cot with tears. Her head pounded from the butterfly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Omera asked, concern written all over her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a bounty hunter here.” Cara answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bounty hun… why?” Omera questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the girl.” Mando replied. “We must leave, as soon as possible. If you could get that speeder for us, I’d appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omera’s expression changed to sadness and she took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She can’t stay.” Mando said. “More will come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omera nodded, her tongue clicked. “The speeder then.” She said with such sadness in her voice Fayra teared up. Omera turned and walked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later Omera returned carrying a basket. "Fayra, I brought a few more things for you. Some hair wash moisturizer I made myself." She lowered her voice and winked, "Some other things a girl might need." She continued. "Some shoes, if you ever change your mind about using them." Omera knelt down and shoved everything in the chest and stood facing Fayra with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She paused to swallow. "For everything. If there's anything, if you need more. Please come back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra smiled and wrapped the older woman in her arms and squeezed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the speeder was ready and Mando had their belongings packed aboard. Fayra gave another hug to Omera and Winta as Mando spoke with Cara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” Omera said, placing a jar in Fayra’s hand. “You might need more of this. Just in case.” It was the ointment she had made Fayra so many weeks ago. Fayra squeezed her close one more time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you so much.” Winta said, hugging Fayra again. Fayra savored the moment holding Winta for a few more breaths than necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t worry…” Winta said, stepping back. “I’ll keep your secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra turned to Cara and Mando watching. Cara’s brow furrowed. No doubt Mando looked the same way. under that helmet Fayra smiled nervously at the two, before wrapping her arms around Cara and squeezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Cara said. “Don’t make this hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra released her as Cara looked between the pair. “You take care of him.” She whispered to Fayra as she turned and left. Fayra stood watching Cara disappear as she walked. Suddenly she felt strong hands grip her waist, his beskar armor was hard against her back as he lifted her onto the speeder then jumped onto it himself. Fayra took a seat beside him and waved goodbye and the speeder pulled them away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Tatoonie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you got tired of the amount of time they spent on Sorgan. I apologize. I thought it was necessary to start establishing some kind of relationship between the characters and allow Fayra to start coming out of her shell a bit.  Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She slept well, but didn’t really want to get up. There wasn’t much to do on the ship. Well, there was plenty to do, but Manny prefered he do it himself. Since he wouldn’t tell her his name, she decided to pick one herself. She knew everyone else called him Mando, but it sounded formal. So, that was the name she’d chosen for him, Manny. They have been traveling on the ship for a week, she hasn’t seen a sun since Sorgan, and she craved the sunshine. She took a deep breath, forcefully blew it out and decided to find Manny and ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood and stretched. She searched through the chest Omera had given her. She pulled out an oversized sweater that fell off her shoulder. The sweater was long enough and ended low on the thighs. She knocked on his door and waited. Nothing, so she made her way to the gallery, the lights popped on as she entered. The space was empty so she moved on to the flight deck. The door slid open, it always made her jump. He wasn’t sitting in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando sat at his weapon’s cabinet table cleaning his weapons. He heard movement above him in the corridor. He looked up at the ladder as a pair of bare legs, dangerously close to revealing much more, descended. Then her scent filled the room. She turned scrunching up her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there such a thing as cleaning your weapons too much?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando continued his work without answering. She moved closer inspecting the different knives and guns laid out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw a large blade with a wooden handle. It was wide and sharply curved backwards at the tip. Fayra traced the tip, following the curve to the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this one for?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gutting your opponent, hooking and pulling out the intestines.” He explained flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra looked at him, face frozen in horror. She immediately withdrew her fingers from it, sorry she asked as she failed to shake the image from her mind’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then another caught her eye. Fayra reached out and traced the hilt of a knife with her fingers. It was a small blade, could be easily concealed just about anywhere, with an extremely sharp point at the tip. The handle was slender and carved from stone. It had branches that twisted in one direction, with vines and leaves intertwined throughout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one’s pretty.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need something?” He said, snapping her out of thought and moving the knife from under her reach. She looked at him, all his beskar armor was off, except his helmet, his hands bare. He was tall and lean. His muscles clearly defined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes.” She said, trying to sound confident. “I was wondering if we were heading somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He said setting down one weapon and picking up another. Fayra waited for more of an explanation, when it didn’t come she moved to his side, turning to face him she propped herself on the table deliberately blocking his way. Perhaps if she used a little intimidation she could get his attention. He reached around her, setting the weapon back in its place. Her heart jumped as she leaned to the side. She half expected him to grab her and throw her out of his way. He stood, causing her to strain her neck to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there anything else?” He asked, standing so close she swallowed nervously. All confidence melting away, as she suddenly realized he’s not the intimidated type. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yes.” as she stared up into the emotionless face of the helmet. She tried to imagine what he looked like under there. She had a skin tone to go by, similar to her own, but a bit darker. The helmet, however, was like an abyss and too distracting to think about his features. Fayra supposed that was the point. She snapped herself from thought and realized she has stayed quiet for too long. “Um… Where? W-- when?.” She slid to the side to put distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed behind her, she turned to find him so close she could feel the heat radiating from him.. She suddenly made another realization that having his undivided attention might not be a great idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for somewhere that might have a job.” He began to explain, “Then find another place to lay low.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A place with a waterfall?” She asked, a smile forming across her face. Mando tilted his head slightly.  “I’ve never seen one.” Fayra explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” He nodded after a moment of silence. Her skin tone brightened just a bit, literally. She was shining at the idea of seeing a waterfall. He was a bit taken aback she would get excited over such a small thing. It puzzled him that she didn’t have much experience and had seen so little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly an explosion sounded, the Raver Crest roared and rocked forward sending Fayra flying toward Mando. He caught her with one arm and grabbed a hold of the ladder with the other, keeping them upright. Once they were steady Mando quickly climbed the ladder heading for the flight deck. Fayra followed after him. A beeping noise blared from the control panel as several lights began to sound warnings. Mando swiveled in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strap in!” He commanded. Fayra did as she was told. “We got incoming!” He yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Razer Crest rocked and roared as another explosion sent more warnings to the control panel. Fayra yelped out of fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand over the girl, Mando.” A male voice came over the intercom. “I might let you live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s heart leaped to her throat. He was here for her. Would he succeed, would Mando give her to him? Another blast and electricity crackled. A panel next to Fayra exploded. She screamed. Mando banked from side to side in an attempt to avoid another hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra shut her eyes and her stomach protested the quick movements. Then she felt something. The heat from the sparks grazed her arm. The sparks, like the electric lightning, she could control it. Or at least stopped it. Perhaps she could do the same to the other ship, the sparks within it’s engines. She began concentrating. It wasn’t easy as Mando flew the ship wildly to avoid another hit. Then she found it, the fire that fueled the engines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” Mando said. The Razer Crest spun, Fayra found herself inverted as she screamed and lost concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Mando said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold.” The male voice mocked. Fayre tried again, it took a moment but she found it and seized it, giving Fayra an instant headache. His ship sputtered and froze for a moment. Over the intercom the pilot panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando halted the engines and reversed rapidly. Fayra cried out as her seat belt cut into her hips as she was thrown forward. The other ship flew over them, grazing each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my line.” Mando said as he fired his lasers causing the other ship to explode in fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The control panel blared alarm after alarm, the screen’s all blinked red in different warnings, as Mando flipped switch after switch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Losing fuel.” he stated. Suddenly, everything went black and turned off. Mando fiddled with the controls, then stood turning to the panels, opposite of Fayra’s chair. He clicked some buttons and crossed the small space to Fayra’s side, clicked more button’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back down in his own chair switching, flipping, and pushing away. After a moment the ship came back to life. He set a course to the nearest port, Tatoonie. And turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re stopping sooner than--” Mando turned in his chair to see Fayra slumped over slightly, holding her head. Her breath was heavy. She looked like she was in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra,” Mando questioned. When she didn’t respond to another call he knelt in front of her. Pushing her upright at her shoulders, that’s when he noticed the small trickle of blood that fell from her nose. She moaned and her eyes fluttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” He shook her gently. Her eyes slowly blinked open, trying to focus on him. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I -- you needed a moment.” She explained breathless, leaning back pressing her palm to her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stalled his engine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, swallowing hard as her head fell forward again. Mando caught it in his palm. His bare skin sent goosebumps down her spine. “I’m fine.” She muttered. “Those raiders just too -- took a lot. I just need to--” Her eyes rolled as she fell back. Mando clicked her belt open, and she whimpered as he scooped her into his arms. The feeling left her dizzy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid her down on her bed and covered her up. He took a small cloth and wiped the blood away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer a question.” He demanded gently, Fayra opened her eyes. “Are you an Elemental?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra searched his helmet, thinking. “I don’t know.” She answered, tears welling up. “It’s what that doctor said. I don’t know where I’m from. A farmer found me by a river as a baby. Then those horrible creatures came and took me, then you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest.” he nodded and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny?” Fayra called out. Mando froze half way out the door. It was the first time she had referred to him with a name. He looked over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She said quietly. “For coming...the raider.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a nod and made his exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took another hour before they reached Tatoonie. The Razer Crest was damaged so the journey was slower that usual. Mando landed his ship in bay three-five as instructed. He exited the flight deck and headed to Fayra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” He called as the door slid open. She was asleep but stirred when she heard his voice. She turned to face him as he knelt down beside her. “I was forced to land. I’m going to make job inquiries.” He said. “Don’t leave the ship.” He stood and walked away, the door slid closed behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra woke up to the sound of banging. It was going from the top of the ship. Another loud bang and then someone yelled and cursed. Curious about the commotion, Fayra got up and dressed. She paired the dress’s crop top with a pair of black capri pants that sat on her hips. She smiled at how the clothes felt. She’s never had anything like them before. Without shoes, as usual, she made her exit. She stopped at the galley for a quick bite and drink, there wasn’t much so she decided maybe later. She headed to the cargo bay and opened the door when she smashed the button. She was sure it must have been Manny out there working on the ship, but as she walked down the ramp a woman in a brown jumpsuit and frizzy hair was pointing a rifle directly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d stay on that ship if I were you.” she warned in a high pitched voice. Fayra froze, where was she and where was Manny? She put her hands up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let Peli take a look at you.” The woman said as she took her appearance in. She lowered her weapon. Fayra guessed she must not have looked like much of a threat. “Did that bounty hunter leave you all alone in that big nasty ship?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peli noticed how skinny the girl was… “Now, would you like some food? Are you hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Peli said. “Fetch us something to eat!” She demanded a droid. It beeped at her. “I don’t know, something with bones in it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Fayra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know… off finding a job.” Peli said, waving her hand in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra reached out and ran her hand through the woman’s hair and giggled. She never seen anything like it. Peli turned around giving Fayra a suspicious look. “Now here’s the plan.” She began. “I’m gonna look after you until the Mandalorian gets back, then I’m going to charge him extra for watching you.” She smiled. Fayra returned her suspicious look. But the woman seemed harmless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Fayra.” She said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see how that works? Yeah, Fayra”. The small woman put her arm around Fayra’s shoulders. “We’re a team now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the two ate Peli loaded a cart up with tools as Fayra looked around the woman’s workshop. She reached out and touched a small circular object. Suddenly it popped upright as arms and legs extended outward. Fayra yelped in surprise and jumped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a pit droid!” Peli called out from underneath a table. “More trouble than they're worth. Mostly for company.” She dragged a large metal object from underneath and piled it on top of the cart. “Now, that Mandalorian said no droids are allowed to work on his ship. So I guess you can help me… we’d get it done much faster.” She piled on more objects. “There!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know much about ships.” Fayra confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t worry that pretty head of yours, ol’ Peli will teach you!” she said. “Now, come on.” Peli grabbed the handle to the cart and began to pull it. Fayra smiled, Peli reminded her of the Ugnaught she helped. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mando returned to the bay and everything was quiet. He went  to check on Fayra to let her know he would be gone awhile. When the door to her quarters slid open she wasn’t there. Mando didn’t see her anywhere else on the ship as he passed through. He unlocked his quarters. No Fayra. He walked back outside to confront the sleeping woman who was supposed to be repairing his ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” He yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m awake! I’m awake!” Peli gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the girl?” He demanded, walking toward the wild-haired woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here I am.” Fayra’s voice came from behind. Mando turned as Fayra appeared from the other side of the ship. Her hair swayed around her shoulders and waist in the breeze as she walked toward him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, I started the repair on the fuel leak.” Peli began to explain. As Fayra joined him at Mando’s side, she smiled up at him. “I had a couple setbacks I want to talk to you about.” Peli grabbed her monitor. “You know I didn’t use any droids, as requested, so it took me a lot longer than I expected. But your girl here is a pretty good assistant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando took his gaze from Fayra to the other woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’ve been working together, I figured you were good for the money since you have an extra mouth to feed. Which I did, feed her, by the way.” Peli said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Mando replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“”Oh, I guess I was right.” Peli said, smiling. “You got a job, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the question, Mando turned to Fayra. “I need to speak with you.” he said grabbing her elbow and leading her away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah” Peli said, waving the two away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando dragged Fayra back inside the ship. “I told you to stay on the ship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did.” She agreed. “Well... I didn’t say I would.” She declared when Mando stayed silent. She imagined the disappointed look on his face. She turned her eyes to the ground at her feet. After a moment he still didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For crying out loud,” Fayra yelled squirming at his hand, still gripping her elbow. “If I’m your prisoner just put me back in chains and lock me away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another moment passed. He let go. “You’re not my prisoner.” He declared. “I told you, you didn’t have to fear that from me.” he sighed. Fayra did remember that conversation, mostly the part when he had her pinned against the same wall they stood at now.. “But I do expect my orders to be followed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “Peli needed help.” she explained. “You won’t let her use the droids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a job.” he explained as he walked past Fayra to his weapon’s cabinet. “I’ll be gone overnight.” He began arming himself with various weapons. “I’m teaming up with another hunter. But the reward is big enough to keep us hidden for a good while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like near a waterfall?” She asked, but not giving Mando time to answer. “Does this have to do with any poor, helpless girls in chains?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando huffed as he turned to face her. She was teasing him with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He replied. “She’s an assassin. Murderer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra swallowed, this was probably dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mando!” A male voice called from outside the ship. Mando walked passed her off the ship, she followed behind him. As they emerged back outside she peered around him to see a tall male in black leather, also loaded down with various weapons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When their eyes met the man stood up a bit straighter.  “Toro Calican.” He declared, smiling, looking her up and down as Fayra slid from behind Mando. He winked at her once Mando’s back was turned as he walked past them and toward the bay’s exit. She gave him a suspicious look as they followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What do you think? Not too shabby, huh?” Toro said, displaying the speeder bikes as he came up behind Fayra. When Mando said nothing, Toro took that to mean he was unimpressed.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d you expect? This ain’t Corellia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra joined Mando at his side. “Don’t leave the bay.” He commanded mounting the bike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” She replied. He took a quick glance at her and then forward again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll look after her.” Peli declared from behind them. And then he was gone, leaving a trail of dust behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, let's get this ship fixed." Peli said, turning. But something glaring in the sun caught her eye, it was in a pile of scrap against the wall. She knelt down beside it to get a closer look. She reached her hand out but quickly jerked back when it beeped to life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, no don't mess with that." Peli begged. Fayra backed up as the droid rolled out. It was small. It had two sphere shaped body parts. A larger one on the bottom and a smaller one on top. It stood no taller than Fayra’s knee. It was a dark blue color with a white stripe encircling its head. She laughed as it came toward her beeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Peli said again. “That thing has been hanging around here for a month. Leave it be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Fayra asked wiping some of the dirt from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a stray droid. If you don’t stop, you’ll never be able to rid yourself of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a stray droid mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have a home.” Peli explained. “And I don’t need another mouth to feed around here. It cost me a lot of money to keep even these droids powered up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra stood and followed Peli back into the bay. She giggled when she heard the droid following her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, I told you.” Peli said, shaking her curly haired head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’ll be useful.” Fayra said. The droid excitedly circled around her as she walked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two worked on the ship the rest of the day. Peli instructed Fayra on what to do here and there. Fayra giggled as she watched Peli work, which was mostly yelling incoherently and banging on things with a tool. When Peli got too frustrated she suggested they take a break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, I’ll be down in a minute.” Peli called down from atop the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra fetched them some dinner and a drink. She set it down on the table as Peli was climbing off the ship. The little droid had been following her all day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna call you Blue.” Fayra declared laughing as it hopped over a small pebble.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're naming it,” Peli sighed. “That’s bad.” She sat down at the table and grabbed a sandwich. Fayra looked up at the sky. It was turning dark, a few stars were beginning to shine. Fayra sighed. Manny has been gone all day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re worried about him, aren’t you?” Peli said with a mouth full of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra just offered a weak smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if what I’ve heard about Mandalorians are true, you don’t have much to worry about.” Peli said, shoving in another bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard many people say that, but I’ve never heard them tell a story.” Fayra said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Peli’s eyes grew wide in shock. “You’ve never heard any stories about them”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra shook her head. “I… never really got out much.” she confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they’re very hard to kill. The galaxy's greatest warriors!” Peli said. “I even know of one that crawled his way out of the stomach of a Sarlacc, right here on Tatooine.” She clicked her tongue and knocked her knuckles on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra scrunched her face in disgust. She didn’t know what a Sarlacc was, but she was sure that having to crawl out of anything’s stomach would be horrible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, don’t you worry… he’ll be back.” Peli said as she stood and stretched. “Well, I’m turning in, you should too! We got this baby ready to go.” She pointed at the Razor Crest. Smiling at her accomplishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Peli”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G’night” She said, punching her droids in the nose. Each one popped shut as she left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra walked up the ramp, but halted when she heard Blue following close behind. “No, no.” She told it. “You can’t come on the ship, Manny won’t like it.” it beeped at her. It sounded like it was pleading with her. “No.” She shook her head. “You have to stay here.” She pointed to the ground. It pleaded with her again. “No, I’m sorry.” she said, frowning. Fayra looked into it’s little golden eyes. It looked like it was tearing up. “Well, alright, come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra tossed and turned the whole night. She couldn’t stop thinking about what could be taking him so long. She worked out different scenarios in her head. She was up before the sun. She thought a shower would help, though it didn’t. She dressed in the same crop top but paired it with the long skirt. There was one good thing about Manny not being back, she could get Blue off the ship before he could see him. She opened the bay door, but when the dust cleared. She saw Peli laying face down on the ground. She ran to her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peli!” She called. “Peli!” She turned the woman over. She had a small cut on her forehead that had been bleeding. “Peli!” Fayra called again. She was breathing, but knocked out cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Fayra was harshly jerked to her feet and spun around. She yelped at the pain. Just as she saw a figure looming over her everything went black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Traitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, warnings - If you like Toro in the show, which I did and thought he had lots of potential until he pointed the gun at baby Yoda of course, you might not like what I did here. </p><p>I took that little bit of evil he displayed and ramped it up about 150%.</p><p>Also, there are rape triggers in this chapter,  or almost rape. So if you want to skip it. </p><p>I hope it's okay. Let me know if you have any suggestions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra’s eyes fluttered, she felt a pain throbbing at her forehead. She reached her hand up, but it was weighed down. Her heart jumped when she realized her hands were tied together. They were too tight, the smallest movement sent pain through her wrists. She placed a palm over the sore spot on her forehead. She brought her hand back down to inspect it. There was blood. She moaned. When her eyes adjusted, she took in her surroundings. She was in the Cargo Bay of the Razor Crest. She swallowed, her throat was dry. Movement beside her caught her eye. She turned to look. Peli was sitting on the bench, her arms and legs tied together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about time.” A male’s voice sounded behind her . It took Fayra a moment to place it. It was that hunter Manny left with… Toro. “You keep a man waiting all day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard footsteps approaching. She started to squirm to get up. He reached for her and jerked her up by the arm. Her binds stretched at the weight. Fayra grunted. He turned her around to face him. He smirked as he eyed her. “You the bounty Mando helped?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra squared her shoulders and said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not playing, girl.” He warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra stayed silent. He dragged her, with one fist knotted in her hair and one at her back, pushing her to the back toward the weapons cabinet. It was open and the table was pulled out. He twisted her around to face him and pushed her against the table. Fayra grunted at the pain. He reached behind her, grabbing something from the cabinet. He took out a small blaster. Shoved it under her chin. She squirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” He said. “To final.” He shoved it down his pants. “How about this? It’s a real beauty.” He pulled out the curved knife. Fayra swallowed when she heard Mando’s explanation of how it was used echo through her head. “Yes!” He said, smiling at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you’re going to tell me about him.” He said pressing her against the table. He grabbed another handful of hair and he yanked down hard. Fayra screamed as her neck was painfully exposed and stretched to the max. He placed the cold blade against her skin. He slowly moved it down, between her breast, then her bare stomach. She flinched and cried out when Toro placed the sharp tip into her belly and gently pushed. He didn’t push hard enough to break the skin, but enough for it to sting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are his weaknesses?” He asked. Fayra was relieved. If he was asking about Mando that meant he was alive. But where was he? She wondered. When she didn’t answer he pushed harder on the knife. Fayra cried out again. She sucked in her stomach trying to put distance between her and the blade. Toro smiled at her. She could see it in his eyes, he was enjoying this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame.” He said looking down at the blade on her stomach. He moved the knife up, his smile grew as he took the blade and lifted her shirt, exposing her breasts. She took the opportunity to raise her knee and kick him in the groan. Toro doubled over and grunted in pain as it knocked him off balance. Fayra jerked her elbows up trying to catch his chin. But he recovered quickly, blocked her attack and backhanded Fayra across her cheek. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth down her chin, as her body rocked to the side. He grabbed her, twisting her around slamming her face down across the table. She groaned as he pressed her head down on top of the steel table. Fayra thought she felt her skull crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you don’t want to talk, then we can play instead.” He said hooking her skirt with the blade, grazing it against her skin as he lifted it up past her hips, Fayra whimpered and squirmed against his grip. She was now, completely, exposed to him. She felt the air hit her bare bottom causing her heart to pound so hard she thought it would explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm” Toro moaned. “I haven’t seen anything this beautiful in a while.” He sat the blade down, skimming his hand across her backside. He began unbuckling his pants. She protested, but Toro lifted her head up and slammed it back down on the table. Sparks exploded across the back of her eyelids as she squeezed them shut from pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re being very stupid boy!” Peli yelled out. “Very stupid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you old bag!” Toro barked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re making a big mistake!” Peli continued. “You left that Mandalorian alive, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it to you?” Toro spat, kicking Fayra’s legs apart at her ankles. She cried out as his leather boots broke her skin open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s dark now,” Peli began to explain. “If you left him where you said, he should be here any time now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toro froze and turned his gaze on Peli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to be in the middle of that when he turns up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra was trembling uncontrollably now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides that, when he does show up, you’re gonna need a hostage.” Peli continued. “When you’re done with her, she’s not going to make a good one. So you’ll have to use me. And I don’t think that Mandalorian will care once he’s seen what you’ve done to his… uh, property.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toro released Fayra and she slid to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll both be dead if she’s broken and bloodied on the floor.” Peli suggested. “Haven’t you heard the stories about Mandalorians?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buckled his pants back in place and sighed. He grabbed her, pulling her up again. Fayra’s legs were like jelly. She could barely stand. And trembling so hard she thought her teeth would shatter. Toro shoved her down next to Peli and sat opposite them. The curved knife in one hand and a blaster in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toro jumped to his feet when he heard the entrance to the bay opened and then slide closed. He grabbed Fayra and placed her in front of him. He cut the ties to Peli’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try anything old bat!” He whispered. “Get those cuffs and walk in front.” He motioned Peli to exit the ship with his blaster. He wrapped the knife around Fayra’s throat, pulling her close as they heard a clatter just outside the ship. Toro placed the blaster at her side and they began walking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough Mando!” Toro called out. Mando raised his blaster as the trio exited the ship. Relief flushed over Fayra when she saw the familiar glint in his armor as the moon shone down. “Looks like I’m calling the shots now, huh, partner?!” Toro mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drop your blaster, and raise ‘em.” Toro demanded. Mando took in the situation before him. Particularly the condition Fayra was in. Her hands were bound in front of her. She had a cut on her forehead at the hairline and another at the corner of her lip. There were fresh bruises on her arms, ankles and hip bones. Her breath was ragged and she was trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I once heard a story about a Mandalorian shooting through his target to get to a rival. ” Toro stuck his nose in Fayra’s hair, inhaling her scent and smirked. “Something tells me you’re not going to be able to do that to her. Now, I said to drop the blaster and raise your hands.” Toro pressed the blade up and into Fayra’s throat. She screamed through her teeth falling back into Toro, she lifted herself on her tiptoes to relieve some of the pressure against her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando dropped his blaster and raised his hands to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuff him.” Toro instructed Peli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a Guild traitor, Mando, and I’m willing to bet that this here is the target you helped escape.” Toro smiled. “Of course, she wanted to play rather than talk. I’d probably turn traitor too, to get a piece of this.” Toro pressed the blaster into her stomach, pressing her backside into him. He groaned in pleasure as she whimpered and shut her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s feisty too.” Toro said. “Don’t worry sweetheart, we’re gonna finish what we started as soon as Mando’s dead.” He whispered into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fennec was right ---” Toro continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peli worked her way around Mando. “What did he do to her?” He asked as Toro babbled on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you mean what I think you mean, he came close.” Peli whispered, slowly lifted the cuffs to his hands then saw the flash charge hidden in his fist. “You’re smarter than you look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--- it’ll make me legendary!” Toro and Fayra yelped as a bright flash blinded him. Blaster fire rang out and Fayra was harshly jerked backward and fell a good distance off the ramp. She rolled away from Toro, trying to blink away the spots in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra!” Peli call out. “Fayra! There you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman knelt down next to her embracing her around the shoulders. “You okay?” Peli asked. Fayra wasn’t sure, but she nodded anyway. Fayra looked at Mando. He was inspecting the body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Peli suggested pulling Fayra to her feet and away from the body. They turned to watch Mando. He searched the body procuring what belonged to him. He turned and made his way to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peli turned Fayra over to him. “So, I take it you didn’t get paid?” She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando took out a pouch and poured credits into her hands. “That cover me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Yes, this is gonna cover you.” She said, a bit shocked. Peli looked at Fayra. “You take care now, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra smiled weakly. “You talked him out of it… thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peli smiled and shrugged. She waved goodbye to them as Mando guided Fayra ahead of him and onto the ship. She heard Peli yelling at her droids as the door sealed closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando led Fayra to his weapons cabinet. He felt her recoil from the table and halted. He drew his hands up. Fayra was startled and frantically stepped back hitting Mando in the chest. She yelped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her bound hands. “Fayra.” He said. Holding her with one hand and pulling the curved knife from his belt with the other. She closed her eyes and turned away as he brought the knife forward. She was glad to hear his voice behind her and not Toro’s. Yet, she barely knew the man under the helmet. He cut the binds and they fell to the ground. “It’s alright.” He tried to reassure her. But he could feel her trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, they moved and ascended the ladder. Mando flew the Razor Crest up and into orbit. He heard her shift in her chair behind him and exit the flight deck. He took a deep breath and sighed, setting a course. A few moments later he heard the shower running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He descended the ladder looking at the mess left behind. He began reorganizing the weapons, then noticed a small puddle of blood splattered on the table. With his deduction skills he could mentally see details of what took place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After cleaning up, he headed to the galley. Fayra was standing there a glass of water in her hand. She was wrapped in a towel and her hair hung over her shoulder, it looked much longer when wet. He crossed the room and stopped next to the table. She turned, and jumped at his presence. She pursed her lips, but immediately regretted it when a surge of pain hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set the glass down. He took in her appearance again, seeing every detail, from her head to her scraped ankles from the recent events. She did the same to him and noticed the black scorching mark. Her brows furrowed. She approached him, he didn’t yield from his position as usual. She placed a hand on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What caused this?” She asked walking up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sniper bolt.” He answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “And this?” She placed her hand on his forearm next to a poorly wrapped gash that bled through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speeder bike crash, debris flew, nicked my arm.” He explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded again, closing her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired, I’m going back to bed.”  She let her hand slowly drop from his chest then turned to go back to her room. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. An Uninvited Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra had slept and kept sleeping. Three days now and she’s just beginning to stir awake. She lay in her bed allowing her surroundings to slowly come in to focus. She thought about the events of the last time she was conscious. She felt sore from where Toro hit her, her heart pounded at the memory of nearly being raped. Even the Niktos didn’t treat her so badly. She had pain and soreness in many parts of her body, she supposed it would have been much worse if Peli hadn’t been there. She smiled at the memory of the crazed hair woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped at the sound of movement underneath her bed, then a few whispered beeps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra’s eyes flew open and gasped. She shot up out of bed as Blue came rolling out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue!” she shouted kneeling down. Just then she heard footsteps approaching. She shoved the droid back under the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” Mando asked behind her. She shot to her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine!” She unnecessarily shouted at him. “Fine.” She tried a normal voice that time but it came out too high pitched. “Fin--- fine. Everything’s fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he said nothing she imagined what his expression must be under that helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, but she could feel it was coming off as awkward. The awkwardness only extended out to a weird silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… you’ve been asleep for several days. I made a stop at a small port, stocked up on a few things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded at him, praying Blue would stay quiet. “Good,” she said. “I’m hungry! I-- uh -- I’m just gonna... get dressed.” she smiled, awkwardly again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and left. She closed the door, letting out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue, come out of there right now!” She demanded in the loudest whisper she could. The droid rolled out slowly. “You’re very lucky he doesn’t know you’re on board.” It beeped at her. “Shh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? You can’t be here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out came a series of beeps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said be quiet! If he finds you he’ll shoot you on the spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little droid rolled back under the bed, afraid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra sighed. “Well, we’ll just have to keep you hidden until the next stop. Then you have to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It arguably beeped at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You can’t stay, you’ll have to find a home somewhere else.” She watched as the little droid rolled back out. She sighed. “I’m sorry… now stay under there, and don’t you come out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It slowly rolled back under. She quickly dressed in a plain white shirt and some twill cargo pants. She looked herself over, the bruises and scrapes Toro left behind are just beginning to fade. “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Fayra left she closed the door, she hoped Mando wouldn’t notice, she usually left it open. She searched him out, she wanted to know when their next stop would be. She found him on the flight deck. She walked up behind him and placed a hand on the top of his chair. She told herself she needed to act casual, as if nothing is wrong, and that she’s not hiding a droid in her room. A small part of her hated lying to him. He looked over his shoulder at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just wondering when you planned to make another stop… on a planet?” She really didn’t need to add that last part. But she didn’t want to leave Blue on some space station.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know, maybe a few days, maybe a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t hide her disappointment, as she huffed. That answer didn’t help. He noticed. She quickly changed the subject. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, when are you going to teach me to fly this thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando huffed a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” She asked, a bit insulted. “What if you had an accident?” She said as he turned his chair and stood. She backed up a few steps as he filled the space between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would usually take a statement like that as a threat.” He stated flatly. “Are you threatening me?” he began stepping toward her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N.. no, no.” She waved her hands in front of her backing up as he drew closer. “I was just thinking if you slipped on the ladder or something,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slip on the ladder?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, hitting your head. You’d be knocked out, on the floor bleeding to death.” She stepped back some more as he stepped even closer. She really needed to shut up now, she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, she was too nervous and just kept talking. “You know, if I couldn’t land and get help, you’d die! Then I die and we’d be two corpses floating around in the galaxy.” She laughed nervously. Suddenly Fayra hit something hard, rocking her body forward. She put her foot out to stop herself from falling into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a wall there.” He pointed out reaching up to the side of her head. She moved to the side slightly unsure of his intentions. She heard a click as Mando flipped a switch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna learn how to fly the ship.” It was a question, but he speaks in such a tone, it sounds more like a statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not really, she said to herself, but she couldn’t say that now. “In case of an emergency.” She replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood in front of her unmoving. She looked into his visor. The silence grew between the two. Fayra began to think he could see right through her. Along with everything she’d ever done wrong, including that time she stole the tractor and crashed it into her foster father’s barn. She’d blamed the neighbor’s droid and was never caught. If he knew that, then he’d definitely know about Blue. What was he going to do to her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” He replied, taking his seat again. Fayra was a bit surprised. She knew he didn’t like anyone messing around with his ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” She said excitedly. “Okay, well… are you hungry? I’m going to make something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, but no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” She said, making her exit. As the door slid closed she took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult. He didn’t plan any stops any time soon, how was she going to keep that droid out of his sight?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As she made her way back to her quarters Blue sat in the corridor. A loud gasp escaped her lips. She hoped it wasn’t loud enough to hear. She grabbed him up and placed him on her bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to stay here.” His small head rolled around in a circle. “Okay, there has to be some rules. Now first, you can’t leave this room. You have to hide. Um, two, You have to stay here.” She sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whirled, lights flashing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sshh! I know those are the same thing. I’ve never done this before. Okay. One, don’t leave this room. Two, no noises. No beeping. Nothing. You got that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He beeped his understanding. Fayra giggled. “Okay you just broke rule two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squinted her eyes and stared down at him. When he made no noises after a moment she nodded. “Okay. Now all we have to do is play it cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a day, which felt like eternity to Fayra, nothing had happened. Blue was tucked away safely and she was going about her duties. She was in the kitchen when Mando walked up behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I speak with you?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered why he was so polite. He has the ability to do whatever he likes. What would he do if she said no?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” She replied, turning to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you might like some more ship duties to perform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve been thinking---”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra’s eyes grew wide as she saw Blue rolling across the floor toward her quarters. She was certain her heart stopped beating. She forced herself to keep her eyes on Mando. Don’t look, she repeated to herself, don’t look, don’t look! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando turned to look behind him, just as Blue disappeared through her door. How did he get out? What was he doing? Mando turned back to Fayra.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, trying to wipe whatever terrified look she had on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scolded herself, he had been explaining what he wanted her to do, but she was so freaked out she didn’t hear him. He led her to the back room of the ship. She glanced in her dark room as they passed. She didn’t see Blue, thankfully. Mando removed a panel from the ship. He explained about the ship and keeping it clean. A few minutes later she was scraping away the rust and dirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good thing Mando never went into her room. It had been three days, and no major incidents. Except for a light mysteriously being fixed, Mando’s tool went missing and a strange thud sound when both she and Mando were on the flight deck. She even began to relax a bit. Mando stayed grumpy for a couple days over the tool, until it turned up in the cabinet. She had to lie about that light, she explained to him that she had fixed it and forgot about it. She was one hundred percent sure he didn’t believe her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer they stayed on the ship the more nervous of being discovered Fayra became. sShe was so nervous she kept dropping things, breaking things. She couldn’t focus. Mando even stopped asking her to do extra work. He went about doing his normal routine, training, cleaning, maintenance, more training. She wondered if he ever stopped and relaxed, and do nothing. He was always going and moving. Fayra finally came to the conclusion that this is what he enjoyed, this was his fun. Especially the train part, he trained sometimes three times in a day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were now going on a week. She was enjoying the company of Blue when she was in her room. At night they played games and he showed her pictures from all kinds of places across the galaxy. He even had pictures of waterfalls of all types, that was her favorite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra spent her mornings sitting at the galley’s table drinking her tea and looking at the many books Mando kept around. She couldn’t read, she never got the chance to learn, she loved looking at the pictures. Fayra watched Mando each time he walked past. She wondered why sometimes she wore his armor and other times he only wore his helmet. Sometimes he wore gloves and other times he didn’t. She didn’t want to ask, she was nervous when she talked to him and he could tell. It felt like lying to him. Besides it wasn’t like he was a great conversationalist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Instead she had conversations in her head. She decided she liked to see him with his armor off. He looked a bit smaller, less intimidating, but she knew he was just as deadly. On the days he didn’t wear his armor he wore a gray tunic that, of course, wrapped all the way up his neck. He wore gray, sometimes black pants and always his boots. The only thing he revealed regularly was his hands. Which she was fine with, she liked his hands. They were broad and thick, large enough to handle anything. They were rough when warranted, yet had been gentle when she needed them. She shook her head, she was thinking way too much about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was an ‘armor on’ day, Fayra hoped that meant they would be landing soon. She stood and washed her cup and went to put it back, opening the cupboard. She screamed loudly as Blue popped out at her. Her eyes went wide. The droid was out of her room again. She grabbed him out and began to take him back before Mando came back through, but she heard him on the ladder moving swiftly. She knew she didn’t have time, and would be seen. She shoved Blue back in the cabinet. She slammed it shut as Mando entered the room. She turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” He said approaching the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” she gulped. “Not a thing.” Her breath was heavy and she tried to swipe the petrified look from her face. “I just slammed my finger in the door.” she laughed nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved slightly to the side, hoping nothing seemed conspicuous. When he advanced toward the cabinet she stepped back in place blocking his way. “What are you doing?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his visor on her. “I’m going to get a drink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes grew wide, she looked from side to side trying to think up an excuse for him not to get a cup for his drink. “I.. uh.. Could get it for you” she stuttered. She licked her lips, nothing was coming to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m capable.” He replied, reaching for the handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “H, h, how about those flying lessons?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about that.” he responded. She moved further in his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about fighting lessons?” She said too loudly with her nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fayra --” he said, leaning to brace himself against the cupboard just beside her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” she said too quickly, fidgeting with her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, looking at her with that abyss like visor. “You’re acting strange… are you hiding something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic began to settle in her chest. “H--hide.” she smiled. “What could I possibly hide… from you… on your ship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood in silence a moment her breath ragged and she knew he could see right through her lies. “Step aside.” He instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I make you some tea?” She tried smiling at him. “I mean you’ve gotta let me be in charge of something on this ship. I’ll make it right now, it’ll be nice and h--.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fayra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to ask you again.” His voice dropped to that low warning tone. He dropped his hand and moved just inches from her.  He moved slowly on her, giving her a chance to yield. Her breath quickened. He came so close she could feel his body heat radiating through his armor. She couldn’t look up at him, her eyes were filling with tears. He gripped her shoulders, she shuddered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Manny, please.” She begged quietly. He pushed her aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando pulled the cabinet door open and a small blue blur jumped at him and clanged as it hit the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando immediately drew his weapon and turned to Fayra. She gasped at his quick movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a droid on this ship?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She backed away from him. “It was an accident.” She confessed. “It followed me, I didn’t know he was onboard until after we left.” She explained quickly. Blue zoomed in behind her. Mando raised his blaster. Fayra put her hand up as he advanced on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” she begged taking small steps back. “Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No droids on this ship!” he reminded her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He hasn’t done anything. He’s been on the ship for a week and nothings happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been here a week!” His tone changed from anger to furious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well that was supposed to be a good thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so close to her now the hand she was using to try to block him hit his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of the way.” He instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was shaking her head, “Manny, please.” He advanced, further crushing her hand against him. No, she couldn’t let him do this, Blue had become her friend, she liked him. Mando just doesn’t understand, she thought. She needed time to make him understand. She pulled in her focus, calling her wind. She just needed to knock him back at little. Give her some space to explain. Suddenly she was jerked forward. Mando pinned both her arms to his left side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to do that.” he suggested, that low warning tone sending chills down her spine. “Fight me.” He suggested, practically daring her. She looked at him, she had forgotten just how terrifying he could be. She squirmed as the wind she called died quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how you work,” he explained. “You need your hands to use that power. That’s why you were chained when I found you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Don’t.” she pleaded. “I’ll do anything you want, please, don’t kill him.” Mando raised his weapon again, catching the droid in his sights. All those pictures he showed her of all those places she longed to see flashed before Fayra’s eyes. “I’ll do anything…” she screamed at him. “If you want, you can have me.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando froze. Fayra realized the magnitude of her offer. She didn’t know if he even engaged in that type of activity. She didn’t know what kind of man he is at all, or know what kind of man he would be intimately. All she knew was he took money to hunt down kidnapped girls. She scolded herself. She probably should have been trying to flee this whole time. What were his plans for her anyway, why was he keeping her? These past months she had been in shock, unsure what to do or where to go. She didn’t even know what planet she’s from. She was so young when they took her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she’s offering herself to a man that she’s never even seen his face. Could she actually do this. She wasn’t completely ignorant about sex. She had seen things the Niktos would do. They didn’t care much about where they did it, so she witnessed many things. Some interesting things, but some horrible things too. Things she wouldn’t want to be part of. Was all species like that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt Blue tremble at her feet. She would do it, she decided. She would give herself to Mando, if that is what kept him from killing the small droid. Tears fell down her cheeks. Her breath heavy, “You can have me.” She repeated as Mando stood upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t loosen his grip and his gaze bore down on her. That dark visor offered no  answer as she gazed back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d do that?” He said flatly. “For a droid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. They stood there frozen for a long moment as Mando studied her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back to the droid and raised his blaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra screamed and pushed on Mando as he fired his weapon. The blast missed the droid and began bouncing from one wall to the next. Mando kicked Fayra’s feet out from under her and let her fall to the floor. He slammed himself down on top of her, using his elbow he shielded her head. She screamed as the ricochet sent sparkes flying everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando grunted as his body lurched. Then she felt a warm liquid soak her side. Mando’s breath heaved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Manny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned, and fell off her onto his side. Fayra sat up, shocked at the sight before her. Blood was everywhere all over her, the floor and still pouring from him. The blast hit him in the stomach, leaving a burned puncture. “Manny!” She pushed him to his back. “Manny!” Another mark burned in his abdomen. The blast shot right through him, in the perfect spot his armor wasn’t protecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was breathing but rapidly. “Kit.” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Belt.” He said, forced through heavy breaths. Mando felt himself weakening rapidly from the blood loss. She searched his belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” She had found the medical tool she had seen him use before. But Mando went limp and his head fell to one side. She dropped the tool grabbing his helmet. “No!” She screamed. “Stay awake. Tell me how to use this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando’s vision blurred, he never believed this would be how his life ended. He imagined a more glorious one, going down fighting. He never thought it would be like this, looking at such a beautiful woman before him. Her auburn hair fell around her. He could see she was frightened and shaking. Those blue eyes wide. He supposed she was right, he should have taught her to fly, now she’d die too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t die.” she demanded. She jerked at him and then pieces of his armor coming off, clambering across the floor as she threw them to the side. He felt the cool air hit his chest as she pulled his tunic apart. He knew if she removed his helmet he wouldn’t be able to stop her. Inside his head, he begged her not to. Instead, she climbed on top, straddling him. He almost regretted not taking her offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Manny?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t answer her, it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just hold on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando watched in helpless silence as she clasped her hands in front of her. Was she going to pray, he thought. Fayra closed her eyes and bowed her head. He could have laughed, but didn’t have the strength. Praying was no good now. Mando began closing his eyes, to let the already creeping darkness take over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a bright light pierced through his eyelids. He opened them to see Fayra’s skin shining like a star. As the seconds ticked by her skin grew brighter, Mando wouldn’t have been able to watch if it wasn’t for his dark visor. She raised her head and opened her eyes. The sky blue irises were gone and replaced with a stark white light. They shone as light illuminated from them. Fayra pulled her hands apart revealing a white ball of light hovering between them. She slammed her palms on his chest. Mando felt heat radiating through his entire body. He shuddered, then something he felt something pulling at him. Then stretching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me, please.” She begged as she grew so bright Mando could no longer see her form, just an outline. A blinding white light took over her entire body. A loud rumble filled his ears. He could no longer take the light and was forced to close his eyes. But, he could feel her body trembling on top of him. Her thighs squeezing his ribcage and her hands pressing down hard on his chest. He felt his strength returning. He reached up running his gloved hands up along her thighs to her waist. He squeezed her tightly, almost afraid she would implode or disappear if he didn't hold her in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fayra!" He yelled. He wasn't sure she could hear him over the rumbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the light disappeared. Fayra's back arched as she threw her head back, screaming. She began falling backwards. Mando shot up, catching her in his arms. He twisted their bodies in unison. Fayra now under him, he gently lowered her to the floor. He was relieved to feel her legs still gripping at his sides. That meant she was alive, though he couldn't feel her breathing. He moved a hand to her head and lifted her face to his. Her eyes popped open. Her back arching once more, as she took in a deep, gasping breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fayra?" He gently called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled weakly when her eyes focused on his visor. Blood streamed from her nose, eyes and ears. She was shaking uncontrollably. Then she closed her eyes and her hands fell from his chest and her legs slowly slid from his sides as her strength gave in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so happy you guys are liking what I'm writing. I never imagined others would like the ideas in my head. <br/>Thanks so much!!!</p><p>Funny side note: I was so excited about your comments I wanted to get the next chapters up... as I was reading through this chapter and editing any mistakes I let dinner burn. My family had to eat burnt sweet potato wedges.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mando laid there with her in his arms, frozen and unbelieving what just happened. She was pale and barely breathing. He ran it through his mind again and again. It all happened so fast. He was dying. He felt it. His heart slowed, his chest compressed so much he couldn’t breathe. He felt the pain. Blackness began seeping in at the edges of his sight. Then he felt her pulling him back. He didn’t know how, but she did, she brought him back. He laid her down and stood. He wiped the blood from his stomach. Yes, the wound was gone, he wiped again and again. There was nothing, not even a scar. Blood was everywhere, all over him and the floor. Fayra was soaked in it. He began removing the rest of his armor. The wound from the speeder bike crash was still across his arm, it throbbed. He ignored it. He sat his helmet down on the table and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at the scene before him. There was so much blood, no one could have survived it. How, he wondered, how did she do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood, watching her, still disbelieving what he had just witnessed. She healed him. Mando looked down again and his wound was still gone. He wondered if he just hallucinated. No, no too much blood. He took a deep breath, the pain was gone. As a matter of fact, he felt better than he had in a long time. Even the soreness from the speeder bike wreck was gone. He felt stronger too, as though he could fight two or three Mudhorns at once, maybe an entire army of stormtroopers. He removed his blood soaked clothing. Fayra still laid out, at his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She healed him, saved him. Still unbelieving he kept rolling it over and over in his head. Along with the “whys” and “hows” and “what the fucks”. He needed to take control of the situation. His first priority was Fayra. By the looks of her she might die. He couldn’t leave her like this. He grabbed his vibroblade and knelt down beside her. Her sleeveless tank clung to her as he pulled it taunt. He sliced it up through the middle, then at each shoulder. Her breasts bounced free as Mando pulled it from her and tossed it on the pile of his blood soaked clothes. He cut her cotton shorts and tossed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight before him was incredible, he really should have taken her offer. He hadn't been with a female in a while, even longer with one so beautiful. If ever, he thought. Even with blood stained skin, she was immaculate. Mando wasn’t blind, he caught himself many times watching her, eyeing what was on display. He tried to not let it distract him. He knew she was a beauty to behold, but seeing her on full display was something entirely different. Her offer was tempting, to take her instead of killing the droid. Too tempting in his mind. No, he can't focus on this now, he scolded himself. It was wrong. He pushed it from his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skin was ice cold as he scooped her up into his arms. He took her to the shower and let the hot water run over the two of them, washing away the blood. He set her feet on the floor, but held her tightly against him by wrapping one arm around her back. With the other, he tilted her head back and wiped away the blood that streamed down her face. With the amount of blood that streamed down her face, whatever she did must have been painful. Now she looked peaceful. Too peaceful in his mind. He felt her chest lightly rising and falling against his own. He allowed the water to flow through her hair for a few more minutes before turning it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left his helmet on the table, he knew she wouldn’t wake. Even if she did, could he complain or be angry with her, especially after what she just did. He wouldn't be able to deny her that. However, he wasn't worried. Any time she used her powers, it took at least two days to recover. When she slept, she slept hard. Mando realized fairly quickly that's when she was most vulnerable. When she needed the most protection. You couldn't wake her, she was completely unresponsive. the world could be exploding around her, it wouldn't matter. By the looks of her now, he was worried that she might not ever wake again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever she did for him, she used a tremendous amount of power. It left her coming exhausted and close to death. He scooped her legs back up and placed her in her bed. She was still shaking so he took the blanket from his own bed and doubled her covers. He watched her for a few minutes before turning to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Mando several hours to clean the mess. Another several hours to clean his armor. He didn't bother with his undergarments, they were stained with too much blood, so he tossed them. Once he was finished he dressed in his full guard. He turned his life-form scanner on and began searching the ship. He hadn't seen the droid since the blaster went off. It didn't take him long before he found it. It was hidden under her bed. He placed his hand on the hilt of his blaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come out." He demanded. "If I have to pull you out, I'll put you in the compressor." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It beeped, then he heard movement. It slowly rolled out and faced him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Follow me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It beeped and obeyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando led it to the cargo bay. He sat on the side bench and faced the droid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me and you have a problem." He stated. "Know that I blame you. If she lives, you die. If she dies I'm gonna dissect you part by part." He kicked the droid backward into the carbon freezing chamber, and slammed it on.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two days had passed. Mando didn’t sleep, he couldn't. It wasn't because of his duties or watching over the girl. It was because his body felt so rejuvenated, he just had too much energy. Too much strength. Fayra still hadn’t moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days passed, still nothing, however Mando was finally able to sleep. By the fourth, Fayra began to dehydrate. Mando resorted to dropping small amounts of water into her mouth, and rubbing it across her lips every hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He occupied himself with his usual ship duties, but on the fifth day, he realized he might have to make a difficult choice. However, every time he looked at her all he could think about was how she saved his life. Twice actually, the Mudhorn and then the blaster wound. But she wasn’t waking and showed no signs of doing so as she did before. The choice was heavy, but ultimately simple. Could he let her suffer or be merciful and end her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the sixth day Fayra still showed no sign of movement or of waking. Mando knelt down next to her. He felt the choice was made for him. He wouldn't let her suffer and die slowly. Over the last week he came to a conclusion that she was something special, to the extreme, something very unique. And it wasn’t because she could move wind and tree limbs around. But the real power, the power to heal, was something on another level. He didn’t know if Elementals could do such a thing, he’d never heard of it before. What he did know is that was what the Client suspected she could do. That’s what he wanted her to show him. And that’s why he wanted her, that’s why he wanted her blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her. Not having food for almost a week made her look so small and frail. It was sad, she had come so far since he found her in that cage. Mando placed his hands at each side of his helmet and lifted it away, setting it down beside him. He drew his blaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to let you know, I’m doing this to help you,” he began. “ I don't make this choice lightly, I'll carry it for the rest of my life." He knelt beside her. "Thank you for what you did.” he said it slowly, making small pauses. When he finished he took a deep breath and placed the blaster to her temple. His only comfort was in knowing she’d never be frightened or feel any more pain.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this catches you guys up to a good stopping point. Currently you guys are reading chapter 27, but I'm currently writing chapter 47.</p>
<p>I've been going through the chapters and editing so much I haven't had a chance to work on it . I've got to get the next few scenes written and out of my head. I'll try to put up a chapter tomorrow, but I'll be working on writing mostly. Don't worry though, I'll make it up to you. There's lots more to come that I hope you will continue to like.</p>
<p>Thanks, from the bottom of my heart, for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A small moan sounded from her lips. He froze and for a moment he thought he imagined it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm… Man..ny.” She moaned, her breathing deepened. Mando jumped to his feet, holstered his blaster. He grabbed his helmet and slipped it back on. He grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fayra!” He called out. “Fayra!” He cupped her face in his hands. “Open your eyes!” Fayra moaned, her brows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me, open your eyes right now!” He demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyelids fluttered. She blinked and groaned. She tried to swallow. Mando grabbed the cup of water at her bedside and moved to sit next to her. He pulled her up in a sitting position and put the cup to her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink,” he demanded. “Drink!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra struggled with him as she began trembling again, but Mando held her in place, forcing her to obey him. Weak and disoriented she gave in. She took a few sips then began gulping it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright… not too much.” he pulled the cup from her and set it back down. “Lay back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She obeyed and he laid her back on her pillow. Quiet moans came and went throughout the rest of the night. Every couple hours Mando demanded she drink, she obeyed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra sucked in a deep breath as her eyes popped open. Mando sat in a chair at the foot of the cot. In a panic she jumped up, her legs were shaky and weak. She could barely lift her arms and her throat was soreS she tried to speak, but it too felt harsh. Tears began streaming down her cheeks when she recalled her last memories. Of Blue, the fact that she had broken his rules, Mando being so angry with her, shooting him, and he almost died. She started trembling when she began thinking what he would do to her for such a betrayal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando stood, approaching her. Fayra’s skin was more pale than when he first saw her. Her hair was wild and cascaded all around her. It partially covered her breasts. She was upset and fearful. Fayra looked down and saw she was naked before him. She winced from the pain as she crossed her arms in front of her covering as much skin as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart pounded as he came closer. She backed up until she hit the wall, she gasped at the sudden jolt. Tears began streaming down her face. He would kill her now, she thought. Hopefully he would make it quick and painless. Mando reached down and picked up the blanket. She figured it was for wrapping her body in once he was finished with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fayra” He said softly, now inches from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her crying intensified at the sound of her name. “I’m sorry” she said, her voice cracked and hoarse. She shook her head, “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flinched and recoiled as he reached around her wrapping her in the blanket. “I’m sorry.” She repeated again and again, pleading with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fayra, it’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, “I didn’t mean for that to happen, I’m sorry.” She sobbed. Mando wasn’t sure of anything else to do. He pulled her into him. Fayra flinched again when she felt him place his hand on the small of her back. She was afraid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words sounded incredible. But anytime she disobeyed her other captors they punished her. Why was he different, he may even be more terrifying than any of them. So she didn’t believe him, she couldn’t. He was dying because of her, surely he wouldn’t let that go without some kind of retaliation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he didn’t let her go she couldn’t stand it anymore and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. They stood there for a long while. Mando took her by the shoulders when her cries finally quieted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down,” He instructed her. Fayra did as he asked and he led her to the edge of the cot. He backed away and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Mando wasn’t sure how to word things. “What you did… were you aware you could… heal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to talk about it, her abilities were something she tried to keep secret. Never reveal them to anyone, her foster mother once said. How could she refuse him, there was no way. He knew, she just wondered what would be her fate. Would it be death or sold to the highest bidder. “I’ve never done it like that before, to a dying person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you learn it, where did you learn of the other things you can do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down in thought, then back at him. And hesitated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fayra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t really... learn it, it sort of just happened one day. I can hear them, for as long as I can remember. I… I hear them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “Yes, the stars. They sing. The wind pulls and howls for me. Fire is... it’s… angry, like it’s screaming. Nature they send buzzing vibrations through me. Water is different… I’ve never been able to wield it, it calls my name, but it doesn’t respond to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The healing?” Mando asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra shut her eyes and looked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fayra?” Mando called after getting no response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one’s supposed to know about it. None of it” She confessed, tears stinging her eyes again. She swallowed hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what he wants from you. Isn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him, of course he’d figure that out, she should have expected it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wanted you to show him something that night when he had you strapped to that table, torturing you. Your ability to control elements are fine, might come in handy here or there. But the real prize is your power to heal. That is why he paid so much for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Single tears fell down her cheeks. Prize? He viewed it as a prize. Mando now knew and witnessed what she fought so hard to keep hidden. And now she knew what his intentions would be. “The Niktos didn’t raid my adoptive family’s farm. They sold me. They were afraid of what I could do.” Why she said that, she was unsure, was it a threat, a plea? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay back down, and rest. Drink. I’ll bring you some food.” He turned and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two days went by. Fayra mostly stayed in her room, sleeping, eating, drinking, and regaining some strength. When she could she stole a look at Mando. She was curious about him and how his body handled her powers. It wasn’t a lie that she'd never done it on that scale. She never tried to heal a fatal wound before, it was usually a small animal of her adoptive family's cuts and bruises. She immediately decided she wouldn’t do it again. It drained her to the point of almost killing her. She wasn’t sure if she’d known that, she wouldn’t have tried to heal Mando. She had just been so terrified at the thought of him dying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was also curious about Blue’s fate. She was sure he’d killed him or sent him out the airlock. She hadn’t seen Blue around, and there was no way she would ask Mando about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most importantly she couldn’t stop thinking about what he would do now that he knew about her healing power. He did promise that she didn’t have to fear being traded from him. But when circumstances change all bets could be off. Now that she had time to think she was positive he wouldn’t kill her, she was valuable. He’d either keep her for himself, force her to stay by his side and use her when needed or take the offer from the one who’d pay the most. In her world that’s how it worked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another day passed, she finally felt well enough to venture out. She wandered into the galley, she wanted to make some of that tea Omera gave her. She was sure it would help her. She thought of her friends on Sorgan, she wished she could go back. She was sure she’d be happy there, farming. More importantly living a free life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blew some cool air across her tea cup and turned to sit down. Mando stood behind her. When she saw him she gasped and dropped the cup. He reached out, snatching it out of the air before it could turn and spill. He handed it back to her. She smiled weakly as a thank you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know... it’s crazy to think you wear all the steel armor and still sneak up on people.” She tried to make easy conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando handed the cup to her. “Follow me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently she failed. She set her tea cup down and obeyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He descended the ladder to the cargo bay. She looked down at the height of it and felt a bit dizzy. She didn’t want to go down there.She had a bad feeling, but she knew Mando would not accept no for an answer. She stepped down gripping the bar and began her descent. Half way down her dizziness intensified causing her to lose her grip. She slipped off, but before she hit the ground Mando caught her by the waist and set her back on her feet. Her head fell forward and hit his Beskar covered chest, which didn’t help matters at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned and placed a hand on her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m dizzy, the room… it’s... spinning.” She gasped for a breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He guided her to a seat, “take some deep breaths.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of breathing the dizziness subsided. She opened her eyes to see him kneeling before her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have unfinished business to discuss.” he stated flatly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed hard. Her heart pounded. She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando stood and moved from her line of sight. She sucked in a sharp breath when she saw Blue encased in some kind of material, frozen. His small round head cocked at an odd angle. She stood, touching the material. He was like a statue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s frozen in carbonite.” He answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he dead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned, “you’re gonna let him live.” Fayra’s face lit up with a small hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Mando said quickly. “I didn’t say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra’s face fell. She looked at her feet in disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what? I get to watch. Is that why you brought me down here?” This was to be her punishment for betrayal, to watch what she tried to save die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” he said flatly. “I brought you down here to explain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She furrowed her brow at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Droids killed my parents---”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her expression fell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“--- They destroyed my village, took everything I knew…. I don’t like them. And if it were possible I’d kill them all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His explanation was short and to the point. “I’m sorry.” She said softly. Then turned her gaze to Blue. More tears fell, this was a fight she couldn’t win. Not in a million years. She nodded her defeat. The silence between them stretched as he watched her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando sighed. “Alright.” He said. “I won’t kill it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her eyes to his dark visor in shock. Was he serious, or was this a cruel joke, she asked herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s getting off at the next stop.” He demanded quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean it?” She asked, jumping from her seat. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think me a liar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, shaking her head then threw her hands around his waist, squeezing him into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She said releasing him, but another wave of dizziness overcame her and she stumbled back. Mando steadied her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay back down and rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she left Mando eyed the droid, but his thoughts were focused elsewhere. He thought of the Client. His instincts told him the Client knew or at least suspected Fayra had certain abilities. He knew of and has witnessed men ripping apart planet after planet to gain such power. Fayra was an asset, one that couldn’t be easily forgotten. The Client wouldn’t give up without a fight. And that fight was coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even he was beginning to doubt if he’d be able to let her go. When it was time would he allow it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Errion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra awoke the next day feeling slightly better. Omera’s tea worked wonders. She smiled at the memories of the villagers. She hoped one day she could return. She made herself another cup and made her way to the flight deck. The door slid open, she was still very weary of this door, but she hopped through quickly. She stopped before sitting down to take in the sights. Mando sat in his seat as usual. Ahead of him the stars were shining beautifully. A planet was off to the left. It was a turquoise color with a small ring around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be landing.” Mando announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There?” She asked, stepping beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful. What’s it called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Errion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as the darkness of space faded into an orange and pink sky. They flew over several small cities that were all connected by roads. Fayra wanted to get a better look, so she unbuckled and stood just behind the front control panel. She stood on her tiptoes peering down. The bridges twisted and turned around each other. They were beautiful. She smiled and looked over to Mando. He was watching her. When he didn’t look away, she realized why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you never wear your belt.” She replied, looking back to the sight before her. Mando set the Razor Crest down in a small clearing next to one of the roads. She turned back to Mando eager to see a new place. He stood from his chair, she tilted her head back to keep his line of sight. Mando could see the excitement buzzing over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go.” He said plainly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled from ear to ear. She ran to her room to change. She grabbed a brightly colored skirt that flowed just above her ankles. She paired it with a black laced shirt with long sleeves with a tie that criss crossed just below her breasts and tied at the back. She left her feet bare and her hair flowed down and all around like always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando took a while readying the ship for their absence. It was midday before he called Fayra to leave. As she climbed down the ladder Mando was waiting for her, guns and weapons displayed on him as usual. Her expression changed to sadness when she saw him standing next to Blue’s frozen body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She said. Mando punched in a code, there was a loud hissing sound as steam blew from the machine. Fayra watched as the material around Blue dissipated. After a moment a single light blinked on his little round body. Then several little lights came alive. His head rolled from side to side. Fayra knelt before him. When the little droid saw Fayra he rolled out and sounded out several long melodies of beeps, dings and dongs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you too.” She laughed. “Come on.” Fayra joined Mando at his side and the trio began walking. After a while of walking on the side of the road a cargo speeder came along. Mando flagged the driver down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Transport for two and a droid?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I never.” The wrinkled, white haired man said. “You’re a Mandalorian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Transport?” Mando nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah sure!” The man said smiling. “My wife is a big fan, reads everything about you guys, she’s never going to believe this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando unhooked his pulse rifle and climbed the speeder, then extended his hand for Fayra. She examined his gloved hand, then his visor before accepting his offer. He pulled her up and they took a seat at the side. Suddenly, Blue’s bottom panel popped out and the droid jumped up to take his own seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra laughed at the little droid’s cleverness. But her laugh stopped abruptly when she looked at Mando. Who, as usual, wasn’t amused. It didn’t take very long to reach the outskirts of the city. As they approached, Fayra was amazed. She’s never seen buildings like these. They were tall and made of glass that shimmered in the sun. The speeder stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this is where we part.” The older man said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue jumped down. And Fayra followed. Mando jumped from the side, swinging around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the ride.” He said. “You interested in purchasing a droid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Fayra exclaimed. Mando’s gaze turned to her. Her eyes fell to Blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I dunno.” The man said, scratching his neck. “My wife was looking for one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifty credits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifty? There something wrong with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just looking to unload some cargo.” Mando explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well... I’ve heard Mandoalorians are men of their word.” He took another moment to decide. “Aright, you’ve got a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s heart dropped to her stomach. That was the deal, Blue would have to stay the next time they made a stop. She picked him up and gave him a small hug, then sat him back inside the speeder. She turned to see Mando pocketing the money. He gave the man a nod, turned to the city and began walking. Fayra fell instep behind him, wishing she would have stayed with the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they were surrounded by the city. It’s inhabitants buzzed around with various activities. Fayra was amazed, she’d never seen so many different looking people in all her life. All different races, colors, and sizes. She got distracted at the different booths selling wonders she never seen before. She had to reach out and touch most of everything. The peddlers would shove various items at her to try. She got so distracted that when she looked she could no longer see Mando ahead of her. Panic rushed into her chest. Would he leave her, she thought. She pushed the panic down, and decided she didn’t care. Better than being sold, she decided, like Blue She was angry with him, she didn’t care what she agreed to, she wanted Blue back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a small child looking at her. Fayra smiled. “Are you okay?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl shook her head and looked at some food items displayed at a booth next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hungry?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl’s cracked lips formed a smile. Fayra grabbed a shiny, red apple and handed it to her. The girl grabbed it and ran off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Fayra replied. She stood and began leaving when a hand snatched her wrist and pulled it roughly. Fayra yelped at the jolt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better have money to pay for that.” A tall robed man said holding her arm so high it sent her to her tiptoes. Fayra looked up at him and shook her head. No, she didn’t have money. She never has, never needed it… until now. The peddler’s face contorted to anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll take payment another way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began dragging Fayra to the other side of his booth. He pulled a long handled blade from his satchel. Fayra’s fright boiled over as he placed her hand across a wooden slat. Dust blew up in a gust of wind and the wooden slat split in two. But it didn’t stop the man, Fayra realized she was still too weak to conjure up much power to help her. He raised the blade and Fayra struggled against his iron grasp. Suddenly a glint of light blinded her, she had to turn away. When she looked back Mando stood before her holding the man’s hand, keeping it from swinging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much for the apple?” Mando asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man just stood there, more anger written across his face. “You let go of my hand.” He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her’s first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girl stole from me, I have the right to specify punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man squeezed Fayra’s hand tighter, crushing her frail bone, causing her to cry out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando removed his blaster and placed it against the peddler’s temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understand that you have two choices,” he began. “One, allow me to compensate you for your trouble. Two, I kill you. Either way you will release her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The peddler was visibly shaken. But he wasn’t the only one. Fayra’s eyes widen at Mando’s proposition. Violence came so easy to him. After a moment the man nodded and released Fayra. She jerked her hand to her chest, rubbing it. Mando released the peddler. Never taking his eyes off the man that was a head taller than him, Mando retrieved his payment and tossed it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s face twisted with rage. He raised his blade and swung down hard toward Mando’s arm. He blocked the move, knocking the blade away. Then, jumped, leaping backward off the stump, grabbed the back of the man’s head and slammed it down against his booth’s table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra gasped in horror at the sight of the man’s crushed face, blood sprayed everywhere. Mando wasted no time, he grabbed Fayra by her elbow and dragged her away from the scene. People clambered all around. Trying to see what the ‘Mandalorian’ did. How ‘amazing’ it was. How ‘heroic’. The marketplace disappeared behind them as they walked. Mando said nothing as he pulled her along. Before long they stood in front of an older building. It was made of glass like the others, but this one was dirty, dust and crud grew up along the corners. Mando pulled her ahead of him then twisted her around to face him. She took a quick glance at him then at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time mind your choices.” He warned. She took another quick look at him. “Stay close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Actions, Not Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They entered the building, Mando went first as Fayra followed close behind him. The room they entered was dark and empty except for a creature sitting in a chair at the opposite end of the entrance. It was covered in purple scales, with beady black eyes and a wide slit for a mouth, no nostrils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to see Comrad.” Mando stated, eying the creature. It slowly began twisting its head toward him. Once it looked him over it turned its gaze to Fayra. It moved so slow, Fayra wondered if it always moved that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left my love inside my heart.” It slowly said, elongating every word. Fayra’s expression changed to confusion. Why would it say such a thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ripped it out, so I could depart.” Mando replied. “You may enter.” It said. The creature’s mouth stretched into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A door slid open with a thud. Fayra now understood it was some kind of code to gain access. Fayra reluctantly followed Mando as he stepped through. She was becoming very unsure of their destination and the reasons behind it. They entered another room, but this one featured a long hallway. It was so dark she could only make out Mando’s outline as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a rush of emotions came over her, she began having flashbacks of when he took her to that horrible man. The hallway they had walked down was very similar to this one. Her breath quickened and the dizziness returned. She swallowed hard as she halted. Mando sensed she was no longer directly behind him. He turned, grabbing her, pulling her close. He felt her squirm, but still lacking much strength she quickly gave in. He continued walking through another door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud music came blaring through as the door opened. Fayra took in her surroundings in a panic. Different kinds of half naked species danced, jumped and bumped against each other. Smoke rose up tickling her nose. Lights of all colors flashed, temporarily blinding her. Mando never explained what they were doing here. Flashes of The Client, popped in her head. A memory of the Doctor shoving a needle in her arm caused her to cringe. When she began pulling from him, and stumbling. Mando pulled her aside and pinned her against a wall, facing him once more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” Mando had to yell in order for her to hear him. Fayra’s panic intensified causing the lights around them to flicker. When she didn’t respond Mando cupped both her cheeks in his hands. “Fayra!” he yelled again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this? Where are you taking me? What are you going to do?” Her questions came out quickly and frantically. “Let go!” She screamed at him, tears streaming down. Mando was not expecting her reaction, but he understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed her to calm down, people began to notice and the flickering lights were escalating. Some of the bulbs were exploding. The patrons began looking around for an explanation. Mando had seen this before, sometimes the environment reacted to her emotions. He placed one hand against the wall beside her head, then wrapped the other around her back pushing her up and into him, trying to block any prying eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed against him. She wasn’t going to let this happen again, not without a fight. She promised herself that a while back. Nothing had changed that. He lowered himself next to her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” He said calmly. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” He felt a vibration growing in the wall he braced himself on. The floor underneath them rumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let anyone take you... anywhere” He explained, emphasizing the last word. Her chest heaved against him. “Breathe… take deep breaths.” He commanded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra needed to control herself. She wasn’t going to be able to help herself if she was in a panic. It took a minute, but she obeyed as she listened to him coach her breath back to normal. She leaned her head against his shoulder. His words were so reassuring and comforting. She wished she could believe them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold steel felt soothing against her overheated skin. The vibration in the wall and floor stopped as well as the lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando held her there for a few more minutes. The music ended and the crowd began cheering. He loosened his grip and let her slide down his body. He cupped her cheeks in his hands again, lifting her chin to meet his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally made their way through the bodies to a clearing. This side of the massive room was made of tables and chairs. Large cushioned couches lined the back wall. Mando led them to the corner of the room where a large man sat on a corner couch. He was surrounded by various species doing various things. Some stood guard, others came and went with drinks and food, others pacticapted in erotic dance on pedelstools round him. His gaze fell on Mando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando!!” The round rosy cheeked man bellowed. He jumped up, his drink splashing out. He extended his hand to Mando. As they approached Mando did the same, bracing in a handshake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comrad.” Mando nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiled. “So, you're back in these parts. Are you here on business or pleasure?” He sung the last word, extending it out as he tilted his head peering around Mando at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… you waist no time, as usual.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra scrunched her expression, appalled at his suggestion she was merely here for Mando’s… pleasure. Though she couldn’t deny she’s thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear… forgive me. Forgive me.” The man bowed. “I’m Comrad Nelson, at your service.” He laughed, his large belly sticking out. He pushed a guard from his path and reached out for her hand. He pulled it to his lips for a kiss. “Come sit, sit!” Fayra looked at Mando with an uneasy expression. He offered a small nod as the large man pulled Fayra to his table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shew, shew, go!” Comrad said, waving away the others seated at his table. They obeyed and left. “My dear you look starved. Eat, eat.” He insisted. Fayra’s stomach growled in anticipation. She loved eating, she thought! However, when she took a closer look at the offerings her stomach’s growl quickly twisted into nausea. Everything she looked at was buzzing, crawling, or slithering.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… thank you” she said, trying to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Mando, tell me about your companion here. She’s very beautiful.” He said, giving her a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here on business, Comrad.” Mando stated plainly, propping his pulse rifle against his knee. Comrad took a deep breath turning to him. “I’m looking for work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have all kinds of work.” Comrad raised his hands, extending them out, displaying his establishment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comrad.” Mando scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face fell. “ I haven’t had your kind of work in a while.” Comrad confessed. “I’m hearing things, underworld stuff.” He lowered his voice. “Some warlord, supposedly, is putting some pressure on things. Making it difficult to move around.” Comrad’s eyebrows wiggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone know who?” Mando asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Comrad shook his head. “I had an informant, hasn’t turned up in a few days. And you know what that means.” He furrowed his brows in Mando’s direction. “The last transmission I received spoke about some asset, a high-valued target, this warlord was looking for. Apparently it slipped his grasp, I’ve heard all kinds of stuff --.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando purposely avoided looking at Fayra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-- Some say it’s some kind of weapon. Some say it’s a Wistie.” He laughed. “Hell, I’ve even heard it’s just some exotic delicacies offering immortality.” His eyebrows bounced up and down. He slapped his hand down sending shudders across the table. “I do know, anyone who gets their hands on whatever it is---” He was cut short, looking up at the lights flickering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, no work then?” Mando asked, hoping to change the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sorry, it’s been slow. But I here Ran’s looking for a good man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ran?” Mando huffed as the lights turned to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, must have a short somewhere.” Comrad observed the light directly above their head. “But I can’t let you leave here empty handed!” He demanded. “You saved my life... twice! I owe you big Mando.” He snapped his fingers and a tall, slender man with a long trunk protruding from his face rushed over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still got the Razer Crest?” Comrad asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want his ship fueled up.” Comrad commanded the man. He turned back to Mando. “Your ship need anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at this time, thank you.” Mando replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I want it shined up too.” Comrad demanded. “Location?” He asked Mando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando hesitated slightly. “West, just outside the city.” The tall slender man shuffled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his fingers again, another man from the opposite side came rushing over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need two rooms? One?” Comrad asked, displaying his fingers with each number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One.” Mando said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comrad smiled, “Of course. Get a room for them, the best one. Top floor. And anything they want, on me!” The man nodded and quickly left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra watched the room’s activities as Mando and Comrad chatted. She tried listening closely for any mention of her.  After a few moments Comrad stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It looks like your room is ready.” He turned to Fayra, smiling. “My dear, allow me to escort you.” He took her hand in his, pulling her to her feet. Comrad locked her arm in the crook of his elbow, pulling her along his side. She peered nervously behind her searching for Mando. She found him walking directly behind. A door slid open revealing a tiny room. As Comrad stepped on, Fayra hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright my dear, just a lift.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra felt a gloved hand on the small of her back. Mando came up behind her, urging her to continue. Her eyes darted from side to side, looking for a way out. Was this all a ploy? Would they get to the room and cut a deal for ownership? She wished Mando had explained the situation more. She wished, again, she could trust him. The lift began moving up. Fayra never had been in a lift before. Though she was frightened she couldn’t help herself. It fascinated her as they rose higher and higher. She smiled and giggled as she watched out the window as the world under their feet grew smaller. Comrad observed her closely enjoying her experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the ride was over they stepped off the lift, Comrad resumed his position by Fayra’s side as he led them to their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you are my dear, the best I can offer. You are welcome to anything you like.” He paused still holding Fayra’s hand. “Before you do, perhaps you should keep a cover on this wrist.” Her face fell, she gently tried jerking her hand away, but he held firm wrapping an ornate ribbon several times around. Comrad shared a glance with Mando. She swallowed nervously, looking at Mando, his hand at the hilt of his blaster. The lights flickered and the floor rumbled for just a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are.” He said, tying a knot to secure the ribbon. “Nothing to fear here.” Comrad nodded, released Fayra’s hand, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comrad turned to Mando and noticed his stance. “Relax Mando,” he outstretched his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando nodded to Fayra. She backed away and into the room. Comrad waited until she was some distance away. “I’ve also heard rumors of a beauty with extraordinary abilities. With a distinctive mark upon her wrist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando was ready for whatever fight was coming. He had already noted several escape routes on their way in and how many men Comrad had guarding certain areas. He also noted the two men standing in the back of the room and one by the door. “At ease soldier.” Comrad demanded. “Like I said, I owe you. Make sure that mark is covered when she’s out and about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra walked the room. It was beautiful. Lush carpets and rugs she could dig her toes into. Blankets and pillows everywhere. A fire burning next to a large bed. Exotic flowers and sparkling lights decorated the room throughout. A bar stocked full of drinks and unfortunately, she noticed, more food that made her stomach turn. Fayra walked through the rest of the room inspecting every inch, sneaking peeks at Mando, looking for evidence they were striking a deal. The room was a nice change to what they’ve had before, but by the looks of Mando he was a snake waiting for the moment to strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing like it is there---?” Comrad stated, watching Fayra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando relaxed slightly, so far no one made a threatening move.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“---Making a woman happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear,” He waved Fayra back over to him. “I must leave you to it. Rest up, eat, and enjoy. My man will let you know when the Razor Crest is ready.” Comrad announced as Fayra made her way back. “Before I go,” He said, taking Fayra’s hand, now with a ribbon around her wrist, and planting a kiss once more. “If you ever want to leave this guy behind. I would be happy to make you my queen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra blushed and smiled as the man bowed to her, turned and left. So no deal then, she thought, not yet anyway. He closed the door behind him. Fayra looked at Mando, her smile faded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and curled up on the couch looking at the window. Her stomach was still growling. Mando laid himself out on the bed, pulse rifle next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A while later Fayra awoke alone in the room. She threw off the blanket now covering her, which had not been there before. She searched the room for him, but he was gone. It was dead quiet, except for her growling stomach. She was unsure what to do. As she stood there, alone, her mind began speculating. Did something happen to him? Was Comrad interested in her? No, no she thought. Mando said he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her or take her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the more she thought about it the more worried she became. Fayra began rolling his words over and over in her head. Mando said he wouldn’t let anyone take her, meaning forcefully. He didn’t say anything about selling her. He also said he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her. Perhaps that’s why he brought her here to Comrad. He knew Comrad wouldn’t hurt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to the door to take a peek of the hallway. However, when she tried the knob, it wouldn’t turn to open. Panic set in. No, she thought. She tried the knob again. No success, it was locked. She tried pulling, it wouldn’t budge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She backed up to the bed and set down, not taking her eyes off the door. He did it, she concluded. He’s sold her and he’s gone. Tears began to fall. Thunder clapped outside her window. He didn’t even say goodbye, she thought. Tears fell harder. Outside raindrops began hitting the window, thunder rolled louder. At least, she thought, Comrad seemed like he would be kind, hopefully she was right. Mando would leave her with a kind man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped up at the sound of the door knob turning. Her first thought circled around Comrad coming to explain her new role. As the door creaked open she saw the familiar beskar armor walking through. Her face grew hot with anger and relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you!” She blurted out quickly, wiping tears. “I woke up and you were gone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando shut and relocked the door as Fayra continued her tirade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The door was locked!” She continued. “I couldn’t get out. You didn’t say anything about leaving, as a matter of fact, you never say much about anything at all.” Her voice rose. I’m always left guessing at your intentions, I never know what you’re doing. Or where we’re going. Or people we’re meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Fayra went on. Mando realized the thunder and rain intensified greatly. Lightning splattered across the sky, the thunder coincided with her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” He said, trying to interrupt, but she kept talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” He tried again. She walked up, facing him, pointing a finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She yelled. Her face scrunching together in anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re angry with me.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angry! Well, congratulations. You’re very observant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I judge people by their actions. Not words."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then, You stole me from the Niktos!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I let you out of the cage and unchained you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sold me to a man that tortured me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I rescued you from that man who tortured you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You threaten me, tried to kill Blue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With reason, and I let him live."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... you don't talk to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Words are useless flattery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You... you" She fumed, trying to think of something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I brought you something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra looked at him. Until now, she didn’t realize Mando was hiding something behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed, “there isn’t anything you could possibly have on this entire planet that I would want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up his hidden hand revealing a shiny, red apple. Fayra’s eyes grew wide, her stomach growled and groaned at the sight. Okay, it was possible, she thought, he could have something she wanted. She leaped, grabbing his wrist, pulling the apple to her lips, and taking a big bite. Mando watched as juice ran down her chin then down his gloved hand. She plucked it from his fingers and continued eating. The thunder and rain rolled out from the area, revealing the sun that had risen hours ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.” She declared. “You know, it’s frightening when you leave or take me somewhere without telling me your plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to her, unhooking his pulse rifle to sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might not be to you, you know how to fight your way out of places, and use weapons. I don’t and it’s scary and I’m still angry with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took another bite of apple. “Can we go now, I want to go.” She pleaded with her mouth full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached the Razor Crest Fayra saw Comrad waving to them. She watched Mando jump from the side, propping his pulse rifle atop his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando, she’s all ready for you. You know you’re quite the liar.” Comrad said. Fayra’s brows shot up in surprise at his boldness. She turned around to face him. “She needs more work than a fill up and shine. Perhaps next time then, though I did bring extra supplies, food, med kits, weapons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Comrad.” Mando said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra jumped as a strong arm wrapped around her hips. Mando lifted her up and off the speeder. She gently pushed away, still angry at him. He braced her against his body, slowly sliding her down. When her feet touched the ground he released her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, I do hate to see you go.” Comrad said. She offered him a smile as she made her way up the ramp. “She’s quite the conversationalist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” Mando replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comrad watched her for a moment longer, “Well, till we cross paths again brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Till we cross paths.” Mando repeated as the two shared a handshake. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. "That Darn _________!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra shut herself in her room as she felt the Razor Crest take off and head back into the blackness of the galaxy. She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t really want to see him, but she was awfully thirsty. She thought perhaps she could get in and out of the galley before he finished his duty on the flight deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the cabinet to retrieve a cup and began making herself some tea. She turned to sit down while it steeped and gasped. Blue stood at her feet. She swallowed hard as her heart leaped to her throat, then sunk to her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be here.” She gasped. He beeped at her. “Manny won’t give you a second chance, he’s definitely going to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beeped several times. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Blue was not supposed to be here. She was happy to see him, but she couldn’t celebrate it. The little droid was going to be thrown in the air lock and sucked out into space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beeped again when she didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you even get here?” She asked. “You’re supposed to be that old man’s new droid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beeped furiously at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush! He’ll hear you.” She sighed. “If you think I’m going to help you this time, you---” her sentence was cut short. As she got up and turned to retrieve her tea, Mando was standing there, watching them. So close, in fact, she nearly bumped into him. Her eyes widened in surprise as she backed away from him. Fayra’s eyes threaten tears for the second time that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darn droid!” She said nervously, her fingers fidgeting in front of her, “he did it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando peered around her, tilting his head to get a look at the droid. “We gonna have a problem.” His gaze back on Fayra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question. He used that dangerous tone of his, it was a warning. Fayra didn’t want another incident like before. She wasn’t even strong enough. She still felt the after effects of the last one. She swallowed hard and peered over her shoulder at the small droid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Mando and shook her head. She turned and went back to her room, closing the door. She hoped to block out any sound the droid made during its last minutes alive. Tears finally came rolling down her cheeks as she curled up in her bed, under her covers. Seconds passed by like they were hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally her door slid open. Fayra’s body tensed. She didn’t want to see him. She didn’t want to hear anything he would say. Then, as she heard the familiar metal rolling into her room, she perked up. She uncovered herself and saw Blue at the foot of her bed. She sat on the floor in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand?” She questioned, wiping tears away. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little droid rolled to her, bumping her legs and making a few noises at her. She laughed, wiping away more tears. Mando appeared in the corner of her eye, leaning against her door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. “I’m going to regret this.” He said. “He can stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra stood and leaped. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He caught her as she squeezed him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She said. Her words muffled as she dug her face in his neck. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando pulled her down, holding her at a distance. “He messes up one time ---” he began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Fayra quickly interrupted, nodded her head. “He gets in your way, touches your ship, says the wrong beep. You’ll send him out the airlock and me along with him!” She said smiling. “He won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando growled as he watched Fayra’s skin light up with happiness. He released her and she fell back to the floor hugging the machine. Mando left the pair shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. An Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I went back and started to reread my story here on Archive. When I got to Chapter 31 I realized that was wrong. </p><p>I'm not sure how I did it, but I left out an entire chapter!!!</p><p>So, here it is. This chapter is the original chapter 31. It was suppose to go in between That Darn Droid and Third Base.</p><p>???Should I fix the chapters or should I just leave it at the end??? What do ya'll think???</p><p>Update--- Decided to put it where it goes. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra still fumed at Mando. She admitted to herself he didn’t have to let her keep Blue. But it still didn’t excuse him from always leaving her in the dark. Not letting her in on the plans and that wasn’t even the most important part. The more she thought about it the more she realized she had no idea why she was here or what he wanted from her. She had a good guess, though. Since he didn’t have any interest in selling her or allowing her to be taken by anyone else, he planned to keep her and use her for his own purposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered when her step father realized the many things she could do. He began using her around their farm. Forcing her to work. He’d use her to the point of exhaustion. She’d be bleeding and completely useless the next day. But if she didn’t get up and work, she wouldn’t get to eat. Then the Niktos came along. Once they realized her powers were more than they bargained for, they locked her up. Fayra teared up. As Blue gently bumped into her she pushed the memories away. She patted the little droid on top of his head. He beeped at her and she offered the small droid a smile. Just then Mando walked through the galley where she was sitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him as his armor glinted in the lights as he moved. She hasn’t said a word to him since they left Errion. At first she was sure he was enjoying the silence, but the next day she could physically see the irritation on that emotionless helmet of his. It was quite satisfying to her, giving him a taste of his own medicine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came back through and stopped as she sipped her tea. “We’re landing in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra forced herself to keep her eyes on her cup and not acknowledge he said anything. After a few seconds passed by and a few sips of tea he turned and left with a low growl. She smiled at the fact she was correct and the silent treatment was getting to him. She wasn’t naïve though, she accepted the fact that she was playing a dangerous game. He could force her to talk at any moment he wanted, by any means he chose. She supposed it was a way to test the boundaries. She put her things away and headed to her room to wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little while after the Razor Crest touched down Fayra adventured out. At first she thought she’d spend the time resting. She was still weak and the dizzy spells continued, but she couldn’t stand to pass up the opportunity to see a new planet. As she passed the ladder leading down to the cargo bay she peered down. The outside light and a fresh salty scent filtered into the ship. She looked out the windows of the flight deck. She saw massive amounts of sand shimmering in the sunlight. The sand flowed in waves, but was suddenly cut off by a gorgeous mountain of trees in the distance. They swayed in the wind and the leaves shimmered. The contrast between the light brown sand and the shades of green was breathtaking. She couldn’t wait to get out there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her toes hit the sand, she wiggled them and laughed at the sensation. She wanted to get a better look at the mountain, she leaped around and suddenly slammed into hard beskar steel.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stumbled backwards, before she could fall to the ground Mando grabbed her by the forearms. Startled, she gasped. She hadn’t realized he was directly behind her. Her eyes went to his leathered hand wrapped around her small frail bone. She had gained some weight since she woke from healing him, but she had a ways to go before she was back to the progress she made after they left Sorgan. His grip was like the steel he wore and when he didn’t release her Fayra’s eyes found his visor. Her stomach fluttered as his gaze infiltrated her. After a few heart beats he slowly unwrapped his fingers from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed you were low on ingredients for the tea.” He said, cutting through the silence between them. “They grow here on the mountain, if you like, I’ll take you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra wasn’t sure how to answer him, she was confused on how she felt when he touched her. Even though she was angry with him, she didn’t want him to let her go. She also didn’t want her tea supplies to go unreplenished. She loved that tea. So she just nodded as she slid her arms through his hands, grazing her fingers against his. He walked past her into the ship and loaded himself with several weapons. As he passed back by her he secured his Pulse Rifle on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t take long, looks like there’s a storm coming in.” He said and began walking. Fayra looked up, the sky was a beautiful blue, no clouds. Where did he see a storm, she wondered and began to follow behind him.  She heard Blue rolling behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked a long way, the mountain in the distance grew larger as they got closer. Fayra enjoyed the heat of the sun on her skin and the feeling of her toes sinking down into the sand with each step. Blue stayed by her side, but Mando walked many feet ahead of them. The wind was growing stronger, the sand blew around her, whipping her hair. She wished she was strong enough to control it at least enough to keep her long skirt from blowing up. The trees on the mountain were massive in diameter, she’d have trouble wrapping her arms around them. And they were so tall she had to stretch her neck all the way back to see the tops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before Mando entered the tree line he went still. She stopped as well, watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra,” His tone was low and serious. It made her heart pound to hear him say her name that way, “get behind me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes scanned the tree line as she obeyed. Something wasn’t right, she thought. As she got closer to him she could feel the tension in his body. His stance went rigid, yet he was ready to pounce at any moment. She peered over his shoulder, trying to see whatever he saw. Then Fayra’s eyes darted downward as Mando placed his hand on his blaster, ready to draw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without answering her he stepped back. She was forced to mimic his movement to avoid getting stepped on. Suddenly a shot fired from somewhere inside the trees. Hitting Mando, knocking him down. He groaned as Fayra fell with him. Blue whirled around. Mado shot back up to his feet, returning fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GO!” He yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra was stunned, she didn’t move. Mando jerked her to her feet. “GO!” He repeated, pushing her. She began running back to the Razor Crest. She heard more shots ring out, bursting into the sand around them. One large burst sent Fayra tumbling into the sand. Blue swerved to the side to avoid being squashed. Mando swiveled around dropping to his knee. Simultaneously, with lightning speed he unhooked his Pulse Rifle and aimed it. That’s when Fayra saw the large group of men running toward them. Several of them burst into ashes as Mando began shooting. The wind picked up and the sand blew even harder than before. Fayra looked up to the sky, and gasped when she couldn’t see it. It was covered with a sandy cloud, covering the top of the mountain and coming closer to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloud whirled and a ship appeared. Mando cursed, and turned his aim to the ship. He sent several shots its way. The ship lowered it’s landing gear, making contact with the ground. Blue rammed Fayra and she jumped back to her feet. As she ran, she tried to make any connection she could to her environment. She called the wind, the sand and vegetation and nothing happened. She cursed herself. The air began to get thicker and her eyes began to sting and sand blew into them. The cloud was just over top of them, the wind began whipping Fayra so hard, she started to struggle to keep her balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly something hard hit her from her side. She toppled over Blue. A large figure loomed over her. He was covered in cloth robes and scarves wrapped around his head covering everything but his eyes. He reached for her. She screamed, kicking him. She looked around for Mando. He was far away taking a fighting stance, as he was being surrounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he heard her scream, he looked in her direction and saw a man roughly snatch her up. She struggled against him, but he continued to drag her toward his ship. Mando blocked several kicks, rolled and planted a charge on one man, rolled again and slammed his vibroblade in the neck of another. The charge he planted exploded, taking out several men. It knocked everyone to the ground. As the sand storm came down over tem he began losing sight of Fayra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra pushed against the man, he didn’t budge. As she saw his ship getting closer her heart pounded faster. She twisted herself around and dug her nails into his eyes. The man dropped her yelling out in pain. She looked back to where Mando was and immediately regretted it. The wind slammed her eyes full of sand. She feared she might never see Mando again. Fayra turned back and could barely see her attacker, he was only a few feet away. He came toward her. She kicked at him, but he blocked it, grabbing her ankle and dragging her across the sandy ground toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man held something in his hand. Fayra thought it was a knife, and lashed out. He pinned her arms down and snapped a device around her neck. He released her, her hands flew up to inspect what he had done. She pulled at the metal collar tightly secured around her neck. The man mashed a button he held in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra screamed, but it was cut short as the device squeezed tighter, cutting off her oxygen. She tried gasping for air, but her lungs wouldn’t expand. He clicked the button, stopping the device. Fayra gulped in the sand filled air, and began coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laughed. “Now, I control whether you breathe or die. It’s very simple, girl. Do what I say and you’ll get to breathe. Don’t and you die”. He grabbed the collar and jerked her up. The sand pelted her skin as he continued to drag her up the ramp of the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Blue popped up out of nowhere and slammed his little round body into the man. When the man hit the ground Blue rammed him. Fayra couldn’t see how, but the man’s body rocked with electricity as he made contact with Blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue!” She screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, a steel rope wrapped itself around Fayra’s waist several times and locked itself in place. It tightened and yanked her off the ship’s ramp. She hit the ground with an umph. It began pulling her into the abyss of the sand cloud. She couldn’t see anything but a few inches in front of her, not even her feet as she dug her heels into the sand. She pulled against the rope, causing it to cut into her skin. It must be another bounty hunter, she thought. They were after her, all of them wanted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sand in the air grew thicker, she had to squint her eyes to keep the sand out. She screamed as she felt arms wrap around her and she hit another body. She slammed her hands against his chest and felt the familiar steel. Her heart leaped for him. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>another bounty hunter, it was Manny, she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her </span>
  </em>
  <span>bounty hunter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed, thankful he was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, you are safe.” He said. Tears instantly fell down her cheeks at the sound of his voice. “We have to get out of here, this sand storm has only just started.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Blue?” Fayra asked, looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ship’s engine roared to life, Mando tucked Fayra into him as the sand whipped around them. She thought she heard laughter as the ship lifted into the air, then the collar around her neck began tightening. She panicked as her breath was cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra?” Mando released her and she fell back. That’s when he saw her grasping at the collar, it was a Choker. A device used to control slaves, one that’s been outlawed through most of the galaxy because of it’s brutal cruelty. He unsheathed his vibroblade, unfortunately it was the only blade he had on him. All the others were dug into various body parts of the group of men that ambushed them. He had no choice, she couldn’t breath and knelt to straddle her, pinning her arms down by her sides. Fayra squirmed trying to suck in a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to hurt.” Mando said as her body went limp. She passed out. If he didn’t get oxygen to her in the next few seconds she would die. Mando slid the blade flat against her skin, getting between the Choker and Fayra. Her eyes popped open at the sudden severe pain as the blade sliced the top layers of her delicate skin. Blood trickled down and Mando cursed. Her body tensed and bucked involuntarily between the pain vibrating through every nerve of her body and the pain of her lungs imploding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, come on.” Mando grunted, trying to snap the metal collar. “Come on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Choker snapped. Fayra gasped and sucked in the sand filled air. Mando acted quickly untying the scarf from her wrist and using it to cover her bleeding wound. It wasn’t bad, but it would need cleaning. Her body trembled in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gotta get back to the ship.” He said, pulling her up. He pulled his cloak around wrapping her up into him. The sand began pelting down harder than before. Fayra groaned and coughed as they began walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind and sand beat against them. A vortex of strong wind blew, sweeping Fayra off her feet and away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny!” She screamed, the wound on her neck stung deeply. She grasped desperately as her arms slid from his. Mando caught her by the wrists, keeping her from flying away from him. After a few seconds the vortex released her. He wrapped her back up and pushed on through the storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt as though the small grains of sand began stripping the skin from Fayra’s bones. Every movement was painful, then another vortex whirled around them. Mando squeezed Fayra closer to him as it sucked both of them up toward the sky. He shot out his grappling cable and hooked it deep in the sand. The anchor slowed their elevation, but didn’t stop them. When the vortex dissipated Mando and Fayra plummeted back to the ground. As they fell he maneuvered his body from hers to keep his weight from crashing down on top of her. They slammed back into the sandy ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra immediately began struggling against the sand pelting down on her. Mando moved his body over hers, giving her some cover, but very soon it wouldn’t be enough. She was also fighting to breathe. She couldn’t take a deep enough breath to supply sufficient oxygen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in no condition to make it back to the ship. Her body was in shock and her skin lacked adequate protection. Mando’s forearm throbbed where he sustained the wound from the speeder bike crash. Not only was the sand irritating it, even through his armor, he took a hard kick to it from the ambush as he fought off the others. He wouldn’t be able to carry her back. His emergency pod might work, though it was meant for one person but Fayra was small. It would be a tight fit, he didn’t have much of a choice. He rolled to his side, tucking her body against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get as close to me as possible.” He directed, pulling her up to his eye level. Fayra was sliding from consciousness and didn’t move. Mando snapped the small boxed pod from his belt and placed it on the ground at Fayra’s back and pressed the code. As it began to unravel itself around their bodies he hooked her legs with his and pulled her as close as possible. It only took a few seconds before the pod was complete and protected them from the outside elements. Inside the pod was dark, the ventilator hummed indicating it was working and Mando switched over to his night vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s eyes fluttered open, but they were only met with complete darkness. Panic struck her. Something was pinning her from all sides, she could barely move. She pushed against the arms and legs she was wrapped in and holding her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M…Manny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.” Mando’s voice cut through her panic. Fayra’s trembling fingers shot up to his helmet and gently traced the contours of Beskar Steel. Though he was directly in front of her,  she couldn’t see anything. He was so close she felt his helmet vibrate with his voice. She felt Mando softly tense at her touch, but he relaxed a half a second later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny, where are we?” She asked, her voice sore and raspy from the collar incident. Her lips slightly brushed against the lower half of his T-shaped visor as she spoke. “I can’t see anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an emergency pod.” He explained, “the sand storm was getting too strong. We had to take shelter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue?!” She yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a droid, he’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid her hands down to his chest. “You’re holding me too tight, let go.” She pushed against him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She shifted her legs, unintentionally hitting him in the groin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This pod is meant for one person. So keep still.” He growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were silent for a few minutes, but Fayra began squirming once again. She slowly rubbed her thighs against his trying to find some comfort. She slipped her hands under his arms and around to his back. But that didn’t work, she began trying again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be still.” Mando commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What hurts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything.” Fayra shoved her hips away from him wanting more room, but she was wrapped in Mando’s arms and the hard side of the pod had no give in it. She groaned and her neck throbbed. Her chest was pressed hard against his, restricting her breathing and his weapons felt like they were puncturing her stomach and thighs. She froze when Mando slowly drew his hand down her back. She resisted the urge to arch her back. He lingered on her hip for a moment, her stomach fluttered at the feeling of his leather fingers on her skin.  He gripped his Blaster, unholstering it. He moved across her hip and up her back with the gun in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra coughed, her throat was so dry it was becoming very difficult to swallow it was painful every time she took a breath. Mando squeezed her closer to him with one arm and tried moving his hand up to his helmet. With his chucky and heavy armor he couldn’t manuever it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She coughed again, and tasted something metallic. She groaned as she swallowed. At least the pain in her throat was dulling the pain on her neck, she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra, move your hands up to my helmet.” He directed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked, not only was it difficult to move, it was painful. She didn’t want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a small tube just on the inside of my helmet, I want you to get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him confused. He actually wanted her to reach under his helmet, she thought. That forbidden part of him that he never allowed anyone to see. She hesitated and began coughing again, this one a little more violent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and obeyed. Her fingertips brushed the bottom edges of his helmet. She felt him pull back a little, his own hesitation for what he was going to allow her to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just at the bottom edge. Grab it and pull it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nervously nodded. She wondered if he’d lash out if she did something wrong or went too far. She slowly inched her way inside, her heart pounding. She began coughing again, the sand in her throat scratching into pieces. Her hands came down, bracing herself at the base of his neck. When the coughing subsided, she breathed heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again.” He commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to go far before she felt what he described. “Is this it?” She roughly croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully. Pull it out, easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take much effort, the tube popped out easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, put it to your lips and drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s water, Fayra. Drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water, she questioned. Her throat felt as though it was being ripped to shreds, she was sure she wouldn’t be able to swallow, but she obeyed. When the cool water hit the inside of her mouth it sent shivers throughout her entire body. When she began swallowing, she closed her eyes at the sensations of the water washing away all the sand. She stopped and took a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again.” Mando commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra gladly obeyed.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, and she did have a little more room too, but wasn’t more comfortable. She began thinking how grateful she was to be in his arms, how good it felt. Especially, how safe she felt. It didn’t matter how terrifying and intimidating he was, when she was tucked into him nothing in this universe could get to her, so she settled down.      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra listened as the sand pelted down hard on the pod. She felt its rhythm and began moving with it. Mando watched her eyes close again and her lips continued to brush gently against his visor as she hummed the melody he’d become familiar with. Her fingers, once again at his back, made small circles at the nape of his neck, just under his helmet. Her touch coming dangerously close to his. She was falling into one of those trances. Mando had seen it before. He needed to stop her, but her body felt good next to him, caressing him, he didn’t want her to stop. But the trance was building and he had no choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shot open and gasped, “what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, “I need you to be still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, she thought she was being still. It was impossible to be his kind of still, she thought. Then a loud bang crashed against the steel pod. Fayra’s eyes darted back and forth in the dark as her fingers pulled his cloak into her fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, probably debris getting tossed around.” He explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it didn’t happen again she relaxed. She began thinking about her earlier thoughts. She believed now might be a good time to ask him a few things, afterall he couldn’t get away or avoid them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny?” She hoped he wouldn’t notice the fear in her voice. “I have a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you weren’t talking to me.” He said dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed. Perhaps it wasn’t such a good idea, she began talking herself out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask your question, Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed, because of the water he gave her, it was a lot less painful. Did he know, she wondered. He seemed to always be a step ahead. “Well, I was wondering why... you saved me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those collars are easily broken from the right angle--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she gently shook her head, “I meant from the Client. You did your job, you had the reward and you left. Why did you come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those lips gently caressing his visor was intoxicating him. Under normal circumstances he’d never let anyone so close. He found himself wondering what she tasted like, then her question pulled him from the daze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed silent for much longer than he needed too. He knew the answer long before she asked, he used the time to study her reaction instead. Her breathing hitched in her words and she was back to tracing circles at the back of his neck, she was nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a lot of things, Fayra. Bringing an innocent girl to be tortured and murdered is not one of them. The way he touched you…” he paused for a moment. “He wouldn’t tell me why he wanted you. I came back to see for myself, when I saw what he was doing-- I took you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lowered, “I thought you were going to sell me to that man, Comrad.” She admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I told you, you didn’t have to fear that from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was before you knew what I could do.” She kept her eyes down, “you’d be a rich man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not interested in being a rich man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra needed to ask the next question, but she was losing her nerve. If he didn’t want to sell her for riches that meant one thing, he planned to use her, force her to do his bidding. She forced herself to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… what is it that you want from me? What are you going to do with… me?” Her throat stung as she swallowed the last word. Even though it was dark and she couldn’t see him, she kept her eyes down. But she needed to know where she stood, she was tired of guessing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I took you back, I became bound by Creed to keep you safe or find a place for you to be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally looked up. “Creed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the way. Rules and beliefs Mandalorians follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then... it doesn’t matter if you wanted to sell me, you can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop thinking like a slave. That’s no longer what you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, I’m a rule you have to follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that.” He took a deep breath, as much as their confined area allowed him. “Fayra, you’re exhausted and need to heal. Get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to sleep, she couldn’t after everything that just happened. She rolled his words over and over in her head. No matter which way she thought of them, she now knew he wouldn’t treat her the same way others had. Unless he no longer wanted to be a Mandalorian, and she couldn’t see that ever happening. It was everything he was and everything he held sacred, he would keep his word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his muscles clinch underneath her, she gyrated her hips against him in response. Then she felt his hand slide up to her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m checking your wound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pitch black in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt foolish. Of course he could see in the dark. Which meant he could also see the shame and embarrassment she tried to hide during their little talk earlier. She had thought she had the cover of darkness so she could be brave, she should have known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny?” She asked, “What will happen if you can’t find a safe place for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a sharp pain in her neck caused her to flinch. She gasped, then everything faded away. Her hips and fingers seized their motions as she fell unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando admitted she had a legitimate question, but it was one he didn’t want to answer. Hopefully she wouldn’t remember her last question in the morning. He watched her for a few minutes, and felt every breath as her expanding lunges pressed her body into him. Then allowed himself to drift off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando no longer heard the storm raging. He pressed the code and the pod began unlocking and wrapping itself back into its box. By his calculations it had been a full Twenty hours since they took shelter. The sudden appearance of sunlight blinded his vision. He turned his night vision off. After scanning the area, including the location of his Pulse Rifle and the droid, he turned his attention to the body molded to him. Fayra still lay so close to him every contour of her body blended into him. She was close to waking. He ran his fingers up her spine. He savored the feel of her one last time as she arched her back in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara was right, he admitted. He did enjoy her one way or the other. If she ever offered herself to him again, he’d take her up on it and enjoy her in other ways. If she wasn’t under duress like the last time, he could. By Creed he was bound to protect her, from herself and even from his own self. Her offer had surprised him, he understood it though. It was all she had to offer. Much like himself she was prepared to do what she had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moan escaped her lips as he unraveled himself from her. By the time he retrieved his rifle and dug the droid out of the sand, she was rubbing her eyes. When she heard Blue’s excited beeps Fayra sat up. She felt a bit weak and groggy. She blinked a few more times before Mando and Blue came into focus. His strong hand lowered down, gripped her arm and pulled her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand went to the twinge of pain in her neck, her memory of how and when she went to sleep were fuzzy. Suddenly she couldn’t hold her eyes open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you... do something to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His helmet pivoted down to her. “Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said nothing, but she had a feeling he was the cause of her sudden need to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple days later Fayra looked into the mirror at her wounds. A ring encircled her neck where the collar had almost squeezed her to death. On the left side of her neck she inspected the wound from Mando’s knife. Fayra adjusted the towel around her and turned. Mando stood leaning against the door frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to check in on your wounds.” He stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fine.” She said wrapping her arms around herself. She still hadn’t been talking to him that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vibroblade wounds don’t heal easily.” He straightened and began walking toward her. She backed away a few steps. His hands were bare and her stomach fluttered at his touch. First, he lifted her chin to inspect the red mark around her neck. Then he turned her chin to get a better look at the knife wound. Fayra flinched at the small pain as her neck stretched. With his other hand he reached up and slid her hair away. He held her there inspecting the wound, scanning it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not healing well, have you been putting Omera’s ointment on it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She answered weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned her chin sharply back to him. “That was a lie.” He declared and he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried, but it hurt too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached behind her and grabbed the jar from the shelf. She gasped when she realized what he was doing. She squirmed, but his grip held her in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cut from a Vibroblade usually does, they also take longer to heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his wrist trying to push and pull him away. “Manny, don’t. It really hurts. Badly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the count of three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny--” She squirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One…” Then he pressed the ointment to the wound. Fayra hit his armored chest and screamed from the instant pain it caused. The lights began flickering</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you were going to count to three, not one.” She spat as the pain throbbed. She hit him again. It didn’t phase him at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes the anticipation is worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go.” Tears stung her eyes at stinging in her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your powers are starting to return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando didn’t release her until the pain began to subside and her breathing returned to normal. Before releasing her, he cupped her cheek and caressed her lips with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra watched him as he turned and left. She was very confused about him. She decided she was going to have to spend some time trying to wrap her head around his words and actions. Even more so with the thoughts and feelings she was beginning to have. She was still very angry with him. Especially since she was sure he had done something to put her asleep. But on the other hand he did what was necessary to keep her alive and safe. She was grateful to him. On top of all that, she had to come to terms with how her stomach fluttered at his touch, and the fact she was beginning to crave it, almost needed it. When he held her, she didn’t want him to let go. She felt as though if he did, she would begin to fall and never stop.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. So Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm nervous about this one!</p><p>Thanks for reading!!!</p><p>WARNING -- No underage readers!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mando came through the galley a few days later and saw Fayra with the droid. He stopped to watch the pair. Fayra’s hair cascaded down her back, she had on a strapless teal dress that accentuated her curves. He pushed the bloodied and nude image of her from his mind’s eye. Her back was turned from him as she prepared a meal. The droid was projecting different pictures of various places. Mostly planets with waterfalls. The droid hadn’t been all that bad, he confessed. It helped Fayra with various chores. It also kept her company. He was a bit relieved the pressure was off him. She was right, he didn’t explain himself often. Never felt the need to, but he had understood when she was frightened. She smiled and giggled at the pictures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is that one?” She asked the droid, pointing at the picture of a three tiered waterfall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It beeped at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have a picture you should know.” She suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It beeped at her twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous! You got it from somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Valerious.” Mando answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra gasped, turning to face him. She had not realized Mando had been there. She looked him up and down. He wore his helmet but lacked the rest of his armor. He wore his tunic and pants in black today. No other part of him was visible except his hands were bare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should tie a bell around your neck.” She stated. “At least I’d be able to tell when you were coming and going.” She turned back to her food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cooking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still angry with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra didn’t answer. She heard his footsteps descend the ladder and immediately felt guilty. But she also felt she was well within her rights to be angry, even though he let her keep Blue.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue beeped furiously at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” She spat at him. She huffed and sat her utensils down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stay here.” She pointed at Blue, then followed Mando down the ladder. He sat at his weapons table laying them out one by one. “You’re cleaning them again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded as she came up beside him. She turned to face him, sitting on the edge of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra watched him for a moment. She noticed he purposely avoided touching her as he continued to work. She smiled and scooted closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando set his weapon down and sat back in the chair. “Is there something I can help you with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She nodded scooting till she was directly in front of him. "Apologizing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed and went to stand, Fayra shot out her leg to stop him. To her surprise she knocked him back into the chair. But an even bigger surprise came when he leaped toward her grabbing her wrists, roughly yanking them to one side. Fayra yelped, her heart jumped at the sudden movements. Mando saw fear spread through her as her body tensed, her eyes widened and her chest heaved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you think I'm going to apologize ---" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" She said, eyes even wider now, trying to squirm her hands free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"---I'm not, and if you want to go another round we can. But you have my word, you'll end up in one of those." He pointed to the frozen carbonite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! No, I meant me." She blurted. "Me! Me, apologizing to you." She swallowed hard, hoping he'd understand. "Sorry. I'm -- I’m sorry! I just came here to tell you I didn’t want to argue with you, to fight with you. That I’m sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released his grip on her wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted as he sat back down, rubbing his forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra stayed where she was, afraid to make any sudden movements, after a few moments she slid from the table. He groaned again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What's wrong?" She asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted, shaking his head. She braced herself on Mando's legs and kneeled down at his feet looking up at him. Moving as slow as she could, afraid he’d lash out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, grabbing his forearm again. She eyed him suspiciously. She tried to touch his arm, but he snatched her hand and pulled it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel the heat coming from you, you’re hotter than normal.” She explained. He released her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let me help you." She demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at her as she moved her hands to his arm and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a bandage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this?" She asked, unwrapping it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The speeder bike crash." He explained. "It was the only thing that didn't heal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was a month ago." She said, "this hasn't healed at all." The gash looked horrible. It was festering and spreading up his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking care of it.” He stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very well.” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at it for a moment. Then she stood, keeping his hand in hers. She pulled her dress up just slightly and mounted him. His hands shot up defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled into his visor, grabbing his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fayra." He warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Either throw me off you or let me help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw him considering the options, she pursed her lips and furrowed her brow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her hand over the gash and closed her eyes. Her skin began lighting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Mando protested. "Stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra opened her eyes confused, as her skin faded. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated a moment. Fayra felt his heavier breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Last time you did this it almost killed you." He said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That won't happen this time. It's small, I used to do it all the time." She explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It will weaken you, you haven’t regained all your strength yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… trust me.” She eyed his dark visor for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Now be still." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried again. Mando watched as her eyes went a bright white and her skin illuminated the dark cargo bay. Light leaped from her body. As her power intensified she arched her back and moaned. Then it went dark. She fell back, but he caught her. Mando’s arm immediately felt better. The pain was gone as her weight fell on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fayra." He called, fearing the same result as before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought her hands to his chest, her head came forward and rested on his shoulder as he pulled her into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You see? I'm fine." She said through heavy breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not fine.” Mando shifted, beginning to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" She groaned. "Wait. The room is spinning. Just give me a second."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back in the chair and silently waited for her. After a few moments she shifted against him. Fayra felt his hands lightly gripping her hips. Her thoughts went to the reaction he had to her just a few moments ago. How he could go from zero to one hundred and twenty in just a few seconds. He was mysterious, lethal and unpredictable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she couldn't deny how safe she felt in his arms right now, how good they felt holding her. How good he felt next to her, his warm body near, his voice, his gentleness when she needed it. She couldn't stop herself from grinding her hips toward him. Though she thought if that invite was too much, he might actually throw her off. So she moved slow, very slow. She felt a fire starting to burn low in her stomach, an urge deep in her groin to have more of him. She wondered why he hadn't taken her yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask you something?" Fayra said the dizziness finally fading away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed. "You're a man… well, everything I've seen anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, from what I know about men, they have certain needs they like to satisfy." She continued, pressing her hips lightly into him again as slow as she could. The urgency she felt intensified. It pulled her to him, she pushed her feet to her tiptoes rubbing her thighs against his as her clit began to ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fayra."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice saying her name made the ache stronger. He glided his hands from her hips to her knees. Fayra pressed into him again this time a bit harder in response to his bare hands on her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned deep in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that warrior code you follow allow those needs to be… satisfied." She raised up to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had expected him to say no and that's why he hadn't tried anything with her. But the yes sent that urging fire overboard. Her heart leaped as she gyrated against him, moving slowly bit by bit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It may be crazy on her part, allowing a man she can’t see, have her, but she couldn’t explain it. She was drawn to him. Something about him pulled her in. It had from the beginning, and that’s why she helped him defeat the Mudhorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are rules." He stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, of course there were. She offered a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long has it been?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tensed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra nodded, gyrating against him deeper than before, she tensed when she felt his growing reaction to her. A growl deep in his chest vibrated her ribcage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can have me." She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando watched as Fayra's hands came to her chest and pulled her dress down to her waist, revealing her breasts, her pink nipples hard and ready for him. He shifted under her, which allowed Fayra to feel exactly how much his body was reacting to her offer. She bit her lip, he was ready to take her. She gyrated again pressing harder. Her clit began to throb. He glided his hands along her thighs, and pressed them into the bend of her hips, pushing her further into him. She gasped loudly at the full feel of him beneath her. She wondered if Mando could feel her clit pulsing against him, since she wore nothing underneath. Her wetness grew as Mando continued up to her waist, dragging her dress with him. He pulled her closer as she arched her back, moaning for him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. "This isn't a good idea." He said softly, breathless, but he wasn’t one to pass on opportunity. She moaned and closed her eyes when his hands lightly messaged her breasts. He thrusted his hips forward, pushing her up. Mando watched as her breasts bounced at the sudden jolt. Her skin suddenly illuminated as it did before, streams of light extended out and licked her skin. She gasped loudly as she felt his hardness fill the empty space between them. Mando wrapped his arms around her and stood. She brought her legs up at either side of him, squeezing his ribcage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando carried Fayra to the edge of his table and set her down. She placed her palms down behind her bracing herself on the table, as he grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck and pulled down softly, leaning her back to get a full view of the beauty on display.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was mesmerized by her for a moment. Her skin grew brighter as he watched those bright blue eyes fill with need, desire, excitement and fear. Her lips were full and slightly parted. Her breasts heaved deeply, she arched her back sending her hips pressing into him in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glided his free hand down her neck, between her breasts and then to her clit, gently stroking it with his thumb, releasing the pulsing ache and turning it to pleasure. She cried out at his touch, closing her eyes. By her reaction, Mando knew it wouldn’t take long for her to climax. Each time he stroked her he applied a bit more pressure, moving faster. She cried out again, as he pushed her to the very edge. Mando could feel her body beginning to tremble as she came closer to climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando knew if he had her, if he took her right now, he would never let her go. And he would die to keep her. If he was truly honest with himself, he was already past that point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the two were pulled out of their trance as an alarm sounded from the flight deck. Fayra jumped from fright of it being another attack. The light inside the weapons cabinet burst. He moved quickly to block Fayra from the shattered glass pelting them. Out of fear she reached for him, suddenly her sense returning. She was in a very vulnerable position and questioned her actions, second guessing herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the glass had finished falling, Mando wrapped his arm around the small of her back, still holding her head with his other hand, he pulled her to his chest. "It's alright. You are safe." She trembled, but Fayra knew it wasn’t from fright, it was from the absence of his hand not finishing what he had started. Her heart pounded in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're closing in on our destination." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned her understanding, breathing heavily. Mando slid her dress back slowly over her breasts. He pulled her down from the table, releasing her hips from his grasp, her skirt fell back into place. As her feet hit the ground, she could feel herself still pulsing and how wet she was for him. Her clit ached and throbbed in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to put the rest of my armor on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra nodded and watched him climb the ladder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave herself a few moments to recover, then went back to the galley. She had lied to him before, she was making food for him too. Blue stayed on the counter like she instructed. She smiled at him. She continued her work.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Betrayal (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I extended the time frame of the Prisoner episode to a whole day instead of a few hours for it to fit the ideas of my story. So there's quite a bit of character and relationship development here.</p><p>Thanks for sticking with me and reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mando emerged from his room fully armed and ready. As he passed through he stopped for a moment but stayed silent. When she turned and saw him, Fayra stayed silent as well. She felt slightly embarrassed and felt her face heat, then Mando continued to the flight deck. She took a deep breath as the lights flickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that wasn’t awkward at all.” She whispered, Blue beeped at her in response. “Oh, hush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gathered his meal together, grabbed the drink and made her way to him. When the door slid open, Mando was in his usual spot. As she set the plate and drink down she noticed the object they were approaching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Space station.” He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, silently prodding for more information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando glanced in her direction and saw her waiting. “An old acquaintance needs help, it’ll pay handsomely.” He reached over and flipped a switch. The Razor Crest halted to a stop. Fayra had to brace herself on the control panel as the ship rocked into place. He set back in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer, just sat staring off in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “I don’t have a good feeling about this one. We’ll move on to the next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re already here. And he’s an old acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I trust him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need something…” She declared. Mando tilted his helmet at her. “You’re restless, you’ve been needing to get out. That’s what you enjoy.” She shrugged. “And we’re getting low on things. And you promised to take me to see a waterfall.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considered her words, “it’s a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you said in the Cargo Bay.” Her face heated again. “But that didn’t stop you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando eyed her for a moment, then flicked the switch again and the ship continued its journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do want you to be one hundred percent though, so eat.” She ignored her burning face. “You’ll eat, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. She didn’t realize how healing him made him feel. He could probably run 10 miles before breaking a sweat, Mando thought. But he’d eat to satisfy her worry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in my room.” She said, turning to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra lay on her cot trying to clear her head, but it was impossible. She couldn’t stop thinking about what happened in the cargo bay. Every time she did she began throbbing and grew wet all over again. Frustrated she turned and fluffed her pillow wondering if the same thing was happening to him. Probably not, she decided, that man’s self-control was as strong as the steel he wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra felt the ship rumble and groan as it touched down on solid ground. She sat up, debating with herself if she should go or stay in her room. She would rather not see him for now. Then she heard a knock on the door. It slid open and she jumped to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She awkwardly blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando stood at the threshold, not entering. “Stay here… in your room.” He said. “Until I have a chance to assess the situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, wondering if he was keeping his distance on purpose.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded again as he turned and left, the door closing shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple hours went by and Mando still hadn’t returned. She started to feel antsy. Then loud banging caused her to jump to her feet. It took a moment for Fayra to determine it came from the top of the ship. She sat back down. Then her door slid open, she shot to her feet again, but relaxed when Mando came into focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stance was tense as he entered her small room and closed the door behind him. It must be serious, she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you finished?" She asked when he didn't speak right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's gotten complicated." He replied. "They want to use the Razor Crest to spring a friend from prison."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More loud banging came from atop. Fayra followed the noise with her gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're doing work to get the Razor Crest ready." He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say no, and we can leave." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not quite that easy now that we’re here." He paused for a moment, Fayra inspected him, his mannerisms were off, he seemed to be concerned, "It'll be a day's worth of work. I don't want you seen by the crew." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows went up, "What? Are you going to lock me in here? You consider me a prisoner on your ship? I can't make my own choices. Are you always going to dictate what I can and Can’t do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fayra, you're not a prisoner and I don't want to argue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why do you keep me hidden away? It’s not fair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Word is getting around about a girl with… abilities. These people deal in underworld trade. It's dangerous." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. The door slid open and he stepped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra fumed at him, but she knew he was right. She sat back down. Well, Blue could keep me company at least, she thought. Blue? Where was Blue? She hadn't seen him since the galley. She looked under the bed. No Blue. She opened her door, half expecting it to be locked, but it wasn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Manny?" She yelled as quietly as she could. No answer. She peered into the galley. "Blue?" She whispered. She saw no one. She slowly tiptoed to the flight deck, empty. She peered out the window. Mando stood with a group of people preparing containers. She went to the ladder and peered down into the cargo bay and froze to listen for anything. She heard nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blue?" She called down into the hole. Still nothing. She descended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blue?" She began looking around. He was a small droid, he could be hiding anywhere. Suddenly, the door cracked open and began lowering. Fayra panicked. She turned to go, but there just wasn't enough time. She jumped into the extra sleeping compartment and closed the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manny, is not going to like this, she thought as she crossed her legs. She tried to slow her panicked breathing, fearing it would be loud enough to hear. She listened. The voices were muffled but she could hear them clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "We'll be lucky if this ship holds together." A deep voice said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll hold, I'll be flying." An automated voice said. A droid, thought Fayra. Nanny's going to let a droid fly his ship. After that fuss he put up with Blue. Oh, he's going to get it, she threatened. That is unless he kills her first for not being in her room. Oh no! She thought, what will happen when he checks on her and she's not there? He's going to go crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud banging vibrated the walls as she heard someone throwing things around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Careful with those Burg!" A different voice yelled. "You break something you buy it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop horsing around. Let's get going!" A woman called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll go when I say we'll go." A man shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Mando's ship!" She spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready when you are." She heard Mando say. Fayra's heart leaped at the sound of his voice. She wanted so badly to run to him. She suddenly felt unsure and insecure, not being able to go to him. Her skin developed goose bumps. It was cold in the small room. She wrapped herself in her arms. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stand it in here for a whole day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out!” The deep voice called out. A loud band against her door caused her to yelp. The deep voice laughs.  She heard footsteps going up the ladder. After a few moments she determined it was Mando, she didn’t hear him say anything else. She listened as the cargo bay door closed, her heart sank, she was going to be stuck there. She begged silently that Mando wouldn’t go to her room. The Razor Crest rumbled to life and they were on their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other passengers mumbled among themselves. She heard one person pace across the floor. “Will you sit down!” the woman demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra heard deep grunting and growls and the familiar sounds of Mando’s weapons cabinet, then laughing. A thud hit the floor. She wished she could see what was happening. Actually, she was wishing she was where Mando told her to be. She’d be safer, warmer, not scared and not to mention he wouldn’t be angry with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She listened as the others laughed at the idea of all the other Mandalorians being dead. She didn’t know that. Was that why he was the way he was, he’s lonely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She heard his voice again, he was close to her. Just right outside the door. She closed her eyes, wishful thinking. Then heard the group talking about his helmet, they wanted him to take it off. Would he, she wondered. She heard a scuffle taking place. For a moment she thought he might need help. Suddenly the door opened, revealing her presence. She got a small glimpse of the figures occupying the cargo bay, then quickly lowered her head and closed her eyes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face heated in embarrassment. She didn’t want to look up to see him. Even though he had the helmet on, she would be able to see the look of shock, disappointment, and anger written on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa look at that!” the bald man said. She heard footsteps approaching her. “You don’t get lonely up here, huh?” He scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra lifted her face and found Mando with her eyes. She was right, the look he portrayed on that helmet told Fayra he was going to kill her. “What’s she do for you? Cook? Clean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, something like that.” Mando replied. He could see the fear in her eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she clean? Your pipes?” The man said, causing all the others to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiding her away, Mando? Now, why would you wanna do that?” The purple female smiled deviously at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strangers laughed again. “Well, come on out of there.” The bald man suggested. Fayra obeyed as he took her by the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Mayfield, this is Burg.” A large figure came from the shadows beside her. Startled, she tried to take a step toward Mando. Mayfield held her elbow, keeping her from getting far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Playing house, Mando?” The unknown female asked. “Didn’t take you for the type. Maybe that code of yours has made you soft.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayfield turned Fayra to face him. She was unsure what to do. “Me, I was never really into having house slaves or pleasure slaves. Yeah, I didn’t have the temperament. Patience, you know? I mean, I tried, but it never worked out. They always wind up dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glided his hands up and down her arms. “But I’m thinkin’ maybe I’ll try again with this one.” Fayra watched as the man eyed Mando behind her, smirking. He was trying to provoke him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayfield gripped Fayra’s arms hard and pretended to knock her back. He laughed as Mando lunged to catch her. Mayfield laughed, turning Fayra to face Mando. She turned her eyes to the floor, she didn’t want to look at him, ashamed she disobeyed him and put herself in a situation he had wanted to avoid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dropping out of hyperspace now!” An automated voice announced over the intercom. The ship shifted. Fayra was jerked forward, landing in Mandos arms as they toppled to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was relieved to be next to him instead. Mando held her tightly as the Razor Crest jilted side to side then came to a stop. She tried to lift herself from him, but he prevented it by squeezing her hard. She could barely breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to my quarters.” he demanded quietly in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you said to never go in there.” Fayra said, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to my quarters, now.” He whispered again in that dangerous tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Useless droid didn’t even give us a proper countdown!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve reached our rendezvous point. Now we wait.” Mayfield said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando released her, helping her up the ladder as the others recovered from their falls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Fayra approached his door, it opened, it had never done that before. Mando must have unlocked it for her. As she entered the lights of the room came on. His room was considerably nicer than the crew quarters. It was slightly bigger. The bed was larger and much more cozy, it stretched out along the back wall. There was a desk and chair on the right and a set of drawers on the left. She sat down on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around, she saw star charts, tools and log books atop the desk. Small artifacts and baubles set atop the drawers. Various weapons hung on the walls, including his pulse rifle. A small platform set on the desk caught her eyes. She reached out to touch it but thought she better not. She was sure he was already furious with her. No way would she give him something else to yell at her for. So she sat, unmoving. At least it was warmer in here, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour past, perhaps two. Fayra wasn’t sure. She was determined not to move, not to go anywhere. She really had to work on doing as he instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slid open. Standing to her feet and squaring her shoulders, she prepared herself for whatever Mando would dish out. Iinstead the purple colored female stood there. She swayed her hips and entered the room, smiling at Fayra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” She said in a smooth, sultry voice. The door closed behind her. “I’m Xi’an.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Manny?” Fayra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xi’an smirked. “Ha, got your own pet name for him, do you?” She mocked. “No worries, he’s down stairs with the boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be here, he doesn’t like people---” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xi’an laughed baring her teeth. “I thought we could have some girl time.” She interrupted, tilting her head. She looked Fayra up and down. “You know, have some fun, get to know each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xi’an circled Fayra. She gave Fayra chills as she ran a finger across her shoulders. She felt like some kind of prey being stocked. “I must admit,” Xi’an said. “I don’t know what Mando sees in a scrawny little thing like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra lifted her chin, but stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Xi’an asked, running her fingers through Fayra’s hair like she was inspecting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do for him... Fayra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra refused to answer as her cheeks heated. Xi’an giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped directly in front of Fayra. She ran her finger down Fayra’s chest, tugging her dress down. Fayra grabbed the top hem to keep her from pulling it down. Xi’an smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door opened again. Seeing Mando enter the room Xi’an jumped behind Fayra giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh Oh, I think we just got caught.” Xi’an said in Fayra’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here Xi’an?” Mando asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just having some girl talk.” She replied, wrapping Fayra in her arms, hugging her from behind. Fayra cringed. “We’re best friends now.” she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave Xi’an.” He commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awh, he doesn’t want to play Fayra. Whatever shall we do with him?” Her cackle sent chills down Fayra’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to share, like we used to?” She asked as she bounced around to Fayra’s side. A flash of light in her hand caught Fayra’s eye. She looked over. Xi’an had a knife loosely hanging between her fingers. Fayra went still. “And here I thought we could have a little fun, for old time sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you were all business now.” Mando replied. Xi’an moved, flinging her had out, slicing Fayra’s dress at the top. It began to fall. Fayra scrambled and caught it as Mando twisted and pinned Xi’an against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there he is!” She hissed, baring her teeth at him. “There’s the Mando I know! Ha!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can turn those knives on me all you want, you turn them on her and I’ll shove them in your legs.” Mando’s voice was low and dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ah, I see. She’s special.” She laughed. “She’s not like those females I use to bring you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silent filled the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xi’an continued. “Remember, Mando? I’d watch as you’d take them, then you’d watch. You could get them to do anything we wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out.” He demanded and released her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, pocketing her knives. She hopped over to Fayra. “Let me give you some advice girl. You want to please him? He likes to watch. He likes control. Fight him, he likes that too. But don’t touch that helmet, unless you want him to punish you, he can be rough.” She winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed again, “She blushes so easily.” The door opened and Xi’an stepped out. “Be gentle with her, Mando. She looks soooo delicate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room as the door shut. Fayra stared at him, his back turned to her. The only thing she could hear was her own pounding heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando turned and crossed the room, Fayra stepped back, thinking he was coming for her. She was forced to sit down when the back of her knees hit the bed. He passed her and opened a drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put this on.” He said and tossed her one of his tunics. He crossed the room again fiddling with things around his desk. She pulled off her dress and slipped on the tunic. It fell just above her knees, and the long sleeves covered her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you angry with me?” She asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando slammed an object down, Fayra jumped at the sound then shuddered as her emotion made the light flicker. He turned, stepping toward her. She leaned back as far as she could to keep some space between them. Mando now inches from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell were you doing in the cargo bay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to swallow, but her throat was so dry she couldn’t manage it. She was afraid to tell him the truth. If he knew she was looking for Blue, he was so angry, he might go shoot him. She tried to think of something, she looked around trying to find some kind of excuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to lie, do it quickly.” He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying too! I was looking for Blue.” She blurted out in defiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando huffed and stepped back in silence. Fayra thought for sure he was absolutely furious, but then he began laughing. It was a loud boisterous laugh. Fayra watched in confusion and unbelieving the sound she was hearing. She didn’t say anything funny that she knew of. She was sure she’d never heard him even crack a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You disobeyed a direct order for a droid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra was unsure what to say. Should she apologize? Should she laugh too? No, she decided, crossing her arms in front of her. He was laughing at her, she scrunched her face in annoyance. He went silent again, his visor staring her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wished she could see his face, for the first time she wanted to really see him. It wasn't because she was curious, but because she desperately wanted to see what he was thinking, what he was feeling. It took a long moment before Mando broke the silence. However, he only sighed and shook his head. He sat in his chair, still facing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep.” He said, and swiveled around to his desk. Fayra watched as he began working with various tools and papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay down Fayra. Go to sleep.” He ordered without turning. He kept his voice low, but it still sent a jolt through her as his words cut through their silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She said, wishing she could stalk out the door and slam it in his face. She slid her legs underneath the blanket and propped her head on his pillow. A strong scent filled her nose. It was an earthy scent blended with faint leather and cotton. There were also traces of clove and orange. She had smelled it on him before, but it wasn’t strong enough to make out underneath his armor. She breathed deeply taking in more of it. She watched him for a while longer, working at his desk. Eventually her body gave in after she decided she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else besides here with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra awoke from a restless dream. When she realized she couldn’t open her eyes, she bolted up, screaming. She frantically pulled at the bind covering her eyes. Suddenly she felt strong hands wrap around her wrists, pulling her hands downward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” A male voice said. She screamed at the unfamiliar voice. She jerked her hands away and began punching. She tried to kick him away but the blanket she was under kept them pinned. Fear filled thoughts ran through her. Why was she blind folded? Why was she with a strange man? What did Mando do? Was he really that angry? Where was she? “Fayra.” The man said again. “It’s alright. You are safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra stilled. Those words, she thought, that voice. It was different, but she could hear something familiar and those words, she knew them too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny?” she asked quietly and breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew in a sharp breath, relieved. “Y--, you sound different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked. “Why can’t I see? How did you blindfold me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My helmet has a voice modulator.” He explained. “I needed to make some adjustments, I couldn’t risk you waking while my helmet is off and… you’re a sound sleeper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat frozen, blinking against the material covering her eye. Fayra saw nothing but blackness. She could feel his bare hands still gripping her wrists tightly, preventing her from tearing away the blindfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your helmet is off?” She asked, very tempted to do just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He confirmed. “I’ll let go if you keep your hands low.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and he slowly released her wrists. She felt him moving away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” She reached for him, hitting his beskar armored chest. He caught her hands as she found his jawline. Mando jerked his head back slightly at the sudden touch, but he didn’t pull her away. She felt a rough stubble where he hadn’t shaved. He breathed in sharply and swallowed nervously as she followed his jawline up, her fingers lightly brushed his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dragged her hands up to his hairline, she felt his jaw clench. Fayra couldn’t help but smile. She moved across his forehead and felt the presence of faint lines. Suddenly, Mando pulled her hands away, gently yet forcefully. He guided them back down to her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra realized the ramifications of what she had just done, it was very possible she just did something forbidden. “I’m sorry.” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ever going to do anything I ask of you?” There was that dangerous tone of his, it was different without his helmet, but it definitely carried the same weight. Perhaps more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t allowed.” She stated, already knowing it to be true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra thought he probably hadn’t had anyone touch his face before. It must have come as a shock to him. “I’m sorry. I just… ” She began, but stopped. She wasn’t sure what to say and wondered if he would be allowed to still be a Madalorian. They had such strict rules, he might not. But she wasn’t brave enough to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando switched to holding both her wrists to just one hand. The sound of cloth ripping filled the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you aren’t supposed to show your face, but not even touching is allowed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for bonded mates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bonded mates? Fayra thought. Then she felt something being wrapped around her wrists binding them together. She jerked them at the sensation, but he held firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” She didn’t want to make things worse but he was tying her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny.” She pleaded. “I won’t, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be safe.” He reassured her. “When I’m done I’ll release you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s breath quickened as she felt him securing her binds to the bed. It frightened her. She would be vulnerable to anyone, to him. Fear rose in her stomach, she hadn’t been bound since he saved her. He never not once forced her back to that level. She forced herself to lay still thinking about his words, ‘you’ll be safe’. He’s never broken them. Even after everything she’s done, and the rules she’s broken. He released his hold and she heard his footsteps backing away. Fayra pulled gently on her binds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her imagination began running wild with her. Her heart began pounding as panic set in. She was rendered helpless by the Niktos. They bound her hands to stop her from using her powers. Then, the the torture she endured at the hands of those horrible men left her helpless. She had come so far and didn’t want that to happen again, she didn’t want to feel helpless. She began pulling at the binds, screaming as images began flashing through her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando jumped to his feet and rushed to Fayra. The ship rumbled and shook as the lights blinked rapidly. She felt his hands on her, untying them and bringing her hands to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” He said gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sobbed. She tried not to, but her emotions were overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It’s alright, you are safe.” His breath was in her ear as he pulled her into him, blocking her punches. She was furious, frightened and hurt all at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She screamed. “I can’t, I tried. That’s what they did. Please… Not you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s thoughts jumbled together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra, slow down.” He demanded. “It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breathing quickened to the point of hyperventilating. “Fayra. Breathe. Calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began shaking. “The Niktos, it’s what they did, and the man… that horrible man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando began to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you too.” She began pushing at him, trying to put some distance between. He held firm, holding her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” The ship rumbled louder, creaking loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra. Calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sobs grew, his desk lamp popped and crackled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra!” He held her head to his shoulder and jerked the blindfold off of her. In shock, she blinked wildly. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the lights flickering on and off rapidly. She froze and stopped pushing at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra swallowed a few times trying to catch her breath, her eyes wet and her body relaxed. She wrapped her arms around him. The ship stopped rumbling and the lights returned to normal. She stared at his helmet sitting on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I meant you no harm, Fayra. You are safe.” He said in his low calm voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled sharply in response focusing on his words. She decided she liked hearing those words with his real voice instead of the helmet’s version. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Mando allowed her enough freedom to adjust her head on his shoulder, but he kept a firm hold in case she decided to try and see his face. She liked the feeling of him behind her, instead the cold hard contours of his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of focusing on all the bad things that had happened to her, she tried to think of the good things. That’s when she realized most of the good things involved the man that currently held her in his arms. She was taken so young, she doesn’t have many happy memories. Until he came along. She rescued her, then rescued her again. He took her to Sorgan where she met friends. He even let her have Blue. Yes, he wasn’t perfect, but he’s kept her safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadness and happiness overwhelmed her and began crying again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him, touch him, to feel him next to her, like he was now. She squeezed him, never wanting to let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he listened to her breathing slow to a normal rhythm he realized his mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there for a long while. An hour, by Mando's calculation, before her body finally relaxed in his arms. Her breath deepened and slowed. She began to fall back to sleep. Mando waited long after her hands lost their grip on him before he lowered her back down and went to his desk.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Betrayal (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, hope your still enjoys. </p><p>Let me know if you have any suggestions.</p><p>Did anyone find the Indiana Jones references?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fayra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the faint whisper of her name being called. She groaned and squirmed not wanting to wake up just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a leather gloved hand on her cheek. She blinked several times as Mando came into focus sitting next to her. He was fully armed from head to to. Her thoughts went to last night's events. Had she dreamed it, she wondered. Perhaps she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time.” He said, standing. She sat up, letting the covers fall from her. “I want you to stay in this room, you don’t come out. Do you understand?" Three bangs came from the other side of the door. “Let’s go Mando!” Xi’an called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. As he turned to leave she jumped up. “Wait!” She wrapped her arms around him, he hesitated at first but embraced her, bunching her hair up in his hands, taking in the scent it released. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise if something goes wrong, you’ll do whatever it takes to get back to this ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping his hands at either side of her head, he distanced himself to get a better look of her eyes. “So help me Fayra, if you don’t stay in this room, I’ll hog tie you to the bed. I won't care how much you scream, beg or flicker the lights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, it wasn’t a dream, she thought. Her heart pounded a few beats when she remembered he had his helmet off, it was  actually off. She felt his face, his hair. She was beginning to think the thing was screwed to his skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando sighed, “I can’t do my job effectively if I’m worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra wasn’t sure what hog tying was, it sounded terrible, but she nodded and he released her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you have my word as well. It shouldn't take long. We'll be in and out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando!” Xi’an yelled again. He opened the door and stepped out. He punched a code on his keypad and the door closed between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the galley. Xi'an stood eyeing him with a smirk splattered across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard screaming last night, thought I told you to be gentle." She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando ignored her and made his way to the cargo bay. He heard her snickering behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayfield and Burg were waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's time you get yourself a new ship, Mando." Mayfield said. "You got some serious electrical issues."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burg huffed a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando ignored them as he worked to get the hatch open on the prison transport ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra took a turn around his room to try and pass the time. She ran her fingers across his knick knacks then remembered that platform on his desk. His desk was lit up with several displays. One caught her eye. It was a ship with many corridors lined with compartments on either side. She figured it must be the prison ship he was now on. He must have been up all night studying its layout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The platform drew her attention, it set in the corner. She pressed the small button on its front. An image of three people came to life. The image was old and glitched, but Fayra could still make it out. Two adults sat side by side wearing dark red cloaks and had dark eyes with matching hair, sitting in front of the couple was a young boy, perhaps of ten years or so. His cloak, hair and eyes matched the couple. The threesome were smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra stared at the image. It had to be him, she concluded. Perhaps, she wondered, the older man was Mando, and that was his family he'd lost at some point. She dismissed that thought. The image was older and worn out. He must be the young boy in the hologram, and those were his parents. She was looking at his face as a young boy. Her smile faded as a pang of guilt hit her stomach. She clicked the image off, but she continued to stare at the vacant platform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tapping from the other side of the door brought Fayra out of her thoughts. She went to the door to listen. Another round of taps, then she heard Blue beeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blue!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whistled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where have you been?" She scolded through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent several long frantic beeps, whistles, and sirens at her. Fayra's heart dropped. Something was wrong. Blue wanted her to come with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't." She explained. "Manny told me not to leave this room… I promised."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scolded her again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she understood what he was telling her. The droid flying Mando’s ship was closing up the hatch. He was leaving them behind. More importantly Manny was not aboard yet. She hit the knob and the door opened. Blue rolled back a few inches. Was she really about to break her promise, again? But, if he wasn’t on this ship when it took off what would it matter? She stepped from the room, she decided that she’d rather be hog tied to that bed than be on this ship without him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way past the galley with Blue on her heels. On the flight deck the tall black droid sat in Mando’s chair. As he clicked and punched buttons the shipped roared. Fayra descended the ladder. She glanced around but didn’t see any hatch. The droid already closed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue, where’s the hatch?” She whispered. The small droid rolled to a spot in the center of the room. “Can you get it back open?” He beeped quietly. “Good do it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to stop that droid. She entered the room. The driod heard her approach and turned. She didn’t like the way this one looked, with it’s large eyes and oblong head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you must be the girl.” He said. “Can I see your wrists?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s entire body seized. He knew, she thought. Then anger surged as he grabbed for his weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will acquire you, your bounty will be pleasing.” he raised his weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” She replied raising her own weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra focused on the buzzing electrical circuits all around them, she felt the power growing within. Manifesting itself outward as her hair stood on end. The lights flickered and sparked as she drew their power to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went black, then Fayra lit up as the streams of electrical currents flowed around her body, then up to her outstretched arm. She allowed it to gather, growing stronger, at her fingertips. As the droid put pressure on his blaster’s trigger. She pushed, surging the flow toward him. The droid tensed causing his weapon to fire. It hit Fayra’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She buckled from the pain. But the droid was not yet dead, so she pushed harder and harder at him. The smell of melted metal and burnt wires stung her nose. She couldn’t hold it much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave one final push. Simultaneously she and the droid fell to the ground. She pushed herself back and away from him as he sparked. The lights, gears and switches on Mando’s ship returned to life. Her back hit the wall, nowhere else to go. Breathing hard and shaking she propped herself against the panel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she watched smoke rise up from the droids melted and mangled parts, her thoughts turned to Blue. Had he gotten the hatch open? Then she heard someone on the ladder, by the sounds of it, it definitely wasn’t Blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around for a weapon, too weak to use her powers again. She pressed herself hard against the wall, hoping whoever it was wouldn’t see her right away. A blaster came through the doorway first, then the familiar glint of his armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny.” She called. He looked to his left and down at her. Mando holstered his blaster and kneeled in front of her. He quickly examined her and saw the scorch mark on his tunic. He lifted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a small burn below your ribs.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I wasn’t…” She began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time for that now.” He said, cutting her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted her to the seat and strapped her in. She winced at the pain on her side, clutching it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando moved to his chair, side stepping the burned droid. He worked quickly unhooking the ship from the other and sending them into hyperspace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to Fayra, lifting her once more. He carried her to her room and laid her down. He cut away the fabric of his tunic to get a better look at her burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t bad.” He said, reaching for Omera’s ointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knew… about the bounty.” She explained. “He was leaving you. I had to do something. He already had the hatch closed… ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Mando interrupted, applying the medicine. Fayra jerked at the sudden coldness at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how’s this hog tying thing gonna work?” She joked, giving a weak laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando huffed a laugh. She imagined his smile under that helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny!” She gasped and her eyes widened as an unfamiliar figure appeared in the doorway. He smirked, leaning on the door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Mando said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men stepped into the corridor and the door closed, leaving Fayra alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you to stay below." Mando said walking passed Qin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got lonely." He replied, smirking. Following Mando. "She's a looker. How much for a night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando turned on his heel punching Qin in the face. His head reared back as blood gushed from his nose, causing Qin to lose his balance. Unfortunately there was no floor when he stepped back, only the hole leading to the cargo bay. Qin fell hitting the floor below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have a heart, Mando! I haven't been with a female since I got arrested!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando ignored him as the ship leaped out of hyperdrive. They had made it back to the location of Ran's ship. He had to hurry, if he wanted to be out of there in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando heard footsteps behind him as he flew the Razor Crest away from the x-wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on." He said as the ship entered hyperdrive. Once they were secure he turned to her. Fayra was looking at the droid still on the ground. She lifted her eyes to his visor. Blue appeared from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you that was a bad idea." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. "You said he was an acquaintance, nothing about being psychotic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I broke my promise." She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if it weren't for you, I would have broken mine." He responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was Blue, actually. He told me and he reopened the hatch. I couldn't have done that. Didn't know how." She shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando looked at the little droid behind her and nodded. Fayra smiled at the satisfaction that she was right about the little droid all along. He growled, and turned back to his controls. Her footsteps faded as she left the flight deck. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Be Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! If you're reading this far I feel like you know these character pretty well. I never liked the title and would like to change it, but I can't think of anything good enough.</p><p>Do you guys have any ideas?</p><p>I hope you're still enjoying, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things stayed quiet for a while. Mando and Fayra went back to a comfortable routine. He was allowing her to do more on the ship. She supposed he now deemed her worthy enough after stopping that droid. However, Blue was still not allowed to touch the ship. She told him it was unfair. Mando did tolerate him a little more so Fayra saw it as a small battle won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It had been a week, Fayra's wound felt much better. Her normal range of motion returned. After thinking through the events she was surprised the stunt she pulled didn't exhaust her to the point of unconsciousness. She was happy about that, it was nice to be able to use her powers without sleeping after. She was also happy that Mando didn't make good on his threat from breaking her promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra was jerked awake when Mando came hurtling through her door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wake up." He demanded, pounding on the wall next to her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" She shouted, frantically wiping her hair from her face. "What's wrong?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando he had already made his exit. She groggily followed. Were they being attacked? She wondered. Did he need help with something? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found him in the cargo bay. As Fayra descended the ladder she had to blink many times so her eyes would adjust to the bright lights. The only time Mando had them on was when he trained. She peeked in on him every now and again, it was fascinating to watch him. But she was never brave enough to actually be down here when he practiced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stumbled. Mando leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He took in her appearance as she made her way toward him. She was still half asleep. Her hair was a mess and her dress disheveled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it? What's wrong?" She repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lesson one, be ready." He said. "This isn't ready." He looked her up and down as she scrunched her face in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lesson? Ready?" For what? What is this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready to train."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Train?" She began looking around. "Train what?" She rubbed her eyes, trying to refocus him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said you wanted to learn how to fight, your lessons begin today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!?" Her eyes went wide, "I never… oh, wait.” She waved her hands frantically.  “I was just trying to distract you from finding Blue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his helmet to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would have said anything. I wasn't serious. I'm going back to bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The offer you made, that was a lie too, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra whirled on him. “No! If it would have kept Blue alive I would have. It’s the only thing I have to offer! The only thing that’s mine!” How dare he, she thought, throwing that back in her face. The humiliation she felt was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to climb back up the ladder. Mando grabbed her from behind, pulling her against him and pinning her arms  behind her back. A sharp pain pulled at her shoulders. She yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you knew how to defend yourself, you wouldn’t have had to.” A knife glared in the light as it came into Fayra's view then to her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, you're dead." He said as the sharp tip stung her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let go!" She shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra tried. She pushed and pulled. She tried kicking, but he didn't budge. Her arms began throbbing, not really from his grip but from her moving around. The lights began flickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you’re gonna do, blink the lights?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The light bulbs in his training lights began bursting one by one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fayra." He let her go. She brought her arms up, crossing them in front of her and gripped her throbbing shoulders. "Calm down and control it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are, subconsciously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes. She was angry, he mocked her and was forcing her to fight him. But he wasn’t going to hurt her. She took a few breaths, after a moment the lights stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her again, putting her back in the same position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Manny!" She screamed. "Let go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make me. This time physically, not with your lights."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She struggled against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't!" She said grunting and groaning. Her body went limp, leaning her head back against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I give up, just kill me." She teased, then suddenly found herself hoping he knew she was joking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando growled. "Look around, Fayra. What do you see?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was facing a blank wall that seriously needed a paint job. "Nothing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not nothing. Look again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A wall. I see a wall." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, now use it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offered no explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought for a moment, then lifted her legs and kicked off the wall sending both of the backward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good? That didn't do anything. You still got me. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not this time." He said pushing her back to their previous spot. "Do it again, this time force me to carry your weight. Don't put your feet down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Manny." She begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't respond, only waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra kicked the wall again, knocking them back once more. She didn't put her feet down, instead giving him all her weight to support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando tumbled back letting Fayra fall to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spun around and looked up at him.  "You let go on purpose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a start." He extended his hand to her. She swiped it away and stood on her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando had Fayra repeat the same move over and over. Each time she landed on her backside. After some time Fayra wasn’t sure how much more she could take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again., was all he’d say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will we be done?” She asked, on what she believed was the 50th time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you stop complaining.” He replied. She peered over her shoulder and glared at him. From that moment she didn’t utter another sound. Mando made her do it 3 more times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright” He announced. “That’s enough for today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way back to her room. She needed a shower after all that. She had no interest in fighting. She’d rather use her power, she thought. Perhaps he’ll forget all about it tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Fayra was jarred awake again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up.” Mando announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra groaned. “No, no.” and she rolled over, covering her head. “Go away!” She heard Mando’s footsteps fade. She said a silent thank you, he had actually listen to her. That was odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned again when she heard him stop next to her cot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny I don’t---!”  Suddenly she was lifted in the air and hoisted over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny!” she shrieked. “What are you doing?! Put me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando took her to the shower. She pushed against him and kicked, predicting what was about to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny! Don’t you---” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lesson one, be ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--- dare!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed as he dropped her into the cold running water. She immediately jumped out. Now soaking wet and freezing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get dressed, meet me below.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra slowly walked back to her room. After dressing she sat back down on her cot wondering what he would do if she didn’t go below. She decided it probably wasn’t a good idea. Mando turned from his weapons cabinet and faced her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered. Still reeling from the ice cold water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Punch.” he commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I can’t do that.” She declared. “I punch you, I’ll break my hand on your armor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, much like the same way he did when she was in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was annoying, “Did I say something funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You actually think you’re going to hit me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face heated with anger at the insult. He threw her in cold water, now he’s laughing at her... again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran toward him, ready to strike. However, she didn’t just throw a punch, Fayra jumped at him too. Mando blocked her punch, caught her twisting her around and slamming her to the floor. Before her head smashed into the ground he caught it in his hand. She opened her eyes. Mando crouched over her with her hands pinned to his side, he held a knife to her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dead.” He declared, dragging Fayra back to her feet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked into his visor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and pulled her to her feet. “That was ---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could finish Fayra tried striking him again, thinking it would surprise him so soon after her first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again Mando blocked her punch, leaning back. He caught her arm and spun her around while grabbing the other, then locked them behind her back. Fayra found herself in the same hold she was in the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squirmed and kicked, but this time she was too far from the wall to push off it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop squirming. You’re wasting energy.” He demanded. “Hook your foot around my ankle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra refused. Perhaps if she did the opposite, she thought, he would get frustrated and leave her alone. Instead, she stomped on his foot. He grunted stepping back. She took the opportunity and pushed, slamming him against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Mando lost his grip on her arm. Whether he did it on purpose or not, she didn’t care. Fayra jerked it from him, then slammed her elbow in his side. Or tried to, he blocked her. So she went to the other side and tried again, he blocked that too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra ran to the weapons cabinet and grabbed blindly at the tools on his table. She spun something around and barely connected with his chest. Mando knocked it back toward Fayra, but caught her wrist before it connected with her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He advanced on her quickly. His movements became too fast for her to comprehend. To Fayra it was like a blur, she realized he had been toying with her earlier. pHe pushed her backward, hooking her ankle, pulling it out from under her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Fayra could respond to any of his movements he had her pinned against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra, dropped the knife.” He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra!” He shouted. “It has a poisoned tip, drop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s eyes widened in fear. She released it. It clattered to the ground. Mando stepped on it,  stopping as it whirled across the floor. The room was silent except for their heavy breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blindly grabbing a weapon is dangerous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and shrugged, hoping it would annoy him. He released her. She burst off the wall punching with her right. He blocked. Then punched with her left. He blocked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried again. This time he caught her hands, kicked her feet from underneath her, slamming her to the ground. He pressed a bit of his weight on top of her, rendering her immobile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down.” He commanded, his helmet just inches from her. “I can’t teach you if you don’t listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to. I don’t need to.” She spat. “I’ll use my abilities. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he shifted leaning back, bringing Fayra to a seated position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might not want to, but you do need to.” He said. “Think about the Niktos who took you, or the raider in the woods who took Winta. Toro. Even the man in the marketplace ready to cut off your hand. How about the Client? The doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes searched his helmet, when she found nothing she looked to the floor. “Yes, but you were there.” She teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t always be. If I’d been a moment later, in any of those situations...” He let his words trail off. Her eyes fell to the floor. Knowing he was right, she just didn’t want to admit it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make a deal with you…” He paused. “You allow me to train you, I’ll take you to Valerious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes literally lit up, her skin glowed lightly. She smiled from ear to ear. “Really? You mean it? The one with the waterfall, the big one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. But she squinted, eyeing him suspiciously. “When?” She asked, “before or after?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about during.” He stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also have to do what I tell you, no fighting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Valerious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next week Fayra could hardly contain her excitement. According to Mando they had just a couple of days left, and he wasn't making it easy on her. He taught her lesson number two, which was to never be too eager to rush your opponent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During her lessons, he didn't do anything to hurt her, much anyway, there was no more punching or kicking. The bumps she took were enough, bruises littered her body. She felt like she was learning nothing but nonsense, she often had to force herself to follow his instructions. If it was what would get her to Valerious, then she’d do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fayra."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa!" Fayra yelled as her back hit the ground, her teeth vibrated in her skull. She looked up at him, frowning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You lost focus… again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He helped her up. Scolding her through with his stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Fayra clasped her hands over her ears, the stars began screaming at her. Why were they so loud, she wondered. She looked at Mando, who was now shaking her, she couldn’t hear him, if he was speaking. She couldn’t hear anything, but the stars. She couldn’t make out what they were saying. Then she felt something awful behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra  turned around looking for the impending threat. But there was nothing but the wall of the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something’s wrong." Mando leaned back as she screamed at him. She realized he couldn’t hear it. Then the stars silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warnings began blaring from the flight deck as the normal sounds of the ship came flooding back to Fayra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two were launched forward when the ship jerked. The lights exploded around them. Fayra screamed, throwing her hands up around her head as they were thrown across the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship jerked again. Blue rolled across the room wailing. Mando reached for Fayra as they slid. Mando tossed his arm around her waist catching her, but not before her forehead connected with the leg of the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship rocked in the other direction as more explosions went off. Mando pulled Fayra's limp body to him as they slid to the other side. He moved to cover her from the flying debris. The ship rocked back in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fayra.” Mando moved the hair from her face. There was a small gash bleeding in the corner of her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Those were warning shots, Mando!" A male voice came over the intercom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando checked her breathing, then picked her up and laid down on the bench, strapping her in. He headed up to the flight deck. Another explosion rocked the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando clicked autopilot off. He pushed the throttle to full power and the ship took off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, come on Mando!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando maneuvered the ship from side to side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you have that bounty on your ship. You have a price on your head too." The man laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando hit the break and threw the ship in reverse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa, nice try Mando!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando pushed the throttle to full power again and headed for a small asteroid field nearby. Warnings blared at him loudly, lights flashed. He zigzagged the Razor Crest through the floating rocks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll tell you what, hand over that bounty, I'll let you go. The one is enough to set me up for a long while." The man proposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando sideswiped an asteroid knocking debris. With the other pilot temporarily blinded he hid the Razor Crest behind a larger asteroid. Once the ship passed him he came up behind him and took his aim. It took several hits. The ship’s lights blinked and began drifting away. Then it went totally dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando lined up the ship with his radar, he aimed again then paused a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. You got me.” The man said. “Looks like I’m adrift, my systems down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando maintained his radio silence with his finger on the trigger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, whaddya say? A bit of help over here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe next time.” Mando replied then brought his ship about and flew away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could finish the job, not leave me here to starve…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando switched off the coms as the man began bargaining. He was uninterested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now out of the asteroid field, Mando jumped into hyperspace. He needed to gain some distance. It would put him a day ahead, use up extra fuel, but he was fine with that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship dropped from hyperspace, Mando clicked on autopilot and made his way back to Fayra, grabbing the field kit on his way. She still lay on the bench, strapped down where he’d left her. He knelt down next to her and unstrapped her restraints. He slid his hand under her neck, turning her head to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando brushed her hair away, he took a moment and glided his thumb gently across her lips. She groaned quietly. After cleaning her wound he hoisted her over his shoulder and took her to her room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra awoke in her dark room. Light filtered in through the open door. She blinked a few times noting the pain. She lifted her hand to the source. She felt the tender spot on her forehead, she winced when she pressed too hard. Blue came to life and rolled next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” She responded. She sat up and swung her feet to the floor. She was still in the clothes she wore when she trained with Mando. That was the last thing she remembered, training with Manny, she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” She remembered the ship rocking and lights bursting. Then the stars burst her ears wide open. She stood, deciding to find Mando and ask. She went straight to the flight deck. When the door slid open and she saw the rays of sunshine filtering in through the windows, she gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando wasn’t there but she ran to the windows to look out. Fayra could see a beautiful landscape of green trees surrounding the ship, which sat on a field of tall grass and colorful flowers and a stream of water flowing through, disappearing into the trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, and so excited and practically slid down the ladder. She ignored a twinge of dizziness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Manny?” She called. The door was open and the scent of fresh wild flowers flowed around her. When her bare feet hit the grass, she felt a rush of revitalizing energy and the dizziness disappeared. The wind whirled around her sending her long locks in every direction. She giggled at the tickling sensations on her skin. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manny?” She called again stepping around to the underside of the ship. Where was he, she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Manny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fayra.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned sharply. Mando was standing behind her. She looked from side to side, wondering where he had come from. She was sure she hadn’t seen him there before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you come from?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando noticed the rays of sunshine were stretching farther under his ship, reaching for Fayra. He propped his Pulse Rifle against the landing gear and walked to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her instinct was to retreat, but she forced herself to stay put. She tensed when he reached for her, cupping her cheeks in his gloved hand. Mando tilted her head up, inspecting her wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bounty hunter.” He replied, releasing her. He turned, grabbing his weapon and strapping it to his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Valerious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra’s heart jumped. She followed him. “Are we close? When can we go? How long will it take? Are we staying here a while?” She began bombarding him with questions regarding the waterfall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned, she had to skid to a stop to avoid bumping into him. “Slow down.” He paused looking at her. “I have business in town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as her excited expression fell to disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s close.” He assured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, when are we going to town?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not we.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You go to town, so do they.” He pointed to the trees. Fayra followed his gaze, she didn’t have to look. She already knew. She could feel their presence. Just past the tree line were animals of all sorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve been growing in number since we landed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why, the lizards, birds, this? And not the wolves?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a quick glance at him then backed down shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando recalled the events with the wolves as he watched her avoid a lie. Then he realized not one wolf had gone after her, only him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were protecting you.” He huffed and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took another nervous glance at him, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fired on them first, after that I couldn’t do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked to the stream and heard the water flowing, calling to her. “Can’t we go there first, then your business?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” he began walking again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m expected soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra thought for a moment. “How long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be a couple hours max?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, how long have they been expecting you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t answer. Fayra rushed ahead of him, he side stepped her to avoid crashing into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were coming here this whole time?” She stepped in front of him again, This time he stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tricked me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still he said nothing, all she got in return was that cold, hard stare of his beskar helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were coming here this whole time, whether I agreed to training or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped around her again without offering a single word. All she could do was stare at his back as he boarded his ship. She turned and walked toward the tree line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat down in the grass just at its edge. And closed her eyes. She tried to focus on the animals, she wanted them to leave, go about their lives. She wasn’t sure how to tell them. She’d never practiced it before. But all she could think about was his lie, how he had manipulated her in doing what he wanted. A tear fell down her cheek, as Fayra remembered Xi'an's words. She thought they’d be past this. They were beginning to trust each other. She sat there for a while, letting the wind blow across her skin, the scent of flowers filling her nostrils. She breathed deep, trying to concentrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time for me to go.” Mando said from behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes popped open. As usual she never heard him approach. Her teeth clinch with her anger toward him. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her locked up in the ship until he returned. She stood and without words walked straight to her room and closed the door. She even shut Blue out, ignoring his rambled whistles to her. She listened as the door below closed, in a few moments Mando would be gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was fine, she thought. She had her own plans. Fayra decided she wasn’t going to stay in her room. She showered and changed into a red, off the shoulder crop top with ruffled layers and a pair of black, high waisted cargo pants. She packed a backpack Omera had given her, with extra outfits as she could and some food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the cargo bay she opened Mando's weapons cabinet. She grabbed the small blade with vines and leaves winding around the handle, a blaster, though not sure how to use it. She’s seen Mando use it and Cara. As well as the Niktos. I didn’t look hard. She also took rope, and one of those explosive charges. She pulled out the small drawer and popped up the bottom, revealing a hidden compartment, grabbing a couple handfuls of money. She’s probably over doing it, but according to Mando, one can never have too many resources on hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tossed everything in and pulled the drawstring tight. She slid her head through the strap and adjusted it on her shoulder. Blue rolled along right behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra opened the door, as it lowered to the ground the light beamed in. She went back to the edge of the trees and kneeled down where she had been before. She felt and heard the animals scurrying around and chattering. As a child she never had so many follow her. They were easily ignored. It seemed as she grew and her powers grew so did they, especially recently.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never tried this before, but I want you to go." She paused, putting her hand to the ground. "I don't want you here." They scurried, their noises grew louder. “Go away!” she demanded, but they ignored her. What? Did her life have to be in danger for them to respond, she questioned. "I want you to go." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando’s words came to her, that she did things subconsciously. She needed to control it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dug her fingers into the grass, down into the dirt. Fayra didn't want anything following her and drawing attention. She also just wanted to be alone. She’s been with Mando in close quarters for months. His presence not only filled a space, he devoured it. Some time to clear her head and think would do them both good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave me alone!" She screamed, the wind roared and blew vigorously, whipping Fayra's hair around her. It carried her command as it whirled around, when it reached the tree line the animals became frantic and began running away. Her heart pounded against her chest. It felt intense, much more than she thought it should have been. She really needed to practice more. She stood and made her way toward the small river. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue spewed several beeps and whistles at her. “I’m going, you can stay here if you like.” She turned to the small droid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He protested again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “Maybe I am wrong, but I’m going. I’m stronger now. I can do things I’ve never been able to do before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue stopped in front of her, she tripped over him and landed on her backside. “Blue!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blurted out a series of furious noises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I can’t expect to stay with him forever. I’ve got to get out on my own at least a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her for a moment then beeped quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if he leaves then he leaves.” Her heart suddenly jumped in fright. Was she really that angry with him, she asked herself. Would he leave her? The thought of being on her own was suddenly terrifying. She’d actually never been on her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood and kept walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Blue at her feet, she </span>
  <span>halted at the entrance of the path leading to the waterfall. Fayra turned toward the Razor Crest, like his armor it glinted in the sun. The ship had turned into her home. Mando would be angry, especially for taking his things. If he did leave, perhaps it would be for the best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's disrupted his life, his space, his work. He said she wasn't his prisoner, so that meant she was free to make her own choices. She was going to see the waterfall, if he was here when she got back she’d go with him. If not, well, this was a beautiful planet, more than most. There had to be something here for her. He wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. Lie anymore or hide away in that armor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a moment longer, unsure which she would want more of: this planet or him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned and walked into the forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra followed the river for a couple of hours. Sometimes Blue would pull out in front of her, sometimes he’d lag behind. For the most part the animals had left her alone. She didn’t want to draw attention. Mando had been right about that, she thought. She pushed him from her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk along the river wasn’t that easy. Especially for her bare feet. She had to concentrate to keep from tripping over rocks and roots. She admitted shoes would be helpful, but the feel of the earth beneath her gave her a connection to her surroundings. She felt like she was suffocating when she lost it. It was always an exhausting adjust to go from that connection to being aboard the Razor Crest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories of the ship flashed through her mind. “No.” She said aloud. Concentrate on other things, she scolded herself. Other things and not Mando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roar of the river began to grow louder, so much so she thought something was wrong, but she knew she was going in the right direction. The water called her, it wanted to lure her, she felt its pull the closer she came. She looked ahead through the trees and gasped. Fayra began running toward the falling water, her heart leaping. Blue hot on her heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached the small clearing surrounding a pool of sparkling water. A mist rose, swirling up, off it’s surface as it was struck by the water flowing from above. The droplets floating through the air began attaching to her skin, sending a cool chill through her. She craned her neck looking up. It looked like it poured straight out of the sky. She stood for several long moments, fascinated at the marvel in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue rammed her ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t get too close. You might rust.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frantic Blue ball whirled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding!” Fayra giggled.  “Come on, let’s sit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found a small rock and sat. After the long walk, she was famished and retrieved some food from her bag. She never, in her whole life thought she’d see something this beautiful. But she dreamed it. Over and over in that small cage, she’d dream of a moment just like this one. All her thoughts melted away as the roar of the water crashing into the rocks below drowned out everything around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed down her face, her emotions overflowing, she had to close her eyes at the sight and just listen. It was almost too much. She had to work to calm herself, to make herself breath deep and slow. She propped herself against another rock behind her, leaned back and watched as the water just kept coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando cleared the path leading back to the Razor Crest. A small ornate scarf hung from his belt, flapping in the wind. As he approached his ship he saw the cargo bay door open. He glanced around, drawing his Pulse Rifle. He picked up speed as he scanned the grounds for Fayra or any immediate threats. He picked up nothing but his and Fayra’s footsteps from earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the Razor Crest, weapon armed and ready. His weapons cabinet drew his focus and the drawer had been open. He quickly noted what was missing, then took a moment to listen to anything happening on the floor above. Satisfied, he climbed the ladder. He tactfully searched each compartment. When he got to Fayra’s room he noticed some of her things were missing as well. He lowered his weapon, the ship was empty and Fayra was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went back outside and searched for her footsteps again. On the opposite side of the ship he found some headed toward the river’s path, disappearing into the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He muttered a single word, “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys. It took me forever to edit this one. It's a long one. I probably could have broken it up into two chapters.<br/>But it's done now. Hopefully it's okay.</p><p>I'll try to put up more tomorrow. But I'm working on Chapter 48, which has some major scenes from the show which always take me a bit longer to do. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun rose over Fayra’s head. She knew it was almost time to go. Before she did she wanted to climb to the top of the waterfall. Blue discovered it while the two took some time exploring the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue!” She called. He was at the opposite end, poking at some sort of small forest creature. “Come on!” She slipped her pack on and started on the small path hidden in a cove beside the waterfall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Fayra waited for Blue she looked toward the path that brought them here. She was unsure she could take another step that would be further away from the ship. She wondered if he had made it back to the ship. She shook her head as if she could shake him from her thoughts. No, she came here to experience the falls, like she’d always dreamed. He promised her that, instead he’s off doing business and she’s stuck in the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra turned away and forced herself to keep going. Just a little further, then she’d returned. Hopefully he’d Mando would wait for her. The path took Fayra and Blue up and up until it leveled off just ten feet from the top. Stepping stones were strategically placed on the side of the mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, looks like we’re climbing.” She declared. “You can climb right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue beeped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, it’s not that much farther.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his little body in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can stop now, we’re so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whistled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra shook her head and picked the little droid up. “You can hitch a ride.” She stuffed him between her back and the pack then pulled the strap tighter to secure him. She hoisted herself up on the first stone. Blue beeped furiously in protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Fayra was nearing the top, when her foot slipped from the rock she was standing on. Fayra’s hands strained at the extra weight and Blue began slipping from his spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on Blue!” Fayra leaped for the edge, repositioning her foot, but it was too late. She let go of the edge and caught Blue by his small mechanical arm that shot out from his side just in time. Their bodies swung around nearing crashing into the mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra did a double take as she looked down at Blue. “When did you get an arm?!” Blue began furiously beeping at her, but Fayra couldn’t listen because her other hand began slipping off the edge. She looked around for vines or roots, anything she could connect with. Her fingers ached and the ground began giving way. It was too late. They began to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a hand snatched out and caught her by the wrist. Her first thoughts were of Mando. He had come for her, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I got you!” A man shouted from above. His voice was deep with an odd accent. “Use your feet!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obeyed as the stranger pulled her and Blue to the top. Out of breath, she sat up and looked at her savior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, darlin’.” He tipped his large brimmed hat to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, but inside she terror rocked her body. Blue rolled up next to her, now absent the arm he was displaying moments ago. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The name’s Pac.” He extended his arm, taking her hand in his and pulled her to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She said again, hoping she didn’t sound too nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no worries. You and your little droid alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did a mental check. “Yes. I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You here enjoying the falls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too. Beautiful, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, very!” She genuinely smiled this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should check out the view from there. It’s amazing.” He suggested, pointing to where the water fell over the edge of the mountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra didn’t hesitate. She carefully stepped close and peered down. The water flowed effortlessly over. Cascading down large boulders. The lagoon looked so far away, but it was so clear her could see all the way to the bottom. Fish and other creatures swam about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Pac asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She joined him back on the path. “It’s incredible, it’s more than I could have imagined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you could use a drink.” He suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you. But I gotta get back before dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to say “no” to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s smile faded as he smirked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t leave.” He shook his head. Her fear returned. “That is until you drink from the fountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see anyone that makes that climb earns the right to a drink.” He pointed to the way she came. “It’s tradition. If you came to see the falls you shouldn’t miss it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra now understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not far, just around that bend there. You’d make it back in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at Blue. He didn’t protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. I’ll show you.” He started up the path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra followed. Pac was right; it was only a few minutes walk. When she saw the fountain she couldn’t help herself, a smile spread from ear to ear. Streams of water were shooting up from the ground.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing more beautiful than pleasing a woman.” Pac winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well go ahead, give it a try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set her satchel down and kneeled, scooping up a handful at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she reached down into the water again it began pulling at her. A loud ringing filled her ears. She searched with her eyes, but saw nothing in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She whispered into the ripples. “What is it?” She shook her head, frustrated. Her and water never got along. It was getting late, she thought and turned to tell Pac goodbye. She stumbled backward trying to avoid bumping into him. He held a device toward her, beeping a red light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He clicked a button and pocketed the device. He looked her up and down. “You’re the bounty.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic pounded in Fayra’s chest. She began calling the earth to her, feeling it rumble beneath her feet. Before she could muster enough strength he lifted his other hand and blew a purple dust into her face. The mist it created infiltrated her lungs as she breathed. She immediately began coughing. She fell back to the ground, gasping for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, that there,” he pointed at her “is gonna incapacitate you for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue began beeping frantically.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna make your brain a bit foggy.” He bent down over her as the purple smoke disappeared.  “You’re not gonna be able to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra grabbed her chest trying to fight the tightness closing in. She tried to fight and get up, but her vision blurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now. Settle down. The more you fight it, the worst it feels.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pac was right, the more she tried to move, the harder it was to breath and the dizziness began worse.” She couldn’t feel anything. Her body almost felt like it was floating. Pac reached around his back and revealed a pair of handcuffs. He clicked them tightly around her wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are gonna be the biggest payday I’ve ever had.” Blue rammed his ankle and shot out a beam from his body, where his arm had protruded earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pac yelped. “Why, you little…” He jumped toward Blue and landed a kick to his little body. Fayra watched in terror as Blue landed in the river. She screamed, but no sound came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s coughing stopped. She watched helplessly as the Pac searched her, then her bag. He pocketed the blaster and money she had taken from Mando, he inspected the knife then slid it into his belt then dumped the rest on the ground and tossed the bag to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how long she laid there but her head finally began to clear. She groaned, shaking her head, trying to clear away the fogginess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back.” Pac said, jerking her to her feet. He pulled her close, his hot breath blasted her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I tracked you on that ship. The Mandalorian’s ship.” He smirked. “Where is he?” He asked. She swallowed, refusing to say a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, he left me for dead. Adrift, to slowly die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Fayra spat, her voice hoarse and cracked. She could still taste that purple powder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got lucky though, the power came back on. And here I am!” Pac smiled. “I’d like nothing more than to rip into him, but he is a Mandalorian.” He shook his head. “I don’t want that kind of heat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pac released her, Fayra stumbled back, her legs tingling and heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Running into you was lucky. So, I’ll just take you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerked the cuffs forcing Fayra to follow behind him. Her heart sank as he walked in the opposite direction they had come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra tried looking back to see if Blue made it back to the riverbank. She saw nothing. She wasn’t sure if droids could go in water, with all the wiring and metal parts, she assumed that was a no and Blue was gone forever. Pac pulled the cuffs again. Fayra grunted at the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes her head was much more clear. She tried to think of what to do. What would Mando do? She scolded herself. She failed miserably at Mando’s first lesson, be ready. She had her weapon’s in her satchel, not on her person. She now realized that’s why Mando always had weapons attached to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to tune Pac out as he continued to talk, as long as she listened she couldn’t think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked for at least an hour. The path’s terrain changed rapidly. On one side was the forest. On the other cliffs, far below lay an unforgiving river rushing in the opposite direction they walked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought of Mando’s second lesson, never be too eager to rush your opponent. She needed a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando reached the base of the falls. The area was vacant, but scanned the area to be sure. He found Fayra’s tracks on the opposite end of the clearing, just beside the waterfall. He sighed. She took her things, money, and weapons. It didn’t look as though she had plans to return to the Razor Crest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly something rammed him from behind. He whirled around, blaster drawn. He looked down. Blue rammed him again. Mando took note of his muddied state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, what is it? Where is she?” He asked. Blue rolled past him toward the falls and the direction of Fayra’s footprints. When Mando didn’t move, the droid rolled behind him and rammed his feet again. His small body rumbled and trembled furious beeps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” Mando scoffed. He knew she was angry with him, she was acting out and wasn’t thinking clearly. That was understandable. He sighed and continued following her tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The path led Mando to a level area. He was going to have to climb if he wanted to continue following her. What they hell was she doing, he thought, venturing this far away. Blue jumped up, but came nowhere close to reaching the top. He picked up the droid and tossed him up and over the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the top, Mando scanned the area and froze. There were now two sets of footprints. One was Fayra, but the other was someone larger and heavier, a male. The tracks led away, further up the path and it looked as though Fayra went willingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The droid scoured ahead of Mando, stopping next to the river bank where a natural fountain sprouted from the ground.  Blue became frantic. As Mando arrived he saw items scattered along the ground. The clothes and satchel were Fayra’s, they had her scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando drew his blaster when he found another set of footprints, overtop of Fayra’s. A strange purple power was splattered around an area, he scanned it. It was a docile powder, meant to render someone immobile and submissive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando studied the footprints. The male came up from behind Fayra as she kneeled next to the water. She struggled, then he took her further up the path. She gave him her back, he scolded her. Had she learned nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando began following both tracks at a faster pace, someone had her, he wouldn’t let them get far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra watched Pac for a while, forming her plan. She felt as though it might be stupid, but if she didn’t do something soon, they’d arrive at his ship. And if he got her on that ship, there would be no escaping. He had to act on her plan now. She fell to her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, move it!” Pac demanded pulling on the cuffs now marking her wrists in red and blue bruises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up.” He jerked her arms roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell forward and Pac was forced to let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached down for her she blocked him and swung her hands up and around. The fists connected with his jaw. Just as Mando instructed, use what was around her. The cuffs were a weapon. They were steel, and would provide a more effective blow than just her fists. She stood as Pac stumbled backward. Fayra took the opportunity to turn and begin running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost made it to the trees when Pac grabbed her from behind. As he pulled her away, she kicked up and off a tree trunk in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like she had practiced over and over again with Mando she forced Pac to carry her weight. Don’t help it, she told herself, trying to remember everything Mando said. She scolded herself for only half listening. She pulled her legs up, as they stumbled back. Pac ended up dropping Fayra to catch his own fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She twisted around and landed another punch across his face. With her hand now throbbing, she grabbed the knife he took from her and shoved it in his chest. Fayra’s eyes went wide and warm blood oozed around her hands. Pac grunted, mirroring Fayra’s shocked expression. He began falling back to the edge of the cliff, before he fell over he shot out a hook from his sleeve. It wrapped around her ankle pulling her with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raked her cuffed hands along the ground trying to stop herself. She caught a thick root sticking up from the ground and just as her body fell over the cliff’s edge, the root halted her descent toward the river below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra screamed as more than half her body dangled over the cliff’s edge. The hook ripped her pants and snapped away from her ankle from the weight of Pac’s body, the roots she held onto cracked. She screamed once more when she thought they had snapped, sending her to her death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped the tree root desperately as the roar of the river’s rapids filled her ears. Her chest hurt from the pressure of the ledge cutting into her. “Okay, okay. Think.” She instructed herself. She couldn’t use her power with her hands cuffed, she deduced, so she told herself to stay calm and pull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled at the root, trying to drag herself back up. She fell back down, the strength it took to pull herself up seemed impossible and her arms gave out. Falling just a bit further over the ledge. Fayra took a breath and tried again, this time using her feet as she pulled. She raked the feet against the cliff wall, dirt and rocks fell away, splashing into the water below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled and pulled and right when she thought she couldn’t anymore she gave one last pull, as hard as she could, and succeeded. She had pulled up far enough to throw her leg up, catching the edge and scooted her body back to solid ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled herself over to the trees, getting as far away from the cliff’s edge as possible. Her emotions overwhelmed her and she bursted into tears. Fear from being captured and almost plummeting to her death, gratitude for being alive, anger. She had expected Mando to show up and rescue her as he’d done before. But he didn’t, sorrow spilled out of her as she realized he must have left her behind. She didn’t realize before how much she wanted him to follow her and take her back to his ship. She pulled herself up and leaned back against a tree. With her hands still cuffed she put her head in her palms and continued to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando heard a scream echo down from higher above. The path had been climbing in altitude for a while causing the river next to him to shrink farther and farther away. The incline made it impossible for him to see what was ahead. When he heard the scream he began sprinting. Blue picked up speed as well. He reached a point where the path finally leveled off. He scanned the area, just up ahead Fayra sat against a tree, alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hundred feet away Mando lowered himself down, Blue imitated his movements. He didn’t immediately see anyone else, but he needed to assess the situation. Mando kept the position for a few minutes. There had been no sign of anyone else, only Fayra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat crying, hands bound at the wrists with large cuffs and her knees were drawn to her chest. Mando gave it another minute then began to slowly make his way to her. As he approached she looked disheveled. The tracks scrambled in all directions and smeared everywhere, scratches and bruises littered her body. There had been a struggle. He kept his weapon drawn as he approached, he didn’t want to be caught off guard as he knelt down in front of her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out, lightly brushing against her legs. “Fayra.” He said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jolted, kicking out her legs toward him, screaming. He blocked her kick, pushing her legs to the side. She looked at him with wild eyes, her tears turned the dirt on her cheeks to muddy smears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly stood. He mimicked her movements. When she realized it was him, her sobbing started all over again. She began shaking her head, pushing him away. The cuffs clancked against his armored chest as she struck him. Fayra was trembling, frightened and angry. Mando ignored her strikes and allowed her to hit him. After a moment he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. She stopped hitting, instead she clinged to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” He asked after she calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bottom of the cliff.” She replied through ragged breath and sniffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fought him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I did what you said.” She paused to take a breath, “you were right. I’m sorry… you were right.” Fayra realized without that small bit of training, she could be on Pac’s ship right now, helpless, and unable to use her powers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you angry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he paused a moment. “Let’s go.” He demanded. He used that low dangerous tone of his, with a hint of a threat. Fayra tightened her grip on his cuirass, she had no intentions to argue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about these?” She stepped back stretching out her arms, Mando grabbed her cuffed wrists inspecting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a key.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Well, don’t you have a… tool, or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not on me.” He confessed. She gave him a pleading look. “I left in a bit of a hurry.” He scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you shoot them off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see the sneer across his beskar helmet. “Sure, if you’d like to lose your hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue rolled up, crashing into Fayra’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue!” She fell to the ground scooping the droid into her arms, ignoring the pain in her wrists, arms and chest. “How? He kicked you in the water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue swiveled. She let him down. He beeped and suddenly a clear shield popped out all around him. Completely covering his entire body. Blue had floated safely down the waterfall and found Mando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beeped again, victoriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra laughed, her tears blurring her vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making their way back down, they stopped to gather her satchel and items that Pac had thrown about. As the day gave way, they could only see by Mando's helmet light. Blue put off a small light, but it wasn’t much to make a difference. A few times Fayra nearly fell and the cuffs binding her wrists together made everything worse. A few times Mando had to wrap his arm around Fayra’s waist to help her navigate the darkness and to keep her balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra didn’t complain and held on to him at every opportunity. She wondered whether she did so because of the darkness or her desire to be as close to him as possible. Mando came to a stop where the water fell over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra had forgotten about the ten foot drop she had to climb. With her hands cuffed, getting down was going to be impossible. Suddenly Blue rolled right over the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue!” She screamed, running to the edge. She watched as Blue bounced from one stone to the next, bracing himself with anchors attached to wires protruding from his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you do that before?!” She scolded. Then she realized he had tried to get her to turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra ducked as she heard a shot ring out. Mando stood next to her, looking up at a tree. A steel cable ran from his vambrace and hooked around a large tree branch. He held out his hand. She looked at him suspiciously. When she took her hands he pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. He squeezed her into him, locking her in place against his armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped and her body tensed as he walked them over the edge. She squeezed her eyes shut when she imagined herself hurtling toward the bottom. However, it didn’t happen. Mando lowered them slowly to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally made it to the base of the waterfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll camp here for the night." Mando announced taking the satchel from Fayra's cuffed hands. She blew out a deep breath, grateful they were stopping. She was tired and her feet hurt from all the rocks and fallen limbs she stumbled over in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night air was cool, but the mist rising from the falls put an extra chill in the air. Mando gathered wood and sparked a small fire. Fayra sat down next to it trying to warm up. Mando sat, leaning against a tree next to her. Blue rolled up on the opposite side of Fayra and settled down. She made a pillow out of her satchel and layed down, brushing lightly against Mando. She felt the heat radiating from him and she’d hoped between him and the fire she’d stop shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must have known him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dipped his chin down to her, waiting for more of an explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d said you left him to die, leaving him adrift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando realized he had made a mistake in leaving the bounty hunter alive that had attacked them just before they landed on Valerious. It was a mistake he’d not repeat again. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep.” he ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, what if he wasn’t alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his hand running his fingers through her hair. She nuzzled his palm, inhaling his leathered and spicy scent. Her lower stomach shuddered at the comforting heat it offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are safe, Fayra. Go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Fayra’s exhausted body to give in, Mando felt her relax as she fell asleep. He stood, unhooking his cloak and covered Fayra. He scanned the area several times, no sleep would come to him tonight, just as other nights like this, he’d keep watch, it’s what he was trained for.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra mumbled and shifted, rubbing her legs against his. “Mm, Manny?” She whispered, eyes closed, still sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny?”She reached out for him. The cuffs jangled together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sshhh, I’m here.” Mando placed his hand on top of hers and settled himself back against the tree for the long night.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Lagoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Light filtered in through Fayra’s eyelashes. She blinked herself awake, hearing the falls roaring down against the lagoon. She peeked out from under the blanket covering her. It took her a moment to realize the blanket was Mando's cloak. He sat leaning against the tree, legs extended out, next to her. It looked as though he hadn’t moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up looking around and wiping the sleep from her eyes. Blue was by the water, chasing around the small creatures he had before. Fayra turned to Mando, she could see his subtle breathing. She scooted closer looking intently into that dark visor. Was he asleep, she wondered. She scooted a little closer, squinting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep well?" He asked, turning his head toward her. Fayra jumped back in surprise at his sudden movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, thank you." She pulled his cloak off and gave it back to him. Blue beeped to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you think?" He motioned to the massive waterfall adjacent to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned toward it, remembering the emotions it brought out of her, the raw power and beauty it displayed was overwhelming. "It's beyond anything I've ever experienced. So powerful, so beautiful." She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue began howling by the water’s edge, just where the small lagoon ended and the river flowing back toward the Razor Crest began. Mando and Fayra stood and headed to investigate. As they approached Fayra saw a heap of mud, weeds, leather and flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra stayed behind Mando letting him block her view. She was not too eager to see the mangled mess. Mando knelt down, grabbed the body and turned it over. She had to turn away. It was Pac. His flesh was swollen, pale with purple, gashes scattered throughout. The river and rocks at the base of the falls beat him badly. His mouth was agape and full of mud, his eyes were frozen open and wide. He stared directly at her. She had never taken a life in such a way before, guilt rose in her stomach, but she pushed it down. If she hadn't she might be looking the same as he did now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando’s beautiful knife was still lodged in his chest. Mando grabbed the hilt and pulled. As it released from the body it made a sickening slurping sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This him?” Mando asked, though knowing the answer already. But still Fayra nodded silently. “The body must have washed downstream.” He stuck the knife inside his boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He took your blaster and money too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando peered up at her, Fayra shrugged, a bit ashamed of stealing from him. He searched the body and found the rest of his things, he pushed it back to its original position. Mando stood turning to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We probably shouldn’t leave him like this?” She suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The animals will take care of it.” Mando replied. Fayra’s stomach turned at the thought. Then a reflection from the sun pulled her eyes down to Mando’s hand. He was holding a key. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped and bounced in excitement, realizing it was the key to her cuffs. She held them out. Mando rolled the key in his hand. Fayra looked up to him then down at his hand, wondering why he was taking so long to uncuff her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny?” She jangled the cuffs at him, ignoring the pain from the bruises they caused. “Are you going to unlock them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure if that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he joking? She asked herself. She’d never known him to joke around before. Something told her he wasn’t, he was seriously thinking about keeping her cuffed. She huffed at him.  He grabbed her wrists and locked them. The cuffs fell to the ground. Fayra rubbed her sore wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would like to show you something.” She said as they walked to the water’s edge. “Give me your hand." She demanded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando leaned his helmet to the side, questioning her motives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on… please." She repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly he sat his hand in her hands. She inspected it a moment, then looked up at him. She slowly tugged on the leathered glove, but ceased when Mando growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not here." . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't show you unless I can feel your skin." She explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of a small stare down between them and he slipped the glove off. She smiled and closed her eyes as he placed his hand in hers. Fayra stretched her mind, reaching down into the earth beneath her bare feet. She followed the vibration on the water crashing into the rocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando watched as Fayra's body went taunt. He began feeling a small vibration. It started at the contact he had with Fayra’s hand, then began traveling up his arm, infiltrating his chest, stomach, and legs. Then suddenly a bright light beamed from the water, illuminating it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sunrays bent and curved around the rocks, making them look like sparkling diamonds. The falling water slowed to the point Mando could follow the path of a single droplet. Instead of the regular forest sounds, Mando could hear it singing, it was humming some kind of language. It sounded old, nothing he’s never heard before. It was like Mando was experiencing a different planet, like he entered an unknown layer no one had access to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back toward Fayra. She too, was illuminated, her hair swirled around her slowly. The dirt and grass stretched from beneath her, wrapping itself around her. The sun bending around her, much like it did near the rocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra's eyes opened, then Mando was jerked back into the reality he knew and lived in. His surroundings returned to their normal state. He retracted his hand from hers, watching her intently. Her eyes found him and she smiled gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's how I experienced it the first time I saw it. The earth surrounding the waterfall is strong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando didn't say anything, he couldn't. The only word he could think to describe it was magical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Is it safe," she asked, bringing him from his trance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The water, is it safe to go in?" She repeated when he didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando took a moment to examine the lagoon, she scanned it and their surroundings..  "Yes, it's safe." He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra wondered what he was seeing in that visor of his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando watched as Fayra untied her shirt and dropped it on the ground, then slid off her pants. Her body still had a shimmer from the sunlight, the mist rose and stretched toward her, it swirled around whipping her hair. Mando took a seat on a large rock next to the water, he propped his Pulse Rifle against his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, with Blue at his feet, Mando watched as Fayra played and swam in the water, but as the sun rose overhead Mando grabbed his cloak and walked to the water's edge. Fayra swam over, looking up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to go.” He said, stretching out his cloak for her. She stood, the water flowed down her body hesitantly. She stepped into his cloak so Mando could wrap it around her shoulders. He lowered his hands and grabbed her tattooed wrist. He took the scarf from his belt and wrapped it around covering the mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s yours. I saw it in the market.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I thought you were just accessorizing.” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She examined the small fabric. She wondered if he had purchased it for her as an apology. If he did, she thought, he’d never admit it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dried off and put on the extra outfit she brought. It was her favorite, the one she first wore on Sorgan with the long flowing skirt and the loose crop top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she finished dressing she peered over at Mando. He stood at the path leading back to the Razor Crest, waiting for her. He was turned from her, but not so much so that he lost sight of her. Fayra smiled putting the satchel across her torso. She turned back to the lagoon to say one last goodbye to the beautiful waterfall and was met with a flowing stream of water hovering at eye level.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The hovering water extended from the lagoon and flowed up through the air to meet Fayra’s gaze like a river. Her heart sank and fear rose like bile and burned the back of her throat. It called her name. And though she was curious about it she could never control it like she could the other powers. She slowly took a step away, but the water flinched and then followed. She tried stepping back, then the other way. Fayra yelped at its ability to mimic her. Her eyes jerked to the right as she heard footsteps slowly approaching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” Mando said, keeping his voice steady and  quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I do?” she belted out in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando looked a bit surprised. “This isn’t your doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t control water.” Suddenly the water lunged toward her. She stepped back in response, tripping over a rock. She fell to the ground, and the water came hurtling toward her. She threw her hands up defensively and screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. It stopped inches from her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to try to control it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra, open your eyes and look at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to, you look at it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Mando said, Fayra opened her eyes. Gasping at the water hovering so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Now control your fear and tell it what to do.” He demanded in that tone she has come to know very well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the hovering stream of water flew back into the lagoon, splashing water as it went. She sat there unmoving and shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached for him, as he pulled her away Fayra turned back, mystified as to why it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Razor Crest lit up  as they boarded. Mando shut the cargo bay doors and headed for the flight deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where we off to?” Fayra asked following him, breaking the silence between them that had lasted since they left the waterfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you” he replied, flicking various controls and switches. Suddenly the Razor Crest rumbled. Loud banding came from outside the side startling her. Suddenly thick metal shutters began falling and covering the windows. There was no light seeping through, anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ground security.” Then he stood. Out of surprise at his movements, Fayra stood as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was unsure what was happening. Why the Razor Crest had gone dark and why hadn’t he said anything to her. She wished he would talk off his helmet, so she could see what he was thinking. Then it occurred to her it probably wouldn’t help. He was so well trained, he’d never portray any kind of emotion. Especially if he was purposefully hiding it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doubts and fears began entering her mind. Did the incident at the waterfalls change something? Perhaps, she shouldn’t have shown him how she feels and sees things when she was connected to the world around her. She didn’t really know why she’d done it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando approached her, she retreated slightly. He was still extremely intimidating, but she forced herself to hold as much ground as she could. Was he actually angry with her?  Fayra looked at her feet, nervously fidgeting with her fingers, avoiding eye contact. No, she scolded herself, look him in the eyes. She could be just as angry with him, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was too late. She drew in a quick breath as Mando pulled her chin up so her gazed would meet his. Fayra’s eyes searched him before settling on his visor. His hand shifted, his fingers followed her jawline. She closed her eyes as he softy glided his thumb across her lips. They parted slightly at the sensation of his bare skin on hers. When did he take his gloves off, she wondered. Suddenly his touch was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra opened her eyes to see the door to the flight deck close as he walked away. Blue beeped silently at her heels.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you ready? I sure was! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!</p><p>Warnings: No underage readers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra didn’t see him for the rest of the day or night. Not even the next day. Mando had gone to his room and had not emerged. To her knowledge he’d never been away for so long. After cleaning Blue up she did have much else to do. She kept busy finding things to organize. She began in her room, then the galley. She thought about tackling Mando's weapons but decided that might be pushing her limits on what she could get away with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue kept her company, that is until the third day. He hasn't spoken to her since she sent him hurtling past Mando's door trying to lure Mando out. She had woken that morning worried that something was wrong. She still hadn't seen or heard him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was always busy around the ship, performing his same routine and tasks over and over. Fayra, also couldn’t stop thinking about how he had touched her. She wondered what it had meant. He touched her like that several times before, but that time something was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dressed in a long, flowing cotton dress with small straps and a split skirt. She slid her fingers through the scarf he’d given her and smiled. She’d have several days to think things through. She realized that going to the waterfall alone was a mistake. Not because she was nearly captured by Pac, taken back to the Client and probably been killed. She fought Pac, all on her own. She was proud of that. Proud of herself for being strong and surviving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going alone was a mistake because Mando hadn’t been there. She wanted him there. She wanted to feel him next to her, to touch him and to feel him touching her. She wanted to have conversations with him. She wanted him to show and teach her more. Simply put, she just wanted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everything that’s transpired between them she wanted to thank. She really hasn’t done that. Though at times he was difficult, demanding, and vague, he deserved to know how much she appreciated him. He has done so many things for her. He rescued her on multiple occasions. He has protected her, kept her safe, and put food in the stomach. He didn’t take advantage of her when she gave him the opportunity. Most importantly, he’s pushed her to be more and made her stronger. The fight with Pac proved that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she approached the door slid open unexpectedly, she jumped back a little and peered inside. The bed was empty as was his desk chair. She turned to search the rest of the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today made three days and she couldn’t be without him anymore. She was in love, though she wasn’t sure exactly what that meant. Being caged and chained didn’t support the idea she could have a life, let alone love. So she never thought about love, but she knew she was. In the pit of her stomach she knew it, she could feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only question on her mind was, would he have her? Her stomach turned to fire when he ran his thumb across her lips once they got back to the ship. She wanted him to keep going, she needed him to take her right then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she approached the flight deck, but heard a commotion from below. The bright training lights lit up the entire area. She heard Mando grunting and growling as he hit and kicked his way through the practice dummies. Fayra sighed, she couldn’t disturb him now. She’d have to wait. She laid down next to the entrance and listened as he trained, at least she could be thankful he was up and about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra began daydreaming as she waited. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been laying there, before she’d heard silence. Her eyes popped open. She didn’t want him to find her there. She moved as quickly and silently as she could manage. As she entered the galley she heard him on the ladder. She made herself busy while her heart was pounding at the anticipation of seeing him and hearing his voice.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him pause at the entrance of the galley and for a long excruciating moment there was nothing but silence. Fayra hoped he’d come to her, touch her again. Instead the footsteps receded away to the flight deck. Utterly defeated she went ahead and made some tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra worked up enough courage to go to him, after all, she concluded, they’d have to speak eventually. She poured him a cup of tea and made her way to the flight deck. He was in his usual spot. She stood next to him, he was in his full armor today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Made some tea.” She sat it down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He peered up at her and nodded. She smiled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved and began switching his controls around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” She grabbed his hand. “Before you go and do whatever it is you’re going to do, I need to speak with you first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swiveled his head slightly and then up at her, but stayed silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Fayra began. “I wanted to tell you thank you. And not just for recently, but for everything. I’ve thought about it for a while and even for the training.” she shook her head at how ridiculous she was for refusing to him. “You were right, I needed it. And I want to keep it up too. I mean if you still want to teach me. I just wanted you to know how grateful I am. If you didn’t have that helmet on I’d kiss you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait! Did she say that last part out loud, she wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean, you know. I’m just thankful. So thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” He replied. His voice shot through her. Hearing his voice, knowing he was here with her. She began to cry, her knees buckled. She squeezed him a little harder not wanting to let go. Her stomach flipped when his hands came up and pulled her down into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her from him and lifted her chin to see her eyes. “You can thank me by fighting, by surviving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her understanding. “Can I ask you a question?” Her yearning for his touch heightened when she felt him underneath her. She caught herself involuntarily pressing her hips into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breathing grew heavier, she wanted to feel him so badly. She silently begged him too. She was beginning to lose her nerve and looked down. She was afraid of his answer. Mando didn't allow it, he held her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I want to know if there will be more to this, to us? Or if you're just gonna watch me for the rest of our lives?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought Xi’an scared you away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his hand from her chin and began caressing his gloved fingers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did.” Fayra’s breath hitched. She swiveled around pressing her back into his chest. She grabbed his other hand and brought them both around her. Wrapping herself in his arms. She leaned her head back on his shoulder. “It would have been nice to get your side of the story.” She pressed her hips into him again, arching her back a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t one, Fayra.” She stilled at his words, breathing heavily. “I was young and angry. Xi’an fed that anger and I allowed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, that's it? That's how you would want me? Like her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his hands from hers and grabbed her wrists, locking them at her chest. “I’m not looking to relive the past, Fayra. If I wanted you like her, I would have had you long ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sudden movement sent her heart into overdrive and her groin to fire. She moaned in response. He released her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Manny." Her hands found his again and began tugging at his gloves. "I want to feel you. I want you to touch me." She gyrated into him, her face heating from her confession. "I'm sorry, but I do. If you don't I feel like I'm going to explode."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando's gloves slipped off, Fayra let them fall to the floor. She guided his hands to her abdomen. The area between her legs pulses and begins throbbing at the feeling of his hands so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That makes two of us, then." He replied. Fayra’s heart flew and she pressed further into him, thrusting against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and glided his other up her chest, her neck squeezing lightly. Her back arched in response. He caressed her for a few breaths and brought his hands back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clicked the snap open on his vambraces and slipped it from his forearms. When his hands moved further down hovering just above where she throbbed for him. She moaned and wiggled her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The dress”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra grabbed her dress and lifted it over her head. Mando watched as her body tensed at the chill in the air, he shifted under her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his hands up her body again, around her breasts and grazing her nipples. Then down, dangerously close to where she ached for his touch. Fayra cried out, pressing into him. Partly in protest and partly at the sensation of his touch; the thing she'd be longing for. His skin on hers was all she could see.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando continued caressing her body. Then with one hand he glided up and squeezed her neck gently, then to her jawline gliding his thumb across her lips. He felt her heated breath heavy. With his other hand he slid down stroking her clit gently. Fayra moaned and cried out, arching her back in response. He held her firmly against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando gently slid his thumb past her lips, and caressed her tongue. He withdrew and slid his hand down to her breasts. He moaned at the feel of her body responding to him, her wetness increasing with every touch. She clawed at him, whimpering, as he continued to stoke her. She was on the edge of climaxing already and he’d only just started. Her skin began glowing that bright light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando applied more pressure. She moaned with each stroke. Then she cried out. Her thighs clinched against him. She trembled, then her body tensed and dug her fingernails into his forearms as her orgasm rocked her body. Mando wrapped his arms around her pressing her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want more.” She demanded, bucking against him. She turned to face him, mounting him, sliding her legs on either side of him.  She slid her hands down his chest and unbuckled his belt. Then his pants. Mando stopped her and secured her wrists together at her back, holding them with one hand. With the other hand he pulled her head back to look into her eyes. She moaned her protest, gyrating against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time they were in this position he saw fear. This time he saw nothing but desire in her eyes. That did more for him than seeing her completely exposed and vulnerable, ready for the taking.  He released her, grabbed her hips and lifted her. In his desire to take her, he quickly positioned himself and lowered her back down, forcefully sliding himself into her, penetrating her deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed at the piercing sensation, pushing away from him. Her skin went dull as she braced herself, hitting the ship’s gears. The ship jolted, raddled, and accelerated forward. Fayra was thrown back against Mando. The length of him filling her completely. She screamed again at the penetration. Mando acted quickly, reaching around her, snapping switches back into place, the Razor Crest settled back down. He took a moment to ask himself if everything had to be so complicated with her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was tight, tight like a virgin. Mando knew she was inexperienced, he just didn’t realize she was this inexperienced. Fayra gripped his chest, unmoving and trembling. Her head rested against the side of his helmet and he could hear her heavy breath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra... have you been with a man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando heard the deceit in her trembling voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a lie.” Mando stated, knowing the position was painful for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why ask me, if you knew?” She closed her eyes, hiding her embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to hear you say it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando grabbed her hips. Fayra tensed, her breath hitched in fear. Mando lifted her away from him and he slid out of her. Fayra gasped loudly. She braced herself, locking her fingers around Mando’s wrists. He stood taking her with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you didn’t take me in the cargo bay?” She asked, breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I would have taken you regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why stop now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his quarters. Fayra’s stomach fluttered in anticipation for what was about to happen. Experiencing an orgasm was overwhelming,  experiencing his full hardness inside her was unexplainable. It was odd, she thought, when he penetrated her it wasn’t pleasurable, especially when the Razor Crest threw her forcefully onto him, that was painful. But she wanted more of it, of him. She continued to throb as she wrapped her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to his quarters slid open. Mando pushed Blue away with his foot as he tried to follow them. He sat her on the bed and took her covered wrist in his hand, untying the scarf concealing her tattoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him suspiciously and giggled, why would she be sitting, naked on his bed offering herself to him if she didn’t. “Um, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Responding more to her giggle he asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She replied more seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came closer, wrapping the scarf twice around her eyes and securing it with a knot. Fayra had to force herself to keep still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his hands down to her chin lifting it and caressed her lips with his thumb. Her heart leaped. She swallowed, nervously. He slid his hands down her arms to her hands as he knelt in front of her. He held them securely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is important Fayra,” he began. “Are you listening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your hands low. You can not touch my face. I cannot kiss you. If you reach up and try to take off the blindfold, I will have to stop you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra swallowed again. His tone was dangerous and low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you understand?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Fayra, do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him recede from her, then heard shuffling noises, and some clanging sounds. His rules along with the fact that she was naked and blindfolded turned her nerves into fears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mando undressed, the lights began flickering. He looked at Fayra, her chest was heaving and she trembled slightly. He knew she wanted him, she was ready for him, but she was frightened. Mando wanted her as well, he was prepared to do anything in order to have her, but he wouldn’t reveal himself. However, he was dangerously close to turning her into a bonded mate. He has never let anyone get this close to him, and has never been intimate without the majority of his armor, especially his helmet. Fayra was different, he couldn’t explain it fully, but he was willing to take it as far as he could for the moment..</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He approached the bed and sat down next to her. She jumped inhaling a sharp breath, unexpecting his movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice sliced through her thoughts. She realized his helmet was off and she could hear his actual voice. Mando took her hands. He shifted into a seated position facing Fayra. He pulled her into his lap, guiding her legs to either side of him. He gently leaned her back a little at a time. Moving slowly, he intended to savor every feel of here. He leaned forward, lifting her hips up and slid into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tensed, her mouth opened slightly drawing in a sharp breath. He reached down stroking her clit, to offer some pleasure as he stretched her. Mando was in disbelief when her body gave in and she climaxed again. He felt her throbbing and pulsing as her inner muscles tighten around him, pulsing. Her skin brightened and illuminated as she cried out. When she settled down, she moaned making small circles with her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando reached out hooking his arm around her pulling her into a seated position. He pinned her arms under his, she complied, wrapping them around his back. Her fingers dug into his back as the position allowed him to go deeper into her. She moaned and gasped as he filled her, her breath in his ear. He held her there as he thrust into her slowly again and again. Her nails dug deeper, it was too much for her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando shifted and lowered her to the bed. Fayra held on to him. Feeling the bed beneath her she let her arms fall and find his chest. His muscles were well defined as she glided her hands up, stopping at the base of his neck when she felt him tense. She glided them across his shoulders and down his arms, then back up and down his abdomen. Fayra’s stomach fluttered as she felt his muscles working for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts ran wild. On one hand she was experiencing something she’d never had. The sensations of having a man inside of her, on top of her, touching the parts of her body no had before. Not to mention the overwhelming power of her orgasms, which felt as though she would die at the end of them. On the other hand, she was with the man who’s been her savior, protector, and teacher. A man she longed for, to feel, to touch. For the rest of her life she would remember this moment knowing there was no one better she could have spent it with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra felt the full lenth of him inside her, it didn’t hurt as much as she feared. The pleasure of having him far outweighed any pain. Mando lowered himself closer to her. He urged her to bring her legs up to his hips. He began thrusting slowly, and cried out at the new sensation of him moving within her. Arching her back, she moaned as he pushed and pulled. She dug her fingers in the chest, as he increased his speed little by little. She felt the presence of his face so close to hers, his breath in her ear as he moaned his pleasure. Fayra’s body began to tremble as another climax built. She cried out at the pleasure it was creating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began losing herself in the pleasure taking over her body. Her thoughts completely disappearing into a fog. She began following his rhythm and moving her body to match his movements. She reached up, gliding to the nape of his neck, then up through his hair. With the other hand her fingertips found his jawline and then his lips, brushing against them gently.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Mando stopped. A firm grasp tightened around her wrists and pulled them down. Mando placed them against her chest. She cried out as her body went into a frenzy, protesting the inability to climax when she had been so close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no.” She moaned breathlessly. Then the fog in her brain disappeared. Fayra realized what she had done. Her heart sank then began pounding. He had warned her not to touch his face, to keep her hands low. She didn’t mean to do it, she couldn’t help it. She wasn’t even thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Mando chest heaving. “I, I, I’m sorry.” she said, trying to catch her breath. “Please.” She begged. Mando felt her hands trembling, her thighs pressing against him. Her entire body tensed and began shivering. It wasn’t from the cold, but from what her body was experiencing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to.” She begged, shaking her head. Mando could hear the tears in her voice and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Fayra.” He couldn’t be angry, even though he had threatened. He knew, deep down, she’d end up breaking his rules. Just like she had done countless times before. This situation was no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved her hands up and pinned them on either side of her head. Her chest heaved in fright on what she had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to voice, Fayra. It’s alright.” He whispered, trying to calm her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando took a deep breath. He slowly pushed, thrusting into her again. She moaned and cried out loudly for him. He quickly picked up the pace, it only took a moment for her to climax, but this time Mando didn’t stop or slow. He continued as her orgasm hammered all around him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squirmed and pushed against his hands, but he continued as she cried out for him again and again. Fayra felt another orgasm building. She was in disbelief of what was happening to her body. She could barely breathe, her lungs couldn’t expand anymore, she felt as though she couldn’t continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando had complete control of her body. She had no choice but to give in to him and submit every part of her. She screamed at the pleasure of another orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando didn’t stop. He took a few more long, deep strokes before he climaxed, releasing all he had built up. Fayra shuddered as she now felt him throbbing inside her. He moaned and grunted his satisfaction as he slowly came to a stop. He released her wrists and Fayra drew them to her chest. Her entire body went limp </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando raised up, breathing heavily, running his hands down her body to her hips. He pulled her into him, and held her in place for a moment longer, savoring the feel of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body glowed brightly, her perspiration made her skin shimmer. He grunted, slowly withdrawing from her. She whimpered at the sensation of him leaving her body. She wanted to reach out for him, to stop him, but she forced herself to keep her hands in place. Mando watched her, catching his breath. He could see the insecurity overwhelming her, she was unsure what she should do as his body left hers. Mando slid his hand to hers. She gasped and moaned at his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid down pulling her up next to him. She gyrated against his thigh, entangling her legs with his. He pulled her arm across his abdomen holding it in place. He guided her head to his chest as she tucked herself into his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still blindfolded, Fayra could hear his heart beating hard against his chest as she lay with him. She thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He was always hidden and closed off from everyone. But right here, right now she had him and never wanted to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs and fingers continued to caress him. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning the pleasure she felt of his bare skin connecting with the parts between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando pulled a blanket over her, Fayra involuntarily arched her back at the sensation. She couldn’t help herself, her body was on high alert. Although she knew she couldn’t take anymore of him at the moment, it didn’t stop her from craving more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Settle down, Fayra.” Mando ordered, cutting through the silence roaring through her ears. His voice sent vibrations through her, she gyrated against his thigh. She heard a low growl in Mando’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said. “I wasn’t thinking… I couldn’t help myself.” There was one downside to the whole thing, she touched his face. Felt his lips and ran her fingers through his thick hair. She wanted to do this again, but thought she would not ever be allowed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando peered down at her, Fayra’s skin was returning to its normal luminosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect anything less from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra wasn’t sure if that was a scolding of complement. She wanted to ask if he would have her again, but she chickened out. She was too afraid he'd say no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you angry?” She asked instead, trying to feel him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did answer right away, Fayra’s heart dropped. Mando wasn’t sure how to answer. On one hand he was, but more with himself than her. He crossed a major line with Fayra, although sex with her wasn’t forbidden. Sex was encouraged, it released tension and stress. It made better warriors on the battlefield. But with Fayra, it was pushing his limits and it went farther than he’s ever allowed. Only a bonded mate was allowed to see and touch his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never felt a strong enough connection with anyone to consider the possibility. For the first time in his life he wanted someone enough to possibly allow it. He wanted her, all of her. After what just happened, he wanted even more. But being a bonded mate to a Mandalorian required sacrifice, he didn’t want that for her, but he wanted her to want it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I was, you’d know it.” He replied. He glided his hand up Fayra's arm, grazed his fingertips against her neck and up to her lips. He pressed his thumb to her lips moving it from side to side. She nuzzled his hand and moaned, pressing her hips against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep.” He growled a low laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laid there, listening to the rhythm of his breathing and beating heart returning to normal. She drifted off to sleep wishing they could stay this way forever, but knowing they couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The Transmission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I really hope the last chapter was worth the wait. I worked forever on it. Wrote it and then rewrote it many times.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra awoke on her stomach, her hair sprawled out across the sheets. It took her a moment for her to realize she was in Mando's bed and naked. Her face heated. At least a blanket covered her lower half, she thought. She raised her head inspecting the room. Her blindfold, the scarf, was off and back around her wrist. Mando was gone, though the door was open. Then a hint of food filled her nostrils and her stomach growled. She was famished. Sitting on the bedside table was a cup of water and a few sandwiches. She sat up, reached for the cup and drank it down in a couple gulps. Then she grabbed the sandwiches and began shoving them in her mouth. Mando appeared in the doorway, blocking the only light source. She scrambled for the blanket and covered her bare breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Far late for that." He remarked. Her face heated again, her lower half throbbed at the sight of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, her words muffled because of the food stuffed in her cheeks. Blue rolled to a stop in the doorway. Giving her a few good morning beeps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eighteen hours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, swallowing her food. For a long while they remained silent. Mando watched as she finished her food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his chair in front of her, straddling it. He propped his arms on the backside. Whatever he was about to say was serious. Fayra's first thought was about last night. She had touched his face, felt his lips. She must be in some kind of trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've received a transmission." He said, Fayra's eyes searched the room. So far so good, she thought, at least it wasn’t about what she had done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Greef Karga, he's head of the Bounty Hunter's Guild on </span>
  <span>Nevarro</span>
  <span>. He set me up with the Client that contracted me to find you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra's eyes fell to her hands as she nervously fidgeted. Her stomach gurgled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently he’s making life hell on the planet.” Mando continued. “Karga wants to take him out, he’s proposing a union, he’ll provide the manpower. He wants to use you as bait so I can get close enough to take him out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra exploded off the bed. The overheard bulb, lamp and corridor lights burst and shattered to the floor. The Razor Crest roared and rumbled. Streams of electricity licked the ceilings reaching down. A gust of wind whirled around the room, whipping Fayra’s hair and blowing papers and maps off his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando responded quickly. He had expected a reaction from her. Just not one so suddenly strong. He pinned Fayra to the wall, he pulled her hands up to her chest trapping them between their bodies. He placed his hands on her face and tilted it up to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fayra. Calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes shot to his visor. “I can’t go back there!” She tried to push him away, but he held firm, her eyes filling with tears. The electric crackled, the scent of burnt wires filled the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra sobbed. The thought of going back frightened her. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to push away the memories of the Client touching her and torturing her. The doctor’s examination. The iron bars of her cage, the shackles that covered her hands. They all came flooding back at once. She began trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fayra. Look at me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando brushed his thumb across her lips. Through sobs and tears she opened her eyes. He ran his thumb across her lips again, gently. “That’s Karga’s plan. It’s not mine.” The slowly wind died down and the electric and lights popped then went out. Mando released some of the pressure he applied as the back up lights kicked on. She looked at her hands on his chest and wondered, how did she do all that with her hands pinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to cost me a fortune in lights.” Mando sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She softly laughed and wiped the tears from her cheeks, “sorry.” She frowned realizing he was being serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved back and grabbed the blanket. Mando wrapped it around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sit down." He ordered, motioning her back to the bed. She obeyed. He took his seat across from her. "In my opinion it's a trap. But I'd like to use it and create my own." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando watched as Fayra struggled to keep her emotions from boiling over. "This fight has been coming, Fayra. The price he paid and the trouble he went through for you was a great deal. He's not going to stop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. She knew that. She just didn’t want to admit it, least of all face him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to gather my own firepower, continue your training, and when the time is right, we accept the offer, lay out a trap and take him out." He extended his hand out to her chin, lifting it up. Her gaze fell on his dark visor. “If it goes south, we’ll cut and run.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded as another tear fell.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to let him take you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fayra frowned and her shoulders drooped. She knew what that meant, training. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get dressed, I want you below.” Mando stood, turned and began to make his exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Fayra cried out, Mando turned. “Aren’t we… gonna talk about… what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had sex, Fayra. Is there something else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced around the dark room trying to think of how to respond. Yes there was, she had a million questions. Especially about touching him where he had forbidden it. And most importantly, would it happen again? She wanted more of him, but she wasn’t brave enough to ask. At least, not yet. “Um, well.” She paused. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. The Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters, but there's great news. I'm so excited that I've finished the story. There are officially 50 chapters. </p><p>So now all I have to do is proof read and post.</p><p>Hopefully you guys are still there reading! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A couple days passed by, rather slowly, with no other mentions about sex. She spent most of her time in the cargo bay punching and kicking the training dummies. When he wasn’t instructing her, Mando would leave and perform maintenance on the ship. Fayra began to grow frustrated with him. He seemed to pretend it never happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After completing the tasks Mando gave her, Fayra climbed the ladder for the tea she made earlier. She was sure she had some left some in the pot. As she entered the galley Blue sat charging in the corner. She unplugged him and he beeped to life. She gave him a head rubbed and offered a warm smile. She stood and the scent of her tea from earlier filled her senses. A hot cup of tea sounded wonderful, she thought. Her muscles were sore, Fayra wasn’t all too sure it was because of the training. The day after Fayra and Mando had their moment she could barely walk. Her legs, arms, and abdomen were sore. Even between her legs. She giggled into the cup of tea at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s funny?” Mando said behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra gasped and spun around, a bit of tea slang from the rim of the cup. “Nothing!” She said in too high of a voice. “Nothing.” She tried in her normal voice. She cleared her throat and put the cup in the sink. “If there isn’t anything else, I’m going to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed you haven’t been sleeping well.” He stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra took a deep breath and held it&gt; “No.” She tried to smile, but it didn’t last long. Ever since Mando told her about the possibility of facing the Client she’d been having nightmares. She didn’t want to talk about it either. They stood there in an awkward silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? Is there anything else?” She asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra nodded and made her way to her room, Blue followed behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while before Fayra could fall asleep, she tossed and turned on her bed. Once she finally did, it wasn’t long until she found herself strapped down on the cold metal table. She struggled against the restraints, another jolt rocked her body. She screamed so loudly her voice gave out. And then he was there, she couldn’t see his face. He was hidden in the shadows. The Client reached his hand out and stroked her face. Her stomach flipped and she cringed at his touch. Then another jolt. Fayra’s body riveted in pain. She screamed as the stench of her burning flesh filled her nostrils. As she lay dying her thoughts turned to Mando, where was he? Why wasn’t he there? Why wasn’t he saving her like all those times before. She screamed again as her body sank into the abyss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” A voice called. She screamed, her hands were restrained and she fought against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” the voice called again. “Wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” She fought him harder, but he was too strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny!” She breathlessly screamed. “Manny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.” Mando held her hands at her back. “Fayra, it’s alright. You are safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s eyes flew open. The room shrank and then expanded, leaving her disoriented. Then she saw his dark visor glinting in the corridoor’s light. Fayra realized she wasn’t strapped to the table, the Client was nowhere to be seen, and no there was no pain or death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she could still feel his touch on her skin, the straps holding her down and her skin quivered from the shocks running through her. She began sobbing, trying to reach for Mando. Mando released her hands, she threw them around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” She sobbed. “You weren’t there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando didn’t respond, he only returned the embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was here, I can feel him. I can feel him touching me.” Her body shuddered. She brought her hands to his chest, no armor. When she felt his gloveless hands on her back, she shuddered again. She wanted Mando’s touch, not his.She needed to forget how the Client's made her feel. She pulled at his tunic, moving it aside. Placing her hands on his bare chest. She moved on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t leave. I can feel his hands on me.” Tears streamed down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando pushed her hands away forcing Fayra to sit up, facing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “Please.” She begged through tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of leaving he slipped the scarf from her wrist. Fayra’s fear and sorrow melted as he took her. She wrapped her arms around him and held on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra woke up, but her eyes wouldn’t open. She recognized the familiar feeling of her scarf blindfold. Mando took a breath underneath her. His chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm. She was surprised he was still laying with her, though she didn’t know how long she had been asleep. Perhaps it was only a few minutes. She smiled at the sound of his steady heartbeat below her ear. Fayra slowly ran her fingers up along his chest to the base of his neck. She paused there, contemplating whether she should continue upward. No, she decided and pulled her fingers back down to his abdomen. Fayra wanted to respect his wishes. Mando shifted and took a deep breath. He must be asleep, she thought, caressing the defined lines of his muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His strong hand wrapped around her fingers stopping their motion. Fayra gasped lightly at the surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still here.” She said in a soft whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked me not to leave.” His voice, absent his helmet, sent goose bumps down her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did?” Fayra didn’t remember it, but she was happy Mando granted her request. She tried to wiggle her fingers from Mando’s grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep, Fayra.” He tightened his grip on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short raspy growl vibrated his chest. It made her smile. Fayra slept soundly for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She awoke a few hours later, her scarf back around her wrist. How he could do that without waking her amazed Fayra. She was also in his room, she was sure they had been in her room. Fayra had no recollection of moving to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood wrapping his blanket around her and went to look for him. Blue glided along behind her. He had been waiting by the door for her to exit Mando’s room. He still wasn’t permitted to enter his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fayra." Mando called from the flight deck. She entered the room. Mando was in his usual spot, a planet just beyond him. "Sit down, we're landing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, where?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arvala-5, then Arvala-7." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra had no reaction to the name of the planet he had tracked her to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you not remember Arvala-7?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eyed him curiously, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's where I found you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights on Mando's control panel flickered gently. "We're going to visit the Ugnaught." Mando quickly explained. "And then to Sorgan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra lit up at the idea of visiting Sorgan. Her skin reflected the bright atmosphere surrounding the planet. Blue let out a whirl of beeps at her excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?!" She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need fuel, we're going to port first, then hop over to Arvala- 7 and seek out the Ugnaught."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean Kuiil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He examined her a moment. "Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile extended. She was excited to see some of the people she had come across after Mando had rescued her. The Razor Crest touched down in port four. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go get dressed." Fayra jumped from her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fayra." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She halted, frowning and turned back to him. She knew that tone of his. She wasn't going to be allowed to go. Mando assessed her a moment. Fayra pouted at him.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” She turned to Blue, who offered a whistle and shook his head from side to side. She pecked something to wear that offered more cover than usual. “It’ll have to do. Manny said sand storms happen a lot on this planet.” She and Blue met Mando below. He was standing at the door waiting for her. Fayra followed behind him and Blue hopped over the door as it began to close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Mando talked with the port attendant for a few minutes they made their way through the town. The people were scarce, but those that were around huddled together in small groups in alleyways and leaning against buildings. They didn’t walk too far before they reached the tavern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they entered, the atmosphere was completely different from the outside. The open room was large, darkened from the lack of windows. A square shaped bar occupied the center. People were scattered about, many flowing through the room. Most of the tables were taken. Mando made his way to a small table at one corner. Fayra followed closely. She didn’t want to repeat what had happened in the market the last time she went into a town with him. Of course she couldn’t help herself to watch all the people around her. She wanted to reach out and touch all the wonderful colors, fabrics and textures she was seeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glittering gold and silver figure dancing in the light caught her eye, she paused to watch. It’s body swayed and pivoted to the music coming from the back. Fayra snapped out of her trance, she quickly turned to catch up to Mando. When she did she collided with hard steel. Mando had been standing directly behind her. Blue slammed into her ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Fayra gasped as Blue groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and continued walking to the table. Mando sat with his back against the wall, Fayra took a seat at his side.  A scraggly man approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I get you?” He asked. Fayra looked at Mando. She had no idea what to order. She’d never done it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cup of Fruterra.” Mando replied. The man stayed and nervously shifted. Mando shook his head. The man returned a few minutes later with a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Mando replied. The man turned on his heel and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra eyed the cup of green goo, it didn’t look appetizing in the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll like it.” Mando replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra sipped the goo. A burst of fruit flavors enveloped her tongue. She smiled at the sensation. Then grounding flavors of clove and cinnamon took over. Fayra had never tasted anything like it before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” She exclaimed. “It’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall leather clad man appeared in the crowd and approached their table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name’s Norway” He smiled. “I hear you have a ship being fueled up in the next hanger over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra shifted her gaze to Mando but kept her head fixed. Norway grabbed the chair, pulling it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I sit?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I do.” Mando replied. Fayra’s gaze shifted back to Norway. Norway laughed nervously, releasing the chair from his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, sure.” He replied. “Well, my comrades and I are looking for transportation---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not interested.” Mando flatly stated. Norway’s eyes fell on Fayra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have unlimited funds. Name a price.” Norway suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move on.” Mando replied. The man’s face fell, he nodded and walked away, disappearing in the crowd. Fayra continued sipping on her drink, but instead of watching the crowd, she kept her eyes on Mando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time didn’t go too well.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra returned to watching the other people in the tavern. She finished her drink and sat the cup back down on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando stood, catching her attention. He moved around the chair to her. Fayra looked up at him, but he kept his eyes on their surroundings. Exiting the tavern, they made their way back to the Razor Crest. As the door rumbled to the ground the port attendant approached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Mando motioned for her to board the ship. “I’ll be a moment.” Fayra nodded and walked up the ramp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much do I owe you?” Mando asked the attendant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two thousand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando handed him his payment as the port doors opened. Mando sighed as the man from the Tavern, Norway, stepped through. Flanking him were a group of men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando! We were really hoping you’d reconsider my offer.” Norway called out. “Just name your price.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra was in the galley putting away her tea dishes when Blue whirled through heading for the cargo bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that all about?” She asked, following Blue. She peered down the ladder and saw no light coming in from the outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny?” Fayra called out. All she heard was Blue, frantically beeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny?” She called out, louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, no answer, but Blue’s beeping. She ran to the flight deck for a view out the windows. Mando was surrounded by a large group of men. She recognized one of them from the Tavern as Norway. What were they doing, she wondered. Suddenly the broad man behind Mando lashed out swinging a leg up and around. Mando spun and caught it, shoving him to the ground. The others took the opportunity to jump on him. Fayra’s heart jumped into her throat as the dust rose up around the men, she couldn’t see him anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she could see was arms and legs flailing about. Then Blue rolled and disappeared into the cloud of dust at full speed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue!” She screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hopped down the ladder, glanced around for a weapon. Mando had been teaching her to only use her powers if she absolutely had to, so she grabbed the first weapon she could find. It was the weapon Mando had been practicing with earlier, he called it a club. When she asked if she could try it, he replied she could when she learned how to use her fists first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The cargo bay door hit the ground and Fayra came running out. She went for the man closest to her and wacked the back of him at his shoulders. The man turned with his weapon drawn. Suddenly Blue jumped from the dust cloud chaos and slammed into the gun, knocking the man’s aim from Fayra. She ran from him, hoping to catch him before he recovered. But instead of turning back to her, he aimed at Blue. Fayra ran toward him. But she was too late the blaster fired and metal exploded into the air as Blue’s small round body shattered into pieces. Fayra screamed as her heart burst to flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra lunged at the men, hitting the side of his head with the club as he laughed at the droid. His body went stiff then plummeted to the ground. She had no time for Blue as another man grabbed her arm pulling her toward him, her blood began boiling. She swung the club toward him, but he caught her wrist, stopping the blow before it hit the target. She did her best to remember what Mando had taught her, so she threw her legs together and up. She landed a kick to the man’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she hit the ground she slipped his grip. She threw her hand out, pulling at the tree roots she felt pulling at her from underground. The roots burst from the ground wrapping themselves around him. She closed and tightened her fist. The man grunted as the tree roots squeezed the breath out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spun around looking for Blue. His metal body lay broken open. An oily liquid pouring out of him. Tears burst from her eyes and sizzled away as they fell down her cheeks. The scent of burning fabric singed her nose. Small ashes floating up to the sky caught her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra looked for Mando. He was on the ground fending off two men as another repeatedly kicked his ribs. She slammed her fist to the ground, pieces of her burning clothes fell to the ground, tree roots bursted up through the feet of the man kicking Mando. The man screamed in pain. Mando knocked another man off his feet, spun and took the other down. Seeing the man with the tree roots piercing through his feet. His visor settled on her. Mando made his way toward Norway, taking one man out after another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norway pulled a blade from his belt and swung it toward Mando. He blocked and pulled Norway toward him, then landed a kick to his abdomen.  Another man appeared behind Mando jerking him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra found herself on her feet and running toward them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norway grinned and laughed as two men from earlier recovered from the injuries and began attacking again. One grabbed Fayra by the waist lifting her off the ground. She screamed, clawing at his iron grip. Norway and the other man helped the third man restrain Mando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it easy there Lobo, we might need her later.” Norway grinned at Fayra. She kicked and clawed at the man holding her. Lobo squeezed her so hard she was running out of breath, Fayra went still trying to reserve her oxygen, like Mando taught her. She looked at Mando, he was breathing hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra looked around for anything that would help. A fire burned from a metal barrel in the corner of the port. Fayra’s skin was still tingling from the heat on her anger. Her clothes had black, burn marks everywhere. She glanced over a Blue, hoping what she saw earlier was only an illusion. It wasn’t, she felt the burning inside her, as her rage grew. These men came here thinking they could do what they wanted. Make Mando bend to their demands, take his ship. Hurt him, hurt her and to top it off they’ve killed Blue. A helpless droid. Her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Nor! Something’s happening here.” The man holding Fayra, released her as her skin singed the hair on his arms. Steam rose from her skin as the perspiration evaporated from the heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire whipped wildly in the barrel. She stretched out her arm, reaching for it. Her finger tips began burning. The fire jumped out toward her, consuming her hand. It spread up her arm. Fayra stood upright, letting the rage she felt burn hotter and hotter. The fire traveled across her shoulders and down her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra thought the fire would be painful. On the contrary it felt euphoric and she grinned as she allowed it to completely consume her. The fire whipped Fayra’s hair into burning strands that crackled and popped. She eyed the man that had been restraining her, he was backing away, eyes widened in fear. The burning rage whispered to her as she listened to its voice, her voice, she brought her hands together forming a fireball and hurled it toward him. He screamed as it burst in his face, setting parts of his body on fire. Fayra turned for the others, but Mando had taken one man out already, and was engaging in a knife fight with Norway. She scanned the area, the other men were running for the exit. She blasted flames toward them, creating a wall blocking them. As they turned, fear consumed them. She hesitated for a moment. She looked at Blue, then sent a river of flames, killing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando had Norway on the ground, his eyes widened in fear, “Alright, alright. We may have gotten a little excited. Took things too far.” His eyes darted from Mando to Fayra. “I apologize.” The fire consuming Fayra’s body burst, and brightened. “I’ll just leave.” Fayra moved between the two men. Mando lowered his knife, he felt the intense heat radiating from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” Norway asked, slowly backing away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have listened, when he told you to move on.” Fayra extended her hands toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey...hey, listen now, that’s no problem, no problem at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando watched as the fire shot from her hands, engulfing Norway. His screams of agony were piercing, but only lasted a few seconds. His body dropped to the ground, but Fayra didn’t stop. She kept the streams of flames flowing, in her rage she wanted to burn him till there was nothing left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra!” Mando called for the third time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned rapidly, burning hotter ready for the next fight. Then the fire began melting from her, when she saw Mando standing before her. It only took seconds for her normal state to reappear. Fayra’s clothes were gone, but her skin and hair were left unscathed. She stumbled forward, weakened by the power she used. Mando steadied her. Then she lost consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of burnt flesh tinged Mando’s nose. He peered down at the charred body and scooped Fayra up. Grunting through the pain at his side. He sat her down inside the ship. Surprisingly Fayra’s eyes popped open and she screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s unusual, Mando thought. It usually took hours for her to wake after using her powers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra shot up to see Mando limping holding his side, he grabbed a blanket from the bench and tossed it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He turned and closed the cargo bay doors. With the blanket wrapped around her, Fayra came up next to him and grabbed his arm. “Not without Blue.” She demanded. He nodded, and pointed to the corner. She didn’t look, she couldn’t. She crumbled to the floor and sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra awoke in Mando’s room. She took a moment to take in everything that had happened with the fire. That had never happened before. Fire had always reacted to her, she could move it and throw it. But never had she actually set herself on fire. It felt invigorating and terrifying. Though Fayra wasn’t sure if she was terrified at the idea of being on fire or the fact that she liked it alot. Then sadness overwhelmed her, Blue was gone. She would never again have him for company. She couldn’t focus on that. She pushed her thoughts from him as tears stung her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood and as the sheets slid from her body Fayra realized she was naked. Before they hit the floor she caught them and covered herself back up. Vague memories of last night came back to her. She burned all her clothes off. Mando had carried her to his bed and then she remembered what happened next. Her body heated at the memory of his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando appeared in the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.” He announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart jumped, her first thought was of Sorgan. Then she remembered they needed Kuiil first. The must  be on Arvala- 7. She could focus on that, instead of the horrible events as of late. She wanted to see Kuiil. She had liked speaking with him and hearing his stories. He was kind to her. The first person to do so in a very long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Razor Crest creaked and moaned as it settled to the ground. Fayra buzzed with excitement, the lights of the ship flickered in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down.” Mando said as he maneuvered several gears and switches on the control panel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unhooked her seatbelt and peered out the window. The sun had begun to set, but she could still see the details of Kuiil’s settlement. She smiled as she saw him emerge from his house. She waved when their eyes met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for, come on!” She burst through the door, and down the ladder. She reached for the button to open the doors. Mando grabbed her wrist, startling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to calm down, I don’t like rushing into situations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him as her smile faded. She had forgotten Mando was first and always will be the warrior. Forever cautious no matter if they were in friendly territory or in enemy territory. But honestly what would be so dangerous about Kuiil, she wondered. He must have seen the question in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bounty hunters could be lying and waiting.” He explained.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let him take the lead and followed behind. Mando scanned the area and buildings. As they approached Kuiil her smile returned. Kruiil stood looking at them, no words as he peered around Mando to get a better look at Fayra. Mando halted just a few feet away, but Fayra side stepped him and wrapped her arms around Kuiil’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you again Fayra,” He said, “I didn’t think I would, but I knew you’d be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra stood and Kruiil motioned for them to come inside. The small house was warm and cozy. Books filled the walls and unfinished projects lay about. A fire cracked from the corner and a small glow from lanterns lit the room and hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He motioned her to sit. Fayra noticed a bowl of colorful fruits and vegetables. She remembered them from before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing her eyeing the food, Kuiil offered her some. Fayra grabbed several and began munching. Mando took a position next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look well,” he said. “Stronger than the last time I saw you.” Kuiil took a seat adjacent to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she might be an Elemental.” Mando announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuiil eyed her, “It would be interesting if that were true. I don’t think you’ve been engineered. I’ve worked in the gene farms. Your abilities are weak. Lab grown genes begin at their peak performance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re growing stronger.” Mando said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, evolving then.” Kuiil nodded his large head. A figure moved through the door behind him. Fayra’s heart pounded in fear as Mando drew his blaster and shoved her behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would anyone care for some tea?” a robotic voice asked, as it set the tray of cups on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuiil turned back to them, hand raised. “Please lower your blaster. He will not harm you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That thing is programmed to kill the girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuiil began to explain how he reconstructed the droid. Fayra remembered the droid pointing it’s blaster at her. Still caged then, she had closed her eyes waiting for it to end her life. When the blast rang out, it wasn’t her laying dead. It was the droid, Mando had killed it to keep it from killing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it still a hunter?” Mando asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it will protect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra looked from the droid to Mando. She knew of his hatred from them, his unwillingness to trust them, or work with them. This wasn’t going to end well, she concluded. She watched as he studied it for a long moment. His helmet offered no answer to what he would do. She suspected that Mando would just shoot the thing and be done.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stretched out it’s long metallic arm, holding a cup. “Tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s eyebrows shot up, expecting metal parts to begin flying. That was something she didn’t want to witness now, especially after Blue. She hoped he wouldn’t. She slowly reached around him and grabbed the cup. To her surprise Mando holstered his blaster, but he kept his hand on the hilt. She smiled on the inside, thinking Blue must have rubbed off on him a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve read stories of Elementals.” Kuiil said, breaking the long silence. “They are supposed to be myths, legends. Bedtime stories for young ones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,but  from what I’ve seen of Fayra, it’s a possibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked at her. Mando shifted as the IG unit stood, turned and left. Silence filled the room. She could feel the tension melting off him. Fayra stood and started to explore the room, but Mando caught her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave my sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what you described to me when you were last here, it certainly sounds similar to what I’ve heard” Kuiil began. “And I found it extraordinary, a being that is able to wield an element. I wanted to know more. So I began to study it, digging deeper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you mean earlier, that you knew she’d be safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuiil looked at him. “Any man will look and see there’s something special about the girl. Something they can take and use, eventually breaking it out of greed or fear. But if he were a clever man, he will look at her and see the same, but instead build on it, strengthen it, protect it until it can stand on its own.” He lifted the pitcher to pour some more tea. “You, my friend, are a clever man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying you knew I wouldn’t hand her over and collect the bounty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not say that. Just that you were clever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Fayra scanned the bookshelves IG came back down the hall. Mando jumped toward them as IG neared Fayra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought some bread and cheese.” IG said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes please,” Fayra reached from the plate, Mando snatched her hand away from it. She rubbed her wrist as Mando kept his blaster aimed at it.  She understood he was protecting her, but he didn’t have to hurt her in the process or insult Kuiil. She glared at Mando and grabbed some anyway. Setting just outside the door, Fayra watched the stars as she ate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IG, put the tray down and go deactivate for now.” Kuiil commanded. It obeyed and he turned to Mando. “He won’t hurt the girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking another gulp from his cup, Kuiil stood and walked toward the exit. He passed Fayra, who was now humming. Mando followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve run into some problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured as much. Why else would you return?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna hire your services.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m retired from service.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can pay you handsomely, Ugnaught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuiil.” Fayra corrected joining the two. She reached for the Blurrg petting it on the nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I need someone to help me get her ready, teach her what she needs to know, protect her, Kuiil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuiil watched as Fayra lowered herself to the Blurrg’s eye level and nudged its nose with hers. She spoke to it as if they were old friends. Kuiil had never seen a Blurrg allow this type of behavior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I’m not suited for such work. I can reprogram IG-11 for such things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t want that droid anywhere near her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra continued to pet the Blurrg Kuill wondered, “why’re you so distrustful of droids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” Fayra seconded, popping her head up from the otherside of the Blurrg. She smiled at him, then he gave her that disapproving helmet stare. He didn’t like to talk about his past, she knew that. She was only teasing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It tried to kill her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra scrunched her face, classic Mando answer. A non-answer. She wondered if Kuiil could see through that Mandalorian trick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was programmed to do so.” Kuiil shot back. “Droids are not good or bad. They are neutral reflections of those who imprint them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I can tell, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra popped her head up once again, surprised he actually admitted that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you will trust my work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuill,” Fayra said, stepping back beside Mando. “You can’t leave me in the hands of </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.” She nudged her head in Mando’s direction. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuiil turned to Mando. “IG-11 will join me. And we do it not for payment, but to protect Fayra from Imperial slavery. None will be free until the old ways are gone forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Mando agreed. Fayra smiled, her happiness emitted a glow to her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Blurrgs will join me as well.” Kuiil stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Blurrgs?” Mando questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have spoken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando looked down at Fayra, she shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has spoken.” she said, and quickly fell into step next to Kuiil. She didn’t have to see his eyes to know the detest that clouded them was there. Even she didn’t know exactly how that was going to work aboard his ship. She knew one thing for sure, if Manny was anything he was definitely excessive about his ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully their trip to Sorgan went smoothly. The Blurrgs were a bit overwhelming, even Fayra had to admit that. But she was thrilled Kuiil agreed to help. She couldn’t wait to get off the ship and get some fresh air. Fayra followed Mando into the familiar surroundings of the Common House. As they entered the patrons were crowded around something. They were screaming and yelling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take her down!” Someone yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I bet on you!” Another screamed. Fayra couldn’t see, she was too short compared to the taller men in the crowd. Mando pulled her behind him. And pressed her against the wall as he moved them further into the room. After a moment they came to a clearing. Mando pulled Fayra in front of him and she gasped at what she saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara was fighting a large horned man, a Devaronian. He looked similar to the one she met a while ago. They were attached to each other with belt’s at the waist. He punched Cara’s jaw. Fayra flinched at what that must have felt like. Cara smiled and landed a punch of her own. Maybe she should have stayed on the ship with Kuiil. Then Cara was slammed against the bar’s counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you do something?” She begged Mando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s doing alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Fayra looked back Cara had the electrofied rope around her opponent’s neck. A moment later he gave in and it was over. Fayra let out a breath she had been holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd began disbursing. “Pay up mudscuffers!” Cara yelled in victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Mando stepped around her making his way toward Cara.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for some work?” Mando said appearing through the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara laughs. Then sees Fayra behind him, smiling at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too!” Fayra said wrapping her arms around Cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Join me?” Cara said motioning to a corner table. “How are things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra looked at Mando as he positioned himself against the wall, as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumpy.” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara nodded and listened as Mando brought her up to speed on the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like a straightforward operation. They’re providing the plan and firepower. I’m the snare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about Fayra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m coming to you? I need help training her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’ve been advised to lay low. If anybody runs my chain code, I’ll rot in a cell for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were a veteran.” Mando said as the large devaronian dropped money in front of Cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back soon.” Cara responded. “I’ve been a lot of things since. Most of them carry a life sentence. If I so much as book passage on a ship registered to the New Republic, I’m…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a ship.” Mando interrupted. “I can bring you there and back with a handsome reward. You can live free of worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already free of worry and I’m not in the mood to play soldier anymore. Especially fighting some local warlord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a local warlord. He’s imperial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra watched the two exchange words. She didn’t want Kuiil or Cara to take any unnecessary risks, but she also didn’t want Mando to go in this alone. He needed people he could trust. She wanted Cara with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk formed on Cara’s lips. “I’m in.” then downed her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s get started.” Mando said as he stood from the table. Fayra mimicked his movements and they began walking out of the Common House. Fayra watched the two as they began making plans. She breathed a sigh of relief that Mando wouldn’t be alone. She felt no matter how much training she had she wouldn’t be enough to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see the birds are back.” Cara observed a few steps ahead of Fayra. Suddenly a man from behind reached around and pinned Fayra against him and shoved something up her nose. For a split second she struggled, and everything went black. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. IG-11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this chapter, I didn't really like putting Fayra in a "Damsel in Distress" situation again. I feel like she's grown past that. But I didn't see any other way for Mando to begin trusting IG.</p><p>In the show I wish they added more story line and detail to some of the relationships developing. Especially between Mando and IG. I thought it had great potential. </p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Back! Back!” The man demanded. “I’ll kill her!” He said, dressed in a red robe with gold embroidery. The man held Fayra’s limp body against him, and had a blaster positioned at her temple. The patrons in the common house went scrambling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a clean shot.” Cara whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither do I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weapons down.” He demanded. When the two didn’t comply he pressed the blaster into her temple harder. “Now!” He screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Mando complied, lowering his blaster. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weapons down! On the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cara.” Mando knelt to the ground laying his weapon down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara followed suit. “Hope you got a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando said nothing. The man began backing away. “You follow, she dies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando watched as the man and Fayra disappeared through the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you waiting for?” Cara asked, grabbing the blasters from the ground. She handed Mando’s to him and began to run. Mando shot out his arm to stop her. She turned to him with a confused look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, he was serious about killing her. I saw it in his eyes. Take this.” Mando handed Cara a com link. “This has a tracking signal, go to the ship, tell Kuiil what’s happened, gather some weapons and come to my location.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell is Kuiil?” Cara didn’t have time to agree before Mando took off in the same direction as the man and his hostage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando silently followed the heavy footprints through the woods.. He doubted he needed his visor to find Fayra. The birds were doing the job for him. They continued to follow Fayra even in an unconscious state. He had been walking a while, when the birds stopped and settled down on the limbs of trees about a quarter of a mile ahead. Finally, Mando thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting, by the time he reached the location it was dark. He stopped when he saw lit torches lighting an area in the distance. He moved to the left where the ground was higher and crouched down to inspect the scene. The man was serious when he threatened Fayra’s life, but he wanted her taken alive. Mando knew he wasn’t going to kill her right away, but it would happen eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s still unconscious body lay on a stone slab. Men dressed in the same red robes surrounded her. He counted, there were twenty of them. Then a man in a black robe emerged from a small stone building with vines growing up the sides and around the entrance, it was possible more men were inside. He approached Fayra with some kind of goblet in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With or without Cara Mando might have to act soon. He needed a plan. His anger grew as he watched the man in black position Fayra’s arms to the side and push her legs together. Then he held the goblet up and poured the liquid from her neck to her navel, soaking her shirt. Fayra’s delicate skin shivered. Another man in black emerged with a knife in hand. Mando aimed his blaster, ready to fire. But instead of raising the knife, he lowered it slowly, cutting Fayra’s shirt down the middle. The first man poured another liquid down her body, this one black and thick. The men in red began to chant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Mando whispered, he knew what this was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a footstep behind him and whirled on the approaching figure. Cara threw her hands up. Kuiil stood behind her, and behind him was the IG unit. She handed him his rifle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep that thing back.” Mando demanded of the IG unit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening? You found her?” Cara asked, taking position next to him. Kuiil joined them on Mando’s other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the --f-?” Cara exclaimed. “What are they doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a sacrificial ceremony.” Kuiil said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando nodded. He watched as Fayra’s body began to emit a small glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is she glowing?” Kuiil asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Shit.” Mando sighed. He looked closer. Fayra’s breathing changed, her head tilted to the side. She was waking. “She does that when she’s experiencing joy or happiness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell is she happy now?” Cara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not.” Mando replied. “She’s drugged.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, gotta get me some of that.” Cara replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?” Kuiil asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the rifle. On my signal take out the one in black on the left. I’ll go for the other one holding the knife and take out as many others as you can. Cara --- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the IG unit?” Kuiil interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can go back to the ship.” Mando replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can be useful.” Kuiil interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time to argue now. Cara, circle around and take out as many as you can. As far as I can tell none of them have weapons. It’s possible more are inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara nodded and made her way down the hill and around. Mando circled up to the other side. Kuiil readied the rifle and took aim. The chanting grew louder. Mando raised his hand ready to give the signal, then the chanting stopped. He heard Fayra’s weak voice call out for him. “I’m here.” he whispered and lowered his hand and a moment later the shot rang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando lunged from the darkness, shooting toward the other man. Unfortunately, the blast collided with the knife, knocking it from his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando blocked several hits and kicks from the men in red and took another shot. But a kick to his stomach caused him to miss again. Mando spun, kicked and punched his way toward Fayra. Mando looked for Cara. She was on the other side holding her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish it!” A man’s voice called out from under a hood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando looked, another man grabbed the knife from the ground and made his way back toward Fayra. Mando twisted and kicked. Bones cracked and flesh burned as he made his way through them. Once he got to the stone slab, Fayra was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s body lay broken and bloody. Mando raised his blaster to the shadows just beyond the line of trees. Cara stood next to him breathing hard. The IG unit’s eyes glowed red and emerged from the darkness, holding Fayra’s glowing in it’s metal arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando kept his weapon raised. “Put her down.” He demanded. The droid obeyed and laid Fayra on the ground. “Back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the droid walked away, Mando scanned Fayra. He holstered his blaster. Kneeling he took her head in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra. Open your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her eyes opened and saw Mando over her her skin grew brighter. He took in her state. She was exposed and covered in the black liquid. As he heard Kuiil approaching, he removed his cloak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knelt beside him as Fayra’s eye rolled back and closed. Cara noticed his heavy breath. “I got this.” She said, taking the cloak from him. “I’ll get this stuff off her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando stood and turned, confronting Kuiil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to send that thing back to the ship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it is useful. And can help”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want it around her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It saved her life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando.” Cara called. “She’s calling for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando turned, Fayra was wrapped in his cloak. He scooped her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get back to the ship.” He announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movement in the treeline caused the group to draw their weapons once more. Mando fell to one knee. Holding Fayra in one arm and his blaster in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Stoke called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t shoot!” Caben held his hands up. “It’s just us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men came into the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell did you two come from?” Cara exclaimed. The group put away their weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando, we saw your ship landing. We left right away.” Stoke explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened here?” Caben asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They took the girl, tried to sacrifice her.” Kuiil explained.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, these guys are the same ones that hung around the village forever.” Stoke observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah, they kept asking questions about Fayra. We finally had to threaten them and they left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a sec.” Cara paused. “How’d you find us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All we had to do was follow the birds.” Caben added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara turned to Mando. “That’s how they knew she was here. Rumors of her have been circling the planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Fayra up to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra, wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently shook her. “Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered, opening slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra, you need to send the birds away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Fayra, they’re drawing attention.” He shook her harder. “You need to send them away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes again. She squirmed against his cloak, lifting her hand and placing it on the ground. She moaned and her eyes fluttered. Her back arched as roots grew up around her fingers. The birds grew louder. Fayra cried out. The birds spread their wings and took to the black sky. The roots sunk back into the ground as quickly as they appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never gonna get used to that.” Cara said breaking the silence among the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando scooped Fayra back into his arms and stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan boss?” She turned to Mando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed silent a moment longer. “Kuiil, go with Caben and Stoke to the village. The two of you help him build a pen for the Blurrgs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blurrgs?” Caben and Stoke questioned in unison. “What’s a Blurrg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring their questions, Mando continued. “Take the IG unit with you for protection. Cara and I will bring the ship and meet you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You plan to stay?” Cara questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now.” Mando replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, the groups went their separate ways. Mando and Cara mounted the Blurrgs Kuiil had left at the tree line. As they rode back to the ship Fayra clung to him. He was thankful she was somewhat conscious, she hummed a song he had heard her do a hundred times before. This time he could make out words, that sounded ancient. As he held her close she traced her fingers along his cuiress.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. A Familiar Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra’s eyes popped open and she shot up. Light’s flickered as Mando came into her line of sight. He sat in his chair at his desk, his gloveless hands displayed open to show her there was no cause for alarm. Her entire body was sore and stiff. Mando moved to the edge of the bed and sat. She reached her hand up and rubbed her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see.” He took her chin and tilted her head from left to right, then scanned her vitals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”What happened?” She asked, looking into his visor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you remember?” He pressed his thumb against her lips and caressed them gently, leaving her breathless at the feel of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She searched her foggy mind for a moment. “Eating, you and Cara talking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released her. “A man came up behind you, drugged you and took you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked, her heart suddenly pounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malice, greed, credence. Take your pick.” He reached for his gloves. “It doesn’t matter, they won’t bother you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”The Mandalorian ever victorious.” She smiled at him. His visor fell to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The IG unit saved you. Rest. Your lessons continue tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra showered and dressed in a blue fitted shirt, and leather pants with open seams running down the length of each leg. She buzzed with excitement of seeing her friends, she was glowing. The sunlight filled the room as the cargo bay doors touched down. The village looked exactly the same. The farmers were gathering their harvests. Smoke rose from the huts’ chimney’s. And the children running around playing their games. Their laughter filled Fayra’s ears. To the left of the village she spotted Kuiil feeding his Blurrgs, IG was helping him. Cara was fighting Caben and Stoke. Clearly enjoying herself at their expense. With Mando behind her, she made her way down the path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s Fayra!” A villager said, dropping his net into the water, waving. Others looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra!” More exclaimed, waving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned their welcome with smiles and waves. Several villagers came with hugs and questions about her travels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra! Fayra!” A familiar voice shouted. Winta came running, wrapping her arms around Fayra’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my! You’ve grown.” She squeezed Winta and held on for a few seconds. Omera’s image appeared in the distance, her warm smile lighting up her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fayra.” She said, giving a hug over top Winta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s grown so much since I saw her last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I tried to stop her, but she has none of it.” She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Winta protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, I’ve made the barn up for you and Mando. Just like before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while before everyone settled down their excitement, but eventually, to Mando’s satisfaction, Fayra was able to get to her training. There wasn’t much light left of the day, but he intended to use every bit of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning after her shower, Fayra inspected her body. Thanks to Cara she had fresh bruises everywhere. Mando practically had every minute planned out for her. First, she’d warm up with Cara. Second, work on her wind and fire skills with Kuiil. After that, more fighting with Mando. Later in the day he made her work with Kuiil again using her earth skills. He wanted her to practice with water, but she argued with him. She was still terrified to even try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t explain to him how it made her feel, what it did to her. How the water seemed to take over, caress her mind. She couldn’t even explain it to herself. In the end, surprisingly, Mando yielded. By the time dinner rolled around she was exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The villagers didn’t mind it. They were genuinely excited to have them back. Fortunately, they continued to live in peace after the battle with the raiders. Most were busy getting ready for the Harvest Moon celebration. Winta explained to the group the village held it once a year. It excited Fayra, she had never been a part of a celebration. The villagers explained the reason behind it, but all Fayra could hear was the part about the food and dancing. She couldn’t wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fireball exploded in front of her. “Ouch!” Fayra rubbed her forehead, checking to make sure her skin hadn’t melted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoke and Caben laughed as they sat leaning against a tree to her right. Fayra pressed her lips together, flicked her fingers and sent a fireball hurling toward them. They ducked as it hit the tree behind them, forcing them to scramble. Fayra snickered and heard Cara join her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus!” barked Kuiil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” She snapped her neck back to attention. From her peripheral vision Mando still sat at the tree line, watching. Sometimes she teased him of sleeping on the job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuiil sat down in front of her. Fayra still found it odd she had to look down at him. She was so used to being the shortest. However, in a seated position they were almost at eye level with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra drew in a deep breath, ready to tempted it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Kuiil commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra opened her eyes in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando tells me, you don’t want to work with water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra sighed and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you frightened of it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s difficult to explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a confession.” Kuiil whispered. Fayra’s brows pulled together. “You and the others know I’ve been researching everything I can find on Elementals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I think something is important I let you know as well as the Mandalorian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something I realized and haven’t told you.” He lowered his head. Fayra sat up, a bit more intrigued. “I’m not sure anyone should know, so I’ve kept it to myself. But I feel I should tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuiil,” Fayra whispered. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his voice low. “I haven’t heard or read anything about an Elemental having the ability to control all four elements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra looked at him, she wasn’t sure what to think or say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elementals usually possess the ability to control one, maybe two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s heart jumped. She felt blindsided. What does that mean, she wondered. Terrified, she realized there was still one ability Kuiil didn’t know about. No one knew, except Mando. She could heal. With that and the possibility of controlling all four elements was something unknown to anyone. She had never known what she was or why she could do the things she could. For the most part she just accepted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would be important for you to try with water.” Kuiil said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must be a reason why it’s so difficult for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra stood and began walking away. Mando must have put him up to this. Kuiil stepped into her path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water is powerful! Probably the strongest force in this galaxy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to side step him, but he cut her off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It cuts through rock, tears down mountains, yet we can pass through it without a single scrape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Manny put you up to this, didn’t he?” Her voice no longer a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I spoke with him. He said you are unwilling. I think it would be important to---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Fayra turned to walk the other way, but she was met with Beskar steel. Startled, she took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra went around him. “No, it’s not. I’m done for the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando caught her by the arm. “Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, let go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando recognized the look in her eyes. Push her too far and things could get out of control. He released her and she stalked off to the barn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra lay on her cot pondering when she heard the door creak open. Thinking it was Mando and having no desire to talk with him she turned over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s just me. Can we talk?” Cara’s asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he send you in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes. But I was coming anyway.” She shrugged, “I just let him think it was his idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra turned to face Cara and sat up, pursing her lips. Cara pulled the old wicker chair over next to the cot and sat. She stretched out her legs and crossed them at her ankles, relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thinks perhaps I can talk you into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra shook her head. “Can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Look, I get it. Doing something you don’t feel right about… that’s your choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing great so far, keep going.” Fayra teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara smiled, “Okay, how about a story then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I first signed up with the Rebel Alliance I had to go through training. A lot of it wasn’t fun. It sucked. There were some things I …” She paused looking down to the floor. “... I struggled with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra saw the shame in her eyes and wondered what happened to Cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My platoon leader would order me to do questionable things. I didn’t want to do them, but I knew if I didn’t the person behind me, my troop, would pay the price. So I did it to protect them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back up at Fayra. “Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I do, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The choice is yours, but the people you care about might suffer because you were too scared.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>IG entered the barn holding a tray of food and drinks. Fayra stood from her cot to help him. “I thought you would be hungry after your training.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, IG.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara stood and smiled. “Think about it, I’ll see ya later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IG followed Cara, “IG wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, “yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to say thank you, for saving me the other night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your gratitude is not required. I am programmed to protect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in anycase, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando entered the room and immediately stepped between the two. “Leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IG complied. Mando crossed the room and opened one of his weapon’s storage units.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t do anything.” Fayra stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed at him and turned to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I thought I’d go find IG and we’d play with knives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando turned and glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to find Omera.” She turned and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando sighed, strapped his pulse rifle to his back and followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning’s fresh air swirled Fayra’s hair lightly as she sat with Kuiil, meditating. Which they did, before the start of each lesson. Well, Kuiil sat meditating anyway. Fayra just sat patiently waiting for him to finish. Every few seconds she’d open one eye to see if he was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” She blurted. “I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuiil opened his eyes and puffed out a breath of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I’m not promising to keep it up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later Fayra sat at the edge of one of the krill ponds staring into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not concentrating.” Kuiil suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true she wasn’t concentrating, Fayra admitted. There wasn’t much time left in today’s lesson., so she wasn’t even trying to concentrate. However, she could feel the connection to the water, it’s every movement infiltrated her senses. It’s waves slowed, whispering and elongating the sound of each letter in her name.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also couldn’t get Cara’s story out of her head. It was very distracting. Fayra couldn’t imagine someone dying because she had the ability to help, couldn’t. She tried to make a connection like she did with the fire. Nothing. Then tried pulling it to her like she could with wind. Nothing. She put her hand on the ground, weaving her fingers through the grass. Still nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed and looked up at Kuiil, who was watching her intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough for today.” Mando said from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra was grateful he was ending the day while there was still daylight left, she knew he had reasons behind his decisions, it was possible he had an ulterior motive. At this point she didn’t care what they were. She had time to hunt down Omera and Winta. Perhaps she could help with any last minute preparations for the celebration. It was only a week away. He extended his hand offering to help her up. She accepted the offer, she buzzed at his touch. Before she turned and left she looked into his visor. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need more time.” Kuiil said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Mando replied. “But it’s a start.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tonight was the celebration. Fayra couldn’t be more excited, even though she still hadn’t made much progress with controlling the water. It was beginning to bother her, perhaps Kuiil was wrong, since she wasn’t able to control all four elements, that meant for sure she was an Elemental. She didn’t want to think about it, tonight was going to be fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After showering she looked herself over, bruises were everywhere. She pulled the full length silver dress from the chest. She hadn’t yet had the chance to wear it. It’s delicate fabric wasn’t exactly suited for space travel. Thankfully the long sleeves and scooped neckline would cover up the blue and purple marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swooped her hair to the side and stepped out the barn door. The sun had just set so the center of the village was lit up. She followed the path and heard laughter and music drifting on the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra, come on!” Stoke ran past her, dragging a girl with him. She giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The center of the village was decorated in bright colored flowers and ribbon. Some people were standing in groups laughing, some were sitting at the hand made round tables eating. Others danced and the children were weaving in and out of the crowds playing games. She spotted Winta with her friends and waved. Cara sat in the corner drinking spotchka next to Mando. When he saw her, his visor raised a bit higher. Kuiil was apparently in some kind of political debate with an elder. IG helped distribute the food and drinks. Since they came he was a great helper for Omera. Fayra was happy about that. It kept him out of Mando’s way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra! Let’s dance.” Caben pulled her to the dance floor before she could protest. Her face heated with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how!” She yelled over the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, neither do I.” Then he proceeded to hop around and turn, Fayra couldn’t help but laugh out loud. He grabbed her and she had no choice but to follow him. After a few very embarrassing moments Fayra finally escaped from in. She spotted Mando in the same spot as before, as usual he looked as though he was a statue. She made her way to him. She smiled as she stood over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do Mandalorians dance?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when they're on duty.” He said, Fayra thought she heard a bit of a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “Are Mandalorians ever not of duty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he said nothing she kneeled down and nuzzled into him and watched the villagers. They danced, ate, drank, performed, and gave speeches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Fayra, may I have this dance?” Stoke stumbled. He was definitely enjoying himself, she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stoke, I…” Before she could finish her answer he was dragging her away back to the dance floor.  After a while Fayra was able to slip away again. She looked back to where Mando had been sitting, but he was gone. She missed the time they had to themselves. Since they recruited Kuiil, they hadn’t been together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the past couple days when she saw him, all she could think about was how she felt under his touch. She began missing him. When others were around he was more alert, a bit rigid and too serious. Their recent changes in their situation made things even more difficult. By the time training was over, she was too exhausted and was asleep by the time he retired for the night. She spotted Cara by the food table, piling her plate with various deserts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Manny?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was here a bit ago, he wanted to check the perimeter. He took off that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Fara thought. He never stopped being the warrior. Fayra walked in the direction Cara nudged her chin toward, as she left the celebration the light filtered away and she walked in darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her search was coming up empty, she decided she’d make a terrible bounty hunter and called it quits. She heard the music and commotion from the party begin to die down. It was getting late so she decided to head back to the barn. Tomorrow morning she’d have to keep up her training. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barn was dimly lit and quiet. As she shut the door, she saw Mando sitting unmoving and up-right on his cot. She smiled and made her way toward him. She ran her finger from his shoulder down his arm. He still sat, unmoving. She interlaced her fingers with his and went to crawl atop him. As soon as her knee hit the bed Mando jerked, grabbed her and slammed them both to the floor. Before Fayra could blink the vibroblade was at her neck, and Mando had her pinned beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart pounded in her ears, the vibroblade disappeared as quickly as it came. Fayra’s eyes searched his visor as he pulled her to a seated position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies.” He released her and leaned against the cot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were… you asleep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I…” She paused. She felt guilty about waking him. Something told her if he did sleep, he never got much of it. She also thought, since she never knew him to sleep, that he must be part of a species that doesn't. He was always doing so much. Always watching, making sure everything was safe. And now she knew for sure. He was asleep, she had startled him and caught him in a rare moment of being off his guard.  The little sleep he did get she disturbed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I didn’t mean to wake you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” He replied, propping his forearm on his knee. She scooted across the floor to him and took his hand in hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I thought you didn’t sleep.” She tugged at his glove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not some super droid under that helmet, the.?” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’d know if I was.” He shook his head, stopping her from removing his glove. “Not here, Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes. “Why?” She moved closer to him, between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too open, too dangerous. What would happen if a bounty hunter broke down that door? You here and me distracted and not ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scooted closer, placing his hand on her thigh. “You’d kill him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xi’an’s words entered her mind at that moment. How he liked to watch, how he liked control. It all came together now. It wasn’t that he liked sex a certain way, it was because that’s how he needed it. It’s how he survives, how he protects what’s his. He’s always watching. He’s always in control, a step ahead of everyone else. He’s a warrior at every moment of the day. Even when he sleeps. Sex was no different. Xi’an failed to understand that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How then? If you could, how?” Fayra asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His helmet tilted just slightly. “It wouldn’t be what you’re used to. It wouldn’t be how you like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like not being able to be near you.” She said, closing her eyes. “We haven’t had any time lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando took his hand from her thigh and stood. She felt the cold absence fill the place he occupied. Tears stung her eyes, but then he took her hand in his and lifted her to a standing position in front of him. He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across her lips. She melted into his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The table. Lay face down, on your stomach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned, but before he released her he pulled her into him. She laid down as instructed, tucking her hands to her chest beneath her.  Her nerves fluttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando moved through the room. After a moment she felt his presence and warmth behind her. He set his Pulse Rifle on one side of her and some explosive charges on the other side. She smiled, always the warrior, she thought. She jumped when he grabbed her hips and pulled her slightly to him. It was apparent, he wanted her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando slowly pulled her dress up. He reached around and gently stroked her clit, the glove was on and added a completely different sensation. She drew in a sharp breath as she arched her back in response to the pleasure and ache from it. He withdrew his hand, a moment later he slowly and gently pushed into her. Fayra’s hands shot out from underneath her and gripped the ledge of the table as he penetrated her deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra woke wrapped in Mando’s arms. His blaster was in his hand at her hip. The rifle was propped up at the head of the cot. She felt him breathing slowly and steady behind her. She tried her best to stay perfectly still, she didn’t want to wake him if he was asleep. Then a soft knock sounded at the door. Mando’s gun clicked. Fayra smiled, he wasn’t asleep, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think a bounty hunter would knock before bursting in to kill us?” She asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid from his grip and turned to face him, giving him a small smirk. Her long hair glided across his beskar armor as she stood to answer the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omera smiled as she entered carrying a tray of breakfast food. “Good morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning.”</span>
</p><p>Fayra turned to Mando and gave him her best, "see, I told you so" look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. The Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra’s days played out smoothly as one blurred into the next. She was even making some progress with the water. Though it often led to a massive headache and nose bleed. The other elements she controlled grew stronger the more she used them. It took longer and longer for her to begin growing tired and weak. Unfortunately, her physical combat training wasn’t going as well as Cara would like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Cara fustratedly yelled. “That’s enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando released his iron grip on Fayra and her feet hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a break.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, finally.” Fayra was all too happy to do so. She had come to hate combat training more than practicing her water skills. She could feel Cara shaking her head at her. Fayra began walking toward the village, ready to spend some time with Omera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pulling your punches.” Cara declared as Mando sat on the fallen tree long next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m pulling my punches.” He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s the problem. She knows you’re not going to hurt her. Hand me your Pulse Rifle.” Mando did and Cara began adjusting some of its settings. “When she’s up against someone that’s trying to kill her -- half assing it ain’t gonna keep her alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, what do you suggest?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s see how she responds when something she loves is in trouble.” Cara swung the Rifle around, connecting the prongs to Mando, effectively sending a low grade shock through his body. Mando rocked forward and was slammed into the ground. Cara jumped to her feet slamming her shin directly in Mando’s ribcage at full force. He went rolling several feet across the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cara!” Fayra screamed as she came running up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara slammed the hilt of the rifle into the side of his helmet. Mando groaned at the impact. His body still reacting to the shock wave, rendering him immobile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cara stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuiil came up from the otherside. “Cara.” He yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired of this bullshit!” Cara yelled at Mando, landing a stomp across his stomach. She jumped on top of him and began pelting him with one blow after the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cara stop, he’s hurt!” Fayra screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cara, stop this.” Kuiil begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara ignored them. She shoved her knee into his throat and pressed. Mando began making choking noises. “You’re not so tough.” She mocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra reached for her, grabbing her elbow and trying to pull her off. Cara twisted off Mando and landed a kick to Fayra’s stomach. She flew back, her head smacked to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay back, you weak piece of shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra coughed and spat blood. Fear rose up as she watched Cara continue her attack on Mando. He was showing little sign of movement. Fayra braced herself on one knee, coughing and trying to regain her breath. Panic set in. She looked around, Caben and Stoke just stood, concern and confusion across their faces. Kuiil took off running toward the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the wind stopped blowing, freezing in place. Every sound around Fayra silenced. There were no birds, no laughter as the children played, no leaves rustling on the ground. Earth’s vibrations disappeared from beneath her bare feet. Fayra’s body went numb. She watched as everything slowed to a near stop, she could see the ripples of movement as Cara pounded Mando. When she looked toward Kuiil, he had turned and had started running toward her. Eyes wide with fear. Then she felt it, and only it. A wave of water had risen up behind Fayra, growing until its size doubled her height, then doubled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stretched her arms and fingers to her sides. “Water?” she questioned it. It caressed her mind gently. She smiled. “Water.” She commanded. It obeyed and she blasted it toward Cara. It slammed into her, sending Cara flying several feet from Mando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds rushed Fayra’s ears as the world turned back to normal. It took Fayra a moment to orient herself. Her panic returned in full force. She ran to Mando, he rolled over gripping his stomach and grunting in pain. Kuiil ran past them to Cara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny!” She knelt down trying to assess the damage, but his armor made that impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra!” Kuiil called. Fayra stood. When she saw Cara she froze. Cara was trapped in a large pool of water, floating off the ground. She struggled to free herself. “I’ve tried pulling her out and can’t”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando rolled over and braced himself up on his knees. When he saw Cara, he stood and limped to Kuiil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must call the water off.” Kuiil instructed. He reached in again trying to pull Cara away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra closed her eyes and tried calling the water again. She pulled it, grinding her teeth down until it became painful. Nothing. She stretched her hands out and took a deep breath and held it. She gasped and screamed, not being able to hold it long enough to pull the water away. When Fayra looked, Mando, Caben and Stoke were pulling Cara as hard as they could, but the water held firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With panicked breath Fayra moved closer, trying again. Fayra lurched backwards as her connection slammed and then bounced from the water’s surface. But she didn’t give in, she pushed harder, forcing it to make the connection. Pain exploded in her head causing her to drop to the ground on her knees. Finally the water began to yield. Cara gasped for breath as her head was exposed to the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra pulled harder, but the water swallowed Cara back up. Fayra gasped for breath as she was forced to release it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She will die if you don’t stop this.” Kuiil said, now standing next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying, I told you it doesn’t listen to me!” Tears streamed down her face. She didn’t want her friend to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t force it. Remember it’s the strongest element, yet gentle. Life giving. Try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra stretched out her hands again. Out of breath and shaking with exhaustion, she bared down. But instead of demanding it, she tried focusing on the water’s whispering voice. She let herself go, and be taken. Once again everything around her stopped. That was her opportunity. She pulled the water toward her. Fayra screamed for it to obey as the world around her started back up. The water burst and blasted Fayra through the air. She landed with a thud against the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara began coughing and gasping for air. “What the hell!” She screamed. “She almost killed me, that’s not okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one that decided to push her.” Kuiil snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was right though.” She coughed and looked at Mando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando was now kneeling next to Fayra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she alright?” Kuiil asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra was bleeding from her eyes and ears. “She’s breathing.” Mando answered, picking her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra woke, jumping from her cot. The oil lamp burst, Mando threw up his forearm to block the shattering glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra ran out the door, she skidded to a stop on the porch when she saw Cara sitting on the steps with a bottle of Spotchka in her hand. Fayra threw her hands around Cara’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” The blue drink splashed from the bottle as Cara reacted in surprise. “No. It wasn’t your fault. It was mine, I’m sorry.” returning the hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra released her and Cara’s warm smile spread across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” She said, standing and setting her cup down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where we going?” Fayra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got one day left before we leave, got to get in as much training as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra watched through the window as the Razor Crest touched down on the volcanic rocks of Nevarro. She felt the rumblings of what was underneath the surface already. She recalled not feeling that last time she was here. Her abilities have become stronger. She stepped next to the man in the pilot’s seat. She tried to smile, but her stomach sank. The journey back had taken a while, she had plenty of time to think things over and she didn’t like this plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re nervous.” Mando said as he stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him, “do Mandalorians ever get frightened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re trained to do what’s necessary regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. He tilted her chin up. His visor caught the sun as she looked up at him. Mando brushed his thumb across her lips as he always did. She closed her eyes and turned her cheek into his gloved palm, accepting the comforting gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group mounted their Blurrgs and guided them down the ramp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for the remote rendezvous, Mando, but things have gotten complicated since you were last here.” A man clad in brown leather led a group of men to meet them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silent stare downs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears that introductions are in order. It seems we’ve both provided a security detail.” He said with his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando said nothing, another tense staredown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recommend the shock trooper guards the ship. These lava fields are lousy with Jawas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s coming with me.” Mando plainly stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the town is now run by ex-Empire. If a Rebel Dropper is with us, they’ll all get their hackles up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s coming.” Mando wasn’t about to let someone else give commands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Fine.” The man said yielding control. “At least cover your tattoo. No need to flaunt it. Now, this the girl?” He pointed to Fayra sitting high on her Blurrg. The tension among the groups intensified as the man walked up to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are what the fuss is all about. You probably don’t remember me. I’m Greef Karga.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando placed his hand on his blaster, ready to draw as Karga extended his hand to her. She hesitantly accepted his gesture, he was right, she didn’t remember him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why you didn’t want to harm a hair on her head.” He smiled at her, releasing her hand. “Well, I’m glad this matter will be put to rest once and for all. The sun drops fast on Nevarro. We can walk for a spell, camp out at the riverbank, then make our way into town at first light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando stared at Karga for a long moment. Fayra wondered what the warrior could possibly be thinking. Finally, Mando nodded his agreement and they began their journey, Fayra looked back at the ship, wishing he had agreed to bring IG with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them fought with Mando on the subject for days. He was unyielding. Kuiil gave it orders to stay put and out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As night took over, Fayra looked up at the sky. It had been so long since she stopped and listened to them sing. Holding the reins tight she closed her eyes. They were being so quiet, almost a whisper. She stretched her ears and they grew louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara watched as the lava river began bubbling. It was like something had aggravated it, she thought. Her eyes began searching the area, then settled on Fayra. She was humming with the head tilted back slightly toward the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should camp here!” Cara shouted, effectively breaking Fayra’s trance. --------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire crackled as Fayra dropped the rib bone and picked up another. She began gnawing away when she noticed Cara looking at her pacularily. Fayra smiled with cheeks filled with barbecued roast. Then, she noticed Kuiil looking oddly at her. She scanned the rest of the group sitting around the fire. They were all staring at her. She wiped the juice from her face and smiled into Mando’s visor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever feed her, Mando?” Karga asked, and without waiting for an answer he continued. “They were ready to pay a king’s ransom for you.” He pointed to Fayra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go over the plan again.” Mando advised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both enter the common house,” Karga began. “We show the Client the bait. We join him at the table. And you kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about his reinforcements.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all ex-empire ---” Karga continued, but Fayra wasn’t listening. Instead, something in the distance caught her attention. She turned and squinted her eyes, trying to see into the darkness. Something was humming at her and then beating, like a drum. The sound grew louder, then stopped. Suddenly the stars screamed at her, she jumped at the piercing in her ears</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra what’s wrong?” Cara whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Fayra heard them. “They’re hungry.” She looked at the animal roasting over the fire. “Uh, oh.” She muttered. “Look out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment the large flying creature snatched the large piece of meat from Karga’s hands. The creature screeched. Suddenly a hail of blaster fire began ringing out. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, don’t shoot at them!” Fayra screamed but no one could hear her. Mando shoved her down to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra felt another creature swooping in. She tried to push Mando’s hand from her so she could stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manny! Let go!” Fayra needed to remake the connection between her and the creatures to get them to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Let go of her!” Kuill screamed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra placed her hands on the ground, then screams filled her ears. One of the bounty hunters was snatched up. Another hail of gunfire. It was too late. The creatures were now defending themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drop her!” Kuiil demanded as another Blurrg was attacked. Suddenly Mando was ripped from her. Fayra whirled around. He was being dragged into the air, firing his weapon against the underside of the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She screamed. Fayra stretched out her hands toward the burning flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fire!” She commanded. Flames obeyed, hurtling toward her. As it reached her hand she pushed, sending it toward the creature holding Mando in its talons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando followed suit and used his flame thrower to drive it away. Fayra extended both hands pulling the wind to her. The wind’s power forced everyone toward the ground, but Fayra stood upright. When it grew strong enough she whipped it up pushing it to the sky. The creatures had no choice but to ride the wind away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group stood, forming a defensive circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re gone!” Fayra declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando grabbed her and spun her around to face him, looking her over. She tried to brush him off and glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one who got caught.” She said. If they would have listened to her none of it would have happened. He released her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karga fell to the ground, groaning. Cara and Kuiil rushed over to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s hurt badly.” Kuiil declared.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Karga groaned.  “I’m fine, I’m fine. Ow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold still.” Cara dropped to her knees inspecting the wound. “They got you good.” She worked fast to help him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad?” Mando asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad. The poison’s spreading fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra grabbed Mando in a panic. Had he been scratched too, she searched, eyeing him up and down. Her eyes found his visor and she let go of the breath she was holding. There were no wounds anywhere. His armor had done its job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this… This is how it happens.” Karga divulged. Mando turned back to the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do be so dramatic.” Cara smirked. “I need another medpac! Got any other medpacs? Anyone?” She looked around. “No one answered, sealing Karga’s fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing that’s a “no”. Karga grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still spreading.” Cara scanned his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t working.” Cara declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra stepped forward. Mando caught her elbow pulling her back. When she looked up at him he was shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll die, then where will your plan be?” She said. “It’s my choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly he released her. Fayra knelt down next to Cara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do?” He asked, fear widening his eyes. “You gonna end it now? I got a little while left, right? Oh, go ahead. Kill me. Put me out of my misery.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra smiled at Karga. The man talked too much and was so smooth about it, she thought. It was part of his charm. She decided she liked him a while ago, when she found something kind in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra clasped her hands together and formed a ball of light. Her skin and eyes lit up. Cara shot to her feet.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Karga squirmed. Fayra placed her hands over the wound. Her light grew brighter and brighter, then disappeared. Karga opened his eyes, his pain was gone. He looked at his arm. There was no trace of the scratches or poison seeping into his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara and Kuiil’s heads snapped to Mando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know she could do that?” Cara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra stood as Karga sat up. “Incredible.” He exclaimed. “It’s gone, I’m healed.” He jumped to his feet smiling. “Wow! Ha!” Karga squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest. “I feel… good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra turned, dizziness caused her to stumble. Mando reached out and steadied her. “I’m fine.” She said. When she stepped again, she stumbled once more. Mando scooped her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, is she going to be okay?” Karga asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She will be.” Mando replied, taking her to the makeshift bed on the ground. The group eyed each other for a long moment before returning to their own designated spots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra awoke, the night sky still shimmering. Mando sat, leaning against a boulder next to her. With the bounty hunters so close she was willing to bet her life that he wasn’t sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped when his helmet swiveled her way. She was sure he did that on purpose. One hand was propped on his blaster, the other lay casually gripping his pulse rifle. She scooted closer to him and nuzzled herself underneath his arm. She lay her head on his chest listening for his heart. Through his armor she couldn’t hear it, she began wishing they were somewhere far from here. She didn’t want to deal with what was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group had been walking along the desolate surface for a couple hours. The lack of conversation was beginning to worry Fayra. Even Greef Karga hadn’t said a word since they left their camp. From the moment she met him he wouldn’t shut up, which she liked. It was nice to have someone in the group that actually liked to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando and Cara flanked Karga as he came to a stop. Fayra was on the outside of Mando with the two bounty hunters behind them. Kuiil brought up the rear with his Blurrg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karga slowed to a stop. “I guess this is it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Fayra could process what happened Karga swiftly turned and fired his blasters. Mando, with his weapon drawn, shielded her with his free arm. Fayra turned, behind her the other two bounty hunters lay dead on the ground. Both Mando and Cara were breathing hard at the sudden turn of events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karga threw up his blasters. “There’s something you should know.” He looked between them and moved to inspect the bodies and holstered his weapons. Mando and Cara kept their blasters on him. As Mando moved to follow Karga’s movements he kept Fayra behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The plan was to kill you and take the girl.” Karga explained. But after last night, I couldn’t go through with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara and Mando said nothing. They glared at him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, You can gun me down here and now and it wouldn’t violate the Code. But if you do. Fayra will never be safe.” He turned to her, instinctively Mando pushed her farther behind him. She nudged him in protest. “I’ve never had anyone care enough to save my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should take our chances.” Cara blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Imperial client is obsessed with obtaining her. And after what I experienced last night, if that happens we all will regret it. You tried to run, but where did it get you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous.”  Cara declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should let him speak.” Kuiil suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faya looked up at Mando. So far he has said nothing, she wondered what his decision would be, a part of her hoped they would leave and never come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Karga began. “We both need the client to be eliminated. Let me take Fayra to him and then you two…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s body tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Mando stated, even before Karga could finish his thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just kill him and get outta here.” Cara suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando took another moment and lowered his blaster to its holster. “He’s right.” Behind him Fayra’s heart jumped, trying her best to keep control of her urge to let her powers loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Cara asked, keeping her gun on Karga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as the Imp lives, he’ll send hunters after her.” Mando explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a trap.” Cara protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring me.” Mando suggested. Fayra’s heart stopped at his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring you?” Karga questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him you captured me. Tell him I stashed the girl somewhere, he’ll have to interrogate me. It’ll get me close to him and I’ll kill him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea. Give me your blaster.” Karga agreed. Cara and Kuiil shared a look of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No.” Fayra stepped in front of Mando as he handed Karga his blaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is insane.” Cara stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. You can’t do this.” Fayra begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando looked at her. “It’s the only way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra shook her head. “No.” When her heart began beating again it sank to her stomach. She knew when Mando made up his mind it was no use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m coming with you.” Cara stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no. That would make him suspicious.” Karga protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I’m coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra stood in shock, shaking her head. She could take her eyes from his dark visor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them she caught me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Then she can bring Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s breathing intensified, growing heavier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Fayra goes back to the ship.” Mando instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” No way.” She protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But without her, none of this works!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree!” Fayra said facing Mando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her shoulders. “I have a plan. You and Kuiil ride back to the Razor Crest and seal yourself in. When you’re inside engage ground security protocols. Nothing on this planet will breach those doors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra shook her head. “NO. This is crazy. You put me through all that training. I’m going.” She was beginning to lose control. She wasn’t going to let him leave her behind. It wasn’t going to happen. Even though she didn’t want to be here, she wasn’t going to let him go without her. The wind began picking up and then her world began fading. The last thing she felt was his leather glove caressing her neck, just before everything black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know” Cara began, “if we actually succeed and live through this… she’s going to kill you. If you die, she’s still going to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando scooped Fayra’s unconscious body into his arms and carried her to the Blurrg.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. A Bad Day part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A funny side note: As I wrote this chapter I went from using Mando to Din, just as the show did. I kept having to back up and erase, because I had used his name as Mando for so long my brain didn't want to type Din. </p><p>It became a real struggle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra was jarred awake by blaster fire. She could only see darkness. Something was covering her head. Something made clanking sounds near her. She groaned trying to shake the groggy feeling. She tried getting up but her hands and feet were tied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me check on this thing. This is crazy.” A strange and odd voice said. “Any update yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a negative. Still waiting on confirmation. He just killed an officer for interrupting, so this might take a while.” Another voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Standing by still. Unbelievable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is happening? Where was everyone? She asked herself a hundred questions and began going through the last things she remembered. Nothing told her how she ended up on the ground tied up with some kind of dark bag over her head. She tried pulling her hands through the cuffs to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ever see who The Moff is after?” Another voice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you curious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, let’s take a look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly hands were on Fayra’s legs pulling them. She yelped. Another pair of hands were on her arms pulling her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed, pulling her knees to her chest and kicking as hard as she could. She hit something hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” The voice said, then retaliated and kicked her in the thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh!” Fayra grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that.” IG demanded. Fayra’s heart leaped. She knew that voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Identify yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am IG-11. I am this girl’s protector and require that you remand her to me immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I thought it was a hunter. Aren’t IGs usually hunters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, evidently this one’s not. I’m sorry, but you’re gonna have to get out of here.” Blaster fire rang out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you refusing my request?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m telling you to get out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra cringed when the two men began screaming and grunting. She heard snapping sounds and thuds. Metal crashed and twisted. Suddenly she was lifted swiftly in the air, then back down to the ground on her feet. The bag lifted from her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IG! If my hands weren’t cuffed I’d hug you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not necessary.”  IG snapped the cuffs from her wrists and ankles. “Hold still, I will scan you for any injuries.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Where Manny and the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks as though you were given a mild sedative.” She thought about Mando placing his hand on her neck. He had done this, when she refused to obey his command. She was going to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuiil was terminated, I picked up a transmis--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?!”  She shook her head, hoping she didn’t hear him right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuiil was terminated, I picked--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That can’t be.” Tears stung her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I scanned him myself. He was termin--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no. Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was bringing you back to the Razor Crest, but these two caught up with you first. He was terminated and they took you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With tears slowly rolling down her cheeks she looked at the men on the ground. They looked similar to the ones the Client surrounded himself with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, perhaps IG is wrong. But she couldn’t think about that now. If Mando went through with his plan then something has obviously gone wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Manny?” She asked, turning back to IG.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked up a transmission. They are surrounded inside a local Common House. We must return to the Razor Crest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m going to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am under orders to protect you, you must return to the ship. It is the safest place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m giving you new orders”. She climbed aboard the speeder bike. “We’re going to go get them. You drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IG mounted the bike in front of Fayra and they were off. It only took a few minutes to get to the town. They ditched the bike and climbed up a small mound of dirt to get a bird’s eye view of the scene. They kept their heads low to avoid detection. A sea of troopers surrounded a building that looked as though it had been through war. Every one of them aimed their weapon toward it. Except one. A man dressed in black with a long cape flowing down his back. He looked similar to Mando, except no helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your astute panic suggests that you understand your situation.” His voice sent a cold shiver down Fayra’s spine. He continued, “I would prefer to avoid any further violence, and encourage a moment of consideration. Members of my escort have completed assembly of an E-Web heavy repeating blaster.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound good.” Fayra whispered aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are unfamiliar with this weapon, I am sure that Republican Shock Trooper Carasynthia Dune of Alderaan will advise you that she has witnessed many of her ranks vaporized mid-descent facing the predecessor of this particular model.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s heart skipped a beat at hearing Cara’s name. She’d never known her full name, Cara didn’t really like talking about her time in the Rebellion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or Perhaps the decommissioned Mandalorian hunter, Din Djarin, has heard the songs of the Siege of Mandalore, When gunships outfitted with similar ordnance laid waste to the fields of Madalorian recruits in The Night of a Thousand Tears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s heart completely stopped. She had to roll the man’s words over and over in her head. He was talking about Manny, did the man know him. He knew his name. Din Djarin. Manny’s name was Din! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong? You are not breathing.” IG said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra swallowed and took a breath. The man was giving them an ultimatum. Well, she thought, she has an ultimatum of her own. At least they had a little time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She began. “This is what you’re going to do. You’re going to ride through the town, take as many of them out as you can, and keep as many of those white armored guys away from me as possible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what will you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going for him.” She pointed to the man in black. He began turning and walking away from the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you hear my suggestion!” Fayra called out, standing to reveal herself. The man skidded to a stop. The back line of the troopers turned, aiming their weapons at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing Fayra’s voice Din peered out the broken window. Fayra stood above the small army of troopers. She was beautiful, her hair flowed around her and her bright blue eyes glittering, but he could see the fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell does she think she’s doing?” Cara scolded. “She gonna take on all the troopers herself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Fayra.” The man addressed her, smiling wickedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra found herself suddenly confused. Why… how did he know her? She wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably don’t remember me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.” She stated in the best nonchalant tone she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Moff Gideon.” He announced, his cape splitting as he displayed his hands out to the sides. The red underneath caught her eye. “I have been searching for you for a very long time. I see you’ve grown into a beautiful woman. I’ve known you since you were a baby, Fayra. I placed you with a foster family to keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep me safe, they sold me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know. They believed me dead. But look at you now, you’re stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had Mann--- Din to thank for that, she thought. “I don’t care who you are. All I know is that you are standing between me and my friends and that’s not a good place to be.” She warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gideon smiled and nodded. “I must admit you’ve taken me quite by surprise. But I think you will care a great deal. You see, I am the only one that can offer you the knowledge of who and what you are. I can teach you all you need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know who I am and what I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I very much doubt that, Fayra.” Another wicked smile spread across his face. She wondered what he could have meant by that, then she had that small doubt that had been bubbling up at the bottom of her stomach for weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you come now, I’ll let your friends go free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you want, you sent that old man to kill me. Why would I ever believe anything you say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed that old man for his betrayal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around at the situation she was in. They were far out manned and majorly out gunned. How were they going to come out of this alive. She remembered Cara’s story. If she wasn’t willing to do what was needed her friends would die. Could she save them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared hard at Gideon. Could he be telling the truth? Would he let them go free? Could this all be over in a matter of moments if she would give herself up? Would she ever see Din again? Or Cara? Or Winta? Silence and tension grew and filled the spaces between them as she tried to decide what to do. She tore her eyes from Gideon to the Common House. She couldn’t see anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you do it.” Din silently demanded, watching her weigh her choices.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra turned back to Gideon and watched him as a hard sweat broke out upon his brow, a single droplet rolled slowly down his cheek. He was nervous. Why would he be nervous, she wondered. Then she saw it. He was afraid, afraid of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw his answer in her eyes. The only answer she would give to anyone who ever wanted to control her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill her!” Gideon ordered. A sea of gun fire came hurtling toward Fayra. She slammed her hands down on the ground. A wall of dirt and rock sprang up. The blasts pelted the wall violently. She stood and blasted the wall toward the storm troopers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>IG came blasting through from the side. Flipping off the bike as he sent it hurling toward more troopers. It exploded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately Fayra had made her connect with the earth as soon as her bare feet hit the mound. She was ready and called reinforcements to take action. The sky darkened as the flying creatures from the night before filled the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get ‘em.” She commanded. They began diving for the troopers. A hail of gunfire began pelting the troopers from inside the Common House. Din came blasting his way through the door. Fayra’s heart burst at the sight of him, then she remembered that he rendered her unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then everything began happening at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire.” Fayra stretched out her hand catching the stream of flames in her hands and blasted it toward a group of troopers advancing on Karga. She ducked to the ground looking for Gideon. She spotted him in the middle of the chaos. She began making her way toward him. Using her powers to clear her path. She remembered the conversation Din and Cara had. If they take out the main guy, all of it would be over. She sent more fire, this time to IG who was beginning to be overwhelmed. The creatures in the sky began yielding. There were just many troopers firing at them. Karga was struggling as well, coming under too much fire. A group of troopers advanced on Cara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din ran for the E-Web gun. Suddenly, Gideon appeared in her peripheral vision. She turned, calling for her wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look around you Fayra, you’re losing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His victorious smirk fell as she blasted her hand toward him, sending the wind circling around him like a storm. As he became trapped, his body went taught. He struggled to control his movements. Fayra lifted her hand, the storm encircling Gideon lifted him from the ground. Fayra pushed the wind harder and faster. Gideon groaned and grunted through his teeth. He struggled as he raised his weapon. But he wasn’t raising it toward her. She looked around to see his target, but it was too late. He sent a blast toward a box filled with ammunition. An explosion rang out. Fayra screamed as she watched Din’s body crash to the ground. With Gideon forgotten she ran for him. Cara reached him first. She picked him up and began dragging him back into the Common House. Fayra followed , then Karga and IG. The firing seized as the door slid shut behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me, buddy. We’re gonna get you out of here.” Cara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, right here.” Fayra instructed. Cara lowered him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me.” Cara repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna make it. Go” Din said, his voice weak. Fayra knelt down next to him, she’d never heard his voice sound that way before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that.” She demanded. “Don’t you dare say that.” She could heal him, she thought. Why would he say that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. You just got your bell rung. You’ll be fine.” Cara lifted her blood covered hand from the back of his head. Fayra’s expression turned grim. She scrambled for his hand. She needed to make contact with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An explosion rippled through the building. Fayra threw herself over his body, protecting what she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra, I’m not going to make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I just need to heal you, just hold on.” She pulled his glove off and interlaced her fingers with his. She closed her eyes, calling that power within her. She pulled it and pulled it. She felt it sputter. She tried again. Nothing. Mando cupped her cheek and wiped away the blood trailing from her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not able to.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra began panicking. She hadn’t realized how much power she’d been using, add the healing she did the night before and she didn’t have enough strength to heal him now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hold them back long enough for you to escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” She screamed. “I’m not leaving without you.” Blood tinged tears streamed down her face. “I just need to rest a moment. We’ll get you back to the ship, and I can heal you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t make it. You have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sobbed, shaking her head. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take this.” He ripped something from his neck. It was a necklace with a steel pendant hanging from it. He placed it around her. Another blast of fire rang down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She screamed her frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you.” Fayra felt as though she couldn’t breath. “You have to get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure she’s safe.” He turned to Cara. Cara had been here before. She’d seen many of her comrades in arms fall. She knew they had to leave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you get up.” Fayra began pulling on him, trying to force him to stand. She couldn’t move him. Her sobs intensified. She beat on his armored chest. “You’re a Mandalorian!” She screamed at him. “You’re the greatest warrior in the galaxy! Now you get up! Get up! Right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra fell to his chest, sobbing. “Please.” She whispered. “I can’t do this without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to.” Mando replied, his voice slightly weaker than before. Her body shook, then she grabbed his hand, preparing to try healing him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here it comes again!” Karga called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inferno blasted into the building again. Fayra felt it’s intensity. It would reach them. She had no choice. She let his hand drop from hers and raised it her hand to the fire streaming toward them. She demanded it to stop as it blasted forcefully against her control. She gathered her last bit of strength and pushed it as far from them as possible. And explosion rang out and the building shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of breath she fell against his chest. She felt the trickle of blood falling from her ears. His hand came up and lifted her chin. “Please.” She begged him. Tears blurred her vision as they filled her eyes. He gently caressed her lips with his thumb. Fayra refused to believe that it would be the last time he did that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying.” She said. “I’m not leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her roughly, grunted through his pain. “Don’t make me watch as he rips you from my arms.” He paused and took a ragged breath. “Let me die a warrior’s death knowing you got away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tears fell and rolled down his dark visor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra pressed her lips to his helmet, imagining she was kissing his lips. She held him for as long as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vent fell away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gotta go.” Cara pulled Fayra away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will stay with the Mandalorian.” IG declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise you’ll bring him.” Fayra demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have my word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara dragged her into the vent.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. A Bad Day part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I lied to ya'll… I don't know how, but I miss counted the chapters. There are 51, not 50.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra followed Cara and Karga as they made their way through the dark tunnel, Sulfur seeping through the cracks stung her nose. The pain in her heart was causing her chest to cave in, she could barely breathe. With every step she took away from him, it became worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed Cara’s blaster from her belt and pointed it at the duo. They turned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra, what are you doing?” Karga asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” She said. “I can’t. I can’t do this. I can’t leave him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” Cara took a step toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Fayra clicked the blaster. “I’m going back. You two get out of here. Go, live our life. You’re not responsible for me anymore.” She began backing away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An explosion vibrated through the walls of the tunnels. Fayra turned as debris and dust filled the tunnel leading the way back to the Common House. Her heart sank, it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s it.” Karga said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clanging sounds echoed down the tunnel followed by approaching footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming.” Cara said, they joined Fayra at her side.  “I just wanna say, it’s been nice knowing you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lights beamed at the other end. The trio stood weapons raised and ready to go out fighting. Then his armor glinted in the lights. Fayra wasted no time and ran for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando grunted and groaned as she wrapped her arms around him. Then to either side of his helmet as if she could look into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, easy.” Din warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”  She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used a Bacta infusion. It will aid his recovery.” IG explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a great reunion and everything, but we gotta get going.” Cara suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra put his arm over her shoulders to help him walk. He leaned into her, glad to have the feeling of her body next to him. They walked on and one tunnel turned into another. Several turns later and everything began to look the same. Din had been here before, so they followed his lead. He stopped at an open doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “This way.” He said, entering the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this place?” Cara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. I can stand.” Fayra let her hands slowly fall from him as Din removed his arm from her shoulders. She didn’t want to let him go, but she knew now wasn’t the time. He was here and that’s all that mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the armory.” Din began searching through the rubble, finding weapons to resupply himself with. There wasn’t much left. He hoped it’d be enough to get to the hidden covert in the mountains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Looks as though there was some kind of battle here.” Cara observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Din agreed. “This was part of the covert, but they're gone now.” He opened a steel cabinet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Fayra asked, peering around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Mandalorian jetpack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be earned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra reached around him grabbing it off it’s hook. “Don’t you think you have.” It was much heavier than she thought. He shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it could come in handy.” She didn’t care about their rules for the moment, Whatever resources they could find they needed to take them. Mando was too injured to carry much weight. “IG, carry this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go.” Karga suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down to the river. We’ll cross the plains. There’s another place we can look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to make their way through the tunnels, following Din. The air became thicker and the temperature grew hotter. The group came upon a wide  archway leading to the river of lava. It crackled and popped as it flowed through. A boat sat, anchored to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ferry droid is fried.” Mando said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but if we push the boat out, we can get it to float downstream.” Karga suggested. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks old. Will it take the heat?” Mando asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a better idea?” Karga began pushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess not.” Mando joined him. Fayra and Cara helped. The boat wasn’t budging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Push.” Karga urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din stood, frustrated he kicked at the boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! What’re you doing?” Karga asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din grabbed a steel bar. “Let’s try this.” And shoved it between the dock and boat. “Fayra. Get on the end, put all your weight on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. Mando pushed down, but nothing was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Push!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys mind getting out of the way.” Cara grabbed and aimed her gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa.” Fayra exclaimed as Din pulled her away. He tucked her into him and covered her head as Blaster fire rained down on the boat. She covered her ears as the blasts echoed off the tunnel walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old crusted lava cracked and the boat released from the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job.” Karga said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your feet. It’s molten lava.” IG warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding.” Cara joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they all entered the boat the group heard beeping and whirring. Everyone began looking around to find its source. As everyone scrambled, Cara and Din drew their blasters. Din shoved Fayra behind him as the ferry droid stood on long mechanical legs, old crusted rock fell from its body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose anybody here speaks droid?” Din asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe he is asking where we would like to go.” IG answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down river.” Karga commanded quickly. “To the lava flat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The droid chirped his excitement and began rowing the boat. Din watched as small, ferret-like creatures followed the boat as they slowly floated through. He looked down at Fayra. She was standing ahead of him with her back turned. He reached out to her. Her head swiveled slightly to look up at him. She was covered in soot, dirt and blood. He needed to get her out of here, he thought. Both his and Karga’s plans failed miserably. They had believed they were dealing with that old man. Instead they’d been dealing with someone far more dangerous. She offered him a smile. It was weak and weary, but he’d take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it! We’re free.” Karga pointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s heart jumped in excitement as she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Din scanned the entrance. “No, we’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra turned to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stormtroopers. They’re flanking the mouth of the tunnel.” Din explained. “It looks like an entire platoon. They must know we’re coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s eyes fell to the ground. She wished this day had never happened. Every moment had just gone so wrong, they couldn’t catch not one break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop the boat.” Cara demanded. They continue to move farther downstream. “Hey Droid, I said stop the boat.” The droid didn’t comply. “Hey! I’m talking to you.” She whirled on him. “I said stop!” Again he didn’t comply, she drew her blaster and shot him. Fayra turned and stared at their exit. Everyone was tired and frustrated, and hanging on by a thread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re still moving.” Karga stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we fight.” Cara concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are too many.” Mando said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what do you suggest? Cause I can’t surrender.” Cara argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will not be satisfied with anything less than the girl.” IG said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, give them what they want.” Fayra said from the front of the boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!“ Din closed the distance between them and grabbed her. He spun her around to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they will let you go.” She suggested. “They get what they want and leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Din replied. “That’s not an option. It never was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is unacceptable.” IG stated. “I will eliminate the enemy and you will escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have that kind of firepower, pal.” Din replied. “You wouldn’t even get to daylight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not my objective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, IG?” Fayra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting close. Saddle up.” Cara warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have the security protocols from my manufacturer. If my designs are compromised, I must self-destruct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Din asked..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not permitted to be captured. I must be destroyed.” IG explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do that.” Fayra demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we gonna keep talking, or get out of here?” Karga frustratingly yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can no longer carry this for you.” IG set the jetpack down at Din’s feet. “Nor can I watch over Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. You can’t. No.” Fayra demanded again. “Just help us, we’ll shoot our way out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The IG unit looked down at Fayra. “Victory through combat is impossible. We will be captured and you will be lost. Sadly there is no scenario where you are saved, in which I survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra shook her head. “You’re talking nonsense, you’re not going anywhere.” She said. “Tell him.” She turned to Din.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Mandalorian knows this.” IG said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him not to go.” She demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din looked at her a moment, Fayra didn’t want to lose anyone else on this trip. But the droid was right, he saw no other way. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears rolled down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you tell me the girl will be safe in your care I can default to my secondary command.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. He’ll be destroyed. Everything Kuiil did will be gone.” Fayra begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IG!” Fayra screamed lunging for him as he stepped overboard. Din locked Fayra in his arms. She pushed against him, begging IG to stay aboard. But he wouldn’t listen, nor comply. They watched as he walked through the lava, facing the platoon of stormtroopers alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando pushed Fayra to the boat’s floor, covering her as the explosion rocked their boat. As they reached daylight, the wreckage came into view. Parts belonging to the stormtroopers were scattered everywhere. Fayra looked away when she spotted pieces of IG mixed in. Then an engine roared through the sky. A tie fighter whirled straight for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moff Gideon!” Cara warned lifting her gun and firing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship made a pass firing it’s blasters at their boat. The group took cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He missed!” Karga exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t next time.” Mando suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our blasters are useless against him.” Cara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra! Do that hand thing.” Karga suggested waving his hand at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SFayra wished it was that easy, she glared at him in response. Even if she could, she didn’t want to unless she absolutely had to. She was trying to save up enough energy to heal Din. He was still hurting. His movements were jagged and tight. Nothing like the stealthy warrior that glided gracefully around and through this opponents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell did he go?” Cara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the stars screamed at Fayra. “Somethings coming!” She called out. But it was too late, a mechanical claw reached out and grabbed Fayra. Gideon’s ship hovered behind them. The cave’s mound had given him enough cover to sneak in closely and attack. It jerked her up. Fayra screamed as it lifted her toward the ship. Din lunged for her. Cara and Karga followed suit, but she slipped through their hands as the ship took off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra struggled against the restraints as the arm lifted her to a door on the bottom of the ship. The door sliced open and she was tossed to the side. Gideon sat at the controls, pointing his blaster at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome aboard, Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, looking for any connection she could make. All she found was an abyss. Her powers were depleted. If it weren’t for worry mixed with the adrenaline shooting through her system she was sure she’d be unconscious by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuffs.” Gideon motioned to her feet. When she didn’t comply he sent a warning shot beside her. She yelped. “Put them on.” She picked them up and latched them. Gideon stood, walking to her. She lifted her chin in defiance. Gideon smiled, grabbed the cuffs and tightened them. She winced. He pushed her arms up over her head and snapped the cuffs into a hook on the ceiling of the ship, leaving her hanging barely on her tiptoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you can watch as I take pleasure in killing her friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship pivoted through the air. Gideon lined up the boat in his ship’s target system. Fayra saw Din, Cara and Karga in the distance. They looked so small, so far away. If she didn’t do something quick, Gideon was going to kill them. She pulled, trying to slide her hands through the cuffs.  She tried jerking them from the hook. Nothing was budging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” She pleaded quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gideon began firing his blasters again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unexpectedly, Din shot up into the air. Gideon and Fayra followed his path up above the ship. Gideon whipped the ship through the air. Fayra’s lower half was flung to the side. She struggled to get her toes back on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> A loud clunk came from outside on the ship’s hull. Then Din thudded and slid against the window as he landed on top of the ship. He used his blaster to try and break the window. Gideon whipped the ship to the side, Fayra when flying to the side again. The hook creaked and the cuffs shifted. She hoped they would break. Her eyes stayed on Din, she gasped when he slid from view, afraid he had fallen away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the ship Din scrambled to hold on as the ship rocked to the side. When it leveled off he regained his grip. Once he set the charges he would only have a few seconds to get Fayra and get out. It was his last chance and his only option. If it failed they’d both die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set the charges to thirty seconds. Din pulled his vibroblade from his boot and  shoved it into the glass dome of the cockpit. Fayra lowered her head as glass and wind pleated down on her. Mando landed on the floor, punching Gideon across the face. He turned, grabbing Fayra. He thrusted her upward effectively releasing the cuffs from the hook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look out!” She screamed. Din dropped her and swiveled on his heel. Gideon landed a kick to his abdomen. Mando stumbled back into Fayra, slamming her into the wall. Mando regained his balance quickly in the small space and returned the kick, then a punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Fayra hoisting her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on!” Din ducked between her cuffed hands and locked her in a vice grip around her waist then blasted upward through the broken glass dome. They began falling as Gideon’s ship exploded and crashed to the ground. Fayra closed her eyes, and shoved her face under his chin as they plummeted to the ground. Din strained as the jetpack sputtered to life. Din wrapped around her as much as he could and with a hard smack they hit the ground and went rolling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din landed atop Fayra. She was breathing hard, just as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright.” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t answer and her eyes were closed. He pulled her hands from around his neck, unlocked the cuffs and tossed them aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and visibly swallowed hard. “I think I’m gonna throw up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed in response. Fayra heard the pain in his voice and his labored breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled from her. Though Fayra was shaking, she stood. Din followed but immediately fell back to his knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra tried to catch him. “That was too much.” She said, noticing the blood trickling down his neck onto her hand. "We’ve got to get you back to the ship." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no time. There’s a cave over there, just beyond those hills. It’s hidden”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard footsteps approaching. Cara and Karga were running to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was impressive, Mando. Very impressive. It looks like your guild rates have just gone up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din tried to stand once more. But fell back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still hurt badly.” Fayra said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that stunt you pulled didn’t help.” Cara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karga helped Fayra carry his weight as they made their way to the cave. They flanked either side of him, with Din’s arms thrown over their shoulders. He grew heavier with each step they took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the cave and it wound down into more tunnels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is a maze.” Cara fustratedly spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know which way to go?” Karga asked as they entered another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t know these tunnels. I’ve only entered from the bazaar.” Din's voice filled with pain, Fayra felt his heavy breathing through his armor getting much worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly all his weight crashed down. The trio stumbled to the floor. “No.” Fayra exclaimed. Kaarga laid Din down, helping Fayra positioning his body on the floor. Fayra sat next to him, feeling like she would pass out herself. No, she scolded herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Cara asked, shining the flashlight on them. Fayra began examining him best she could through his armor. “He’s still breathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s out, must be from the pain.” Karga suggested as he stood. Fayra propped her elbow on her knee, wiping away the muck from her face. She rested it in her hand for a moment. She had to get him somewhere safe. Somewhere they could rest, so she could heal him. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. She slipped his glove off to make a connection and bring her light forward to heal him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra, I think you should get up.” Cara whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra I really think ---” Cara began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up.” Karga demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra bolted to her feet. “I just need one min---!” She screamed angrily at them, but then she froze. <span>Since the moment she met Din she believed that nothing could be more frightening or intimidating that staring into an angry Mandalorian's visor. She now knew she was very wrong. Staring into the visors of countless angry Mandalorians surrounding you was by far more frightening. </span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weapons of every kind were pointed at them. Cara and Karga had already thrown their blasters to the grown with their hands raised in surrender. Fayra looked down at Din’s charred and bloodied armor. She stood over him, with her own bloodied hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh.” She muttered raising her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no idea there were going to be so many. All equally intimidating and terrifying with the same emotionless helmets. Were they good? Were they bad? Were they the shoot-first-ask-questions-later type? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first encounter with Din popped in her head. It took a long while before they began trusting each other. She didn’t have time for that now. He never talked about his kind of people. He said they needed to find the covert, that’s what he wanted. She didn’t really have time to process exactly what that meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was unconscious on the floor, unable to explain the situation to his colleagues. Even worse, it looked as though she’s responsible for his current situation. In a way she was, but not the way she was sure they believed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting real tired of guns being pointed at me today.” Cara groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they take prisoners?” Karga asked under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they do I don’t think you’d want to be one.” Cara pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra groaned, she agreed with Cara. She was tired of nothing going right. It was almost as if they all were meant to lose, fate worked against them. This was a bad day, a very bad day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a presence looming behind her and turned. A large Mandalorian towered over her, with an unnecessarily large blaster for the situation pointed right at her.  He shoved it forward. She had to step back, nearly stumbling over Din’s body on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not what this looks like.” She said</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I lied to ya'll… again. Sorry! There will be 52 chapters not 51 or 50 as previously stated. During proof reading, I decided to break up the Ending into two parts just because the chapter was running long and the subject matter kinda flips/switches over in the middle. I thought it would help the story flow better. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Din's unconscious body moved. Fayra's heart leaped believing he could tell these other Mandalorians what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she looked down Din wasn't moving voluntarily. He was being dragged away by other Mandalorians. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, reaching for him. The large Mandalorian shoved the nose of his gun under her chin. Forcing her to retreat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She helplessly watched as Din was carried away through the multiple levels of beskar steel. She turned back to the large Mandalorian, grinding her teeth in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If anything happens to him, I'm holding you responsible." She glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a threat." He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did all Mandalorians have that low dangerous tone, she wondered. Were they trained that way? Tired of losing for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped toward him and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The little porg has claws." He mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped further toward him, her neck cranked upward to meet his gaze. "Just know if this goes badly I accept your friends will kill me, but not before I kill you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a long moment, the tension building to a boiling. Fayra felt her connection to the earth growing. She mentally reached for it, stretching her senses. She had enough, she thought. Din was gone, probably dying without her and now she and her friends were about to die. The was through with losing, being threatened, and backed into a corner today, so she figured she’d take as many as she could with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the fire under the surface and smiled into that dark visor. The ground rumbled beneath their feet. The stillness in the air gave way to a whipping wind, whistling through the tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paz Vizla, stand down." A female voice bellowed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra never yielded her stare. "Your momma's calling." She patronized, feeding off the cockiness her adrenaline provided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz didn't yield until the source of the command stood beside him. Fayra relaxed, shifting her gaze to the smaller Mandalorian. The first thing she noticed was her femininity. Until she heard the woman's voice she didn't realize there could be female Mandalorians. Even though the woman was, it made her no less intimidating. Her armor was different. She was clad in furs and leather, her helmet shimmered gold with small horns placed at the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must stand down as well." She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra hadn't realized she still held the earth in her power. She released it, immediately feeling the after effects. A bit of dizziness passed through her, but she shoved it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman reached for Fayra. She stepped back in response, but the woman advanced. She grabbed the pendant hanging from Fayra's neck and rolled it through her fingers. Fayra had forgotten it was there. Din had given it to her, when he thought he was dying back at the Common House. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you take this from him?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you believe that would be possible?" Fayra countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, only if he was dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good, Fayra thought, wherever they had taken him he must still be alive. "He gave it to me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would mean you are under his protection. Therefore you are welcome here." She nodded to a group of Mandalorians and they marched away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m sending them to cover your tracks." She explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra stepped back in surprise. That's what Din had been trying to tell her. She'd refuse to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It looks as though you’ve been through war to get here." The woman observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.” Cara replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this place?” Karga asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These two must be taken to the bastille.” The woman responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a burst of arguments and screams belted from all sides. Weapons were being shoved everywhere and Fayra reached for Cara as her and Karga were being dragged away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Fayra screamed at the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our protection extends only to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These people are my friends, his friends.” Fayra explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outsiders are not permitted. This is the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I suggest you change your way.” She warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman didn’t respond. She nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands grabbed Fayra from behind, she slammed her elbow backward connecting with steel and then she exploded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blast of wind knocked everyone to the ground, Fayra reached to the ground mentally lifting the lava from underneath toward the surface. She had to win something today, anything, she decided. They weren’t going to take her friends, they were all she had left at the moment. The ground rumbled in protest as the lava began seeping through the cracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As everyone regained the stance, Fayra sent another blast of wind sending everyone back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra tuned her fiery gaze to the female Mandalorian. “You take my friends, I’ll take yours.” She threatened as the ground began shaking violently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some Mandalorians scrambled to find higher positions as the lava rose higher. Some lunged for her. Fayra reached further, connecting to the old dead roots of trees from long ago. They burst through the cracks wrapping around arms and legs trapping them against the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” The woman belted. She threw her hand out giving the Mandalorians a signal to release Cara and Karga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra, now barely hanging on, released everything she held. Her knees hit the ground as she gasped for air. Cara ran to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was quite the spectacle.” The woman said, approaching Fayra. “I now see why Din Djarin deemed you worthy of our protection from Imperial rule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere without them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded, "This way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them shared a look and followed the woman. Groups of Mandalorians flanked each side of them as they navigated through the tunnels. They passed many other tunnels leading away from all directions. They made so many turns, Fayra imagined herself getting so lost she might die just from starvation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stole glances from Cara and Karga. Judging from the looks they gave her they were wondering some of the same things. How would they ever find their way if the needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Mann--um, Din?" Fayra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's been taken to our infirmary." The woman replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to see him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is forbidden."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hell it is!" She yelled, stealing a line she'd heard Din use a hundred times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly everyone stopped and looked at her. Fayra's eyes darted from side to side nervously as the Mandalorian helmets turned their dark visors in her direction once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Cara, “Pick your battles, Fayra” She hummingly advised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your lodgings for the moment, until more permanent arrangements can be made." She motioned to the door on the right of the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our weapons?" Karga inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll be returned to you upon your departure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the door shut behind them the woman stationed two guards at their door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great," Karga said. "This is just great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra sat down on the bench next to the door. Cara knelt down. "You look pale. You alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They took him. I don’t know where he is. Or if he’s okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if something happens and I'm not there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, what if something happens? Like he dies. What then? They kill us?" Karga questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't think so." Cara explained, exploring the space. "Mando gave that to her when he thought he was dying. So I think that means they'll keep his promise for him. That’s ‘the way’ apparently."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that's good." Karga sat down on a leather sofa. Propping his boots on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fayra, there's a room in here with a bed. Why don't you try to rest?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How am I supposed to rest? Cara, I haven't spent a night without him since…" She paused to think, it had been so long. "... since he found me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand, but you can't help him right now." She pointed to Fayra's ear. She reached up to inspect it and came back with smeared blood on her fingers. "Minus your hands, he's in the best care possible. He's with his people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara forced Fayra to at least lay down.  Fayra didn’t want to sleep, but of course her exhausted body gave in when her head hit the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra awoke to a pounding at their door. She jumped up and ran into the main room. She looked around to find Cara and Karga gone. The door creaked open, Fayra readied herself thinking they must have been taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she saw the hint of steel, she hoped beyond everything it was Din, but then a much larger Mandalorian appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake.” Paz said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are my friends?” She asked in a demanding tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, they're with their escorst, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Din?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still in the infirmary. The armorer requested your presence upon you waking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why should I trust anything you say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What other choice do you have?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a point. At the moment she was without leverage. They had Din somewhere in this labyrinth. They also had Cara and Karga. Whether they were running around free or in the darkest dungeon, didn't matter. She'd never find them. Din's words popped into her head, Mandalorians kept their promises. She'd have to trust in his beliefs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed the large man down several tunnels, up some winding stairs and then through some hallways. He finally came to a stop in front of a large wooden door. He opened it and motioned for her to enter. She hesitated for a moment, peeking into the room. A fire burned in the farthest corner. Large bookshelves covered the entire wall to the right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the door creaking behind her and looked over her shoulder. When she saw Paz closing it without entering himself she turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not coming?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting attached to me already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the smugness in his tone. Fayra rolled her eyes and turned back into the room. When the door shut she slowly made her way through. It was a large space filled with furs and prized kills mounted to the walls. The fire crackled and popped, giving off a warm glow that bounced off the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome.” The woman’s voice came from a large cushioned chair facing an open terrarium filled with exotic plants. Some of them had climbed up the wall and spilled out in every direction. Fayra could only see the back of the chair, it had a high back that wrapped around. A hand popped out from the side and set a cup down on the side table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please sit.” The hand motioned to the identical chair next to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra obeyed simply out of politeness. She was more interested in finding Din than sitting for a chat. As she stepped around the chair the Armorer came into view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, YES! Fayra shouted in her head. Her stomach had been growling since she woke. Yes, please I’m famished and need food to help replenish my powers, she explained. But only in her head, she forced her hands to not lunge for the cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to see Din.” She said instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the moment that is impossible. He’s still unconscious. No outsiders are allowed in the infirmary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How exactly can you help him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s stomach growled as her heart sank. She couldn’t explain without telling this woman everything about her and what she can do. These Mandalorians had already seen too much. Could she be trusted? Did Din trust her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t exactly explain. If I could just see him for a moment…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to have a need to be near him, Fayra. You know his name. Has he revealed himself to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question took Fayra by surprise. Din reveal himself? She thought about how crazy it sounded. He was so protective of his identity, she never considered he would willingly do such a thing. She remembered when they were first intimate with each other. Then something the woman said pulled her from her thoughts. She used her name. How did she know her name?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would Cara do that? Where are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upon your… insistence your friends were given quarters and an escort for your time here, not long after you arrived. They have adjusted well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. What? Adjusted well?” Then Fayra realized she had been asleep, she had used a tremendous amount of power. “How long have I been asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two days. You have not answered my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days, of course, thought Fayra. That wasn’t too bad considering she used to take up to five days. She could live with two days.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attention snapped back to the current conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen him without his helmet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s head tilted, inspecting Fayra’s response. Then she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would that mean if he had?” Her heart pounded as the question left her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman took a moment, “if you are not a bonded mate, he would be dishonored and no longer a Mandalorian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra rolled that idea around in her head. That’s why he had all those rules and why he was so protective of his helmet. Why was she finding out about this now? At one time Kuill did explain their helmets never came off and their identities were kept secret. That seemed so long ago. Since then she had come so close to Din, a few times he nearly allowed her to see him. He allowed her to touch his face, but he still kept her at a distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Fayra realized the word she used. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Din didn’t have to let her get so close, he could have easily stopped her at any moment. He was dangerously fast and strong. More importantly, he could predict a person’s movements and intentions even before they knew what they were going to do. Din had let her touch him, he wanted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a steaming cup was thrust under her nose. The aroma filled her nostrils, her stomach lunged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink.” The woman said. Fayra looked up to the Mandalorian towering over her. She had been so lost in thought she didn’t realize she’d moved. It didn’t matter though, if this woman was anything like Din, Fayra would never see her coming. She took the cup and drank. The warm liquid infiltrated her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see the two of you have become very… close.” She said, choosing her word carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra wasn’t about to detail just how close they’d become. Least of all how close Din had come to revealing himself to her. Fayra feared she’d already had. She felt like glass at the moment, this woman could see right through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded. “My name is Thia Almir. Until Din is healed you are under our charge. You will stay here. I have assigned Paz Vizla to be your guard until Din can resume that position. He’ll show you to your quarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. That big guy?” Fayra asked. “No way. He’s obnoxious and smug. Is there anyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then Fayra sensed another presence in the room. She sighed. “He’s behind me isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too fond of you either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring him she asked, “What about Din, when can I see him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When our doctors release him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In silence Paz and Fayra walked through more tunnels, like before, Fayra kept an eye out for any sign of the infirmary. There was still nothing. After a few moments they reached another room. Paz took a position outside the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You’re just gonna stand here the whole time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d appreciate it if you’d do more than sleeping this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The training arena, the commons --”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The medical facility.” Fayra interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already know the answer to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and shut the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was plain though it was laid out much like Thia’s. Fayra found the shower. She had to scrub hard to get all the dried blood and soot from her skin and hair. She found clean clothes in the closet next to the bed. They looked identical to the tunic and pants Din wore when he didn't wear his armor. She searched the room thoroughly. There were no weapons of any kind, but Fayra found food in the small kitchenette. She scarfed down just about everything she found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she emerged from the room Paz was waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see my friends.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again they walked in silence, but Fayra wanted to know more about how the Mandalorian thing worked. She felt like it would be some kind of unforgivable act if she tried to pry into their world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” she began. “Are you and Din friends.” She asked, stepping beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, “Did he tell you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no. But he doesn’t talk much about his Mandalorian life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least he’s good at something.” His tone told Fayra they weren’t friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like him, do you? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So even though you don’t like him, you'll still protect him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the way.” He replied, as  they entered a large room, filled with hundreds of people. To Fayra’s surprise, there were grown men and women without armor and helmets. There were also children running around and playing games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The commons”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, like what is this? Why are there so many without helmets, why are there children?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some are like you. Others are mates. Some children are foundlings. Others were born here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, but could barely believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s about time.” A beautiful woman sultered up beside them, wrapping her hands around Paz’s steel covered arm. “Paz, are you going to introduce me to our charge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra tried to not look shocked. But failed to do so when Paz cupped the woman’s cheek and caressed her lips with his thumb. Identical to how Din touched her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Fayra. Fayra this is Tyr, my mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada!” a young child screamed wrapping his entire body around Paz’s massive legs. He kneeled to address the child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, you’ve gone pale. Are you alright?” She placed her hands around Fayra’s shoulders. “Here sit, you need something to eat. Paz, get her something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra could have laughed at the small woman ordering around the giant in steel if she hadn't suddenly felt ill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz groaned, but hoisted the small child on his shoulders and obeyed. A moment later he returned with several plates of food. The young child began shoveling noodles into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard you had quite the struggle getting here.” Tyr said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “This place is our sanctuary, you’ll be safe here. You won’t have to worry. My Paz is the greatest, he'll protect you until Din is healed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all Fayra could say, literally. She was to distracted by what she had just seen. What did that gesture mean? Why did they do it? What was Din saying when he touched her that way. Was it instinctual because they lacked physical touch? Did they do it to everyone they meet? Fayra answered that one on her own. She'd not seen him do it to anyone else. She looked down at her plate of food. For the first time she didn’t feel like eating, her stomach turned at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my. I've seen that look before." Tyr stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Fayra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had that look once before." She looked at Paz, then back to Fayra. "Don't worry dear, he'll be fine, you'll be with him soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, I win!” Cara stood with her hands victoriously held in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra’s attention jolted to the familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yes! I knew it.” Karga yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra smiled. They were safe, clean and apparently enjoying themselves. Grunts and groans echoed throughout the group that surrounded them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra!” Cara yelled from across the room. She rushed over. Karga scooped up all the money on the table and pocketed it as he joined them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're awake, how do you feel?” Cara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to avoid looking at Paz’s family, but her eyes darted to them anyway. She felt like she was just crushed by a speeder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better.” She lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. We’re going down to the arena. Wanna join?” Cara’s eyes lit up, probably because she was planning to make another wager, Fayra thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I just sit and watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was how most of the days passed. One by one. And with each one Fayra felt more and more trapped without Din. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” Thia called, motioning to the chair next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din complied with a slight limp in his step. He grunted as the chair gave in against his weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand you’ve been released by the doctors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, with restrictions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, but something tells me you won't need them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head tilted slightly at her implication, but he remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve decided to allow you to keep the jetpack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you trained in the Rising Phoenix?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was a boy.  Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. When you have healed, you will begin your drills. Until you know it, it will not listen to your commands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you continue with your charge, it will aid you in your journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had many conversations with Fayra over the past week. I now understand why you deemed her worthy of Mandalorian protection. You hunted, then saved her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She saved me as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. From the Mudhorn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dare to say, in more ways than just the Mudhorn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din stayed silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see those flowers?” She pointed to one of the vines growing wildly up her wall. It had large flowers that sprouted, some open to reveal deep red petals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen them since I was a young girl, before I swore the creed. The moment Fayra walked into the room they began to grow. I didn’t notice it at first, but the more she comes the more flowers flourish.” She shifted in her chair, reaching out to stroke a petal and continued. “I had heard rumors of what she could do and found them difficult to believe. When she arrived, I witnessed just how true those rumors were. I understand why you kept her from the Empire’s hands. I have heard of such things happening before. Ancient stories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again he offered no reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also understand the two of you are quite devoted to each other, dangerously so in your case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she tell you that?” Din snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t have to. There are many reasons why we wear the helmets, Din. One of which is to not betray our emotions. Hers were written all over her face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My point is, that girl does need protection, if the Empire gets their hands on her every species in this galaxy will suffer. We can offer her sanctuary when needed, but if your… relations deem you unworthy she could lose that protection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t deny nor confirm her implications.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a choice to make, Din Djarin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood and left. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know Paz,” Fayra began. “You don’t have to stand at my door all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the 7th time this week, I’m not leaving my post.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra has tried to dodge him a few times. She so desperately wanted to find the infirmary to see Din. Tonight was no different, she was going to try a new tactic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was going to offer you the couch. Or, you know I got to thinking how much you must miss this time with your family, we could go back to your place. You sleep in your own bed with that beautiful woman of yours and I’ll take your couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at her. “And I’ll be distracted, while you slip out the door in the middle of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Well, it was worth a shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his normal spot next to her door. She shook her head. “Fine. Enjoy sleeping while standing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra entered the room and like the night before and the night before that and every night she’d been here an emptiness swept over her. She was glad Paz didn’t take her up on her offer, she’d have to keep hiding the sadness and pain. Not being able to feel the sun and see the stars wasn’t helping matters. A shower, she thought, would mask the sounds of her sobs. Just like it had every night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra tossed and turned. Nightmares terrorized her sleep. She woke up reaching for him and found nothing. She sat up and the sobs started again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how long she sat there  when Cara walked in. Taking one look at Fayra she shook her head. “That’s it, get up.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting you ass, up.” She jerked the covers off. “You’ve been sulking around and I can’t take it anymore. Besides, I’m sure Din would never forgive me if I let you slide in your training. We’ve been here over a week, you’re rested, so let’s hit it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I don’t wanna train, Cara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did I give the impression it was an option? It’ll be fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later Fayra found herself in the arena and on her back avoiding Cara’s boot as it tried to stomp her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you’re not even trying.” Cara complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it would be fun.” Fayra grunted pushing Cara’s foot away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this is you and Din fun. Not mine.” Fayra stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well let’s make it interesting. I bet you me and my Mandalorian and beat you and yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paz, Jarro, get over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane?” Fayra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make a bet on that!” Karga chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greef!” Fayra exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you have a big advantage here. You’ve got the bigger Mandalorian.” He explained, winking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Fayra could do was look at him like her was crazy. Actually, she concluded, he was and so was Cara. They were going stir crazy down here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra! Come on. Show off those skills of yours.” Cara begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those skills can get out of control if something goes wrong, and you know that first hand.” Fayra shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little porg too scared.” Paz mocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re not actually supposed to antagonize the person you’re partnering with, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s do this, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They faced each other in the middle of the arena. Fayra stood adjacent to Jarro and Paz was adjacent to Cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we now, say go?” Cara teased, before flinging a knife at Paz. It bounced off his vambrace as he swung up his arm to block it. He lunged for her. Fayra began backing up as Jarro gained ground on her. She found herself practically running backwards as he sprinted toward her. She stopped reaching out for the roots in the ground and wrapped them around his ankles. He tripped and slammed to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara was swinging a club around her body, then backflipped off Paz’s chest, sending him flying backward. Fayra had to duck as Jarro came swinging from her peripheral vision. How’d he get loose so fast. She spun, pushing him away with her wind. He flew back a few feet, but advanced again. This time she sent him flying to the opposite side of the arena. Fayra glanced over to see how her partner was doing. E had Cara on the ground. Then her legs came up around his next, pushing him down. Fayra ran toward them, pulling the dirt beneath her feet with one hand and grabbing the club Cara had been using with the other. She flung her hand out sending the dirt into Cara’s face. She released Paz. Fayra swung the club at Cara. She threw herself back to avoid the hit and turned, grabbing Paz. Fayra simultaneously swung the club again, but instead of hitting Cara, she connected with the side of Paz’s helmet as Cara swung him around as a shield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra gasped and the gathering crowd erupted at the mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell to one knee and shook his head. “You know you’re not actually supposed to hit the person you’re partnering with, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Paz I’m sorry!” She laughed. She didn’t mean to laugh, she couldn’t help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her, Jarro returned, grabbing Fayra by the waist and slamming her to the ground. Her teeth snapped together. A knife appeared at her throat. Then suddenly Jarro flew backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz extended his hand. She grabbed it and he jerked her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s do this.” Fayra smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra pulled dirt to her and ran. She pushed it into Cara and Jarro’s faces as they ran toward her. She dropped to her knees and slid between them, twisted her body around and shot the tree roots up, curling them around their legs. Paz took the club and close lined both of them at the same time. Their bodies thunked to the ground. Paz jumped on top of Jarro pinning him as Fayra shot more roots from the ground completely wrapping Cara’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Karga jumped up in victory. The crowd gathering was silent for a moment before erupting in cheers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz moved to Fayra’s side. “Well, let’s never do that again.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Fayra. You’re not going to leave me like this?” Cara said, struggling to loosen the roots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra snapped her fingers, snapping the vines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your head?” She turned back to Paz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts.” He replied flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can always take the rest of the night off.” She teased, looking for another opportunity to ditch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offered no rebuttal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days Fayra found herself telling Karga and Cara goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the stormtroopers?” Fayra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we cleaned up the town. Don’t worry, I’m thinking of staying around just to be sure.” Cara replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staying here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why not? Nevarro is a very fine planet. And now that scum and villainy have been washed away, it’s very respectable again.” Karga smiled. Fayra loved the way he could put words together. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Greef.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned the gesture. “When you see Mando again, you tell him he’s welcome back to the Guild with open arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra turned to Cara. “Don’t be sad. We’ll see each other again soon. Are you gonna be alright here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra nodded, “They tell me he’s doing better, it’ll be soon.” They shared an embrace. Then Cara joined Karga as she tossed a bag of weapons over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Karga addressed Cara, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re a fine specimen of a soldier, would you consider joining my ranks…” His voice faded away as a group of Mandalorians led them out of the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it over, Fayra asked herself as she watched her friends walk away. Was it really finished? The night turned out to be the worst one yet. Fayra jerked awake, looking for him. He wasn’t there, so she sat, staring at the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to Thia?” Fayra asked as they turned the now familiar curve of the tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she wanted to speak with you today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Thia, she’d actually come to admire and respect the woman over her time here and she’d enjoy talking to her, hearing her stories. Especially now that Greef Karga and Cara were gone. Stopping at the wooden door Fayra hoped their conversation wouldn’t end with her disappointment of not being allowed to see Din. She didn’t want to go through it again, everything felt so wrong without him. She couldn’t sleep or think properly. She wasn’t even eating, and that was just wrong, way wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz entered the familiar wood door. Fayra followed behind him, she could feel the warmth of the fire as she heard it popping. The smell of the tea brewing in the pot was soothing. When Paz moved from her line of sight Fayra’s heart exploded. The lights in the room crackled and the fire’s flames leaped forward violently as it erupted on the stone floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure what she should do as Din stood several feet away from her. She was in shock. She wanted to run to him and beg him to take her right there in front of everyone. She wanted to punch him hard for nearly dying. She wanted to yell at him for leaving her alone for so long. And she wanted to kill him for leaving her behind with Kuiil. She wanted him to wrap her in his arms and never let go again. Most of all, she wanted to drill him about his intentions with her. Why did he bring her so close to him, yet keep her in the dark? Why did he brush his thumb against her lips like she has seen many more Mandalorians do with their mates? But she did nothing, she stood there frozen like a statue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that spoke volumes. Paz, let’s leave these two alone for a few minutes. They have much to talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Fayra heard the door shut behind her she ran for him. Her light shone all over her body as she felt his arms wrap around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t let me see you. I tried to come to you, but they wouldn’t let me.” Tears rolled down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m so mad at you, I could kill you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything went so wrong. You almost die, twice. IG was destroyed. Kuiil died. The Mandalorians retrieved his body. We had a ceremony for him. You weren’t there. They wouldn’t even tell me how you were. If you were dying or healing. I’ve been scared out of my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don’t ever, ever leave me behind.” She squeezed him tighter. “Please, tell me we can go. I want to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me your hand.” She reached for his glove, but he stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to speak with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra stopped and looked up into his visor, he had that serious tone. After a moment of silence Fayra’s light died out, something about his stance was off, and it didn’t have anything to do with his injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped back from his arms to get a better look into his visor. “What’s… wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped her cheek in his hands, but before he could caress her lips she pulled away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She said. “I don’t understand what you’re doing when you touch me like that. I’ve seen the other Mandoalorian’s doing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you know it’s not fair that you do that. While you order me about, making me train and where I’m going and what I’m doing. You can touch me and have sex with me...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet you keep me so far from you. I’m not allowed to see you or touch you. Tell me what that means. What is it that you want from me? I’m not sure I can handle you getting all of me and I only get half of you and ---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra!” He grabbed her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you, but I can’t continue to be with you---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic set in, her heart sank. “What?!” She began backtracking her earlier words. The last thing she wanted was for it to end. She couldn’t imagine her life without him. The last week has been miserable. Why was he doing this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just want you to be here, to just hold me, just stop and not let me go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra! Dammit to hell woman can you just shut up and listen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shut her lips and pulled her eyes down to his chest, where her fingers traced the lines of his cuirass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t continue to protect you and love you unless we’re bonded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze. Her breath seized in her lungs. She searched him as if she could find the answer in his armor. “You… you love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her chin up and cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes as he caressed her lips. Tears fell as she realized what he had just said. Bonded, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to do the bonding thing?” She asked, her words catching in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The question is, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind went to the other mates that lived here. “If...if we’re bonded, would I be forced to stay here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her into him. She was trembling. “No. But you need to understand what’s involved. Being a Mandalorian’s bonded mate requires sacrifice. Blood is required. You’d be responsible for our tribe’s affairs. If we’re called to arms we’d have to answer. And any offspring would swear the creed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She listened to his words intently, trying to remember to breathe. “If I say yes, would you be allowed to kiss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed. “Yes.” Looking into her eyes at his reply, he saw her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open. Thia and Paz entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re ready.” Din announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thia nodded. “Then kneel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din complied, pulling Fayra down with him, positioning her in front with her back against his chest. She leaned into him, seeking his warmth. Thia pulled a knotted rope from a small chest along with a dagger and a matching goblet. The rope was  black with golden velvet weaved through. The dagger and goblet were gold, and fixed with intricate designs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din Djarin, your hand.” Thia demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped his glove off and held it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra, if you accept this bond place your hand in his.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obeyed Thia’s instructions and she began wrapping the rope around their arms, locking them together. She secured it tightly with a knot at the end. Din glided his free hand up to Fayra’s neck and pulled her closer. She nuzzled her face under his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped her tighter. “When I tell you, take a deep breath.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long moment passed in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra sucked in and gasped as a sharp pain infiltrated her hand and radiated up her arm. When she involuntarily jerked from it, Din held her in place. Her free hand came up gripping his forearm. After a moment he released her and she took another deep breath. Thia held the dagger now dripping with her and Din’s blood. She dipped the tip into the goblet and set the dagger aside. Thia took the goblet and placed it on a side table next to the fireplace. She then untied their arms and bandaged their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand.” She commanded. “Upon our exit, the goblet’s contents must be consumed and the bond consummated. Din Djarin, you are free to reveal yourself to your bonded mate and any offspring that will follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This bond will be recorded and sealed, witnessed by myself and Paz Vizla. It cannot be undone.” Then her voice turned softer. “Before I go, you have earned your signet. She picked up several tools then turned to Din. Sparks flew as the beskar steel was pelted and molded. She turned to her table and repeated the process. When she was done she turned to Fayra and snapped a beskar steel cuff on her wrist, covering the tattoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are now a clan of two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beautiful design of a Mudhorn adorned Din’s shoulder, Fayra looked down at her matching cuff and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. We will wear these with honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, then her and Paz turned and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra felt his hand on her back. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led her to the area near the fire and began to take his armor off. Fayra’s heart was beating so hard and fast she was losing her grasp on reality. Was this really happening, she thought. If it was a dream, she’d rather die than wake. He turned and reached for her. Feeling like she was going to fall if she wasn’t in his arms, she melted into him. Finding his chest with her hand she called her light. She glowed brightly. Din felt his body pulling, growing stronger as the pain and soreness disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din wrapped her in one hand and placed the other on the underside of his helmet. He held it there, hesitating for a single moment Fayra squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him lift it from his head and toss it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eternity passed in a single moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra. Open your eyes.” His real voice sent shivers down her spine. She sobbed, she had been dreaming and wishing for so long to just hear his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I’m too scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t shown my face to anyone since I was a boy and you’re the scared one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his hand now on her chin he pulled her face upward to meet his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fayra.” He said softly, caressing her lips. Tears stung and blurred her vision, she brought her hands up finding his jawline and then his lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly obeyed. Feeling the lines of his lips as she pressed the tips of her fingers to them. She took a deep breath, smiling as more tears gently fell. She continued moving her eyes up, slowly following her fingers along his cheek bones, his nose and then his eyes. His deep chocolate irises pierced her soul. Her tears turned to small sobs and she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffled a laugh, “hi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now don’t take your eyes from me.” He demanded as he pressed his lips to hers. Fayra fell into an oblivion she never wanted to escape as he consumed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scooped Fayra up and laid her on the fur rug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to hear my name on your lips.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, realizing she hadn’t yet addressed him by his real name. Tonight, she’d say it again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Three Months Later...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, here it is! If you made it this far I want to thank you for your time, kudos and comments. This story has consumed me for 5 months, sending countless hours at my computer. I really didn't think anyone would care about the nonsense in my head. Many times I thought to my self, why? But it was all worth while knowing you guys are out there reading. Thank you!</p><p>It's bittersweet, but perhaps Fayra and Din will pop up again. *wink. wink*<br/>I can't wait for season two!</p><p>PS, there really wasn't anything out there on how or if Mandalorians marry so I just made up my own. If you know of something or find something let me know. I'll try to add it in.<br/>Also, the Armorer's name; they never revealed her real name in the show. If that changes, I'll probably change it in my story too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fayra crouched down atop a single story building, waiting. Her hair gently blowing to the side. She pulled it to the front of one shoulder. The last thing she wanted was to give away her position because of her unruly hair. A small force bumped her heel. She turned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue!” She whispered angrily. “I told you to stay on the ship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whistled at her in his softest voice possible. She shook her head. She supposed it was her own fault. She knew the little droid didn’t listen too well. He was a free spirit. His scar flashed a silver light in Fayra’s eyes, reminding her of Kuill. When She and Din returned to the ship he came blasting out of the cargo bay door. Din almost shot him out of surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue whirled and screamed at them. He had been furious for being left so long, alone. She tried to explain she had no idea he was on the ship. Somewhere along the journey to Nevarro Kuiil had repaired him, but it was obvious he didn’t quite finish his repairs. A long scar ran from the top of his body to the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra believed it was supposed to be a surprise when they made it back, but everything had gone so wrong that day. She missed Kuiil and IG deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stay out of the way, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beeped in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then blaster fire rang out, Din ran. More blaster fire following hot on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fayra blasted sand into the shooter’s eyes. Din shot out his grappling cable and swung up, knocking the man off his feet, then landing a killing blow. A moment later another man popped out of the building. Din jumped landing on top of him, then twisted around drawing his blaster shooting another hiding behind some crates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scanned the area, it was clear. He made his way over to the building Fayra watched him from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, come down.” He ordered motioning to her as he holstered his blaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to catch me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, picking up Blue. “Him first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue landed in Din’s hands. “Damn droid never stays put.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and caught Fayra, sliding her slowly down so he could feel every curve and arch of her body on his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you love him.” She said as they began following the beep of the tracking fob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only put up with him because of you.” Din replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure he feels the same toward you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando grabbed Fayra and pulled her behind him. She stayed as still as she could. She knew he sensed something she had not. A shot blasted against  Din’s cuirass  bouncing off, he returned fire and a body skidded to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The package is over here.” She said following the beeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached a small crate, a key pad blinked to life when she touched it. She gave a quick glance at Din. He nodded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pressed in the code, the door slid open. Fayra stepped back at the sight before her. A small creature held up its hand. It’s eyes were black as night, but they offered such tenderness and longing. His long pointed ears perked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Din, who was looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t reply. Fayra knew that look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, because I’m the female I automatically know what to do with the baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She reached for the little green creature, it cooed and nuzzled itself into her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din knew the look she was now giving him. “You’re not keeping it, Fayra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and began making her way back to the ship. Din watched as Blue followed close behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, hell.” He muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>